


The Wizen Kins Redemption

by JayneSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But We Get there, Comment if you can think of any others that may apply!, I got bored and started to add tags...., Igors da Man, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Like seriously slow, M/M, Magic as an Entity, Magical Theory (Harry Potter), Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Over Lord Harry Potter and his evil cat minions, Sane Tom Riddle, Slow Burn, Solstice, Torture, Vampires- theres a few of them, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 59
Words: 167,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneSmith/pseuds/JayneSmith
Summary: Add a fed up Harry, sane dark lord, a potions master who is just done with everyones manipulative bullshit to a far reaching power thats slowly dying to a manipulative old man and his band of lackeys and we will see what we can come up with.(basically i have no idea where this is going- 20 chapters in, a vague notion of upcoming plot- 40 chapters in: this thing wont stop growing....)Yo! MizuSagara has started translating my work!A Spanish translation can be found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/11956473/LucaonSelviorAnd so has EvelyneEvans, who has also made this awesome cover!A Portuguese (Brazil) translation can be found here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/247300586-the-wizen-kins-redemptionwill add to tags as i goALSO I OWN NOTHING! I'm just playing in J.Ks plaground.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Comments: 753
Kudos: 1958





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic i have ever had the courage to start posting, constructive criticsm will be cherished.  
> Also my prologue is a little short but its something I wrote whilst on my break about a month ago and decided to build on. The rest of the chapters will be longer.

The hall was blood stained, crimson and brown. The colours of fresh and drying blood intermingled on the walls and floors creating an almost delicate pattern decorating the Great Hall. Furniture demolished and the silver strewn in odd places across the floors only added to the tableaux. His followers clad in black and silver lined the walls almost haphazardly watching the already bound and beaten "defenders of Hogwarts". Or the mad man's murder as his lover so often called them.

  
The black haired, emerald eyed man strolled slowly through the carnage paying no mind to the destruction as he did so. His attention focused on the wretches kneeling before the dias. His followers had a morbid sense of humour that was certain. That or this was Tom's doing. He always had the flair for dramatics.

  
Facing towards the head table none of the defenders had any idea who was approaching them. Just that they were important enough that their entrance silenced their captors, Harry smiled.

"Headmaster, I would offer you a seat but it seems as though you are a little tied up at the moment," as he spoke he came into view. The reaction was instantaneous, the Weasley matriarch screeched her disappointment whilst their youngest begged for release. Granger's screeches joined the fray whilst Ronald's recriminations scattered through the cacophony of noise. Dumbledore, however, was the one who held Harry’s attention. He remained silent in his shock. Silent, pale and old as he stared at him. Without a word or wand Harry merely raised a hand to silence the rabble, much to their horror. Slowly he made his way across the dias until he seated himself on the Headmaster's chair across from the leader of the light.

Harry waited a moment relaxed back in his seat, never breaking the old man's gaze, Dumbledore broke it first gazing behind him probably taking in his entourage properly for the first time. When his gaze found Severus' form his face only shifted slightly, not unsurprised but also not all-knowing. Snape had always been difficult to pin down after all Harry thought wryly. However, when his gaze took in the other man stood to his right his breath stuttered. He instantly recognised him of course and his gaze met Harrys in anger. Harry merely smiled innocently at him.

"Oh my boy, what have you done?"

Harry cocked his head much as a child would when facing a question with an obvious answer.

"Fulfilling the prophecy Headmaster, just as you wanted" Harry laughed at the incredulous expression on the man's face. "Well, perhaps not exactly as you wanted but still."

The man still looked at him in confusion though his eyes were tinged with rage. It felt good to dispel the usual optimistic twinkle.

"Oh Headmaster the fact that it has come to this is mildly outstanding, I mean I would applaud your tenacity if it hadn't cost the blood of so many magicals." Harry slighted before leaning forward in his seat, anger settling into his gaze.

"You remember how it goes don't you Dumbledore," he asked rhetorically.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches", Harry began in a slow deep cadence, "Born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal." Harry sat back in his seat with a dramatic sigh, his gaze lifting to the star-filled ceiling.

  
"Of course it was me, you knew it was me from the moment I was marked. The one with the power to rival the Dark Lord at the age of 15 months." Harry stared back down at the man before him.

  
"The funny thing about prophecies Headmaster is that they are never meant to be understood until they are fulfilled. But you so arrogant in your knowledge and power did not see what was right under your nose." Leaning forward once more Harry met Dumbledore's confused glare with a small smile on his lips.

  
"At fifteen months old I had the power equal to the most powerful wizard of his generation." Harry's smile widened almost maniacally, "It said nothing as to what I would grow into."


	2. A beginning (or an ending depending on who you ask)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeted and written on my phone. There will be errors.  
> But anywho, let me know what you think!

Harry hated being underestimated, he always had. Perhaps that was why the hat had acquiesced to his naive pleas to be placed in Gryffindor. It had perceived Harry's dislike for hiding, or being hidden would be more accurate, for being brash or outspoken. Being the secret of the boot cupboard for the first 9 years of one's life will do that to a person. But as much as Harry hated it he knew the value of it.

  
If Harry underplayed how fast he could run, he would have the chance to outrun his cousin when he really needed to. If he did less of his chores than he could do in a day, the expectations lessened. If he hid his control over his freakish abilities then he would avoid an extra beating or two. Of course, that required some personal sacrifice on his part but overall the pros outweighed the cons.  
But at this moment being tied to a gravestone after competing in a fatal tournament, Harry really hated being underestimated. He could loose his bonds of course and deny all the things going on around him but he was done with it all. if this blasted ritual could get the Dark Lord into a physical place then he could get all this drama over and done with. He was angry and he was tired and his arm now ached. 

  
As Pettigrew dropped the rag covered thing that held the soul of the Dark Lord he morbidly considered the ramifications if Pettigrew fucked up. He had never been the most competent student, at least according to Sirius. The image of the putrid thing dying in the cauldron before him and Pettigrew's hypothetical panic almost brought a grin to Harry's lips. Almost.

  
Yet he could feel the magic in the air dancing in rhythm to the ritual. Though slightly sluggish and underpowered it still sang in a low cadence through the air.

  
Then something occurred to him. The ritual seemed to need certain things with certain qualities for the ritual to work. And underpowered as it was Harry could influence it as he was already part of it. There was very little that could make his situation worse at this point so why not?... Ah, this recklessness may be why the hat acquiesced to Gryffindor. Without thinking about it too hard, Harry gave the ritual the magical boost it needed muttering under his breath as he did so, "Magic of the chosen one to bind you."

  
As the words left his mouth the ritual magic changed, the magic moved faster, the tone of the song fuller, setting both Harry's magic ablaze within him and the parasite Lord screaming.  
As magic whipped around Harry it released him from his bonds yet held him true all the same. For the first time in his life Harry felt alive, awake and strong. As if he had taken a breath of fresh air for the very first time. Slowly as the ritual wound down, which could have been a moment or a century for all that Harry was aware, a figure, nude and unmarked emerged from the cauldron.

He was not monstrous in form as the story's had told nor did he bear the grandeur of a master. No, he was just a man, with dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes, whole yet uncertain as his gaze met Harrys and he knew then and there that he would always best this man, he would always stand above. That, thanks to his recklessness, this man's magic was his.

It was a strange thing to feel. To be so intrinsically linked to another. To have such control and power even without using it. The intrinsic knowledge of it seeped into his bones and sped through his blood, not unlike the adrenalin rush one feels as they fall. Harry basked in it for but a moment while the man before him recovered himself and snarled at Harry.

  
He had to conceal a smile at the image and the knowledge that the man did not know, did not understand.

  
Before either could speak however magic erupted before them. It was clearly neither of their doing, they had not had the time to conjure such a colossal amount of pure magic. That and the magic was not hostile. It was loving in its caress of their skin, joyful in its song. Whilst Harry basked in the feeling of it, embracing it as he would a friend, Tom riddle stared at it in awe and fear.

He stumbled back much to Harry's confusion, unable to accept the light into him. He was a broken thing, Harry realised then, broken and unwhole, he could see it clear as day. The magic around him mourned for the dark Lord he realised, the unhindered despair of his loss, of his inability to feel and accept true magic’s embrace swirled through him, setting his veins alight. For the second time that night, he did something reckless, unable to accept magic’s despair.

  
He poured his care for the magic into the air around him adding his own intentions to that of the power that enveloped him. The wish for the other to be whole once more, to be able to accept the magic as he could. Like a child trying to appease its parents, Harry poured his longing into the magic and it reacted in a way that parents wished they could.

The magic around trembled in delight at its instruction rising up above him before striking at the form of Riddle.

  
The man screamed silently as the power enveloped him dragging far gone pieces of his soul back to its source. It was a terrible thing to experience, the re-assembling of one's soul. No man was meant to experience it. The lost emotions, magics and memories swirled within him, his body, so new in its creation barely containing the force of it. His senses came together in a blur of colour and sounds, his screams unheard by the world ripped his throat apart whilst magic burned itself anew over his skin. The things he had done, had tried to do. Some of it he could justify but most... Most of it was beyond his own comprehension. His soul mourned for those he had hurt, those he had lost. For Abraxsus, for Charlus for all those who were now lost to him through time and his own actions.

  
Eventually, the magic settled within leaving him shaky and exhausted and embraced in the light he had shied away from before. How he could have ever denied it he was uncertain, it was everything he had ever craved. Power, acceptance and an unconditional love. Magic loved him.

Finally, he opened his eyes to see the figure across from him. The green-eyed Potter stood tall, no longer enveloped in the light yet still exuding his own. His hair stood on end and his eyes shone with a power that he could not hope or dare to match. His auror crackled with it.

The Potter boy would not break his gaze, it was unfathomable in its depth. Alight with a joy that would probably be reflected in his own. A smirk crept along the boy's mouth and he twitched just the slightest, it would have gone unnoticed if Riddle hadn't been so attentive to the boy's being. But it's effect on Riddle was all-encompassing. His own magic reacted to the boy's call. It raised from his skin not leaving him but dancing on his skin at the boy's whim before retreating inward untouchable to the once Dark Lord. Fear would have collapsed in on him at that moment were it not for the light's embrace. It soothed him in a way he had never been soothed in his life before whipping around the boy who merely smiled at it indulgently before releasing his control on Riddle's magic allowing it settle back into its natural state.

The entire act was childish in its construction. A ‘look at what I can do sort of glee’ tinged the boys look. Not malicious or boastful but proud and confident in its enactment. Yet a fear laid in Tom's heart. This man, this child whom he had haunted the childhood of had him. All that he was in blood and magic. And he knew it.

  
He trembled once again and attempted to step back from the light, unable to move, held firm by the magic of the night. Slowly the last of the Potters approached him with steady steps and entered the light to stand with him.

"Well Voldermort, this was not how I was expecting this night to go." The boys' brusque words caressed over his skin yet the name rang wrong, it ground against Tom in a way that was unfamiliar to him. The name that had once brought him such pride now sickened him. Better the name of a muggle than a mad man, he decided.

"Tom" he answered in a soft voice. Unrecognisable to his own ears, not the high pitched wrecked sound it had turned into, it held the soft timbre of his political days. The young man before him merely raised a brow questioningly at him.

"Voldermort was a madman." he explained, "You killed him tonight, he is gone and I am whole once again so... Tom." Harry merely nodded his acceptance for the moment. They had other things to contend with after all.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked the older man, unafraid in the moment.

Tom thought to lie, yet even the possibility ground against him as intrinsically wrong and answered honestly with very little hesitation.

  
"No, but I suspect this is the product of old magic, a true manifestation of Magic." The light shone a little brighter, giving off the impression of amusement before breaking away from the pair and collapsing in on itself becoming a figure of light and shadow, without true form.

"My children," the voice echoed not from the figure itself but from the very air around them, from the depths of their minds. Breathe and feminine the voice was soft as it spoke.  
"too long have false Lords stood in the place of my message, too long has the Wizen Kin ignored and deprived themselves of my true presence."

  
Harry watched the figure with awe, and mild confusion asking the question the other was too afraid to voice. "Who are you?"

The amusement in the air heightened further as magic brushed against his cheek.

"Oh childe, I have had many names but none truly explain what I am." The magic swirled and curled around the figure before them pulsating into the night. "I am all that you are, have been and will be, before you were born you were one with me and when you die you shall return. I am the first spark at dawn and the glow of the moon. I live in every fantastical creature and every spell you speak."

  
"Lady Magic..." Tom gasped into the dark, his gaze stunned, his expression agape.

  
"Not quite accurate but close enough I suppose," she laughed and the sound fell like rain over the two, it was joyful and whole.

"Why are you here?" Riddle asked in a soft yet subservient tone, uncertain as to whether he had the right.

  
"Was it not clear?" she asked both questioningly and a little uncaring." My chosen called and I responded.

  
Harry gasped staring at the figure in wonder, amusement and a little fear.

"I didn't know, I..." The boy trailed off speechless only for the figure to turn their attention back to him.

  
"Oh young one, they named you so without truly understanding what it means. Their prayers and focus, their magic all focused on one. Of course, that person would get my notice and to see you, to see all that has been done to you and all that you could do. You were irresistible to me, my child, my chosen one." Magic caressed Harry's entire being as if the being could not contain its impulse to touch.  
"The fact that you were marked as you were only added to my love for you, sowilo has many meanings my dear, but its truth is depicted by it’s Caster. It could have meant light, a victory over darkness yet the Wizin Kin have forgotten the importance of the old languages. No, the Caster was looking for victory, for the strength to stand above all others. A feat he was not capable of in his form." The light continued to soothe Riddle despite criticism but continued on. "So when his power met your own it found a way to create an opportunity for such victory and that, my child, lies within you. You who have the strength to unify both light and dark, sky and earth. You with the potential to stand above all others. You, My Chosen. All that is left is for you to see it and chose it."

  
Harry held to the light his mind roiling with possibilities and new knowledge before his mind halted on a single question.

  
"You wish for this to occur." He stated feeling the affirmation in magics embrace, "If you wish for it, why do you not make it so, you are magic itself, why not do it yourself?" The magic didn't release them from its light yet it seemed to dim a little as the figure seemed to turn away.

  
"I am the spark at dawn and the light of the moon, I may give you life and power but I can not wield it myself, I am power but power must always be directed, just as I need you to direct me to fulfil my wish to heal a soul, so too do I need a wizard capable of channelling my wishes to your world." A soft sigh filled the air, almost human in its inflexion but filled with more sadness than any human could ever feel. "I am fading childe, as the Wizen Kin forget my reach they limit me, every year I have less and less to give back to your world without destroying myself completely, so less of the fantastic are born, and my power is spread thinner, less potent in every being I create. Century's of neglect have maimed me in ways I could never have imagined but I had enough power to grab one, just one every few generations with that which should be all Wizenkind, true power. And you, my dear, shall be the last, my chosen, my strength, if you chose to walk another path magic shall not survive the century."

"But, that choice is yours to make, whether or not to bear my burden. For now, I shall leave you in the situation you have created for yourself." With one last flourish, magic wrapped around the two once more before returning to the earth with a whisper, "If you should ever need me, I am only a whisper away."


	3. A Conversation (or a willing submission)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again typed on my phone so if there are no errors i will be very surprised. 
> 
> Also thanks for the Kudos so far and i will continue to post as i write! 
> 
> Constructive criticism will be cherished!
> 
> Enjoy and stay safe everybody!

Silence reigned for a moment over the graveyard, it echoed through the night as the two wizards mourned the loss of magic’s presence. It was only the whimpering of Pettigrew that drew the two out of their own minds. Reluctantly Riddle turned from the scene taking in his pathetic follower. If this is the best the mad man could come up with as one of his most loyal then perhaps it was for the best he had regained his sanity.

The imbecile had not even attempted to stem the bleeding in either the magical or muggle way. Instead choosing to bleed out on the ground whimpering like the dying rodent he was. He almost felt embarrassed by the display and wasn't that a new emotion for him. 

Pulling on foreign instincts that had once come so naturally to him he snarled at the man. "Stop your snivelling Wormtail and give me your arm". The man, if he could even refer to the creature as such, thanked him profusely, snivelling and grovelling at his feet as he lifted his stump towards the Dark Lord. Without even lifting his wand Tom cauterize the wound, causing the man to start screaming and snivelling anew. He may have regained his sanity and regret many of his actions but that did not change the man he was. Tom had never had the patience to deal with the weak. It was then that it occurred to him that Pettigrew was not the only one who had been injured in his resurrection. He turned abruptly to see a mildly bemused saviour of the wizarding world standing merely a few strides away.

Words stuck in Riddle's throat. The boy or young man he supposed stood shorter than him but Tom was aware, hyper-aware of the fact that this person was his undoing and of his own creation. He could not afford to offend him nor could he ignore the instinct that welled inside to protect him, to serve the man. A part of him wanted to reject that instinct yet his rational mind recognised the power of the man before him. Magics chosen. What were his own ambitions in the presence of such a man?

The boy merely cocked an eyebrow at his actions, waiting it seemed for Riddle to make the first move.

"Your arm?" He had meant to sound confident, it was meant as an instruction yet he could not find it in himself to tone it as such. Instead, the words came unsteadily, breathlessly as an uncertain question.

The boy looked confused for a moment before glancing down at his still bleeding forearm.

"Ah, I had forgotten about that." The boy replied before looking uncertain for the first time in their encounter. It looked almost endearing on his features, yet it also felt wrong for the man to show such uncertainty before rodents such as the one at his feet. Before he could try to rectify the situation however a hiss cut between them as Nagini began to speak.

"Hatchling you are far too reckless with yourself, how dare you stray away into magics I can not follow." The large snake admonished as she coiled around his feet.

Now he felt the embarrassment as his ears began to heat. Only Nagini could make him react like this though, as a mad man he had merely found her words amusing. But then again in his time as a madman only he could hear her true meaning. Haltingly he looked up from the snake to see the amused expression lighting up his once adversary's face. At least the uncertainty had vanished though he wasn't sure if he preferred the amusement.

"Nagini, if you please, we have company." 

He began hoping to cut the snake off. The hope was in vain.

"Ah yes, the other hatchling, what will you do to this one, will you keep him, play with him or throw another temper tantrum which will get you into trouble again?" Okay now he felt the heat in his cheeks and he dared not look the boy in the eye, damn his familiar. Before he could respond however the boy cut across him, "I think, pretty one, your hatchling was referring to the fact that I could understand you, though you must tell me more of your hatchling's tantrums"

Like a cat scenting a mouse, Nagini focused on the other before hissing excitedly. "He speaks hatchling! Another speaker, oh all the fun we will have!" Before Tom could even think to stop his mother hen of a familiar she sped towards the boy who lived turning Riddle's blood to ice. He could not lose her, she was his one of his constants, one of two for that matter. The only things in his life he had ever truly cared for was his wand and his familiar.

However once again the saviour beat him to action. Though instead of raising his wand as Riddle would have expected he merely crouched down, unsuccessfully attempting to hide a wince as he did so. 

Nagini did not stop in her advance but she did slow noticing something out of the ordinary. Flicking out her tongue she hissed turning to face Riddle.

"Hatchling the green eyes is poisoned and bleeding, heal him!"

"Calm pretty one, it was only a scratch..."

Before the Potter boy could continue the snake took out his feet so he dropped to the ground from his crouch before coiling around him and beginning his own admonishment.

"Speakers are stupid reckless beings, always getting themselves into trouble. Now really is it so hard to understand? Don't pick fights with things that can kill you and don't leave your injuries to fester!" The snake continued on ranting at the boy who was staring at his familiar in bewilderment. Tom couldn't help himself, he laughed. It was a low chuckle of amusement which caught all the occupants of the grave by surprise even himself. Before the two on the ground could speak however Pettigrew interrupted once more in his nasally tone. "Master, I can kill the boy for you now if you like? It would be an honour!" The apparent glee at the thought of ending the Potter heir struck as a despicable wrong within the once Dark Lord. The very idea that the rat could even consider...

Riddle turned on the man so fast he squeaked in fear. Without truly considering his actions he took hold of Pettigrew's throat lifting him from the ground.

"Never threaten his life or even consider taking his life again, Wormtail. You are an unfit servant, barely a wizard and are not fit to even stand in his presence." The Dark Lord snarled at him, as the suspended man shook, terrified in his grasp.

Staring at the rat, he realised something, that these followers of his would be useless to him now. They were so caught up in their hatred of muggle blood or fear for their own lives he could never rely on them for his true purposes. But perhaps there was a way. A way to separate the wheat from the chaff as it were.

Dropping the man from his grip he growled, "Your arm Wormtail". With obvious reluctance, shaking as he did so Pettigrew extended his left arm out towards his master who gripped at it roughly. Before he could cast however he felt the boys influence tightening around his magic not allowing it to flow. 

Somehow the boy had gotten free of Nagini and stood directly behind him. Though he could not see him, the young man's presence was palpable. His magic tense with agitation and nerves. Tom was glad to have his back to him, he knew he could not take seeing the fear in the boy's eyes that he knew would be there without doing something drastic to correct the assumption.

Closing his eyes briefly he felt the air around him shift as the young man's magic closed even tighter around him.

"Nagini, bind him." He did not need to explain who the 'he' was, she and he had always had an inherent connection. Almost sharing a thought process. She started fast and true towards her target wrapping the rat firmly in her coils so he could release his hold on the man.

Slowly he turned and with one last act of agency he asked, no pleaded. "Stun him... Please"

***

All of Harry’s interactions with the once Dark Lord were odd. His words were odd, his manner was odd, his blush was… The man was nothing he had expected. But then again he had been expecting a mad man. But by his own admission, that man was dead and here stood before him was an idealistic young man with the regrets of a commander, a Veteran. Nagini was an amusing distraction but the words of the rat had rung through him like a wake-up call. Harry had immediately zeroed in on the threat.

Though the Wizard had surprised him once again, acting instantly, protectively even. The words rang through him, his unfit state to even be in his presence. The words were almost possessive in their utterance. The devotion scared him slightly. The unwanted orphan inspiring such loyalty, it was not something new to the boy but it had never seemed this personal before. 

Then the pause. 

The silence where the world seemed to stand still. Had the man realised what he had said? Realised the threat Harry now posed to him and his movement? Had he decided to rebel against magic itself?

Then the command, and the unobstructed view of the dark mark. He may have control over the man before him but there was no way he would be able to fight off his followers, he had no pull, no control there. So, out of fear more than anything else, he held Tom Riddle's magic and tightened his grip. He could not allow for this to happen. The man stiffened immediately. Harry could see the tension build in the man's body. Had he been right? Had the man meant to call them? What was he to do, he didn't know, he may be magic’s chosen but considering that he had no idea what that actually meant...

Then the man spoke, an order that was certain, but the tone of his voice was broken and unsettled. He watched Nagini from the corner of his eye ready to defend himself if necessary. But to his surprise, the snake did not strike at him but at Pettigrew. For a moment he thought he had misunderstood, or perhaps Nagini had.

Then he turned, his expression broken and his tone pleading, "Stun him... Please".

Harry did, without forethought, without hesitation. He could not deny the broken thing before him.

As the spell struck Riddle did the unfathomable, he fell to his knees before Harry, head bowed and magic relaxed. He left himself completely vulnerable, inexplicably open to anything Harry may do to him. Yeah, he may have come to the wrong conclusion over Tom's actions.

"What were you trying to do?"Harry asked his tone colder than usual, still unsure.

"The Death Eaters are broken," Tom answered, his tone still soft, still so... Subservient.

"There will only be a hindrance so I was going to change my mark. Only those who retained it would be those who took it with a willingness to save magic"

Harry stared down at the bowed heated man, mildly irritated at his own lack of knowledge, "And just how were you going to do that?"

The man startled slightly before regaining his composure, clenching his hands to his sides, a slight tremble to his voice. "The magic in order to take the mark must be taken willingly, to serve the individual. Though I was the Caster I am no longer the same man... If I renege on many of the oaths I made only those who would be truly loyal to you would remain marked, you would become their Lord"

Shock roiled through Harry. This man... He was willing to give up so much, too much perhaps, to follow another, in order to follow him... Perhaps this was why magic had left, even she could not provide such answers to this unfathomable event? 

"I never wanted to be a Lord." Harry blurted out in a rush, his words barely comprehensible. It was then that Riddle looked up, his eyes imploring, and filled with... Harry couldn't comprehend it, he couldn't understand it. Silence reigned for but a second but that was enough for the man kneeling before him to see his confusion, his fear. He may not know what had caused that fear but Harry knew, Harry understood himself quite well. He had been the freak of the cupboard, then the saviour of the wizarding world, now someone else wanted him to play another role, to another set of expectations. Only now he would not be beholden to mortals standards no… He would be beholden something much greater than that, a burden like no other.

"You are magic’s heir, that makes you a Lord among men no matter what you choose, but if you choose to follow the path that magic has asked of you, you can not do so alone." His tone was almost pleading as if his entire purpose for being sat precariously with Harry's decision. Perhaps it did. 

So Harry stood for a moment, watching the man, waiting for some sign of manipulation or amusement he saw no of that. He only saw sincere belief and that which looked remarkably like hope. His magic twitched within him, pleading for him to give in, and Harry could not deny it.

"Can you hide it? Hide what you have done on those who are loyal. Rather than having it visible?" Mildly confused Riddle nodded.

Sighing, Harry dropped to the floor before the man, his leg now burning and unable to fully hold his weight now that the danger had passed. Tom jumped slightly, his body tensing and untensing as he watched him, as if trying to contain himself from reaching out.

"Then what?" Harry asked while Tom remained oblivious in his confusion causing Harry to huff his annoyance.

"You're the Slytherin here, not me, what then? Do I return to Hogwarts if I do? What do I say? Voldermort lives yet the mark has disappeared, Voldermort is dead and deal with the clamour and the suspicion that would bring. Do I stay away? If so, where do I go? What do I do?" 

The man still looked slightly stunned at the questions as if he had not even considered the words. He looked so young at that moment, as lost as Harry himself. It brought a small laugh to Harry's lips as he collapsed backwards to lie on the ground and stare at the sky.

"I'm asking for your advice Tom, if I am to follow magic’s path, what do I do next?"


	4. Freedom (is always an illusion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 days, 3 chapters.... i hope i can keep up this pace... 
> 
> anyway here is a little Severus for you, and more Karkaroff than i expected... we'll see where that goes. 
> 
> as usual typed on my phone so if there are no errors than the gods of grammar will have smiled on me, (which will be a very unlikly turn of events). 
> 
> Constructive criticism will be cherished, and a big thankyou to all those who have bookmarked this fic! Hugs and kisses for all of you!  
> xoxoxoxoxox

Severus Snape felt the burn the moment it occured, he knew the Dark Lord had returned and the boy would not. He still felt his oath, to care for the boy, to protect him. The funny thing however, was the fact that since he felt the Dark Lord's return he had not felt it pull. Not once. It was as if the boy was safe from the monster, but a part of him knew that couldn't be the case. His mark was back in its full glory and the boy was missing. So he remained silent, just for the moment.

  
He knew the old man had noticed the twitch when it had occurred, the only outward sign of the agony the reappearance the mark had caused. But he had yet to question him, the setting too public for a brief chat, even with privacy charms. The stands were a buzz with chatter, the dunderheads gossiping and making bets while their insipid parents gloated about their children to others who responded in kind. The entire ordeal was his living nightmare. Stuck within all this chaos, unable to leave, while his mind wanted to do anything but stay. So he attempted to keep his eyes focused on the maze, waiting for the children to appear though a part of him knew they would not.

  
The other school's champions had already been pulled from the maze thereby making the Hogwarts victory a certainty... The fools. Sometimes Severus was jealous of their naivety, something he had lost at such a young age, he could barely remember having it. Another twenty minutes passed, before Dumbledore finally acted, pointing his wand towards the maze, casting a homo revelio with such power that the entire stadium could see the results. It was empty.

  
The champions were gone.

  
Many of the students had no idea what the spell was or what it did, the older however... Their whispers turned louder, becoming panicked in their furor. The Ministry Officials had all stood in apparent shock whilst the Huffelpuffs parents began shouting and shrieking. There was a cacophony of noise around them filling the stands making it near impossible to hear the person stood closest. Already exhausted for the night the Potions Master knew he had ahead of him he briefly closed his eyes and waited. A few moments later, though not soon enough in his opinion, Dumbledore cut through the clamour with a sonorous.

  
"Silence."

  
The stadium stopped dead. All waiting on the edge of their seats for the dear Headmaster's instructions. If it would not give away his opinion of the Headmaster he would have sneered at the lot of them, the sheep who feared the fox, listening to the apparent shepard before them. Little did they recognise he was merely a wolf in disguise.

  
"All students shall return to their respective dorms immediately, prefects are to do a head count and report it to the Deputy Headmistress, parents and officials, if you could kindly make your way to the Great Hall while myself and a few others, shall go and investigate these circumstances.

  
The masses obeyed, though the students attempted to linger they were shooed forward by the number of adults who had attended the event. While the Diggorys were led away by a sympathetic but stern Pomona Sprout.

  
Before long the only people left in the stadium were himself, the Headmasters, Ludo Bagman and the great auror Mad eye himself. The man was a joke in his opinion but who was he to question Albus' recruitment methods.

  
Bagman attempted to address the remaining contingent but was cut off immediately by the yell of an irate Madame Olympe, "Where are zee children Albus? We were asszured zat all safety measures were in place for zis portion of zee tournament."

  
Dumedore merely played the part he knew so well, that of a concerned and mildly confused old man, assuring the woman that all precautions had been taken and that they would find the poor boys. Severus didn't bother to listen; he merely tuned out of the man's rambling instead observing the crowd. Igor was twitchy, which was unsurprising considering he too had felt the return of his once master. His eyes kept straying to Severus as if trying to catch his eye which he steadfastly ignored. Moody on the other hand was acting off, but then again despite teaching at the same school for a year he knew next to nothing about the man's habits aside from the obvious. How the man did not perpetually stink of booze, Severus would never know.

  
Still he seemed excited, giddy even. Surely the man had not been out of the game for so long that missing children had become a case to him. Then again it was Potter. Before he could finish observing the rest of the remnants, or Dumbledore could even finish his rambling statement, a burn of agony far too close to the cruciatus flew through his veins, even he could not conceal the shout of pain that escaped him. He was not the only one either, both Igor and for some odd reason, Mad eye also dropped their own shouts of agony, Karkaroff going so far as to fall to his knees with the pain. Seconds after it had begun it stopped, the end was as immediate as its beginning, he still had to regain his breath but it could have been worse. He had undergone worse at the Dark Lord's hands.

  
Reluctantly he pulled back his left sleeve, expecting to see the dark mark having swelled or changed.

  
What he saw however took his breath away, his arm, his left arm that had been marred by that hideous Mark for so long was bare. The dark mark had gone. And with it the Dark Lord. Severus' breath shuddered as he held himself together, shoving down the joy of the moment and the grief, the grief to know that the boy had still not returned and he had felt no pull.

  
Before he could truly contemplate any of this however, Dumbledore was before him, meeting his eye in a hard questioning gaze, that many others never saw. As reluctant as he was to see the consequences of his pain, he showed no such hesitancy in revealing his now bare arm to the Headmaster.

  
He looked down at Severus’ arm in shock, his face going cold for a moment as he stared at the evidence, at the proof, that the Dark Lord was gone. As quick as that coldness settled into the Headmaster's features, it turned back to its worried facade, for the boys of course. Severus' attention however was more focused on the immediate situation... Mad eye. Why had Mad eye fallen prey to the loss of the dark mark,. It seemed that Karkaroff was of the same thought as they both turned towards the auror. He was staring at the two, his face set in rage, twisted with despair and something darker, the old auror attacked the two. Severus batted away the hex, too dark for an aurora, with little difficulty.

  
The duel was short and the man surprisingly out matched by the Potions Master and Headmaster of Durmstrung. After very few spells, Karkaroff managed to disarm the man, whilst Severus bound him. For all that Igor was a coward he had earned his position as Headmaster, he was a damn fine duelist when it came down to it. The two advanced on their target. When Ludo attempted to intercede Albus merely raised a hand quieting the man, watching with a critical eye.

  
It was at that moment Severus knew Albus had been hiding something. He had known all year that something had not been right, and Albus had known what it was. Mad eye had been his long time friend after all. Thinking through the possibilities Severus narrowed his eyes and summoned the man's flask. Taking a sniff, his hackles rose as he announced to the observers "Polyjuice".  
Karkaroff looked mildly unsurprised. He had not been treated well by Moody but he would expect the same treatment from a Death Eater. If anything his position was stronger now than it had been in years. The Dark Lord after all was dead. Incanting in what sounded like ancient norse, Karkaroff cast at the copycat, causing the man to convulse under the spell, as it stripped away the magic of the potion. Snape merely raised a brow, impressed despite himself.

  
Before long, the illusion fell away as if sweated out of the man's skin revealing one Bartimus Crouch Jr. It explained a few things in his own mind.

  
It was Albus, the great drama queen, who revealed his name to Madame Maxine and Minister Bagmen who sputtered in an undignified manner.

  
"Where are the boys, Barty?" Igor growled. Barty didn't answer, he shook and shouted incandescent with rage, "My Master! NO My Master".

  
Before he could continue however a cold wind swept over the stadium, an unfortunately recognisable cold wind. The kind that settled in one's bones and sucked away all of one's happiness. As quick as he could manage, Severus cast, revealing the doe that had so long been his companion. It strode around him before taking up a defensive position beside him, waiting watching, much as he did. While he cast, Igor stunned the rambling Death Eater.

  
It was then the noise only their fool of the Minister could make came into hearing range. All bluster and too many words with very little meaning, the politician strode towards them like an angry pixie. Irritating and likely to make a mess of things, but ultimately harmless.

  
"What do they mean the boys are missing Albus! You said..."

  
"Ah Cornelius," the Headmaster interrupted, "how good of you to join us."

  
"How good of me?... This is no time for your games Headmaster where are the children and who is responsible, I mean really first a fourteen year old is entered into the tournament and now he is taken from it, consider the ramifications Albus!"

  
"I should hope zee well being of zee boys are the ramifications you are speaking of Minizter?" The Madame interrupted, her gaze hard and posture more intimidating than Severus would have given her credit for.

  
Cornelius turned redder than even what he had thought possible, the vein in his upper left temple throbbing wildly as he backtracked. "Of course madame Headmistress, but we must find out who is responsible so we can aid the boys, yes?" He turned back to Albus apparently about to go back into his questioning only to be interrupted once again but this time by Karkaroff.

  
"The who, Minister has already been determined, the how and why, however..." He indicated to the very much bound and very much alive Crouch Jr only for the contingent to be treated to another round of ranting about the impossibility of the situation.

  
“As impossible as it may seem, Minister,” the Headmaster intoned, “the evidence is clear that Mr Crouch Jr’ is very much alive and very much at fault. It seems to me that you should be focusing on what has occured to my students and my dear friend Alistar.” The Headmasters tone was harder than usual. Apparently even Dumbledore had a short fuse when it came to the fool that was Fudge. The two Auror’s flanking the Minister shifted slightly. Unapproving of Albus’ demeanor towards Fudge but apparently unwilling to stand against Dumbledore.

  
“Ah… ah yes Albus you are absolutely right, we should detain the suspect at the Ministry and conduct further questioning in the morning”

  
Karkaroff scoffed audibly and sneered at the Minister, “Then I suppose you can be the one to explain to the boy's parents that their children who have been taken can wait till morning to be rescued.. Da?”

  
“Karkaroff…” An auror began as he extracted his wand.

  
“What Headmaster Karkaroff and zee delegate for the Bulgarian Ministzrey iz trying to say, isz that thiz situation requirez more expedienze than that. I would not aczept such delays if it had been my Champion.” Madame Olympe interrupted before the auror could act, in an obviously disapproving tone.

  
The words of a neutral party seemed to snap Fudge into action as he agreed most sincerely and turned to his aurors, “Johnson, do you have any Veritaserum to hand? “ The man nodded before fishing around in his robes for sed potion. When had the auror corps had become so incompetent, Severus couldnt help but wonder, while keeping his gaze almost fixed on Crouch Jr. He had already escaped Azkahban once, he wouldnt put it past the man to attempt to escape now either.

  
Eventually the auror succeeded in his task, why he had not accioed the damn thing was beyond him but he got there.

  
He then looked from the vial to the man, seemingly unsure. Severus rolled his eyes conjuring a chair and levitating the man upon it, adjusting his binds as he did so before turning and raising a brow at the man. He scowled before advancing on Crouch, reviving him as he did so.

  
Crouch came to with a shout, then screams as the loss of the Dark Lord weighed on him once again.

  
In the most ungraceful manner the Potions Master had ever witnessed they administered the potion, Crouch’s body immediately going slack under the potions influence.

  
Warily the two stood back as Fudge took front and center.

  
“State your full name”

  
“Bartemius Crouch Jr.”

“State your Parents names”

“Bartemius Crouch Senior and Maria Crouch nee Yaxley”

“How did you escape Azkaban?” Fudges question drew a disapproving tut from the Madame but she did not interrupt.“My Father rescued me as my mother's dying wish” the stadium was silent and Fudge was sweating under the response probably regretting his choice of question. He quickly covered his discomfort with another, more pertinent question.“Where are the champions?”

“Two are here, on Hogwarts grounds. The other two are in the Graveyard.” That was the issue with Veritiserum, if your question was not specific enough the imbiber could answer around the questions.

“Which graveyard?”

“The one my Master chose.” There was a great intake of breath by the audience and Fudge went pale. Gulping slightly but knowing he had to ask the question, the Minister of Magic seemed to collect himself.“Who is your Master?”

“The Dark Lord Voldermort” even under the veriterserums influence, the devotion Barty felt for the Dark Lord crept into his tone.

Swallowing Cornelius continued.

“And where is the Dark Lord?”

“Dead”

  
Cornelius whipped around to face Albus in confusion, the man held his gaze for but a moment before indicating to Severus. Internally he sneered at the gesture, as if he were a dog told to present but he did so. He stepped forward bearing his now truly bare arm.

  
“It would seem the Dark Lord was thwarted once again tonight making it paramount we find the boys as quickly as possible. Albus intoned his gaze never leaving Cornelius’ expression. “Severus, if you could continue the questioning, I believe the Minister needs a moment to collect himself.

  
Without hesitating Severus stepped forward and asked the question that should have been asked from the start.

“To what location geographically did you send the two Hogwarts champions this night?”

Crouch was blatant in his attempts to remain silent but the potion pushed his response through.

“The graveyard of little Hangleton”

Without halting his step both he and Karkaroff aparated on the spot. They, afterall were the only ones who had been to the location before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that i should apologise for my terrible rendering of a french accent. so many apologies for that.... i wonder how this meeting will go... Karkaroff was not part of the original plan... i tried to faze him out but he suddenly became a really interesting character... that and he would not stop interupting. Anyway have a brilliant night, day whenever you're reading this!


	5. A binding (or the Consequences of exhaustion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 for 4, typed on my phone though i did proof read this one on my laptop!
> 
> anyways thankyou to all those who have left Kudos and comments, you're all awesome!

Of all things Severus had expected when arriving at the graveyard, the scene before him was not something he could have expected. Hell he knew he wasn't hallucinating, as he would never have been able to imagine it.

Harry Bloody Potter stood in the center of the graveyard with a dark-haired man bowed at his feet, arm outstretched towards him. Nagini, the Dark Lords dreaded familiar lay on a tombstone behind him now alert and hissing at the newcomers while Pettigrew lay stunned and strewn across the floor a few meters from them, a little further away Severus could make out another figure laying on the ground but could not make out exactly who it was from this distance. Looking back to the bane of his bloody existence, he was caught off guard.

When they had arrived all of his focus had been on the man before him. Now his gaze had settled on to the Potions Master himself. He had been on the receiving end of many of Potter's glares in the past, his green eyes so like his mother's, cut him a little deeper each time. Now, however, his eyes looked nothing like Lily's. They held a power that Severus had never seen before, a clarity that cut through him like a sharp knife, before he could collect himself he felt a rush of Magic envelop him. He recognised it, of course, he did.

From the moment he had made the vow to protect the boy he had always been able to recognise his magic. But though he knew, he could feel the truth of Potters casting. His magic had never felt like this before. This powerful, this all-encompassing, this searching... Before Severus realised it Potter's magic sank beneath his skin, searching every part of him and judging it all, and Severus feared for what would become of him if he were found unworthy.

The man before Potter spoke in a low tone, his words incomprehensible through the haze that had taken over Snape's mind. He was peripherally aware that both Karkaroff and Pettigrew were both in the same position, covered in the boy's magic unable to move, to escape. It was odd that the thought of defending himself had not even occurred to him, yet even questioning the lack of such thought felt wrong. It burned against the vow which almost sent Snape screaming through his loss of control.

Then the magic changed, it became soft, embracing him, holding him still but with a gentle instruction rather than a force of wills. Severus accepted it, not wanting to find out the consequences of pushing against it. A light burn tingled against the skin of his left forearm and he closed his eyes.

He recognised the feeling.

Though the first time the acceptance of the mark had been tinged with agony, this time he only felt the bliss, the joy of it. Though a part of his mind rallied against the idea of being marked once again after only a short period of freedom. Once it was done, the magic relaxed further becoming a gentle caress against his skin, allowing Snape to slump backwards in defeat as he gazed towards the boy.

Potter's focus seemed to have moved on, instead, he was staring at Karkaroff who although sweating slightly, didn't seem to be fighting the process either, it was only a little later that he too was released. The magic, however, left him entirely as it finished, a curious turn of events but Snape did not think to question it too closely when the boy's attention landed on Pettigrew.

The rat screamed, it was agonising in its tone and terrible in its volume. The boy's magic became chaotic and dangerous around the whimpering rodent and lashed out at him not leaving any physical injury but causing pain nonetheless. The magic left Pettigrew even faster than it had left Karkaroff. And unlike Igor who had merely needed to regain his breath, it left Pettigrew a whimpering wreck.

Potter's gaze left Pettigrew dismissing his existence entirely. It had drawn back to the man before him who was incanting in a low whispering tone, slowly the boy raised his wand and using the tip, brushing loose hair away from the man's face breaking him out of his trance. Stuttering to a stop the man looked up at Potter with a sort of devotion that made Severus' hackles rise. It was protective and defensive and something else entirely that he did not wish to put a name to.

"It is done." The man stated, his tone sure and almost joyful.

"Is it?" The boy questioned. His tone uncertain, and nervous as his eyes flicked towards Karkaroff and he.

The man before him whipped around so fast Severus barely had time to dodge the curse that was sent his way. The red light spiralled past him hitting the gravestone and reduced it to Ash. Now that was true dark magic. And he had only ever seen one person ever capable of that level of darkness.

As quick as he could Severus whipped around and began casting, careful not to hit the boy, although the shield the apparent Dark Lord had cast seemed to protect not only him but the boy as well. Potter had lifted his wand but seemed to be in slight shock at the volley of spells being exchanged between the two; it was only when Karkaroff began casting at the Dark Lord that he decided to intervene, but not in the way Severus would have once expected. Much like the Headmaster had only an hour or so before he cast a sonorous on himself and shouted an order, "Stop. '' All three wizards did, their magic halting in their veins, unable to cast a simple Lumos even if they tried. The snake who had been lounging on the gravestone behind the boy had moved during this time and now curled around the boy’s body, its head lounging on his shoulder, hissing in his ear. The image was mildly disturbing and Severus was unsure whether he wished to scream, snarl or kneel at the sight.

His mind was bombarded with a variety of instincts, so many conflicting emotions and thoughts that he was unsure of which to act on. He had known this was going to be a long night.

***

So they had a plan, they would remove the dark mark and then scan through each potential follower, to discover which if any may be suitable to continue on. To ensure their loyalty, Harry's magic was to act as the new catalyst for the binder. Harry had viewed so manys thoughts and loyalties, rushing through them as they went. He discarded most but kept few. Surprisingly enough the Malfoy Lord was one he kept. Though his belief in pureblood superiority was very much apparent, it was overshadowed by his complete acceptance of Harry's magic, the touch of Magic. His loyalty switched before Harry could even finish his scan.

Another strange acceptance came from a pair of twins settled in Azkaban of all places. Though Harry did not recognise the two, they not only accepted the magic but began to bind themselves to the touch reneging on old oaths to accept magic’s hand. But between those Harry had rejected countless others, the selfish, the greedy, the disloyal. Those who did not even know to comprehend what had touched them: he disregarded the fools with very little effort leaving a litany of wrecked witches and wizards in his wake.

Then he came to Bartemius Crouch Jr. His mind was filled with an overwhelming loyalty but not to him, to Voldermort. For the bloodbath and chaos his return would bring. Staring down at the man before him, Harry knew that the follower would never accept the change in his once master and let him go though in a gentler fashion than most.

He would already suffer for his part, Harry did not wish to exacerbate it further. Before he could continue on however others entered the graveyard. Nagini's hiss alerted him though Tom seemed completely oblivious to the intrusion so focused on the mark and the followers he was disregarding and keeping.

He allowed Tom to continue, they had agreed almost unanimously on all the others so he saw no harm in him continuing the process alone. Instead, he raised his focus to the intruders, he was mildly surprised by their identities but then again he had known Snape and Karkaroff had been Death Eaters, how they had found him, however…

It didn't matter, Harry reached for them, for the Death Eaters residing around him and began searching. And what he found shocked him to the core.

Loyalty, loyalty without end flowed through Severus Snape, battered and bruised and largely untethered, untethered to anything but him. Not as the saviour, not as a Lord but him, the son of Lily Potter. Looking deeper he saw the disgust for the dark's actions but loathing for the lights' manipulations. Like a man stuck between a rock and a hard place, Severus Snape, the magic to bind him was already present in one form. One that Harry did not recognise, so Harry merely built the new bond around it, strengthening the path that had come before.

When Harry attempted to pull back sed magic, it resisted, curling around the dark-haired man protectively and …. Longing. It confused him completely but Harry was not going to question his magic, Not tonight and left a spark of his presence behind.

Karkaroff was an interesting one, when he looked within his mind he saw self-preservation at the forefront of his core, he had almost disregarded him at that moment. But then Karkaroff's magic accepted the invasion, inviting him in further, it reminded him of the twins of whom he had already accepted and the man intrigued Harry. Sue him. He had reached the pinnacle of his community as a Headmaster of one of the most prestigious schools in the world and he wasn't even 40. So Harry delved deeper.

What he found was curiosity, a thirst for knowledge, all knowledge. Dark, light, creature, muggle. The man didn't care, he just wanted to know, it was like a hunger within him. It was why he was a Headmaster. It was why he had joined the Dark Lord. He had wished to join the movement of the knights, one that wished for knowledge, the legalization of all magic, the separation of the magical and muggle world and the freedom to grow as a wizard and to build up the wizarding world to greater heights. It was a hunger for progress.

Harry was almost overwhelmed by it all. But he pushed through it and came to a decision. Tom may not like it, Karkaroff had not been the most loyal after all but Harry, a part of Harry could not help but admire the man. He bound and marked him. He would be an asset no matter the consequences. This time his magic left Karkaroff with little complaint, relieving him slightly. A part of him was concerned that perhaps his magic would want to defend all his followers, and even Harry wasn't sure that he would be capable of such a feat.

Then he came to the third Death Eater in attendance. It took a moment for Harry to realise he had entered all three of the men, he had only meant to judge the newcomers but it may as well be his responsibility to look into the man's mind.

Harry regretted the decision almost instantly. In some of the minds Harry had entered, Tom had shielded him slightly. The bloodlust of Mulciber, the madness of Bellatrix, he had merely felt the concept of it while Tom must have taken the brunt of it. This was not the case in Pettigrew's mind. He had expected fear, terror, perhaps confusion. What he felt was loathing. Sheer agonising loathing that threatened to burn him if he got too close. It was a loathing of circumstance, for Voldermort, for Harry, for Dumbledore and most of all for himself. He would have pitied him if he could not see how those emotions were then beaten by his inner thoughts to self-preservation, aggression and a slight glee.

Glee at that which his betrayal had born on others. The traumatised Weasleys, the suffering of Sirius and the murder of his parents. That glee brought out a vindictiveness in Harry that not even he knew he had possessed. With most he had merely been careless in his entrance and exit from their minds, he hadn't the time to be kind, and saved his mercy for those who were ultimately misguided or those who required it. Now he was purposeful in his invasion. He was destructive in his passing. Allowing his aggression, his fury to rip at the man causing him pain to overwhelm any self hatred he may have felt. Instead of leaving the way he had come, he clawed through Pettigrew magic as he clawed his way out. Peripherally Harry could hear the screams he had caused, could hear the agony. But Harry had no mercy, not for this man. It was then he ripped his presence from the man's mind leaving him to drop to the floor, a whimpering wreck.

  
Slowly Harry drew in a breath, centring himself as he looked back down at Tom. He was searching for Harry's presence and his magic. He was done but was reluctant to leave the spell unfinished without his go-ahead.

Slowly Harry reached across with his wand intending to poke the man, to bring him back to himself. But before he was conscious of his action he noticed a stray lock of hair obscuring Tom's profile. Gently as if in a caress, he moved the lock back meeting Toms eyes as he stuttered to a sudden halt.

“It is done.” The joyful look on his face was foreign to Harry, much like how his chuckled had taken Harry by surprise so did the look of joy, but before Harry could consider it he remembered. His gaze flicked to the others before flicking back to Tom who immediately looked concerned.

“Is it?”

Harry had never witnessed someone cast so fast, before he could even begin considering a spell, Tom had turned cast and begun erecting a shield around not only himself but harry as well. Severus dodged beautifully and returned casting almost immediately. Harry did not recognise most of the spells being cast, the speed, the colour and the utter precision of the two was breathtaking. Both were handicapped in a way, Tom with defending him and Snape with actively trying not to hit him. Both were working on instinct, not reason. The thought brought a sheer amount of awe to Harry. If this was how they duelled on instinct, he could hardly imagine the chaos when either of the men were fully functioning. It was when Karkaroff began casting that Harry snapped out of it. As good as Tom was he could not risk any of the trio being harmed. It would not be the greatest beginning to a working relationship.

  
While he had been watching the men Nagini had managed to encircle herself around his feet and had begun to climb his figure.

“Not taking part, speaker? I thought all two-leggers enjoyed sweating?” Choking down a retort Harry thought fast but decided that shock factor may be his best bet. If he ended up in the middle of this there was no way he’d come out of the other side unscathed. Casting a quick Sonorus he spoke and as he did a stronger magic weaved through his words unconsciously, “Stop.”

All three men halted and Harry felt it, his reign over all of their magic. Was this a consequence of the new binding? The sheer possibility of it was mildly terrifying. Before he could panic however Nagini interrupted. “Ah, I guess it is for the best, I do so detest the smell of my Hatchlings sweat…” Mildly stunned at the comment Harry turned his head and looked at the familiar.

“What?”

“I believe my hatchling once said it would smell much like sea rocks, it is vile.”

  
Harry just stared at the snake who merely watched him back. Harry couldn't help it, he laughed, a full-body shaking laugh as he looked at Tom who was red-faced and looking utterly mortified at his familiar’s conversation topic. That only spurred him on further much to Nagini's complaints. “Ohh do stop shaking you two-legger, you make a fine perch and I do not wish to be forced to deal with his smell right now. The rat smelt bad enough and I had to deal with it for months.”

Slowly Harry began to regain his breath looking up to the sky. The wizards, still unable to use their magic, watched him. Tom red-faced and embarrassed, Snape with his usual scowl and Karkaroff with an unusual mix of bemusement, confusion and slight awe.

Still looking up Harry eventually spoke. “Sorry, um yeah just sorry about that though I think I needed it.” Taking in a deep breath Harry lowered his gaze to look at the men surrounding him. “Umm, I didn't actually mean to do that… umm, stop the flow of your magic that is but … ah if you can agree to stop shooting spells at each other for a moment I can give it back?”

Snape and Tom just stared at him for a moment both completely thrown but for different reasons. Tom had yet to see him like this for the child he still was while Severus had never seen this level of exhaustion in the boy, he could feel it in his magic and see it in his eyes. The closest Severus had seen him to this state was after he had been rescued from dementors. it set him on edge. It was Karkaroff who cut through their thoughts first though with a simple question. “Is he always like this?”

Severus blinked for a moment at Igor who was looking pointedly at him, he sought to pass the question on to another who was also looking at him questioningly with crystal blue eyes. He quickly swept his gaze away before sighing and bringing a hand to his head where he could feel a headache brewing. He should have seen it coming; he was dealing with Potter after all.

“If you are referring to his complete lack of self-preservation and a reckless knack for getting into trouble and magics he should not then, unfortunately, the answer is yes”

At that response Harry relaxed his grip on their magic, but before he could retort Nagini shifted slightly causing him to stumble. The night and magic and injuries finally catching up to him. Harry collapsed into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joys, the trio are finally in one place together, of course that would end with dueling, headaches and a little bit of swooning, how could it go any other way? dont answer that....  
> Also im kind of imagining Karkaroff with a "what the hell have i got myself into" kinda attitude but who knows??? i certainly don't...  
> any way i hope you enjoyed it xxxx


	6. A Truce (or Igor has Balls)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!!!  
> so 5 for 5, many internal celebrations that i'm staying on a daily schedule which has been much harder than i'd thought it'd be. But we're getting there.  
> To everyone who has commented, left Kudos or bookmarked this fic, take a very big thankyou and many hugs and kisses as you are all awesome! 
> 
> Right lets get to it!

When Harry woke he woke with a start but Tom was there. He was there instantly, his hand reaching out to calm the young man before him. The child, touched by magic, the young man he had pledged to.

"Calm Harry, calm down you are safe, you’re are safe." Emerald eyes gazed back up at him, striking him deep with a bone-deep fear. Yet as immediate as his waking was, his regaining of clarity was faster, the fear cleared from the emerald orbs and recognition set in. "Tom." The boy sighed, body relaxing, yet his magic still reached out, searching for reassurance that undermined his apparent composure. Tom didn't comment, he just accepted the intrusion allowing Harry's magic to intertwine with his own before the boy relaxed further into his sheets.

The boy closed his eyes and Tom released his grip on the young man's arm.

"Where are we?" The boy asked, exhaustion overtaking his tone. Tom was not surprised by it. He had only been sleeping a scant few hours since losing consciousness. If Tom had known the extent of Harry's injuries he would have not allowed him to continue on with the ritual. He hid it well yet despite that Severus, of all people, had seen through it. He was thankful for it truly. But a part of Tom felt a little envy at the Potions Master's apparent understanding of the boy.

  
"We are safe at Prince Manor, but you don't need to worry for now. Go back to sleep, you're exhausted." The boy gave only a sleepy mumble apparently deciding he was safe enough with Tom in his presence to do just that without the reassurance. The once Dark Lord would deny the fission of pleasure that ran through him at that. It was wrong but oh so satisfying.

After a few minutes, the boy was once again asleep leaving Tom alone with his thoughts. He settled back into the armchair across the room and stared into the fire. This was not how he had expected this evening to end. The thought almost made him laugh, only his worry for the boy kept him silent.

Now that thought, that thought would have been laughable merely 6 hours ago. 6 hours ago he had barely been a parasite with the delusions of grandeur. Of some great purpose yet in a matter of moments all his beliefs all his ambitions became irrelevant, outdated, inconsequential to the boy. To his Lord. Tom gazed down at his sleeve. His left forearm was bare, at least until he drew his own attention to it.

  
Slowly he lifted his sleeve to his elbow, as a snake roiled beneath his skin towards the centre of his left forearm. Coloured in red and silver the snake settled into his skin, coiled in on itself, like a viper ready to attack.

He had never considered himself a follower. Even when the Dark Lord Grindelwald had been causing havoc he could never have seen himself, being able to put himself under the power of another. He had been for his entire life up to that point. Under the Matrons watch, under Dumbledore’s eyes. All he had wished for growing up was his own independence to be in charge of his own fate. He had fucked that one up royally. He had destroyed his soul, murdered, tortured and created mass terror under some guise of blood purity that he could never truly subscribe to. He was a half-blood for christ sake.

Hah... it seemed that some things never left you. Even after so many decades, having left the muggle world behind, he still reverted to the vernacular when emotional enough.

Slowly he turned to watch the sleeping figure. There was nothing he could do now, he was bound by blood and by magic to the boy in the bed, he couldn't even bring himself to regret it, no matter what was to come. Reclining back in his seat not bothering to cover his mark he contemplated what to do next. His Lord needed training that was certain. He was in no condition to begin fighting the war that was to come. And with his disappearance from the British wizarding World that would become harder. They would need to leave Britain for a time but first, the boy needed to heal and to start to truly come to terms with who he now was and what had happened. That and he needed to heal. So Tom remained there, sat in front of the fire watching magics chosen, holding guard and vidual over the saviour of wizards.

***

Severus saw him fall... He knew he was not close enough to catch him, that the boy was injured and exhausted but still he flew forward. Luckily the snake had cushioned the blow, thick coils taking the brunt of the impact. Much to the snake's displeasure or so it seemed.

The dark-haired man made it to the boy first checking him over by hand and conversing with the snake. But Snape could not worry about that now, holding up his wand he cast a simple diagnostic spell and gasped at the results.

The dark-haired man turned to him, eyes guarded but more open then they had been before. He spoke straight to the point and clear.

"Nagini said she smelled poison in him, Severus"

The Potions Master merely nodded he had seen it on the diagnostic charm and moved forward closer to the two as he accioed the necessary vial of antivenom.

"Acromantula venom, three significant lesions and a couple of fractured ribs. My only concern is how long the venom has been circulating the blood system and the significant loss of blood." Slowly so as not to spook the man he crouched down on the boy's other side. He looked worse in his unconscious state. The dark rings seemed more prominent, and his skin paler, almost grey in tone. He brought the vial to the boy's lips cradling his neck in his other hand as he spoke the imbibing spell to make sure the boy didn't choke. That along with a vial of blood replenisher and a few healing spells to seal up the lacerations. All the while he was watched by the dark-haired man and his mildly irate familiar.

Once he had finished he gently laid the boys head back and looked up at the other two men. Pettigrew was still cowering on the floor, unmoving but alive. Probably hoping that they would forget his existence. Not likely. Without any hesitance, Severus cast an anti-animagus jinx that would prevent the man from changing form before sending and incarcerous in his direction. The man shrieked slightly before quieting as Igor kicked him as he walked past.

"So... I have just bound myself to a fourteen-year-old who for some reason has been touched by magic, who has thwarted the Dark Lord Voldermort's return and has somehow taken over the legacy of the Dark Lord's followers... How close am I?" Igor's gaze was fixed on the blue-eyed man whose gaze had still not left Severus' form. Apparently uncomfortable with the Potions Master's proximity to the Potter heir. Too bad for him Severus wasn't moving.

They stared at each other for a moment over the young man only for the snake to hiss at them. Jumping slightly the other man's ears turned pink as he glared at the snake. He turned to face Karkaroff yet the snake's gaze stayed planted firmly on Severus.

"Almost accurate but not quite." The man answered as he fiddled with the hem of his left sleeve." Igor stared at the man waiting for him to continue but he stubbornly remained silent.

Igor sighed before looking back to Severus. "Another question of which may be of some more pertinence is how the hell the Aurors haven't followed us as of yet. I know they were incompetent but we've been here for over half an hour, even the knight bus could make it here from Hogwarts in that time. At that, the dark-haired man flinched slightly before staring up at Karkaroff.

He stood quickly observing the area. Looking for something. Whatever it was he found it and relaxed his posture slightly. "They have made it into the area but they will not find us, I had Pettigrew lace the area with warding stones before all this began." At that Karkaroff lifted his wand, his eyes narrowed.

"So you are him." it was not a question but the man answered it anyway.

"I was him, but the boy has changed everything this night. What you knew before this... Voldermort, '' he spoke the name with disgust, "was a childhood fixation turned into a mad man by a series of terrible decisions and a loss of sanity." Severus remained silent, quietly impressed by Karkaroff balls. If this man had once been the Dark Lord then Karkaroff was playing a dangerous game.

Before the Bulgarian fool could do anything foolish Severus intervened "then why should we trust you?" His tone was deceptively soft but both men could feel the threat in it.  
The blue-eyed man turned his eyes wary but they soon came to a decision once his eyes caught the boys form.

Quietly he replied, "Because you are not the only ones who have been bound this night." The man lifted his left sleeve revealing a mark. It was not a garish thing well other than the colour. It was not that discreet either. On his arm, a red and silver snake lay curled up and ready to attack anyone that came within biting distance.

Severus looked down at his own arm and with more reluctance than the other lifted his own sleeve. His was different. It was green and gold and coiled around his wrist like some kind of bracelet (or shackle his mind so helpfully supplied). It was then that Igor lifted his own to reveal a black and silver snake smaller than his and the once dark Lords. Circled on his arm biting its own tail. The three men stood in silence for but a moment before Igor carried on.

  
"Soooooo we are all bound to a 14-year-old with no sense of self-preservation and what was it … a reckless knack for getting into trouble and magics he should not." Severus merely raised a brow at Karkaroff's tone before looking down at the boy.

  
"So it would seem. Though I don't believe we have much time for explanations now they can wait. What we all can agree on is we need to get him somewhere safe."

"Well," Igor began looking at the saviour in a contemplative way, "we could take him back to Hogwarts they have..."

"No" the blue-eyed man interrupted. The tone left no room for argument which caused Igor to glare at him but before he could say anything else Severus interrupted.

"He's right, Potter can not return to Hogwarts, not like this. If I can feel the difference in magic within him so will Dumbledore. It's too big of a risk." Grudgingly Igor nodded, still scowling at the other man.

"We need a story and we need one quick as I'm guessing the figure over there is the other champion and he is more corpse than anything else at this point. The other man winced at that before nodding tightly.

"When they arrived I... I had Pettigrew kill him." The hesitancy threw Snape for a moment but the guilt was very much real which was... Interesting. But inconsequential at that point.

"Well from Pettigrew's reaction to Potters magic my guess is that he won't be falling in line... We could use that" Igor stared off at the other man. "It is best we make the story as close to the truth as possible but find a way to account for Potter's disappearance and Pettigrew’s unconscious state." He turned back to the other men before narrowing his eyes at the once dark lord.

"What are we calling you anyway? As from your reaction, Voldermort is most definitely off the table and you are no longer our Lord?"

"Marvolo." The reply was almost immediate. As though it had taken very little thought on... Marvolo’s part.

"If we're sticking to the truth of the matter then it is best you tell them that a parasitic Dark Lord plotted to use Potter in a ritual. They killed the other champion on sight as he was irrelevant but then the ritual went wrong and Potter defeated the Dark Lord once again but disappeared in the process... Guide them towards accidental or wild magic. The resulting failure had knocked Pettigrew out, which is how you found him, you had then scoured the area for any trace of the other boy but had found nothing. Release the ward stones as you go so they can look over this place. It is saturated in pure magic so they will find no trace of anything useful. "

Severus thought it over before nodding his agreement. Watching the once Dark Lord he reached into his pocket bringing out a bronze locket embellished with a silver P. "This is a port key that will take you directly to Prince Manor, it is unplottable and no one knows I inherited it so you should be safe there for the time being. I'll change Pettigrew's memories to reflect this story"

Igor clapped his hands in mock glee. "So tell the truth in all ways except for the part where Marvolo appeared and we are all bound to someone new, sounds simple enough!"

Marvolo bent down picking up the boy and cradling him in his arms as the snake slid up his figure wrapping around the both of them. "Almost," he responded, looking down at the boy with soft eyes before meeting Severus' gaze. "Only something went very right." With that Marvolo port keyed out with Harry in his arms leaving Severus with a thoughtful expression on his face.

***

It was mid-morning, or so Harry assumed when he woke again. This time Tom wasn't hovering close to him, giving him space to breathe. Or so he thought. Rather than an overprotective wizard, a mother hen of a familiar lay sentry across the headboard watching over him.

"So the speaker wakes." She hissed quietly looking down at him. Harry merely grumbled lightly, still tired and trying to decide whether sleep or food was more important at this point.

Slowly he sat up only to be greeted with a strange sight. Across the room in front of a dying fire sat Tom. Only he wasn't sat per say, rather he was slumped In an uncomfortable sleep facing him, his hand laying protectively over his wand. The image before him confused him for a moment before it clicked. He had been guarding him. From what Harry was not sure but still, the thought was almost... Sweet and mildly creepy. 

Shaking the thought away, carefully Harry lifted himself from the bed and padded almost silently over to the sleeping form. Looking down he got his first proper look at the once Dark Lord. He looked to be in his early thirties, his looks were reminiscent of the Tom Riddle he had met in his second year. Merely aged with darker hair. The man looked relaxed in his sleep. Untucked and without the tension that seemed to have taken residence through his body. Looking closely his left sleeve was rolled up revealing his ivory wrist. A red coiled snake lay relaxed across it, its tail creeping out onto the man's palm, coiled around the base of his thumb.

Harry lent forward, almost crouched beside the man taking a closer look at the tattoo only for it to move, it slithered up so it was coiled around the man's wrist, still relaxed yet watching him all the same. Almost in a trance, Harry reached out gliding a finger across the image. The movement elicited a groan from the man seated who had woken with the touch. It was not one of pain, however. Realising that this was probably a very inappropriate action to take on a virtual stranger Harry stumbled back while Marvolo panted, disorientated and trying to regain his composure.

Taking in the image of Tom Riddle, in such a .. distressed state Harry quickly excused himself with an apology before fleeing from the room wondering why his cheeks had flushed and his heart was racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Igor, your turning in to a sassy SoB. I kinda wanna see him tear a new one in to Lucius Malfoy.... that may happen. 
> 
> also my poor dear 14 year old harry............ you are are not getting involved with any of our men just yet so dont start teasing them and cause a whole moral dilemma, i dont wanna go there. 
> 
> harry: but you put him infront of me all sleep mussed and adorable, what am i meant to do? 
> 
> touché


	7. Compartmentalization (or the avoidence of Grief)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 for 6, Joys. 
> 
> though this one feels a little shorter... in my defence i had an hour less in my day...
> 
> thanks to everyone who has commented, left kudos and bookmarked, your all awesome!

Pleasure, pure unadulterated pleasure. That was what Tom woke to. The trace of soft fingertips lingered on his skin, as emerald eyes gazed down at him, glazed and clouded. The moan, for it could be nothing else erupted from him, beyond his control. The impact of such emotion, such physical feeling after so long left him panting. The noise, however, snapped the boy out of it as he staggered backwards. Tom had to choke the whimper that wanted to escape at the loss of proximity. It was the boy's apologies and quick escape that truly snapped him out of it.

Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath. Allowing it to rattle through him as he calmed his racing heart.

Stupid, idiotic, foolish, tragic and oh so wrong. He was a boy, he was fourteen for christ sake. No matter his position over him, his hold, Tom could not hold such thoughts towards him, such feelings.

He was unworthy and unlovable, he knew this and had always known it so he had pushed aside all such attachments. And he would do the same now. He would not sully the boy, his Lord so. He would put those thoughts and those feelings away. Taking another deep breath he finally regained control of himself.

He opened his eyes. His familiar was watching him from the bed. Coiled leisurely over the headboard, she eyed him with knowing amusement but said nothing. She knew he needed no reprimand or reminder, they had been close for too long for such things to be a problem. Taking another breath Tom stood, stretching out his back as he did so. He had not meant to fall asleep there. And it had done no good to do so. He may not hold the body of a seventy-year-old as he rightly should but even in his apparent thirties sleeping slumped in an armchair had not done his back any good. It was of no consequence.

Though it wasn't planned the only thing he could have done differently was not fall asleep. Sighing heavily he looked towards the door the boy had exited (escaped) through.

He would say nothing of it and hopefully teenage embarrassment would mean nothing was said of it. It would not happen again and hopefully, this episode would become a forgotten moment.

Steadily he strode towards the door, hoping to scare up some breakfast and have a conversation with his young Lord. They needed to plan their next step.

***

Trawling through Pettigrew’s mind was like trawling through slime. His very consciousness tried to stick to his skin. He could see the damage Harry's magic had wrought on the man clear as day. He had not been kind in his aggression. But Severus could not bring himself to blame him. Feeling what he did from Pettigrew's mind, he was mildly tempted to do some damage himself, but this needed to be subtle. The last thing they needed right now was for someone to question their story. Igor and he would be winging the majority of it as it was and wasn't that an uncomfortable prospect for a Slytherin.

Snape blamed Potter.

Sighing, he pushed through the thoughts towards Pettigrew's memories seeing the truth for what it was, the resurrection of the Dark Lord, Harry's interference and gamble, the power of pure magic on Pettigrews skin. It was awe-inspiring yet this creature could not see the beauty of it, the power, through all his hatred. Slipping all of the changes into place, Severus replaced the warmth of magic’s touch to that of a scalding heat, then wiping the memories of everything that came after. Unlike Gilderoy he had a subtle skill with memory charms replacing memories either side or in this case preceding an event, to make the loss of memory seem natural.

Once done, Severus slipped from the rodents' still unconscious mind before looking at Karkaroff and nodding. The man lifted his wand levitating the foul creature while Severus did the same for Cedric, the Hufflepuff champion. It was a shame to have lost such a fine young wizard. Unlike most puffs, Cedric had had a semblance of a personality and would have likely gone far in life. And Severus mourned the loss of a student. At least he would have some justice in the sentencing of Pettigrew, it was so much more compared to other victims of war.

Severus was not naive in this. Cedric was the first casualty in a new war but one that would be waged with magic's blessing and would go unseen for at least a little while, at least until Potter was ready for it.

The night went relatively smoothly after that. As soon as they disabled the ward stones they were stormed and surrounded by Aurors, only Madame Olympe’s intervention prevented the idiots from dragging the two of them off as suspects. After some thorough questioning and an exchange of prisoners were they allowed to leave for the night.

Karkaroff, the lucky bastard was able to hightail it back to the ships under the guise of needing to reassure and check in on his students. Alright, that may have been a legitimate excuse and something he actually needed to do, it still grated on Severus that he had to face the old fool solo. Thankfully McGonagall and Pomona accompanied him to the Headmaster's office, joining him in his grim silence. A part of him wished to settle both of the women down and break the news on his own terms, however, it seemed the Headmaster wished to be privy to the conversation. Most likely to catalogue the changes this made to his war rather than considering the ramifications of the lives lost.

As McGonagall gave the password, Severus stared blankly at the turning gargoyle wandering at how he was going to explain all of this. Dumbledore would not be as easily fooled as the Ministry Aurors and McGonagall was a lioness in all but form when it came to protecting her own.

The answer to that was badly in one respect. In order to keep up his act, he gave their revised edition of the night in a critically cold manner, enraging the two heads of houses. He was sorry for it yet it was also necessary. More than once he felt the old man poke at his shields, searching for more information. It was only when he had finished that the old man spoke.

“It is a sad day for Hogwarts, and Pomona my dear I am sorry for your loss but there may be some hope yet.” The old man stood, sweeping away from his desk and coming to stop before two devices. “Due to Harry's position I had these made when he was a child, they are bound to both his and Lily's blood, this," he indicated to a small golden ball that had silver rotating around it as rings around a planet, “this monitors the blood wards of privet drive and this,” he indicated to a black torch that was lit by a green flame. “This monitors the life of Harry James Potter. “

Minerva gasped as the light was still lit. Severus, however, eyed the man warily.

“That is blood magic, Albus, almost as illegal as the unforgivable's, especially considering you are no relation to the boy.” It was Pomona who spoke the accusation, strong beneath the apparent grief. Albus merely nodded slightly with apparent sadness in his eyes.

“Aye, that it is, but those were desperate times, and it seems we are within those times once again.”

It was then that Severus intervened, “the Dark Lord is dead Albus, the mark is gone. Pettigrew saw it happen.” The Headmaster turned to him, meeting his eye with a cold look.

“That, my dear boy, is what Pettigrew believed he saw, and it very well may be what has occurred. It does not change the fact that Harry is missing. Though alive and not in immediate danger, he could well become so. He must be found with all haste, after all… who knows what havoc such as this could wreck on his soul.”

Mildly confused by the wording Severus said no more, the Headmaster knew something and he wasn't sharing.

“Come Pomona,” Minerva began, standing as she did so. “It is best that we inform the Diggory's, the last thing they need is to hear of their loss through the Daily Prophet.” Pomona nodded looking back to the Headmaster expectantly.

“I shall be along shortly. I need a short word with Severus.” Nodding her acceptance, Sprout accompanied McGonagall out of the office and towards the stairs.

The door closed and silence fell in the office. After a moment the Headmaster spoke. His tone colder now. “There was no sign, Severus?” He asked once again and the Potions Master had to withhold a sigh. He did not want to get into a battle of wits with the Headmaster now, he was far too tired for it. Sighing, audibly this time he turned from the old man and watched the fire.

“There was evidence of a ritual and Pettigrew is down more than a finger now in the limbs department. But apart from that, the area was saturated in so much wild magic that figuring out anything more than that was next to impossible. But with Pettigrew's account and the complete loss of the dark mark, I am inclined to believe the Dark Lord is dead, as for the boy there was no way to track him in that mess. I did try Albus. Despite my personal dislike for him.” The last words were like ash on his tongue, his very magic rebelling against anything being said against his new Lord, lies being said against him. It was for that reason he didn't insult the boy as he usually would… hopefully the old fool would read it as genuine concern.

Behind him he heard the chair creak as Dumbledore sat back in his seat once again, probably watching him closely as he always had. The man sighed once again, it was likely meant to sound sad and resigned yet all Snape could hear in it was frustration.

“I shall need you to resume duties this night my boy, reach out to your contacts over the next few days and discover what they know.'' Severus nodded and turned as he began to stride towards the door taking the statement for the dismissal it was.

***

The dawn did not bring clarity for Severus Snape. He had been able to catch a few scant hours of rest before breakfast. He went through the motions methodically, barely touching his food, his appetite having fled with any sort of certainty Snape may have had before that point.

Once breakfast had all but ended the Headmaster stood giving a speech. It seemed he had put a temporary ward up to prevent any papers getting to the students before he announced his news, the death of Diggory and the disappearance of Potter. He had cancelled all classes for the week, a mistake in Snape's opinion, to take away structure from grieving children but it did give him some semblance of cover. Getting up he nodded towards the old fool who returned the gesture as he swept out of the Great Hall. Eager to escape the brewing tears and teenage emotions. He had his own grief to deal with.

Following the path down to Hogsmede, as soon as he hit the wards he apparated. He had explanations to receive and questions that needed answering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little less Karkaroff in this one and probably the next. but we will start to see a bit more plot progression (says the writer who took four chapters to just escape a graveyard...) 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this installment, i will be back with another tommorow!


	8. Chaos( or the trouble with finding stable ground) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....... Sev at Hogwarts, the three have a tea party, Drama, Sev loses it a little 
> 
> Also over a 100 kudos guys! thank you so much!

Harry entered the kitchen to find it not as empty as he had expected. Sat at a good sized oak table in the middle of a well maintained and lit kitchen was his potions master. Composing himself Harry met the man's gaze. After a moment he merely raised a brow and indicated to the seat at the head of the table with a nod of his head. Reluctantly but not wanting to argue with the man he took the seat, only then realising a plate already sat before him under heating charms. 

Not a full breakfast as most would expect, but scrambled eggs on brown toast with an apple set beside it and a cup of tea. Surprised he shot a look at the potions master, unsure as to whether the man actually knew his preferences or it was just a coincidence. The man did not return his gaze, tension visible even through his voluminous robes. 

Not wanting to kick a gift horse in the mouth, Harry dug in. As he did Snape remained silent watching the door. The silence was almost uncomfortable but it was better than the man dressing him down for his recklessness from the night before.

By the time Harry had almost finished half his meal, Tom strode into the kitchen. Barely pausing at the sight of the other man, brushing past the potions master to ostensibly fix his own breakfast. It was at that, the potions master cleared his throat. Harry watched as Tom turned slowly, dangerously towards the other man. Snape merely met his gaze before speaking.

"There is food already on the table Marvolo, you won't find anything in the cupboards as no one has resided here in almost a decade." The man's tone was cold though not hostile and Tom (or Marvolo?) grimaced slightly but before he could say anything (probably something insulting or derogatory knowing Tom's past) his gaze caught Harrys and he seemed to swallow it back. He nodded slightly before aquecing. Taking the seat opposite the potions master, and picking up his cup of tea. Though not touching the food.

Snape looked mildly amused by this while Harry was confused by the men's attitudes. 

Though the two had a history that he could only just begin to comprehend, he thought better of it commenting on it. Though it did kill his appetite. Taking up his own cup of tea Harry sat back watching the two men before interrupting their staring match.

"Thank you professor, for breakfast"

At that both men jumped. Snape grimacing while Tom stared at him with something akin to disbelief.

"I'm afraid that calling me by such a title in this situation may not be the most conducive to our new relationship, perhaps calling me Snape as you have for the past four years may be prudent"

Harry merely stared at the man in mild disbelief. The man had never spoken to him for such a period without saying something insulting or deriding now he took a tone of respect. It was almost too much for Harry. Harry covered his mounting hysteria with a gulp of tea before nodding at the man and turning to face Tom.

"You said last night we were at Prince Manor, where exactly is that?" to Harry's surprise Tom looked towards Snape for an answer.

Which Snape actually gave. 

"The property is unplottable but we are located somewhere close to the Yorkshire dales, it is my ancestral home Mr Potter though very few people actually know that. You should be safe here for now." Harry was speechless, and more creeped out than before....

"who are you and what have you done to my potions professor?" the comment slipped out. Seriously he was still exhausted and this man was too much.

Too his shock, it brought a laugh from Tom while Snape merely looked a mix of irritated and mildly amused. 

" unfortunately for you I am still your potions master though I have no need to hold up the facade of hatred for you any longer. If anything my magic would no longer allow it even if I wished to which may prove problematic in the days to come but nonetheless. "

Tom had regained himself and eyed the man curiously. Severus didn't wait for the man to ask his question "I had a meeting with Dumbledore, voicing any dislike caused mild pain even though it was part of a facade I have built for almost half a decade"

Tom nodded while Harry decided not to comment on the topic.

"But that is not why I am here, or any of us for that matter..." Snape continued.

He looked directly at Marvolo, expectantly.

"What did you gain from the rat's mind?"

"The basic overview, what I'd like to know is what happened when you were both trapped within the light. "

Marvolo went tight-lipped and silent, gazing down at his hands apparently unwilling to answer, though he did respond in a quiet voice.

"Magic"

Snape scoffed in a manner that was much more familiar, "obviously" the impatience in his tone was biting, so Harry interrupted.

"No Snape, it was magic as in magic itself spoke to us." The man looked like he was ready to snap but his hard won control, won out as he faced Harry with a neutral gaze.

"and what exactly was that"

It was Marvolo's turn to scoff "I thought you at least may be able to contemplate it, lady hecate, ishtar, nyx or as she preferred it seemed lady magic spoke to us."

"But that is not possible" the man almost shouted as he stood his chair skittering back, "there has been no confirmed cases of lady magic speaking to any wizard for the last five centuries and any record before that has been referred to as myth or ritual hallucination. Magic is not sentient in that way all wizards know that."

Tom scowled at him, "Oh you foolish idiot, you live in a world she has created yet you can not see it, you are as blinded as that rabid fool and his crows."

"if I am blind what does that make you for never seeing my true allegiances?"

Marvolo stood, his magic filling the room only to be met by severus' "A Mad Man, if that were not already clear, you traitorous, foul..", "oh madness is your excuse for all you did you despicable..." the two continued shouting at each other. Their magic never actually clashed but coming so close to it that it set Harry's Teeth on edge. It was when Marvolo pulled his wand that Harry intervened, not shouting this time but just allowing the magic to flow into his words.

"Stop. " He felt the trembles within his frame, he had kept expecting that anger to be directed at him, he was so familiar with the emotion with the consequences, he could not quite contain the tremors that rushed through him. 

Both men froze, though the tension was still clear. Neither taking their eyes off the other, as two predators circling each other just waiting for an opportunity to strike. "just stop, this... This isn't helpful" it was the uncontrollable stammer that finally broke their match for dominance. They both turned to Harry.

***

The blind, arrogant fool of a child. He remembered Severus when he was younger, more subservient. The boy had come to him willingly with dreams of power of recognition and he dared? Tom was furious, his rage oh so familiar boiled through him and it was good to feel something so familiar whilst in this state.

He had been so uncertain, so unsure of who he was that he welcomed the rage. It made him feel more like himself and then his magic stopped. That angered him more though he was unable to hold on to that rage for long. When he heard the boy stammer when he heard the fear he couldn't help but turn to him. There was no fighting it, it was instinct and there was Harry. Pale trembling and trying so desperately to hide his fear, Harry. Perhaps he was wrong to believe that the boy's recklessness that displayed his bravery rather than his ability to show courage despite his own fear. 

Tom's anger evaporated and all that was left was concern, concern and worry. Unsure and unable to fathom how to rectify this error he glanced towards Severus. He at least had experience with young adults, yet he looked as lost as Tom in the face of their Lords courage and fear. Taking a breath, Tom lowered his wand dropping it onto the floor. He took a step forward only to be halted by the full bodied flinch. 

That hurt, that the boy would fear him so. When he knew rationally that the boy should yet he had shown no sign of it. Not wanting to tower over the boy he dropped to his knees, crawling toward the boy who was no longer looking at him but rather had looked towards the door blankly, his own self hatred written across his features.

The boy hadn't seemed to notice when Tom came to a halt before him. He was so far in his own head that Tom feared touching him and setting off another flinch. Rather than physically reaching for him, he reached out with his magic. It was non hostile and despite the binds his magic reacted as he wished it to. It reached out for the young man seeking to envelop him to reassure. Harry's magic responded allowing the contact and he physically relaxed almost instantly. His eyes snapped shut as he let out a breath. Tom reached out a questioning hand laying it on the boys wrist. The boy opened his eyes and looked down at him with a self-deprecating smile on his lips and a quietly spoken "sorry" heralded by the release of the mens magic.

***

The look on the boy's face was one he had never seen before even when he had been looking to cause it. Now that he wished to never put a look such as that on his face he had. And it sickened it because it was not a fear of the moment but rather what the moment could become. It spoke of experience of what these moments could bring and Severus wanted to ring the old man's neck.

When Marvolo took the step forward he wanted to both slap the man for being so foolish but also congratulate him on finding the courage to do something he could not bring himself to do. 

The boys flinch merely added to Severus' internal rage but he was careful now not to show it. The boy did not need to deal with his anger. That anger however was overshadowed by his shock at Marvolo’s actions. The way he crawled without shame without concern how he may appear to others. How his pride mattered so very little in comparison to the Potter heir. The act was humbling and shocked the man still. Severus felt the magic on his skin, both of their magic and it tingled, it caressed across and filled his senses more intoxicating than any drink and potion. All he could focus on were the two men at the other end of the table. Then Potter apologised.

Of all that was holy.... "You are not the one who needs to apologise '' Severus began before containing himself. Looking down at his hands he sat heavily in his chair though Marvolo had not moved from his position. "Potter... Harry, you are not the one who needs to apologise not to us not ever. You are for all intents and purposes our Lord, what you do for the protection of yourself or others you never need to apologise to us for". He looked up to meet the boy's stunned yet still frightened gaze. He did the only thing he could think to do, he let go of his magic allowing it to intertwine with the others. It was the only way he could project that sincerity that truth that he could not harm this boy now nor could he ever not truly.

"I never wanted to be a Lord," the boy looked down at Marvolo’s hand on him. "yet even magic saw fit to take that from me. I don't even know what she wants me to do." he looked up to Severus, his eyes searching for answers.

"what did she ask of you Harry?" the boy took a breath laying a hand over Marvolo’s own before answering.

"she asked me to walk her path. To direct her wishes in the wizarding world. She said I had the potential to unify light and dark and...." Harry trailed off barely able to think the words let alone say them.

"she said'' Marvolo took up the thread feeling that his lord could not, "that when I marked him that night, I marked him with a chance of victory, I created the opportunity in him and that he would have the potential to stand above all others. That is what magic wants of him.'' Severus remained still co sidering the words.

"so you are the opportunity, the potential. Harry, if you do not wish to, you don't have to do this."

"Severus" Marvolo tensed only to be interrupted once again by the potions master. "no Marvolo, he has a choice, a choice that he should get to make". Harry was quiet and staring down at Marvolo’s hand on him, his own fingers interwoven with the man's. "except... Except she said this was her last opportunity, her last chance or magic would die in the next century.

Severus growled. Slamming his fist down. Of all the manipulative... he was done just so done with all of these supposed higher beings imposing their will on others. Voldermort, Dumbledore and now magic herself was trying to manipulate the boy! H e stood and strode towards the boy ignoring the flinch and Marvolo’s growl at him and fell to his knees on the other side of him, cupping his chin with his hand.

"fuck them, fuck them all." Severus growled as harrys eyes widened, "The wizarding world, the muggle world, magic herself, if you don't want this Harry, you do not have to do this. Let them all fade away to their own god damn failings, if you don't want this and if you can't do that then do this on your own terms. You have a century to save magic. You don't need to rush it. Save magic, don't save magic. I don't not care, I will shield you from all sides if necessary. Just choose for you."

Harry stared at the panting man stunned, but also relieved that someone, someone had finally offered him a way out. Had asked him to choose for himself rather than in their favour. He burst into tears collapsing forward against the potions master who after a stunned second wrapped an arm around the boy and allowed him to cry. To grieve, to just break a little knowing someone would be there to pick up the pieces. When he met Marvolo's gaze the blue eyed man merely nodded, unable to move away due to the death grip that held his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i think Harry had to have a chance to break emotionally.... this kinda had to happen and will likley have some reprecussions.


	9. Chaos( or the trouble with finding stable ground) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two for one night and the second one is longer... shockingly!
> 
> thanks again for all the support guys your all awesome!

After 10 minutes the boy had collapsed into a fitful sleep. The stress getting to him, Severus supposed. He had finally released Marvolo from his death grip allowing Severus to sweep him up towards the bed chambers. Marvolo had set him up in the master as he knew he would and Severus stepped over the threshold unhesitantly only to see Nagini reclining on the armchair warming herself by the fire. She barely gave him a look before resting back in on herself. Watchful yet unconcerned.

Turning his head slightly Marvolo took the cue to pass him and fold back the sheets until Severus could deposit the boy.

He looked tired even in his sleep and Severus worried for him. Pulling the sheets back over the boy he sat at his side watching but unwilling to touch. 

"We still need to plan what to do next" Marvolo interrupted his staring, probably hoping to knock Severus off-kilter, the potions master merely turned his head to face him, stood close but at the foot of the bed leaning against the bedpost.

"Agreed"

Marvolo watched him for a second before allowing his own gaze to linger over the Potter heir. "we need to get him out of the country at least. Preferably before the school year ends but that may be more than we can hope for... That and he needs to see a proper healer. Not that I doubt your skill but.."

"He's too light," Severus finished the thought. 

They both sat silently for a moment before Severus stood. “Narcissa is a qualified healer do you know if…” Severus stopped dead. He didn't actually know who was marked and who was not. Who he could not trust but who could be pressed in to working with him. 

Marvolo eyed him before nodding, “Not many made it through Harry's cull, I believe just under a dozen.” Marvolo turned from the bed making his way over to the armchairs that sat beside the fire. Nagini slithered away, hissing at her wizard who seemed unconcerned by whatever she was saying. Severus took the seat opposing him with little ceremony. Not relaxing into his seat but there at least. 

Marvolo looked down at his hands as they both stared at the banked fire. Not quite dead but close enough, “That can't happen again” he began quietly and Severus merely grunted in response. Staring at the dying embers.

"I did not expect such a... Violent reaction in him, especially considering all the ordeals he has been through"  
It was a moment before Severus responded, as he tried to gather his thoughts. 

In all those encounters barring except the graveyard he has been protecting another and even in his last... Ordeal... He had nothing left to lose. I believe. Severus stopped taking a steadying breath before continuing... I think he was planning to end it all last night at least for himself. From what I saw through pettigrew he looked done for lack of a better word. Either way one of you was not going to leave that graveyard alive.

Marvolo sat for a moment, mildly horrified at how differently it all could have ended. Either himself dead or the young man in the bed with a mad man on the loose. He as he was now would never have been, never have stood a chance.

"We have to put aside our anger severus, if only for the boys sake"

Severus watched the other man contemplatively for a moment before responding "you need to understand that I turned from you due to the insanity and needless death and I..." Severus paused directing his gaze away from Marvolo. "I need to come to terms with the fact you are not the man you once were... That you are not responsible for..." snape couldn't finish the sentence, or the thought but Marvolo knew just as the dark Lord always knew. "Lily... I'm sor.."

"Don't" the tone was hard and decisive and Marvolo aquessed to it. He did not deserve forgiveness for it, he should not ask for it.

Severus' mind scrambled, for anything a change of topic but the only thing his mind came back to was Harry.

"so what do you think?" the potions master asked as the once dark lord looked at him with an expression of confusion, "of Potter" severus qualified.

Marvolo looked at him strangely for a moment before his eyes strayed over to the sleeping figure.  
His eyes softened so visibly that Severus still could not quite believe it. 

"Can't you feel it Severus? The man asked his tone filled with wonder, the power within him, the potential. He has overcome so much. Done things no other should have been able, seen things that would traumatise a man twice his age yet he remains so... Innocent no that's wrong, I know he's not but... " the man looked troubled before looking back to severus.

"You are aware of what occured in his first year?" he questioned.

"vaguely, that you were there and that he and his trio were able to get through that obstacle course for a lack of a better word that he constructed. That and the fact he defeated you once again but I was not privy to the details." "

Marvolo’s eyes went dark for a moment, still staring at the young man. "that he did, he did and he killed quirrel in the process... I pushed an eleven year old to do the unspeakable, to take a life at such a young age, even younger than I... He scares me severus" he looked back to the potions master with the fear as plain as day if one knew to look for it. "he has so much potential and our pasts seem so alike, don't look at me like that we both know what that flinch means... I fear that he could become like me, like how I was." the last part was said in a whisper as if it hurt him merely to say it. Severus stared back at the man before sighing and nodding.

"He does have such potential, but Marvolo, he does not have the heart for it."

Marvolo merely shook his head looking back to the boy, "neither did I once..."

Severus sagged back and studied the man before him. The slump of his shoulders, the lost look in his eyes and he was almost surprised when his lips parted to speak again. "And the thing that scares me most is that I would follow him, into the madness and the dark, we already know I have the capacity for it."

Ah... Well the man wasn't wrong. "but I do not and neither of us want that to occur, we will do our best to aid him to get him what he needs so he does not fall into it. And Marvolo" severus paused waiting for the man to switch his gaze back to him. "I swear on my magic that if you ever fall into insanity again I will end your suffering before you can hurt him, so mote it be" a green light bound their wrists in that moment, binding severus to yet another oath. To another person. Marvolo stared at him for a moment before relaxing his body slightly and nodding to the potions master.

"now I better make it look like I have been doing my tasks for the Headmaster, the last thing we need is for him to suspect."

Marvolo sneered slightly at the mention of the old man, some things at least never change.

"And what does the mad man have you doing now then? " the eyed man almost snarled in irritation.

"reaching out to my contacts to find out if they know anything." Marvolo rolled his eyes at the predictability of the old man. Before responding.

"of the ones in England only Rockwood, Zambini and Malfoy survived the cull." raising his brow, severus looked questioningly at the dark Lord "the fact that mulciber did not make the cut does not surprise me, Dawlish on the other hand"

"is only loyal to himself, Harry doesn't approve of such an attitude and his inclinations towards the young" severus grimaced at the reminder and nodded "though the inclusion of Malfoy surprised me but then again so did the inclusion of Karkaroff... Perhaps Harry can sense something I can not... It didn't matter in the end he actually kept more than I would have." Severus nodded his acceptance and gathered himself. I will drop back this evening and bring some food with me. Hopefully our Lord will be in a better state when I return with a healer in tow..." Marvolo was the one to roll his eyes at the potions master this time.

But nodded to the necessity of it.

Without further ceremony Severus apparated away.

***

Lucius Malfoy was curious. The dark Lord had returned and in the same night had once again disappeared and this time seemingly for good. The lack of a dark mark was something that lucius could only contemplate for mere moments before he felt the touch of another. At first he thought it may be the dark Lord trying to once again make a connection and a part of him wanted nothing to do with it. He had always been a politician at heart and the darks Lords more violent activity had never struck a chord with him. Yet before he could actively push the magic away it had invaded him with all the grace of a stampeding hippogriff charging into him and dropping him to the floor of his study. 

It wasn't painful per say merely overwhelming. It wasn't hostile nor impatient just focused. And lucius' curiosity was sparked. He had never heard of such an intrusion before, in a level of such magic it was awe inspiring in a way that he still could not fully comprehend. So he accepted the touch of the magic. For magic in the form it was, was honest. Whoever could wield this force was not someone he wished to piss off and it felt right to him in a way that no others had. The dark lord's magic was too oppressive while Dumbledores shined with a fake light, a facade that sought to hide something ugly. 

This was balanced, even his veela inheritance accepted it as a positive influence and that part of him was hard to please. So he accepted the magic and all it asked of him. Then he felt the mark, the bond. Though not painful in the way that he remembered, nor was it blissful, it just felt satisfying. Like the feeling one gets after a good meal and conversation like it had been the right thing to do.

His new mark was far more discreet in the shape of a black snake with silver highlights; it was coiled in the Shape of an ouroboros and escaped from sight whenever someone else sought to look at it. 

When Severus arrived the next day, a part of him wished to question the other man immediately, to ask if he too felt the pull but the man wore the mask he always wore when he was looking for information for dumbledore. They had a polite conversation as they often did in these times. Lucius knew the drill after all it was only after about ten minutes that Severus stood as if to leave only to slump backwards in his chair once again and closed his eyes.

Lucius watched the man for a moment before commenting "We have not needed to do that in a while" he commented not judgemental but questioning.

Severus merely snorted slightly before opening one eye to look at Lucius. "the old fool is fishing for information on last night's events. It is best we keep any ramifications of the loss of the dark mark from anyone else."

Lucius features blanked out once again as he asked "I have no idea what ramifications you are speaking of my friend" severus merely snorted before sitting forward in his chair, his eyes lit with mild amusement at lucius' complete lack of ability to lie to him "i'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Lucius’ lips quirked at that, as he pulled back his sleeve revealing the black and silver ouroboros. "Like Karkaroffs then, eel that clears up a few things" The potions master murmured before lifting his own sleeve to reveal a green and gold snake coiled around his wrist.

Lucius leaned forward admiring the mark before lifting a brow.

"I believe my friend you know more of this situation than I..." Leaning back he studied the man before continuing. "I read in the prophet this morning that two of our former colleagues sought to bring back our... former lord and almost succeeded only to be thwarted once again by the gryffindor golden boy who is now missing." Severus smirked slightly relaxing back into his seat eyeing the Malfoy Lord." you won't make me ask will you severus? I have not accepted what I think I have? " there was steel at the edge of the Malfoy Lord's voice and all Severus could do was find it amusing. ''That you have bound yourself to the half blood gryffindor, no Lucius I would not be a bearer of such news, though you have bound yourself to a 14 year old who has been chosen by magic to lead the wizarding world out of an oncoming apocalypse if that helps to settle your mind."

Lucius stared at him gob smacked and shocked. "you can not be serious Severus, you would never"

"Do not dictate to me Lord Malfoy what I would and would not do with my life. You pledged yourself to magic and therefore the boy, and trust me when I say the fact that you accepted it already is a boon. You don't want to know what he did to pettigrew. He made the dark Lords punishments look appealing by comparison. "

Lucius paled slightly slumping in his seat. "he's not.."

“No Lucius, Pettigrew has just wronged the boy in more ways than one" Lucius nodded slightly still pale.

"What did you need of me, then?"Llucius asked.

"Not you specifically, rather your wife under a secrecy oath, we need a healer" Lucius nodded and called for a house elf. "Popsy" a bedraggled house elf entered the room stooping low while remaining silent as Lucius gave his orders "inform the madam that she is needed in the front parlour" the creature disappeared with a pop as Lucius turned back to the man... His face paling any further "he doesn't approve of house elves..." a part of Severus wanted to laugh while another pitied the man he merely shook his head before responding. "Unfortunately for you Lucius I am unsure of his views of house elves though I can't imagine he would approve of your... Treatment of them. Lucius's hand trembled slightly but he nodded." I may have to revise some of my... Rules and such. " that and perhaps not clothe them but have them looking clean and healthy." Lucius nodded reluctantly, still pale as Narcissa walked through the door.

"ah severus, how nice to see you dear" she began as she walked through the parlour entrance and came to stand behind lucius' chair. "I do hope you have come to shed some light on whatever my husband has been hiding from me." the man squirmed slightly in discomfort but Severus didn't comment.

"I need an oath Narcissa"

She merely nodded lifting her wand " I Narcissa Malfoy vow not to disclose any information given to me this day by Severus Snape without his permission. If I break this vow may my magic be taken. So mote it be" she glanced between the two men clearly impatient before indicating with her hand for Severus to begin.

"the dark Lord Voldermort as we know him is dead. Harry James Potter has been named magics chosen by her own decree and lucius and I accepted his mark."

Narcissa merely stared at the two for a moment before pointing at her husband. "you and I will be having a conversation later about magical bindings and conversations with one's spouse" Lucius merely nodded his head, not wanting to break into an argument with her in front of one of his few true confidants. Narcissa narrowed her gaze slightly at his easy acceptance of the matter before turning back to Severus.

"You wouldn't have asked me here just to inform me so what do you need Severus?" he merely stared back at her face blank against her narrow gaze. "We are in need of a healer cissy, I have done what I can but..."

"A professional is always better" she nodded and stood summoning her cloak as she made for the floo.

"well then we had better get to it."


	10. Secrets (are impossible to keep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this one is a little longer than usual, i actually had a bit of free time today.
> 
> thank you all for liking and bookmarking and thanks especially to all those who have commented, i cant wait for dobby to enter the scene either. that chapter will probably feature quite a lot of igor. 
> 
> anyways enjoy!

Marvolo sat watching the boy sleep, he had given up on trying not to, he had attempted to leave the room but hadn't got further than the landing before his magic called him back to the young man. So he had relit the fire much to Naginis pleasure and set in to hold vigil once again.  
The boy's sleep was troubled. The tremors that ran through him at times and he moved constantly. But it had yet to become as intense as to need his intervention. He still had to hold himself back, root himself to the chair to ignore the temptation to touch to soothe.

He didn't know how long he sat there, just that his Lords sleep was not restful. Nagini was unusually silent watching him as he watched the boy. It was mildly unsettling but Tom ignored it, it was all he could do.

He heard the crack of apparition first. It was further off, probably at the outskirts of the property. He slipped his wand into his hand and slipped from the room. He stood century to the door knowing Nagini would take up a defensive position inside. It felt odd in a way not to have her by his side, but they both knew this was necessary. Tom would never be able to concentrate with his lord asleep and undefended.

It was the woman he saw first coming up the stairs and onto the landing. Blonde and aristocratically beautiful, he recognised her somewhat, though not entirely sure who she was. Probably unmarked and the wife of one of his followers. She came to a stop a little way down the hall eyeing him Critically. Before turning her head.

"You said nothing of company severus"

The man grunted much to his displeasure as he slid past the woman.

"Marvolo, how is he?" he asked, stepping up towards him. His eyes dark, not truly taking in Marvolo’s form. As if he could see past the door.

"sleeping still, though not well"

The man nodded and actually looked at Tom. He must have found something lacking in him at that moment as the grimace was both one of displeasure and mild disgust.  
But he said nothing and for the sake of Harry, neither did Marvolo. 

"this is Narcissa Malfoy and I'm sure you recognise Lucius" Marvolo looked beyond them as the names clicked into place. Lucius eyed him warily but held himself as regal as always when in public. The thought made him snort slightly as he looked back to severus. "how'd he take it"

The man kept his face blank but there was a tiny hint of amusement in his eyes.  
"as well as could be expected."

"I believe" the Malfoy Lord interrupted "that some introductions may be required" 

A door opened loudly down stairs causing both severus and Marvolo to tense, severus.' wand dropping to his own hands only for a familiar voice to drift up the stairs. "is that the falsetto of our dear Lucy that I hear." Igor's voice traveled up the staircase allowing the men to relax while the Malfoy stiffened.

Lucius stared at Snape. "Karkaroff" he grimaced.

Marvolo shared the dislike but remained silent while Severus merely looked to the ceiling for patience. 

The man stepped up the stairs looking smug as he smiled at the Malfoys. 

"ah to see you again my dear cissa, are you sure you do not wish to run away with me to Bulgaria? The offer is still open my dear." Lucius growled while Narcissa merely looked amused relaxing her stance.

"Oh Igor my dear, Lucius has not yet pushed me to that but if he ever does I'll keep it in mind" Lucius sneered at the man though didn't look particularly worried by his wife's words.

"you cowardly, traitorous vermin why the hell are you here?"

Karkaroff took no offence to the tone and only smiled wider. 

"oh Lucy dear didn't you know, I was there when it all happened. Our Lord gracefully accepted me into his service in person," as he spoke he lifted his sleeve revealing the identical mark that was borne by lucius. Marvolo watched as he saw lucius' temper rise and sought to put a stop to it before they woke the boy.

"as entertaining as your cat fight is, I suggest you take that conversation and any arguments elsewhere. They have no place here."

Lucius turned back to Marvolo the simmering anger not well concealed beneath the surface. "who are you to order me to do anything"

Karkaroff actually laughed as he leaned against the wall, his wand out, casting a few shielding charms around himself and cissa while Marvolo stared at the man incredulous at his behaviour. 

"oh lucius" Marvolo’s voice dropped an octave as he left severus by the door advancing on the man. "I am the one who had you on your knees before this point and I shall do so again of you do not heed my words. Narcissa saw the danger, she saw the spark of red in the man's eyes but before she could interrupt, Lucius stepped forward, meeting the challenge.  
"you insolent little... You may hold a wizard's name but I don't know you from a half breed knock turn whore."

Severus took a resigned breath while Karkaroff pulled Narcissa back.  
"a half breed knock turn whore, do you have experience with those?" The tone was snide and dark. It was then that Lucius cast or at least he went too, Marvolo got there first.

The spell was quick, barely spoken yet the purple light was unmistakable and Lucius dropped to the floor. A scream on his lips.

Marvolo ended the spell almost immediately as Severus lay a warning hand on his shoulder. Marvolo glowered down at the man 

“I may no longer be your Lord Lucius, but i will take no disrespect from your supremist hyde, you will heed my words when it comes to the well being of the young man in the room behind me or the cruciatus will seem a much more appealing punishment compared to the pain i shall put you through.”

Lucius was silent, panting and had gone pale with the realisation of just whom he had insulted. Silence reigned until karkaroff broke it. 

“And really Lucy, who goes to knockturn for a whore, you know all the ones of quality sell their wares in celestial alley” it was then the door to the bedroom opened.

***

Harry woke to a voice asking about a Lucy. he didn't know a Lucy…

Groggy and still not awake despite the fact he felt he had not slept in a week. Getting up he listened to the dulcet tones of a man beyond the door insulting someone. Confused, Harry stood and made his way to the door, hearing another's voice interrupt the other man. It was the dulcet toned man's reply he heard,

"you insolent little... You may hold a wizard's name but I don't know you from a half breed knock turn whore." ooh, ouch, harry placed his hand on the handle about to interrupt when he heard what was most definitely Tom's voice reply. 

"a half breed knock turn whore, do you have experience with those?" for the first time since the rebirth harry heard a danger in the man's tone, so reminiscent of the man he had met in his first year. A part of him feared yet an entire other part of him listened in anticipation, in awe. 

He heard the curse, it saw a barely spoken hiss, spoken in Parseltongue yet Harry translated the spell instantly “crucio”. 

He did not react instantly. The man deserved a little punishment for that comment but was ready to jump in as soon as it became too much. He didn't need to, barely a second later the curse was dropped and Harry was surprised. He had always imagined the man to take pleasure in the pain of others. Yes Harry understood that he had changed but even in insanity those habits come from somewhere.  
And then he spoke again in that low dangerous tone and Harry listened to every word feeling his hair stand on end in anticipation.

“I may no longer be your Lord Lucius, but i will take no disrespect from your supremist hyde, you will heed my words when it comes to the well being of the young man in the room behind me or the cruciatus will seem a much more appealing punishment compared to the pain i shall put you through.”

Well… if Harry ever wanted to know whether the man was truly loyal and how far he would go for Harry, he would only need to think about this moment. He waited, hearing Lucius panting through the door, waiting to see if he would say anything in return. When the answer seemed to be not, Harry began opening the door only for Karkaroff to speak.

“And really Lucy, who goes to knockturn for a whore, you know all the ones of quality sell their wares in celestial alley.” Mildly surprised by Karkaroff's complete lack of tack, Harry spoke, not considering how his words would appear to the wizards and witches present. 

“Firstly I am fourteen and I have no wish to know where to find quality whores, though the older years raved about bloemensteeg in Amsterdam for that sort of thing” Severus actually spluttered so Harry kept going, someone had to break the tension. “Secondly it is rude to have a conversation outside of someone's door, especially if they are sleeping. Shame on you all and thirdly” he eyed them all, his face completely innocent “who is lucy?”

Severus had his head in his hands, Marvolo had flushed completely, he looked quite good in that shade of red. Karkaroff howled while the woman beside him looked bemused. Lucius however was still on the floor, still pale and terrified, only now he stared at Harry. 

Harry sighed looking critically at the man before ignoring him for a moment, he deserved to look terrified, only this year Harry had found out exactly what the man had meant to hit him with second year and he was not exactly happy with the man. He may have accepted him but he wouldn't be taking any shit from him either. He turned to Severus who was now looking at him bewildered and not entirely sure what to say. “Please tell me you brought food. I am starving” 

Shaking himself out of it, though he still held a mildly amused expression he led Harry passed the wizards that lined the landing and led him down stairs but before he began to descend, Harry turned back to the still flushed tom. 

“Oh and help Lucius downstairs, he may have insulted you but please use another spell to get your own back, the cruciatus is a bit extreme and humiliation works so much better as a deterrent” 

Karkaroff merely began to laugh again having just contained himself as he stared at Tom who flushed further at the implied reprimand as Harry turned and followed Severus down the stairs. 

As Severus held the kitchen door open he raised a brow at Harry in question his eyes still amused. Harry merely shrugged, taking his seat at the head of the table. “What, I lived in the tower with the Weasley twins, lee jordan and the entirety of seventh year Griffindors.”

He merely shook his head, summoning some food he had prepared before going to the Malfoys. Harry dug into the pasta, sighing in contentment after the first mouthful. 

***

The atmosphere around the table was awkward and… tense. They had all watched Harry eat in silence though Karkaroff still seemed to be holding back laughter and Lucius was standing in the corner of the room like some sort of kicked puppy. 

Harry eyed Severus for a moment, he looked far too pleased with the awkwardness of the situation while Marvolo had still not met his eyes since the incident on the stairs. Harry sighed looking to the only composed adult in the room. She was a beautiful silver blonde woman with crystal grey eyes that reminded him of sirius…. Yeah don't think about Sirius just yet. How he was going to explain all this to him Harry had no idea. 

“Im sorry these men,” he said the word with some questioning, that got him a cold look from severus “have forgotten that we have not actually met, Im harry”

The woman looked amusedly between the look Severus had given him and harry's blatant disregard for it “ i know who you are but it was polite of you to say, i’m narcissa Malfoy, i believe you know my son” 

Harry had to hide a grimace and only nodded slightly before continuing “well not to appear rude, but i am utterly clueless right now, why are you here?”

It was then that Snape finally deigned to speak “Narcissa is a healer” Harry glared at him slightly at the implication but Snape soldiered on unwilling to be castigated by the potter heir. “I did what i could for the wounds that you had but i don't know whether i got everything.” 

“Im fine” Harry responded automatically which was when Narcissa decided to interrupt. 

“As you very well may be, but it always pays to have a professional take a look.” her words were softly spoken but her gaze was hard reminding him suddenly of madame pomfrey, he nodded his acceptance more out of habit than anything else. When a witch in his life said something you went along with it. It was better for your health and eardrums. 

Before he could say anything more she had her wand in hand and cast. A parchment appeared on the table and Narcissa tsked in response, reading the first few lines.  
“I assume you already treated the poisoning and lacerations, though his ribs need tending and” as harry watched the parchment kept growing… 

“I'm sorry to ask but what spell is that?”  
Narcissa looked up at him from her reading brow furrowed slightly. Basic medical history, any severe injury, illness or issue, during the patient's life. 

Harry's breath quickened before he asked the question. “Any or all?” This question was not answered by her though, rather by Karkaroff's exclamation “when and where in all three hellls were you bitten by a basilisk. Well at least that got Tom's attention off of his shoes.

He stared towards Karkaroff before standing up and starting over Narcissa’s shoulder, reading the parchment as it was written. 

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back waiting for all his secrets to come to light. There were a few injuries he did not wish to speak of that he knew would appear. The burns the scarring and the periodically broken fingers. He felt the magic stir. Marvolo’s magic trembled in rage as he spotted the pattern and looked up at Harry. 

“Where do they live Harry?” 

“No, “ was all he replied softly but sure. He felt the man advance on him, his magic rushing over Harrys so angry but so protective of him he relished in it as the man spoke again. 

“Harry they can’t get away with this, where are they?!”

Harry opened his eyes meeting hard angry blue orbs and repeated the word again. 

“No” 

The man actually growled as his magic exploded out of him though not towards Harry himself, everyone else took the brunt of it, flying back away from the table. 

He had no choice, Harry stood and grasped onto Tom's magic pulling it in until Tom whimpered at the hold. 

“No Tom, they are muggle and can't defend themselves against you, that and think. I go missing and my relatives end up dead. That would be construed one of two ways. Either I went mad and decided to walk in your footsteps or you survived and decided to kill any chance of any one else being born to my bloodline. Your petty like that. So no Tom. I will not tell you where they live and you will not go after them.” Tom fell to his knees, breathing heavily under the weight of Harry's magic. While the rest of the room stayed silent at the scene feeling the clash of power and the dominance of Harry's magic over all of them. 

Gradually Tom got a hold of himself and nodded, his head still bowed as he felt Harry release his hold and lifted his magic a little though not entirely. He bent down and took Tom's chin in hand much as Severus had done only that morning to him and looked him in the eye. His own expression soft. 

“Its not that i don't appreciate the thought, or your concern Tom. Thankyou for caring enough to even consider it. Its that I can't lose you or anyone else just yet. There's been enough death already this week.” Tom flinched slightly at the reminder but nodded gently, dislodging Harry's hand. 

Reluctantly Harry pulled back standing and gazing at the rest of the room who were all now appearing to not be watching, they were all bad at it considering three quarters of them were slytherins. 

Harry coughed slightly pulling Tom up off the ground before sitting back in his seat and looking at the healer. “So doc what's the prognosis?”

***

Narcissa was in mild shock.. Really. On the same day she found out her husband's lord was dead, he had sworn himself to a new lord. That lord was magic’s chosen and only fourteen, the same age as her son. That lord was none other than Harry potter. She had watched her husband be crucioed by the once dark lord who was meant to be dead. Had sed fourteen year old tell her off for being rude and then to witness not only the fact that the young man had been violently abused but the clash of powers and the battle for dominance between two raging powerhouses only for a child too come out of it on top in defence of not his abusers but the consequences of attacking sed abusers. This all from a gryffindor. So yes, Narcissa Malfoy could quite easily admit to being in shock. But she was a healer and she had been a healer during a war so she could and would deal with it with her usual grace and confidence. She answered the young man infront of her. 

“You are malnourished and exhausted though not magically so , which I guess considering what you are, that is not so surprising. You will need a minor round of skelegrow to deal with your ribs, the corrections should only take a few hours at most then a week or two of bed rest to deal with the exhaustion. Malnutrition is the most difficult to deal with. I would recommend at least a month's worth of nutritional potions preferably six weeks with a calcium booster on top of that at least once a week. That should get you up to at least a healthy weight.” Narcissa paused for a moment considering her words before speaking. “I would also recommend a mind healer. I know that is not possible now but in the future. People who have…. Been in your situation usually benefit from such things and I would recommend it to any one in your situation.” 

Harry nodded tightly at the last thing, not entirely sure what a mind healer was but guessing it was something close to a shrink which, yeah that wasn't going to happen thank you very much.

Narcissa watched the boy for a moment before getting up and walking towards the floo, “i believe that was all i was needed for, do send Lucius back when you are done, he and i have a conversation to finish.” Without much further a do she flooed away leaving the men behind her. 

Landing in the parlour she allowed her mask to fall as she slumped down in her arm chair watching the green flames before her. 

The boy was an enigma. 

He was hurt, badly so, yet he defended those who had hurt him. Hell he had comforted the man who had killed his parents. And wasn't that an entirely different wardrobe of doxies to sort through. The once dark lord or tom as the boy called him was alive and in the boys service, sincerely and completely from what she had witnessed. 

What that boy could become, Narcissa wasn't sure whether she feared it or anticipated it but either way she needed more information. The boy she saw today was not the boy her husband or son had described. No he had a brilliantly quick mind and a dark humour. He had mercy but also Narcissa saw the potential for ruthlessness. And there was only one way she was going to gain that information. 

It was time she reached out to her estranged cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think about Sirius yet ... don't, don't....... arghhh Narcissa why!!!!! 
> 
> yeah so that will be interesting. i have yet to decide which side our dear sirus will fall, it could go either way... and wont happen for at least a few chapters.


	11. A secret (or turn abouts fair play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey all, 
> 
> thank you all for the comments, they are food for thought and have been great and giving me tidbits of inspiration. 
> 
> thank you all for the kudos and i hope you enjoy the next instalment.

Severus watched Narcissa leave with a concerned look. He knew she was not taking this well, she was confused and unsure and he hoped she would not do anything stupid. But at least she could not say anything about any of this. She would deal and he would talk with her soon.

He turned back to the table, Potter was watching the flames with a faint wistfulness that made him want to roll his eyes while Marvolo still looked angry but resigned in his anger now, though he stood close to Potters chair as if unable to pull himself away from the young man's side. The dependency was worrying but then again this entire situation was. Lucius was still standing in the corner, still pale but was now watching the young man with slight awe and curiosity. While Karkaroff was no longer amused, he was sat back in his seat doing much the same as Severus. Their eyes met and Karkaroff indicated to the two. It seemed he may also be worried about the dependency. Though probably for different reasons than himself.

"It seems we may finally have a chance to discuss the next step." Karkaroff began and Severus nearly growled. No one was going to put the boy on the spot. Karkaroff eyed him for a moment, questioning but before he could speak again Harry interrupted.

"I'm not ready to start anything headmaster Karkaroff"

"Igor" the man interrupted and Severus smirked while Harry stared at the man unsure. "When you call me by a title it chaffs against my magic as wrong so Igor will do"

Harry looked surprised but nodded at the man's request.

"Right... But my point stands, I haven't even finished school yet and I only took the mantle because magic is dying"

"What?" It was Lucius this time who interrupted and even Igor looked at him in shock.

Harry turned to Severus who was pointedly not looking at him, "you didn't tell them anything did you" it was a statement not a question and Severus refused to meet his gaze. While Harry sighed. He looked back to the two. Sending his magic to reassure Marvolo who had tensed at their tone. The man was still so blatantly on edge.

So Harry explained the bare bones, the resurrection of Voldermort, the touch of Magic and Marvolo’s rebirth so to speak. Of magic’s impending death and how she had chosen Harry. He did not feel comfortable explaining more than that and Severus watched Harry with a knowing eye but did not correct him or reveal his omissions. It was his choice after all. He was glad he was taking that so sincerely. That he made the decision to conceal the extent to a point. It was distinctly slytherin, which was only a good thing in Severus' opinion.

"But as I said,'' Harry continued, "I'm not ready to start anything, I'm fourteen and not ready to take up a war no matter what people have been pushing me to do.'' Now Severus me his gaze, "I don't want to fight a war right now, its not necessary yet. '' Severus nodded in agreement with the statement. Lucius during the explanation had stepped forward, taking a seat further down the table finally spoke. His voice was strong but far more respectful than Severus would have expected.

"If not now then when?"

"Lucius" Marvolo warned and Lucius immediately quietened, though reluctantly, but Karkaroff was not so easily cowed.

"It is a legitimate question, no Marvolo, if magic is dying it is not only the boys problem or responsibility." he leaned forward, looking Harry in the eye.  
"I understand you did not grow up in the wizarding world Mr Potter, but for those of us that did, the loss of Magic would be crippling. We would Lose our livelihoods, our world and creatures could very well lose their lives if magic died, both sentient and not. " he sighed leaning back but keeping eye contact with the boy." There was a study recently conducted in China that was trying to discover why dragons have become so rare and they came to a very similar conclusion as you, Mr Potter, that there is not enough magic on earth to support them in large numbers any more."

Severus leaned forward. "I have not heard of such a study." his tone was questioning.

"You wouldn't have the icw classified the information, the only reason I am aware and not under a secrecy clause is because one of my ex students, a young woman who was a gifted magizoologist who got her masters in history of Magic was involved in the study and saw which way the wind was blowing. Needless to say a lot of work went into the study and the icw by special order of the Supreme Mugwump went to a great deal of trouble to make sure the information was not spread. Sed student is now in hiding under a different name in Romania."

Lucius looked contemplative for a moment before speaking. "That would take significant political clout and influence to hush up. Dumbledore must have had to call in a lot of favours to not only have a closed session of the Icw but also dirt on quite a few of his adversaries to get it done."

Karkaroff nodded while Harry looked at them in mild shock.

"Let me get this straight," he began trying to comprehend what the older wizards were implying. "Dumbledore and the entire Icw know magic is dying but are doing nothing to prevent it"

Lucius shook his head, "they don't know, just suspect but are more inclined to trust in Dumbledore to solve their problems than To make a concerted effort in trying to solve it themselves. A nice mix of politics and hero worship. It's a rather masterful manipulation on the headmasters part actually. "

Harry just looks at them all gobsmacked before retorting, "And this is the world you want me to save?" he asked with incredulity.

Karkaroff laughed but shook his head. "No burn down the Icw if you want. Actually it may become necessary but no it is not them I want you to save. It is the people who live their lives day to day, it is my students who have had no part in the destruction, it is the creatures who are at this point disregarded by our society that I want you to save. Ask any sentient magical creature they will tell you that they feel their magic weakening. The goblins are trying to work out what is going on, but due to the various treaties around the world they are not able to truly see what is occuring in with the magical world so they aren't getting very far."

Harry looked at him before a thought struck him. "Dobby"

The house elf popped into the room audibly as if summoned... Actually that may have been exactly what happened. Before Harry could say anything the elf launched himself at his knees bawling and shrieking.

"Mr Harry Potter sir, you are alive, dobby is being soo happy that you have survived sirs, we was worried, but dobby knew, dobby knew you would survive sirs..." The elf broke off noticing the others in the room.

Severus was watching the elf, his wand drawn though resting on the table as he watched the scene with a very confused frown. Marvolo had his wand drawn and pointed at the elf, a dangerous glint in his eye. Karkaroff looked mildly amused at the creature while Lucius, Lucius look very pale and mildly sick at the sight of the elf who was clothed in an innumerable number of hats and far too many pairs of socks. The elf jumped onto Harry's lap and whipped around staring up at the four wizards his hands held high as if ready to cast. Harry intercedes quickly stopping the elf before it did something he couldn't easily rectify.

"Hey dobby wait, these people aren't going to hurt me, they are helping me" the elf froze and turned in his lap.

"What is Mr Harry Potter bes doings with the nasty master and potions professor? Whys he being here with him?" Harry grimaced a little but kept eye contact with the small being grasping his hands in his own.

"I know it's confusing, but I need you to trust me and listen. Can you do that for me dobby?"

"Oh kind master Harry Potter, he is beings so kind, Dobby wills do anything for master Potter, but he's is not being in danger?" the elf questioned, his eyes sincere and Harry couldn't help but wrap the absurd little elf in a hug.

"Thank you dobby and no I'm not in danger, I actually have a question for you though."

The elf stepped back tears in his eyes as he nodded vigorously. "i's be answering any of yous questions master Harry Potter as best I can." Harry smiled looking to Karkaroff, who was of no help in his amusement.

"Dobby, how long have you been alive?"

"Almost a century master Potter"

"And in that time has anything changed, except for the obvious of course, anything about you or the world or your strength? "

The elf went uncharacteristically quiet for a moment eyeing those around the table before looking back to Harry.

"we'z not meant to be speaking about it master Potter, headmaster dumbledore forbids it but dobby, dobby is a free elf so'z he is not bound to do as headmaster sayz so he can tell master Harry Potter." the elf went quiet and looked uncomfortable once again." Dobby has felt it more since he has become a free elf, he tires more easily and can't use as much magics than befores. Magic's touch is not as strong as it was when I was an elfling ands without a wizards magic to keep us strong we feel magic moving away from us more and more. An elf is meant to live for 5 century's masters Harry Potter but elvsies are dying more quickly than before even bound elvsies"

Harry looked to Severus who was staring at the proof of Karkaroff's words while Lucius looked mildly green at the two's interaction.

Harry turned back to Dobby noticing how much thinner the elf was than when he had first met him, how his eyes were darker and so much more tired.

"Is there anything I can do, Dobby, to help you at least."

The house elf shook his head quite vigorously. "no dobby could not ask it of the great master especially if he is to be returning to hoggywarts's, no there is nothing Mr Harry Potter can do but Dobby is thankful so thankful to Mr Potter for his consideration"

Harry eyed the elf mistrust fully for a moment but it was Malfoy who gave him the reason. “A student can not have a bound elf as Hogwarts has its own contingent of them. It presents an.. Unfair advantage to those who are, I believe Dumbledore's words were less economically inclined"

Harry stared at the man for a moment. Then looked down at the elf in his lap. "You have to be bound, that's what will help you"

The elf glared at his former master and the man looked back at the creature blankly.

"Yes but master Harrys should not bes worrying abouts Dobby. When's hes returns to hoggywarts's"

"Dobby," Harry interrupted looking at the elf with a soft gaze "I won't be returning to Hogwarts, its no longer safe for me there." The elf looked at him in confusion, buts is must bes protecting masters Harry Potter, I must go with you magic... " the elf began before cutting himself off and Harry understood.

"Did magic speak to you Dobby?" the elf’s eyes widened "dobby shouldn't haves said that he must be pushed he must"

Before the elf could move Harry grabbed him pulling him close before he could attempt his usual self flagellation.

"She spoke to me to Dobby," he whispered and the elf went still. Unsure how to continue Harry flared his magic and the elf accepted it instantly and looked up at him. His eyes were wide and tearful.

"Yous ares magics chosen, that's be whys she said to protects you"

Harry smiled down at the little elf releasing him a little. "Will you bind yourself to me and share my magic dobby, I wouldn't expect anything of you, I would want you to wear what you like and if you want to work I'd pay you for it, no arguments, please let me help you dobby." Speechless for the first time in Harry's memory the elf nodded and the binding snapped into place. The elf jumped from his lap and was all but vibrating, stood on the floor.

"Thank yous master Harry Potter sir dobby be a good elf for masters Harry potters."

"Go get your belongings and bring them here we can talk later about the details okay? And thank you for the answers to my questions. The elf nodded furiously, looking up at the boy through his tears as he popped away.

***

Tom watched Harry's interaction with the little elf in complete bafflement for a few reasons actually. For one, the elf had no fear of wizards. None at all, the way it had looked at them at the beginning, the elf would have given them a hard time if the young man had not put a halt on it. He had never seen an elf act that way. Secondly the boy talked to the thing like an equal. He asked rather than ordered which won the creatures love and loyalty that was so strong he betrayed his conclave completely. Thirdly magic had charged the elf with the safe keeping of him... Magic had spoken to a house elf before a wizard that was... Strange and a little insulting that magic would have so much trust in such a thing. Fourthly Harry's sincere care and worry for the being was not shocking nor entirely unexpected yet it still bewildered him to see it. And lastly was Lucius' reaction to the elf and the elf’s blatant dislike for him. That spoke of a story.

But he put that aside for now and tried to concentrate on the important thing. Magic's demise may be far more immediate than they had been led to believe, it was already destroying sentient life and if that display was anything to go by, the young Potter even despite his own misgivings would not just let it happen.

Karkaroff however did not see the need to disregard the elf’s attitude, turning to Lucius with the question Tom really wanted an answer too.

"What in the hell did you do to that elf that made him hate you so much."

Marvolo watched Harry's reaction to the question, his eyes widening slightly as he sat back closed lipped watching Lucius for his response.

The Malfoy Lord almost squirmed in his seat. Which only increased the other two wizards' interest in the answer.

Harry sat silently watching the man. While Severus watched him remembering Lucius' reaction to finding out Potter was their lord.

"I.." the Malfoy Lord swallowed, not looking their lord in the eye. "the elf was once mine, and Potter tricked me into giving him up in his second year"

"What? " Karkaroff asked, mildly shocked and blatantly amused. Lucius growled slightly, his anger starting to over take his fear, "the thing betrayed me in helping him and I had meant to show him his place, he saw and decided to try to trick me out of the thing" the magic went cold in the room as Harry spoke.

"I would be careful how you speak of him Lucy," the boy said his voice holding no inflection, "if it weren't for him you would most likely be in Azkaban and magics chosen would be dead with a mad dark Lord running around if it went the way you wanted that year."

The man actually shuddered under the intensity of the magic around him "Just because I accepted you Lucius does not mean I have forgotten what you did. How you used an eleven year old girl to open the chamber to try and bring back your Lord. How you tried to use that spell on me. If anything you should be thankful to that elf as he is the only reason I am here now to try and save your world and he may be one of the few reasons I even attempt it so, I will repeat myself only once, mind how you speak of my elf Lucy." The magic shifted back and Harry relaxed back into his seat, his eyes moving away from the Malfoy.

Marvolo saw in that moment why magic had chosen Harry, the strength of character, his potential to be a charismatic leader that was both adored and feared. The boy would become everything he had been but everything he could never have been and he was in awe.

He looked over to Severus who was eyeing the boy Critically, re-evaluating his opinion on the boy's capabilities while Karkaroff still seemed amused.

"Well," Igor began and amused lilt still lighting his voice "though I will tease Lucy later for losing his elf to a 12 year old gryffindor, we seemed to have been side tracked once again. What is our next step, not on a war footing but in general my lord"

***

Severus saw the shock run through Harry at the form of address. It seemed at least to Severus, Harry had won some loyalty and respect from that display. A show of power showing a potential for chaos, and the mercy to let such a thing slide. Severus would be having his own words with Lucius about the encounter but that was for later. For now he watched the boy as he took in what the man said and flounder slightly. But he soon recomposed himself and looked to him. Severus nodded slightly and spoke. I believe it would be best for him to leave the country to train for a time."

Karkaroff nodded as if he had been expecting that. "I had thought as much and I do have an... Option as it were... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry has had an eventful day.... 
> 
> and poor dear lucy, you really need to work on keeping your temper...


	12. Broken things (can't always be mended)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double Bill this evening.... what can i say inspiration struck.

The next two weeks sped along for Harry, after their discussion at the dinner table, the plans began to fly in to place with more than a little objection from Tom. More than once Harry had to restrain his magic to the point he was beginning to think the man was doing it purposely. The first time had been that night when Igor had suggested his plan. Tom was originally all for it but when he began speaking of the second part... Tom was against it, vehemently against it. If Harry had not intervened he doubted as to whether Igor would still be alive let alone able to function as part of their plan.

It was relatively simple, the plan that was. It seemed that Durmstrang took in a wide variety of students from a variety of countries and these countries did not always get along. The politics in the region was far more ruthless in that area of the world. So Durmstrang had created an Independent program for the training of affluent young wizards that meant they could attend in isolation. It would take very little for Karkaroff to enroll Harry in such a program, a heavy duty glamour tied to a ring and no one would even know it was him. He would be able to complete his education in almost half the time and branch out into other subjects under both Durmstrangs instructors and guest instructors, who would actually be his followers reporting in and imparting knowledge that they specialised in to the young lord.

Simple- ish, and no one could offer a better option either so it was almost unanimously decided that it would be the best course of action.

It was what came after that Marvolo was vehemently against. The plan which Igor, Severus and Lucius began to construct for their new Lords power base was... Well it was. Harry wasn't even sure whether it was sound or not but when a spy, a leading politician and the Headmaster of one of the world's premier schools all agreed on a plan, Harry wasn't going to argue as to whether it would be effective...

Severus would remain where he was, with his ear to the ground watching Dumbledore and observing him to make sure he did not get close to working out where Harry had gone. That and to gather information on the man and his current movements. 

Lucius would work through the ministry with the other marked followers in order to begin pushing the ministry towards conclusions that were already forgone by the Icw. To plant seeds of doubt and to gain more allies. That and to push the message that the dark Lord was indeed dead. 

They had met with Rockwood and madam Zambini. Rockwood was an unspeakable for the ministry and was already partially aware of the issue, it had come to light nearly 7 years ago for them but the ministry shut down all research. Not that the unspeakable stopped. They had just transferred it to an internal investigation and did not inform the minister. The Dom held considerable powers that went over the ministers head. If they saw an issue that was critical and could cause the extinction of the magical race, the magic of the ministry itself could be wielded by the head of the Dom. So they had continued the research under their own perview without the inclusion of the ministers office or wizengamot.

Madame Zambini however was shocked by the information. Though much of her wealth lay within Gringotts the legally obtained gains from the demise of her various husbands she also funded and ran many magical creature reserves and was very much aware of the consequences to her own livelihood and the well being of her creatures. Between her and Lucius, both prominent players with the wizengamot between the neutral and dark factions, she could help them politically in areas and with people Lucius could not.

The issue that Marvolo had found was in the part they foresaw for him. They wished for him to make contact with the remaining marked ones, bringing them further into the fold as it were. That and to make contact with other groups and allies both creatures and wizards to spread the knowledge as Marvolo. He did not support the idea for one reason and one reason alone. A prolonged separation from Harry.

The discussion was tabled for a moment after Harry had to subdue the man once again to stop him from killing Karkaroff.

But as the days passed and more pieces were set in to play he knew they had to confront the issue. Especially with Tom becoming far more attached to his side than before. If that was even possible, but also due to his increasingly aggressive behaviour against anyone who wasn't Harry.

It Was almost 12 days after the discussion that Marvolo went for Snape after a throw away comment about the reaction between two potion ingredients. Harry had no idea what the metaphor had been about and if he was perfectly honest he would rather remain ignorant to the facts but Tom had snarled and drawn his wand, the first syllables of the killing curse on his tongue. Harry slammed down the magic in Tom with such ruthlessness that Tom Stumbled and fell.

The room went cold as Severus went silent.

Harry stared the man down and Severus looked away first. "We'll discuss this later Snape, leave now." The man didn't hesitate on his way to the door.

Harry turned back to the kneeling man. Still holding his magic tightly within him.

"That was completely and utterly reckless, and stupid and..." Harry actually growled as he began pacing. Trying to contain his fear and anger. While the man below him shivered under the force Of His magic.

Harry turned back to him and spoke in a cold quiet voice. "You will tell me why Tom"

Tom began, mumbling actually mumbling, about whatever it was that Severus had said and Harry lashed out pushing the man further down till he was on his hands and knees, barely an inch off of the floor.

"No Tom, I don't care about this incident. I don't care what Severus said this time or Lucius did the time before or what Igor implied the time before that, this is the eighth time since Sunday that I have had to subdue you and it's Wednesday Tom. So you will tell me why" the man stilled though his magic fought back slightly, as Marvolo tried to fight the compulsion within him to obey. To answer.

It was there Harry saw the man break. Under the weight of the magic he stopped fighting, and dropped his body shaking with such raw emotion, sadness, despair and loss flowed sharply through Tom's magic, so sharp it could almost cut. As the man heaved and broke. Harry wanted to go to him, to soothe away these hurts that were destroying the man's mind but knew he couldn't. Not until he had an answer or this wouldn't stop and Tom, Tom would push him too far and do something unforgivable.

Slowly the man regained himself a little though the shaking and sobbing did not stop, but they did subside a little, just enough for him to speak. "I need the reminders". Harry looked down at the man in confusion. What... Thankfully Tom continued so he didn't have to ask.

"When I am not with you I need something to remember, to remind me that I am not the one in control, not truly. I can't become that thing again but I can see nothing but that in my future without you in it. So I need the reminders, the memory's to remind me that I am yours in blood and in magic. "

Harry watched the man dumbstruck that he had been seeking this, seeking punishment for his own reassurance, of his own sanity. Harry couldn't understand it but then again he wasn't a reformed mad man. Slowly Harry stepped forward, not releasing Tom's magic if anything he held it more tightly more securely causing Tom to shudder once more. He crouched down before the man grasping his face and lifting him from the rug manipulating him as one would a rag doll until he was once again held up by his own arms. 

The man's eyes were more emotional than Harry had ever seen him and the fear, the fear was clear in his expression. The exhaustion was also clear as day to him. Since his rebirth he had eaten so little and slept so much less. The only time he had been away from Harry had been when Harry had demanded privacy in the bathroom. That may have been a mistake as it was clear the man was not taking care of himself in the slightest. Hell the man had not even claimed a bed for himself upstairs merely sleeping in the armchair in Harry's room. Broken uncomfortable sleep with a lack of food and this much stress it was no wonder he had snapped. If he wouldn't take care of himself Harry would have to do it for him.

"Tom you will go into the kitchen, eat some fruit and drink a glass of water, then go upstairs take a shower and shave. Once you have done that you will get into my bed and sleep. We will discuss this later but you will go do as I say now." The man looked at him in complete bewilderment. Harry tightened his grip on Tom's chin" now Tom." Harry didn't release his magic.  
1  
Slowly the man gathered himself and followed Harry's instructions, half stumbling towards the kitchen.

Once he was out of earshot Harry called for Dobby. The little energetic elf appeared clad in a tye dyed robe that he had no idea where the elf had gotten from. He jumped up and down on the spot but didn't speak as Harry had lifted his finger to his lips. The elf went wide eyed and silent though he still vibrated on the spot.

"Dobby please make sure Tom follows my instructions and replace his clothes once he's in the shower." The energetic elf nodded seriously at him before popping away silently.

Harry brought a hand to his eyes and allowed a tremor to rush through him, holding both his own and Marvolo’s magic inside himself was always a rush, it made him light headed and a little dizzy at the enormity of the power. Heaving a breath he released a little of his own into the air around himself to lessen the effect and called for Snape. He knew he would be close.

The man swept in, his head held high as he met Harry's gaze. Firm in his resolve and Harry knew this conversation would be a battle in of itself.

"Why have you and Igor been trying to get a rise out of Tom?" he asked, already suspicious of the answer.

"We have not he merely..."

"Snape" Harry interrupted him, not letting his gaze waver from obsidian eyes.

The man looked as if he were going to remain tight lipped but recognised the determination in Harry's form and rolled his eyes turning his gaze out of the parlour window. "he is angry and needs and out let, better us than you"

Harry scoffed but Severus returned his gaze to Harry's eyes, sincere and serious.

Harry dropped into the chair and felt irritated with them all.

"And what if he took that anger out on you? What would be the consequences of that?" I lose the way out of the country and a chance to grow or I lose you, the only one who still seems willing to stand up to me. Neither of those outcomes are desirable. Instead of avoiding the issue as you have or angering the fox in the hen house as Igor seems content to do, solve the issue." Harry's magic flared against Severus not pushing him back but resting on him.

"Tom isn't handling this well, I know that, but what you are doing is not helping, it's like you are taking pleasure from poking a bear."

Snape scoffed a little, but Harry just glared at him. "you will stop Snape, now"

"And when he goes after you" the question escaped the man furiously and Harry almost lost his temper as his magic swirled in the room. But Severus didn't back down. "I swore to him that I would kill him if he ever hurt you. I swore a magical oath to him"

Harry went silent staring at the man who looked terrified by what he had admitted.

"You what?" Harry asked slowly.

The man stepped back as Harry's magic went cold. His composure was well and truly lost. "he was terrified, Marvolo was terrified that he may hurt you, that he would lose his sanity and hurt you. And it was the only way I could see to bring him some peace"

Harry stared at him as the man drew in a large breath before closing his eyes and continuing in a gentler tone. "and he knows I would do it, no matter how much it may hurt you for me to, he knows that if you were ever at risk I would do it with very little hesitation."

Harry didn't know this man. This man who looked at him with such care and concern. Who was utterly terrified at what the world had in store for Harry and he saw for the first time the devotion and loyalty he had seen in Severus, from the first time he looked inside his magic. That loyalty that was so untethered before that capacity all directed fully and truly towards him. 

“Snape” Harry whispered softly, calming his magic so it washed over the both of them in a soothing manner. 

Harry stared away from him his head filled with far too many thoughts and emotions, so many that were not even his. Feeling magic as he did now, since the graveyard. It had become such a prominent part of his senses. Sure he had felt bits and pieces before but only when the wizard or thing was strong. Now he felt everything. He felt the slightest change in emotion, every spell cast by the wizards around him and with each touch he felt their emotions, their fear, their loyalty. It was hard at times to differentiate that from his own.

Opening his eyes he gazed up at the ceiling, and began to speak “i can feel Toms magic, i have felt it from the moment he was reborn in that god forsaken graveyard. I feel his fear, his self hatred, his anger. But overriding all that is his loyalty and his devotion. The only way I can describe it is as unyielding, unending. Severus the man is physically unable to raise a hand against me, so you need not worry about your oath; it is one that will never need to be fulfilled.”

Harry continued to stare at the ceiling, enjoying the embrace of his own magic when Severus spoke. “That is a lot of faith to have in a man who was once a dark lord.” The words were not a judgment. Rather a statement. And Harry sighed at the loss of the silence gazing down to meet the obsidian eyes of his once potions master. 

“Yet i have the same amount of faith in you Severus, the double or was it triple, agent of the last wizarding war?” the man swallowed, looking uncomfortable at Harry's candor. “Just as i feel every aspect of Tom, i have felt yours too, and Severus' the capacity for loyalty you have within you is astonishing.” the ‘and i know that i already have it’ went unsaid, it didn't need to be. Snape bowed his head slightly before speaking once more. “I will talk to Karkaroff and inform him of your order to stop my lord.” Without another word Snape swept from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so that happened. i wrote this, reread it not entirly sure where it came from but yeah ..... thats gonna be fun to deal with.


	13. Conversations (are key) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> Joys of the newest chapter... it was probably the hardest to write so far but its here!
> 
> again thanks for the Kudos and Comments xxx

Harry remained sat in the parlour, pointedly not considering Severus’ parting words. The day was beginning to darken as night took hold and Harry knew he had to confront Tom. He had to release his magic at least a little. But he was already exhausted, that could wait for tomorrow.

So Harry stood making his way upstairs. Severus and Karkaroff had already left for the day and Merlin only knew what Dobby would be doing with his spare time. He was very much alone with Tom in the house. The thought stopped him dead on the stairs... He had sent Tom to his own bed... Shit. Perhaps he could sneak in, grab his things and retreat to one of the other bedrooms for the night... Yeah that sounded like a solid plan.

So he continued up the stairs, cautiously and quietly opening the door to his room.  
Tom was indeed in his bed, clad in an unfamiliar white top, the scruff from his jaw now gone, he looked much like the man he had first seen the morning he had woken here. The scruff had made him look older, more worn. Clean shaven as he now was, he looked younger and more together in sleep. 

Harry advanced on the bed quietly, watching the man sleep as he sat. It looked restful at least. Anytime Harry had walked past him while he had been sleeping for the past week or so the man had woken quickly as if he were merely dozing. Perhaps he had been. Nagini hissed at him, layed sentry on the head board as she had won't to do every night since they had taken up residence here. Harry looked to her questioningly.

"Thank you speaker for getting him to see sense."

Tired all of a sudden and mildly irritated at himself for not seeing the issues sooner as the guilt swirled around within him. Looking back down at the man he hissed his response. "I'm only sorry that I hadn't noticed the problem sooner, pretty one"

The familiar gave a hissing chuckle, wrapping herself around the bedpost more firmly so she could extend out to meet his eyes.

"Ah speaker, I am just grateful he no longer smells of sweat and dirt." Harry smiled at the reminder of their first conversation. It was going to be strange not having the two of them around all the time. It hadn't yet been a full two weeks and they had both inserted themselves so fully by his side.

"I know I don't need to ask you to look out for him, I know you will, better than I ever could" Harry began gazing up at the snake. "But if you notice something, anything wrong with him, or if he needs help, you would tell me wouldn't you?"

The familiar eyed him Critically for a moment before receding back. Thinking he would not get a reply Harry looked back down at Tom readying himself to move once more when Nagini hissed at him. "Now that I know it is welcome, little speaker, I will be sure too, my hatchling has never been able to properly take care of himself. And the first thing I have to say is that he wasn't sleeping well until you began to approach. You would both be better served sleeping together for now. You both rest better when you are not alone. "

Eyeing the familiar Harry smiled at her. "that's why he hasn't left me to find his own room, because he doesn't sleep well alone?"

"Partly, but neither do you speaker"

He sighed a little in self depreciation at the truth of it. He had always slept better in the dorms with others around then he had back at Privet drive. And the bed was big enough.

Resigned, knowing that if he didn't follow the snake's advice and woke up screaming, she would become unbearable, he changed into his own sleeping shirt slipping into the other side of the bed. It was odd... Sharing a bed with another. Warmer even. Before Harry could really contend with the fact he had willingly got into bed with the other man he was already drifting. Not realising, in Tom's presence both of their magics had relaxed despite not having been released.

***

Tom woke warm, content with his head resting on something moving. Assuming he had drawn Nagini in for a pillow he hissed to her as he lifted his head "sorry Nag..."

He wasn't lying on Nagini.

Tom stilled looking at the young man, still sleeping and fully clothed, thank christ, before him.

His mind sped trying to recall exactly what had brought him to this moment. Then he remembered. His breakdown and Harry's orders. He still didn't feel the magic under his skin which put him on edge but he felt it around him. Interwoven with Harrys as he rested. As a safe keeper allowing Tom to be free of the worry of hurting him.

Tom felt the flush creep across his skin hot and undeniable against his fair complexion. It was Naginis chuckle that brought him back to reality.

Relaxed along the headboard she peered down at him amused most likely. It had always amused her when he had blushed as a student. 

"Hatchling, you smell better", well that was high praise. It drew a chuckle from the boy beside him who opened a single eye peering up at him, one arm holding up his head as he looked at Tom with slight amusement, Tom blushed harder causing the boy's grin to widen.

"Yes Tom, you really should keep up the personal hygiene or Nagini may disown you". Feeling the flush reaching for his neck Tom stuck his head into the pillow beside him which just set the boy and snake, traitor that she was, into fits of laughter.

While Tom tried to hide from his own embarrassment the young man seemed to recover himself and spoke once more. "In all seriousness I should probably return this to you." Tom felt the relief as his magic was released back into his control. Hesitantly he looked up to the boy who was looking at him still smiling but with concern in his eyes.

"We need to talk about what happened yesterday but first, jump in the shower and meet me downstairs for breakfast." Without any preamble he watched the young man get up out of the bed realising he was only wearing a sleeping shirt and his boxers. If Tom could have he would have flushed further at the image. He picked up a pair of slacks and wandered out of the room unworried about his state of undress only calling back to Tom with a simple command. "At some point today Tom".

The man moved heading towards the shower, not questioning why the boy had asked him to, merely complying.

Also he had to admit stepping in to the shower the night before had been the best thing he had done since he had been reborn and he was kinda looking forward to doing it again.

***

“Dobby” Harry called as he pulled on his slacks in the hallway. The elf appeared smiling brightly up at him speaking before Harry had a chance to.

"Dobby will replace master Tom's clothes once he is in the shower and has breakfast already down stair waiting for the masters, though has lefts the tea, as master likes to do on theirs own ins the morningszys"

Harry smiled as he crouched down to the elf’s level. "thank you dobby, you don't have to make us breakfast every morning though, I am perfectly capable of fixing my own food"

The elf glared at him a little and a side of the elf Harry was just coming to know showing itself in force. "Dobby is beings Mr Harry's Potter's Paid elf soz dobby will be doings as much of the works as Dobby be wanting to. And making sure that master Harrys is Fed is the most important of things. Soz masters Harry will not complain."

Harry put his hands up in surrender, smiling still at the elf. "I would never complain about you taking care of me dobby but your my friend and I want to make sure your okay too." the switch was immediate. From ruthless mother hen to the Dobby he knew so well, who began crying out Mr Harry potter's kindness and of course Dobby was looking after himself cause he knew master Harry Potter wouldn't like it if he didn't. It wasn't long before he was shooed down stairs to have his breakfast whilst Dobby popped away presumably to switch Marvolo’s clothes.

Wandering down stairs Harry saw quite the spread set out on the table as had been the case since Dobby had come. Ignoring the food for the moment he set about making both himself and Tom tea, Tom's being black in the mornings while his own with a bit of milk and more sugar than was probably necessary... What? A childhood of going without Harry deserved the indulgence.

Sitting at the head of the table which had become his seat as it were he sipped on his tea while taking a few bites of toast. He wasn't entirely sure how this conversation was going to go. He had never really given Tom an order before except to stop, to prevent harm to others. What he had done last night however, it was different. It was more personal in a way. A way that meant sleeping in the same bed, in getting to joke with the man seeing that adorable red. Family perhaps. Harry didn't know, didn't understand. But where this could go didn't really matter at this point. What was important was Tom and his inability to do what was needed for himself that didn't include some manipulation for his own self flagellation but at Harry's hand. He needed to find a way to manage it without endangering the others or putting his own health at risk.

Considering all this Harry almost didn't notice the man as he walked in. To be honest it was only the way Tom's magic tentatively reached out to him as if asking permission that he realised Tom had entered the kitchen.

Looking up he smiled at the man, gesturing to the seat on his right. One that no other had attempted to take either. The politics of seating at the dining table was a curious thing, one that seemed to mean more than Harry currently understood. Even when he had been alone in the kitchen with igor he still sat two seats down from his right. Leaving the space free even though Severus clearly wouldn't be joining them as he had to teach that morning. He didn't question it as knowing his luck Lucius would probably end up giving him an hour long lecture about dining etiquette and the positions of power that each seat represented from three seats down the left side of the table...so no he wasn't asking just accepting of it.

Tom hadn’t filled his plate merely taking a sip of his tea while staring down at the table, as if waiting for a reprimand or order. Harry didn't like it, it reminded him of how he acted when he was at the dursleys as a child. Harry loathed that imagery and immediately began filling Toms plate with toast and fruit staring him down until he began to eat. 

They both sat in silence for a while, a slight tension in the air but nothing that could not be withstood. Once Tom had cleared his plate and the two had finished their tea Harry got up taking Tom's cup with him making them both another cup. He put a dash of milk in it this time. The man only seemed to take it black first thing in the morning or after dealing with Igor for an extended period. Setting both cups down, he once again took a seat while Tom stared at the cup, mystified and spoke for the first time.

“You know how I take my tea?”

Harry looked down at the cups nodding what he hoped looked confidently while inwardly panicking as to whether that was weird or not. It wasn’t. Or was it? He knew how Severus and Igor took theirs as well but once you spend a certain amount of time with people usually drinking tea you observe that sort of thing don't you?

“Thankyou” the man whispered, thankfully cutting through Harry's quickly spiraling thoughts. 

Harry didn't know how to start this conversation. It was a bit much if he were being perfectly honest. Unfortunately Tom beat him to it in the worst way possible. 

“I'm sorry” the apology cut through Harry and angered him at the same time. 

“I'm not really the one you should be apologising to”

The man shook his head before explaining, “i'm sorry for breaking down on you, you don't need to see or put up with that if someone had done that to me i…”

Yeah, no Harry was not going down that road.

“I am not nor will i ever be what you were Tom and you are not just anyone.” Harry watched the man as his head flew up his eyes meeting Harry's. “Tom, there is no denying that a lot of things have not gone the way it should have'' Harry took a breath before continuing. Tom had to listen, had to hear this or they would only continue to spiral. “If anything I owe you an apology and don't you dare interrupt” Harry glared him into submission before continuing. “I knew you were struggling and as much as i am only fourteen, i think you are more lost in this than any of us right now. You are relearning positive emotions, what its like to have sanity while dealing with memories and experiences that you probably aren't prepared to fully cope with right now.”

The man looked utterly devastated at Harry's statement and Harry couldn't help but reach out to grab the man's hand. “I should have noticed sooner the extent you were not coping and acted and I am sorry.”

“But you are my lord, it is not your place to…”

“If I am your lord, Tom , then it is up to me to dictate where my place is. The word lord implies a duty of care towards my followers and I will take that seriously. If I am to be a lord then I will do it my own way and that means making sure those who follow me, are safe and protected and as whole as they can be. So Tom I am ordering you as your lord to take care of yourself, to sleep and eat regularly. To be healthy and whole and to ask for it when you need help.” Harry didn't think about his words but as he said them they felt right. One of the issues he had, had with this entire thing was the idea of being a lord and being above others. But if he used that to protect. Then maybe, just maybe he could do this. 

It was then that Tom used the title for the first time, and Harry wasn't sure whether to be thankful for it or not but it was done.

“As you wish my lord.'' Tom bowed his head while Harry gripped his hand a little tighter above the table, a sad smile making its home on his lips. 

Then Igor and Lucius walked in on them. 

And of course Igor had to comment.

“We’re not interrupting anything my lord? Only the dining table doesn't seem as if it would be very comfortable.” Tom flushed immediately which amused Harry to no end. His complete inability to face innuendo of any kind was endearing to say the least. 

Keeping his face blank he just looked Karkaroff over before responding. 

“Why is it that your head is always in the gutter when you consider me, your not jealous are you Igor as i will not be taking part in any private student fantasies you may be considering”

Lucius mask shut down all emotions which was telling in of itself while Igor merely laughed. 

“Unfortunately my lord I prefer my fantasies of more of the feminine variety or at the very least blonde” he leered towards Lucius who scowled at the man while Harry just laughed. Releasing Tom's hand he took a sip of his tea as Severus entered. 

All the men took their seats around the table each having gotten a drink as they walked in. barring lucius of course, he never deigned to drink with them if he wasn't presented one. Harry had the sneaking suspicion he didn't actually know how to make a cup of tea but whatever.

Igor took a sip of his drink, sighing slightly before beginning, “it seems the ministry has moved up the time table and the delegations are now set to depart in 2 days rather than a weeks time due to the… tragic occurrence.” Harry winced slightly at both the reminder of Cedric's demise that he definitely hadn’t processed yet but also at the limited time frame. But to his surprise and pleasure Tom did not outright attack Igor for the mere mention of the plan let alone the news which the three wizards seemed surprised at. 

Harry took another sip of his tea smiling at the progress when a thought occurred. 

“Igor , i think it would be prudent for Tom to check in more regularly than we had originally planned”

The man eyed him critically for a moment before asking “how much more regularly?” “Once month for at least three hours” 

Igor sat back, “that's almost 3 times as many visits.”

Harry merely stared back at him. “It is exactly 3 times as many visits and it will happen”

Igor raised a brow but nodded his acceptance. “We’ll label him as a visiting professor rather than family friend then, I'm sure he can teach you some of the more arcane magic he's aware of while he's there.” Harry nodded. 

He had two day’s, and then he would be free of Britain, if only for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh poor naive innocent harry.... you utter tease ...


	14. Conversations (are key) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey all! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this instalment.
> 
> And as always thanks for the kudos and comments your all awesome!

Two days, that was all. Harry sat in the parlour, taking in the pealing light blue walls filled with decaying books and trinkets. The worn leather seat held him so comfortably he knew if he let himself he would drift. Tom stood by the window watching the dying light and probably watching for Nagini. The snake had decided she was to hunt today, and the man had been quite restless without her around. They still hadn't spoken about the fact he was leaving sooner than planned. And Harry didn't want to push him.

Instead his thoughts wandered. An evening like this he would have spent with the team on the quidditch field, or studying around the fire in the gryffindor common room. Hermione nagging about finishing whatever work was due while Ron would badgering him in to playing a round of wizards chess. Familiar routines that were now so alien. He had left everything behind. His album, his father's cloak and sirius' broom. All he had from that life was his wand and his memory's. Harry considered going back. He hadn't for long. 

As much as he loved his friends he had never truly been him with them. Hell if Harry had let the hat have its way in his first year, Ron would likely have never given him a second look other than to ridicule him. But just because he knew he couldn't return didn't mean he didn't miss them. He wanted to miss Sirius, but he didn't know him well enough to truly miss the man either. Though he knew that he cared, truly and deeply. They knew so little of each other, other than a few stolen moments.

No he didn't want to return to them as he was. He didn't even think he could pull off the act he had held so long for them. He couldn't hide parts of who he was anymore and trying to recapture the stolen moments with Sirius could mean losing the trust he now had with both Tom and Severus. Hell even Igor was growing on him... Like a fungus.

"You're thinking too hard" Severus commented from the doorway snapping Harry's attention back to the present, the man was leaning against the door jam, observing, as he always did.

Harry smiled at him slightly before looking back to the bookshelves.

"I miss them." Severus stiffened slightly but nodded in understanding.

"You can't contact them"

Harry smiled sadly nodding as silence reigned.

"I'm worried about Sirius"

The potions master grimaced at the mention of the man but didn't comment for which Harry was quite grateful.

Tom turned away from the window with a questioning look, "Sirius?"

Severus sighed while Harry looked amused at Tom's lack of knowledge.

"My godfather, the one that everyone else thought the secret keeper was"

"Ahh the mutt" Tom nodded his understanding, Severus groaning, his head lolling back while Harry found it slightly amusing.

"I take it Snape told you about him" Harry chuckled at Tom's obliviousness to the insult.

Tom nodded looking between the two. "Why would you worry about him? He's your godfather, surely it should be the other way around?”

Harry looked away from the man for a moment before answering, “I’m assuming you know that he spent almost 12 years in Azkaban, as an innocent man, but still he spent 12 years there. From what i have seen he isn't completely there and from his letters and our conversations i think he relies on my existence as a reason to continue his own at times.”

“You’re not responsible for him or his actions, Harry.” Severus spoke gently from the doorway. Harry smiled sheepishly up at him before replying in a resigned tone. 

“I know that Snape but he is the only family i have left that could matter.” 

Both men watched him silently, as Harry sighed “and I miss Hedwig” 

Severus smiled slightly at that admittance already having an inclination as to where the bird was. “She's a smart bird from my understanding, I'm sure she’ll be fine.”

Harry nodded his acceptance, standing to stretch, and Tom immediately standing to attention by the window. Before he could make a move to follow, Harry spoke. “I'm going to have a shower then be back for a cup of hot chocolate, I suppose i shall see you tomorrow Snape?” the man nodded as Harry slipped past him and up the stairs. 

***

Snape remained in the doorway watching Tom who had turned back to the window as Harry had departed. The man looked more relaxed than he had in days out of Harry's presence and init for that matter. He had overheard their conversation, well if you could call it that, the night before. He was worried, worried for what would become of Tom over the next month or so until he saw Harry again. How he could spiral. But the thing was Severus was not concerned for the people he may hurt, he was worried for Tom and Harry because if he slipped it would devastate the both of them. And he really didn't want to leave Tom alone. 

So Severus entered the room taking the seat Harry had recently vacated. Tom hadn't moved, hadnt acknowledged his lingering presence. 

So Severus began. “How are you Marvolo?”

The man turned, an arched brow frowning at him, suspicious, he remained silent. Severus sighed. “We were worried, about what you may do Marvolo, and i don't want to have to fulfill my oath.”

The man turned to face Severus, leaning against the window sill giving an air of calm though Severus could see tension in him now, though it wasn't anger, it was discomfort. And to Snape’s surprise he answered. “Better”

Severus nodded not looking away from the man who seemed as though he wanted to say something more. So he waited watching. 

“Harry suggested this morning that it was not him I owed an apology, and he's only half right.” The man clenched his hands drawing in another breath before continuing. “I do owe you an apology for attempting the curse, but I knew Harry wouldn't allow me to finish it, so I suppose I should apologise for using you.” Severus raised a brow in surprise only for Marvolo to scoff. “Don't think me a fool Severus. I know you heard my ...outburst yesterday. You weren't a successful spy for doing as you were told. You are one of the most observant and curious men I have ever met, and those habits aren't exactly something you can break.”

Severus only nodded lightly as the man stared down at him. Knowing there was more but not pushing but making it that clear he was there to listen. Tom had already opened up to him once, perhaps he would again. Turning back to the window, Marvolo began to speak once again. And Severus listened. 

“Once he is gone Severus… I don't know how i will cope, once i am alone again without the constant reminder that i am different now, i don't know how i will survive the memories. My occulmancy is almost unusable, I trained it the thought of a mad man and as hard as i try, they don't work for me well. I know I have to rebuild them but if I drop what little of them I do have, I'm not sure I will be able to cope with the level of emotion I now contain. And I don't want to push them all away. The devotion, the fear, the…” Tom Trailed off looking down at his hands before speaking once again. “If i stop feeling them for a second i'm scared the rage and insanity would overtake my mind. Magic may have fixed me, given me back control, but its all still there, the memories the potential for madness. Even if I could not hurt Harry, I fear what I could do to anyone else.” 

Severus didn't react, thinking of a possible solution, only one came to mind and it wasn't one he was keen on but for Harry, he would try. 

“You don't have to do it alone Marvolo” he spoke softly but the man spun on the spot glaring at him slightly. “And who am I meant to trust, Severus? Who would be willing to help me? To see the darkness and not destroy me for it. Hell if i saw even an ounce of what is inside of me in another i would destroy them before they had any chance of getting close to our lord.”

Severus stared for a moment before he allowed a small smile to curl on his lips. “Have you forgotten Marvolo? I am a master occlumens and legilimens, i have seen the extent of your darkness, quite personally i might add.” Tom flinched looking away in… shame. 

Severus couldn't help the way he softened his tone, “Marvolo you can trust me in this, in anything that may help protect Harry or you for that matter” the man still wouldn't look at him… severus got up, but before he could continue, Marvolo spoke again, so quietly Severus almost missed it. 

“And yet another person would know everything, another would have the the knowledge and a power over me”

Severus stopped dead. Stilled and silent he stared at the man's slumped form, the defeat and the dread so clear. Severus couldn't help but pity the creature before him just a little. To constantly feel such insecurity and fear like a second skin, of course Severus could empathise. He had always been under another's power, first his father, then the marauders, then the dark lord and Dumbledore being pulled in every which way. Yes Severus could empathise with the man. He understood that fear better than anyone else because he had lived and still lived within that reality, looking down at his robe clad wrist he considered his mark of submission he had so quickly likened to a shackle, yet despite the initial despair he had been far more free with Harry than he had ever been with another. He saw hope in that submission for the first time. 

But to Tom, Harry was the first and he still feared that, the uncertainty in it. But like Severus his mark was unique. And he could use that. Silently he padded over to Marvolo’s side pulling his sleeve up as he went, standing to the man’s right and holding out his mark for both to see. Marvolo’s gaze grazed over it as he consciously ran a palm over his own wrist, uncovered as it had been since the first night. For all to see and probably as a reminder to himself. 

“I likened it to a shackle at first” Severus admitted in a quiet voice, as Marvolo lifted his head to gaze at the potions master in shock. “I don't think i have ever not been under someone else's will, but i can say this as a certainty, being under Harrys may be the most freeing and satisfying of the lot.” Severus gazed out at the sunset contemplating his words before continuing, “fearing it is not a crime Tom, it is a terrible thing to enter unwilling, as something you come to regret, but i think we both know we will not regret this, i don't actually think we have it in us to regret this…” sighing Severus returned his gaze to his wrist. “But something that may bring you some peace is the fact that ours and only ours are unique, we do not stand with the rest so can not be counted below them, under their control. Just as I believe that it marks us as equals.” Severus met Marvolo’s gaze. He looked so lost his hand trailing along the snake that shivered under his skin. 

“But that also means you are not alone, just as we share our responsibility to protect our lord we can only do that together and whole, so let me help make you whole Tom."

Marvolo closed his eyes lowering his head and nodded almost minutely. Severus took it for the acceptance it was and did not ask any more. He was done with open honesty for the day,, it was draining. He turned on the spot and strode for the door but before leaving he called back once more. “And tom you will not be left alone. This house will always be open to you, you'll need a base of some sort to work from and I suppose someone had better live in it.” with that the potions masters fled his ancestral home for the night, hoping the headmaster was too busy with the ministry to impede his way to his own bed. Thankfully that night he was. 

*** 

As Harry came down the stairs he saw the potions master leave, he seemed to be escaping something but Harry could only hope that it was not Tom's anger. Reaching out he found the man in question with ease, what he found was a confusing mix of fear, confusion, yet over riding all that was the notion of hope. Harry wouldn't ask but he was glad for it.

Making his way to the kitchen Harry found a mug of hot chocolate ready and waiting along with a cup of tea, it seemed that Marvolo did not have a large sweet tooth, “thank you Dobby” he whispered as he took his seat. It took longer than Harry had expected for the man to join him in the kitchen, not that Harry was complaining. It was probably a good thing that Tom had been able to keep his distance even for a short time and spend time with another. 

They didn't speak as they drank their drinks, both watching the other as if waiting for the other begin. 

Harry bit the bullet. 

“So … two days” 

Marvolo looked pained at the reminder but nodded, setting down his half finished tea. 

“Then you go to Durmstrung and I begin contacting the others and gaining more.”

“Yeah I've been thinking about that, just how are you going to get the two out of Azkaban undetected?” 

Marvolo smiled slightly, lifting the cup to his lips saying nothing. Harry let him get away with it, it was good to see a more mischievous side to the man. But he did comment. 

“I do expect the full story once you do it” marvolo nodded slightly before returning to his drink. 

“This will only last two years at most Marvolo, and then it will all truly begin.”

“You will be ready,” the man replied and Harry immediately responded. 

“We, Tom, We will be ready, i can not win this war alone and i'll need you and the rest”

The man stared at Harry for a moment before tentatively holding out his hand which Harry took without hesitation. He looked down at their interwoven fingers, not looking at Harry as he did so. 

“We will be ready and whole and as protected as we can be heading into war.” he looked to the boy before him and saw the uncertainty that marked him as a child yet. “And you will be ready to properly take on the mantle of Lord in the way that you see fit.” Harry smiled and stood still holding Marvolo’s hand as he led him out of the kitchen. Walking up the stairs Harry felt the man tense slightly but Harry tightened his grip on the man's hand and pulled him into his room. Instead of the one bed as before, there were two smaller doubles filling the room. 

Harry turned to him smiling shyly. 

“I know its only for two more nights but Nagini said we both sleep better when we are not alone and she is right… so to avoid her becoming unbearable this was the best way i could see to do it so you could actually sleep without waking up as red as a tomato.”

Tom flushed slightly at the reminder and Harry's smile brightened slightly at it. Letting go of the man's hand, Harry slid into his own bed still watching the other man as he tentatively grabbed his clothes, entering the ensuite to change. Harry drifted but on the edge of sleep he heard Tom speak, at least he thought he did. 

“Thank you Harry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> internal severus; he looks so small and broken and needs proteccting but he was a dark lord but hes loyal to harry and therefore i have an excuse..... shit reason i meant reason 
> 
> hah- your gonna have to keep waiting on the romance lovelys ....


	15. a Mad Mans Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short extra- but i felt this bit should stand alone.... 
> 
> enjoy!

Albus Dumbledore was furious, the boy was gone and all evidence that the dark Lord was still alive was non-existent.... The idea the boy might have accomplished what he feared to attempt... It was preposterous so dumbledore refused to believe it yet...

The boy was missing. Unlike Cedric whose body was recovered Harry had all but disappeared while the magical residue of the graveyard made it impossible to track or identify any magic that occured in the area...

Dumbledore didn't know what to do. His entire plan was in Ash. The boy was alive, of that much he was certain... Albus' eyes flicked over to the still lit flame. So he could not be declared dead. The goblins would know. As they would know he was missing. And with his entrance to this thrice damned tournament he was an adult legally and magically. Albus had noticed the change in quality of Harry's magic after he had completed the first task, an advanced magically triggered inheritance. He hadn't told the boy of course. He would have point blank refused to return to the Dursleys which he could not have. They were a controlled environment where dumbledore's people could watch him... As he said all plans to Ash. That and the fact Sirius had yet to sign the marriage contract he had in place for a match between the Weasleys and the Potter line was an obstacle he had never truly imagined being in place.

He could not track Harry as he might have done in the past as his magic would no longer trigger the trace. Even the tracker he had put on the boy's cloak was useless as the boy didn't have the thing. He could only hope the boy had escaped to hide in the muggle world. If he had Dumbledore would still have a chance to rework some of his plans, Amortina would work well enough, he supposed....

But all of that was inconsequential.

He had put feelers out, the order looking for him with a pace Dumbledore would have been impressed with if they actually came too close to finding the boy.

Severus had been useful in only one aspect... The death eaters were as clueless about the boy's disappearance as he was. None of them had got their hands on him.

Other than that he had been utterly useless.

He had talked to Harry's ‘friends’ of course... They had no idea and were enjoying their new found freedom from the boy... Quietly of course, it wouldn't do for them to seem unfeeling to the current crisis in public. But they were relatively sure if the boy was alive he would return to Hogwarts or Grimmauld place. He hated his relatives and he had nowhere else to go after all. That and the boy and Sirius had been contacting each other regularly throughout the year. And Harry cared for him, he wouldn't leave him, of that they were sure.

All they had to do was wait.

Now the ministry, that was a more immediate situation that just seemed to be spiraling. It was common knowledge now that the boy was now no longer legally or magically considered a minor... The usual ways of tracing a child were completely ineffective. The first three days were hell as Albus tried to convince people of Harry's life only for them to push back at every turn. It was only when they began asking about assets, Fudge the conniving greedy thing that he was, that the goblins very publicly informed the minister that he would not be getting a cent as according to their records Mr Potter was very much alive.

In fact they were freezing his accounts due to the ministry's interference until Mr Potter presented himself before Gringotts to regain access, considering he was now an adult. Dumbledore had wanted to brain the man for it, as it had cut off his own access to the Potter vaults.

There was also the matter of Pettigrew. The fact that he was found alive so publically had put the entire legal department into fits. As it was well known that Sirius Black had killed Pettigrew... Or at least it was. While trying and failing to find records of Sirus Black's trial to find out what occured Amelia Bones had stepped in to organise the effort and she had been ruthless. Merely a week after the boy had gone missing it was declared that Sirius Black had never received a trial and Madame Bones had made it public knowledge. 

As a lady of the wizengamot it was her right to look over court records and scrimgeour was fighting her every step and failing. It was the movement of Lucius Malfoy that had concerned Albus though. Rather than remaining silent as he would have expected he had joined Amelia on her crusade in every way he could. Speaking out about the fact that the dark Lord was dead, baring a bear forearm to the wizarding world as proof. He advocated for the information and incarceration of the death eaters to be made public, submitting his own trial notes to the daily prophet, increasing his popularity through utter transparency... Dumbledore would never have expected it of a Slytherin.

The movement was growing and held problems for many of the current officials of the ministry... Only 12 of the currently incarcerated death eaters had undergone trial. There were close to 50 incarcerated during that period. Even the minister was not unscathed by the campaign.

The wizengamot had been non stop for days as the battle played out to the general public through published interviews. Amelia taking on Lucius' mantle of transparency and the public were demanding trials and questions to be asked about the missing, the forgotten, the ones lost in the war to which there had never been closure. Perhaps Dumbledore should support it but that would mean supporting Black's trial but he still held out hope for controlling the man at least in that first week. 10 days in Amelia secured not a pardon but a halt on the execution order on the man until pettigrews trial could take place. A trial that was set for the begging of summer as an open case. Sirius would be free...

And the school. He'd cancelled all exams but the owls and newts, the teachers were having a hard enough time reassuring them as it was. So the school was reacting by making the rest of the term as stress free as they could manage. Minerva’s doing. And as much as he may wish to continue as business as usual he knew when to pick his battles and battling with Minerva right now on top of everything else? He surrendered quickly.

The durmstrang and beauxbatons students were set to leave the next day, so Albus had put a halt on the wizengamot sessions. Something he was glad to do if he were honest. A day off at least from the British politics.

There was little he could do to move anything at the moment and was resigned to the inevitability of blacks pardon. His only hope now was finding Harry in this mess and keeping the public uninformed of all the other... Secrets the ministry held.

All he could do was wait. Well wait and watch.


	16. The Arrival (or the escape)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey all, running a bit later this evening but you know life happens.
> 
> thanks for the Kudos and Comments, i will get to replying to you all when i have a free moment!

Stepping off of the ship in Durmstrang was breathtaking. The school was a veritable fortress, chiseled into the cliffs overlooking the ocean it was a fantastic sight. Igor had explained as they made their way up to the school through a variety of chiseled tunnels and staircases that it had originally been a dwarven dwelling. When the tribe had outgrown it and its resources they had moved inland. That was almost a thousand years ago. They had sold it to the schools founder around 200 years after and it had stood the test of time. Its vast open caverns had been charmed to appear as wide open spaces while the Chambers had been expanded and manipulated to create class rooms and the like out of what was already present. The location had always been shrouded in secret, some going so far as to say the school was moved on a yearly basis. Those people had never actually attended Durmstrang and no graduate was going to correct them. Rather it was imbued with secrecy charms and made unplottable. The only way in for most being one of the many ships that sailed from various ports. The school had a veritable armada.

The Headmaster though had special privileges in the guise of four port keys. He had one for himself of course and one lay in the infirmary of there ever came an emergency that the schools healer could not manage alone. The other two were to be given at the head masters discretion. One of which now remained at the Prince home in England for easy transport of Harry's Followers. Most of his tutors would arrive by ship, spending a length of time there but a few would come and go to give regular lectures, not that any of the Durmstrang staff would be made aware of that fact.

Harry's entrance to the ship had been an interesting affair. They had smuggled him in in the dead of night, where he inhabited Karkaroff's Chambers for the first few hours before they had docked in a grecian city. He was then smuggled off again and then when in his glamour escorted onto the ship by the Headmaster himself. His entrance had gained some interest of course as the man who never usually left Victor's, His pride and glory, side. Was escorting another. Harry's glamour had him as a brown haired, Hazel eyed boy that did not exactly stand out. Rather it was meant to blend in, to fade to the background.

And he would, he would become utterly forgettable to the students around him yet while he was before them he garnered interest especially as he was joining them at the end of a school year. Harry ignored the looks and muttering, he was used to it anyway and followed the man into his office relaxing once again in a window seat. It wasn't long before they had set off again.

Igor had taken Harry almost immediately to his quarters and had left with an apology and a promise to return as soon as he had his students settled. He didn't actually leave though until Harry turned with a small smile and nodded to him, giving his permission. It was a weird new standard of living. To be asked permission for things as simple as leaving a room or to sit but he had become quickly accustomed to it, thanks to Tom's demeanour.

Turning back to the chamber he couldn't help but admire it. He didn't know what he had been expecting but this? This wasn't it. The room he had entered was half the size of the gryffindor common room. A large fireplace dominated one side of the room with a couple of black leather chairs set out beside it. The longer wall directly opposite the door was filled with bookshelves though a little nook had been carved into the corner with a bench seat and table that was obviously for study. The other wall was filled with a fake window. The reason Harry knew it was fake? It showed him the garden of Prince Manor, unruly and unkempt but beautiful in its wildness. Reaching out with his magic he could feel the connection the window made with him. It looked for an image that would make him feel safe. Harry wasn't sure whether it was worrying that over only two weeks, Snape’s ancestral Manor had become that to him.

Three other doors led out of the room and Harry set off to explore. One door led to a lavish bedroom and ensuite, filled with light from more fake windows while the bathroom was darker, coloured in greys and blacks. The next led to a small kitchenette and dining area, it was not extensive but Harry supposed it didn't need to be. One did not expect a wizard of affluence to cook after all Harry thought sardonically. That last led to an almost cavernous space. Not lit through fake windows. It actually reminded him more of the dungeons than anything else except it was wide and open with what looked like a ring of fabric on the floor. Stepping on it was like stepping on any other part of the ground but he felt the magic running through it, soft and protective. He'd get igor to explain it later. Returning to the main room he called Dobby.

The house elf popped into existence immediately followed by half a dozen trays of food. Harry raised a brow at him.

"it's a celebration for Mr Harry potter's arrival sir." the elf explained happily levitating the food and drink over to the table.

Harry shook his head a small sad smile on his lips.

"Not that I'm being ungrateful dobby because I'm sure all of this is delicious but how do you expect me to eat it on my own?"

The creature looked around unsure and then he saw Harry's sad smile and dropped immediately into wails of grief and apology. Feeling slightly bad for making the elf react in the way he did Harry interrupted the elf with a sigh....

"Well dobby I guess there's only one thing for it." the elf looked up at him wide eyed and hopeful. "you'll just have to help me eat it."

The elf looked stunned for a moment and Harry had to hide a laugh as he made his way over to the table. Only to be rushed by the elf from behind, as it launched itself onto his back latching his arms around Harry's neck, "thank you Mr potters sirs you are sos kinds, dobby would love to be celebrating with you master Potter sir."

Harry did laugh now holding dobby's arms he carried the elf over dropping him into one chair whilst Harry plopped down on to another.  
If this were anything to go by, it seemed he wouldn't be alone in this place.

***

After a couple of hours Harry was full to bursting while Dobby had talked himself into exhaustion falling asleep on the chair opposite. It was the first Time Harry had ever seen a house elf sleep he realised and he enjoyed the moment for the show of trust and friendship that it was... The silence was blessed Harry found but with dobby’s light snores it didn't become oppressive which Harry was well and truly grateful for.

It was of course Igor who broke the silence. Coming through the door clattering all the way waking dobby from his slumber. Before the elf could panic Harry laughed "your snoring is very soothing dobby, I hope we can do this again sometime"

The elf looked awed as he always did when Harry soothed him before he panicked and agreed immediately popping away with the dishes as he went leaving behind only a small platter of fruit and biscuits in his wake.

Igor watched him with a slight smile "I have never know a wizard to interact with an elf as you do"

Harry raised a brow "have you ever seen and elf interact with a wizard the way Dobby does?"

Touché.

The man strolled over but looked to Harry, only after receiving a nod did he sit.

"so Igor, we planned on me getting here, how long I would be here for and what I needed to achieve, but we did not discuss how we were going to make that happen"  
The man smiled at him, his grin like a shark was all teeth, he ignored it, the man was all bark and no bite especially when it came to Harry.

"Well my lord, we have a program already set out and the staff have been informed that your education must be advanced somewhat.. So we will start tomorrow, but before that you should open one of the windows.”

Harry frowned at the man, he had already assessed that the windows were fake, but Karkaroff's secretive smile belied knowledge that Harry was ignorant too. Narrowing his eyes he looked to the window, flicking his hand towards it, and wasn't that a strange thing to become accustomed to, wandless effortless magic. The far window opened with a bit more force than was necessary but before he could even begin to contemplate that, a welcome sight flew through the window. 

Forgetting Karkaroff's presence entirely, Harry stood as the owl swooped around him and landed on his shoulder. 

“Hedwig?” he whispered softly bringing his hand up to meet the birds chest as she cooed in his ear. His wonder was broken by a sharper than usual peck to his ear. 

“Oww what was that for?” he turned to face the owl who was staring pointedly at him, her feathers ruffled and eyes focused on him. 

“OHH… I am so sorry girl, i know i shouldn't have left you but in my defence..”he didn't get to finish the sentence as the owl nipped at his ear again. 

Harry sighed but smiled up at the owl, his first true friend in this godforsaken world. “Okay , no excuses, I should have come and got you or found a way to let you come to me sooner. It won't happen again.” the owl cooed at him relaxing on his shoulder and allowing him to pet her once again. 

Karkaroff chuckled from his seat, reminding him of the man's presence. Unable to stop the slight blush he turned to the man. His eyes daring him to say anything. 

Igor smiled widely, “ Severus told me she may make her way here, that she was rather intelligent for a postage owl. I found her in my office before I came, according to the paintings she made it here before us and was quite put out at being made to wait.”

Harry flushed further but smiled at his owl, she always knew where he would be in the end. 

“Its a good thing to see if i am honest, that you have a familiar bond so early, they are said to be quite grounding influences”

Harry smiled slyly back at him, “your just glad there will be someone around to put me in my place”

Igor didn't even hesitate, “so Severus and dobby have been replaced?”

“Dont underestimate my owl Igor, she’d outdo either of them anyday” the bird in question puffed up her feathers at that causing igor to start laughing once again. While he recovered himself Harry retook his seat.

“So what were we discussing?” 

The two discussed the instructors and tasks that would need to be completed over the coming weeks well into the evening, Hedwig never leaving Harry's side. 

***

Once they were done Harry retreated to his room with Hedwig, both mentally and physically exhausted he almost hadn’t noticed the perch that now sat before one of the windows. Stepping over to it he opened the window with ease. There was some sort of magic that allowed the owl access to the outside world and it seemed hedwig had already found the way in. the owl had left her perch on his shoulder, making herself at home on the perch. He was immensely glad to see her, since he had gotten her; they had never been apart for such a long period and Harry was glad for the familiarity. 

Slipping into bed he turned to watch her as sleep approached, glad to not be alone. 

***

Marvolo dove into his task feet first, he hit the ground running before even the first week had finished he had infiltrated azkaban, discussed options with the lestranges and had a way out for them. He had nabbed to death eaters of the streets both low-level and disregarded by Harry for one reason, a murderous inclination towards children. Inclinations he knew they had already indulged. If anything they deserved azkaban as it was so Tom harboured no moral compunction in swapping the two out, well swapping was a kinder version of what he intended, dropping them from the height of the towers in Azkaban would at least be a quick death.

On the dark of the moon he slipped back into azkaban two imperised scapegoats at the ready. He had entered their minds almost destroying them implanting only identity in their wake. People would assume the two had gone mad from the dementors presence and nothing more would be said about their suicide. He had not entered the prison proper; rather he had flown a thestral to the tower where the ex death eaters were kept. The wards would only be alerted once the threshold was broken as it would be tonight but he had the scapegoats flying two others. By the time they found their body's, he and the twins would already be safely ensconced in Prince Manor.   
The plan went off without a hitch until they reached Prince Manor when both men turned to him. 

“You’re not him” Rodolphus spoke in a low and threatening tone, while Rabastan walked around him, sizing him up as it were. 

“No, he is else where for now. I have been charged with locating and bringing together the remaining marked."

Rodolphus, looked down to his uncovered left wrist. Tom Never hid his mark after all. His eyes narrowed at it lifting his own and revealing the ouroboros. 

“Who is he?” Rabastan asked, now behind him and unseen to Tom. A part of Tom thought to feel threatened, the two here had been his once. He knew the damage they could do wandlessly, but he wouldn't give them that. Couldn't. 

So he kept his replies non hostile but cold. “That is a long story, one better served when the two of you are in a better state. There are rooms upstairs and the kitchen is stocked and a house elf mipsy can be called on should you have need. Once you have settled and rested we can discuss more.” Tom turned to leave only to have rabastan block his way.

“I think we can discuss this now.” Before Tom could defend himself Rodolphus had grabbed him from behind restraining him while Rabastan advanced. It was only Naginis appearance that stopped them in their tracks. She had shot down from the bookcase where she had been unnoticed by the three men, and landed directly on rabastan, almost toppling him to the ground at the force of her impact, unable to stop his familiar before she wrapped herself around the man's neck and torso. Not quite strangling him but tight enough if he so much as moved, she could break his neck. Her head held high above the men she looked to Tom imperiously and victorious. He was never going to hear the end of this.

“Why cant you ever make nice friends Hatchling” she hissed in reprimand. Tom rolled his eyes. 

“I saved them from azkaban, they're not exactly the most sane of people right now, anyway when have i ever made friends.” Rodolphus had stiffened behind him, and released his grip and tom heard him fall to his knees. Nagini gave a hissing chuckle and while Rabastan hadn't moved, he stared wide eyed at Tom, in fear and reverence. He had once thrived off this. Had worried that, if he were met with this treatment again he would fall into the need for dominance, madness. Now it made him feel sick. He was thankful for that.

“I'm sorry my lord” before the man had even finished the sentence Tom had turned on the spot wand in hand, his eyes raging. 

“Never call me that, I am not your lord and Voldermort is dead. And you will not besmirch our use of that title on the filth that i was again” eyes wide Rodolphus looked up in confusion. 

“Enough Marvolo, you can strike the fear of your new allegiances when I am done with them.”

Tom closed his eyes in thanks, he had never in his life been so thankful to hear Narcissa's voice. Lowering his wand he turned to the woman nodding as he exited the parlor, Nagini releasing Rabastan and following his trail. Two found, two to go. 

It would be a long three weeks before he saw Harry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, some actual movement, you dont know how happy i am right now. Also Hedwig is just the best. 
> 
> right so just to let you all know the POVs will be a bit higgaldy piggaldy for a bit but we are going to see time move a bit faster for a lot of people. Harry will likely be in most chapters but there are no guarentees here. 
> 
> hoped you enjoyed this segment!!!


	17. Growth (can be impeded)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments i will keep all of them in mind as i write!!!

Karkaroff was confused and awed by Harry. 

His power was beyond reproach and his instinctive use of it was terrifying to say the least. Hell igor would go so far as to say if it came down to it The boy could outduel any of his graduating students. Once he had seen a spell, felt its magic, He could recreate it perfectly and more powerfully if needed. No his power and instincts were beyond reproach. The young man's knowledge however. Severus had warned him. He had to admit it. He had told him of how backwards teaching at Hogwarts had become how outdated in a way. 

Yet the boys lack of knowledge in basic magical theory was... Dangerous. He could complete spells and cast them but he didn't actually have the knowledge to understand what he was doing, how he was doing it or why it worked. He was next to clueless about the differences between the different classes of Magic, the different types and how they played together or clashed. And that, that was dangerous. Not only could he end up hurting others but he could greatly hurt himself, drive himself to physical exhaustion without even realising it. He almost had the second week, continuing his casting long after his tutor, a charms professor had left for the day. Any other young wizard or witch would have stopped, feeling their magical exhaustion but Harry pushed on till his body almost gave out under the strain. If it weren't for the house elf alerting him, he dreaded to think what may have happened.

Hogwarts it seemed was doing a great disservice to its students and endangering them. So Karkaroff was seeking to right that wrong. A part of him had expected the boy to revolt against his teachings. His power and position made that situation all the more likely. He shouldn't have underestimated the boy's capacity for humility. 

After recovering from his mishap, Karkaroff gave his lessons for the day. Only instead he lectured on magical theory instead. Well he says lectured, by mid morning it had turned into a discussion and his lord showed such interest, such a capacity to learn that the two got so carried away in their discussions that it took a reprimanding house elf to pull them away from it. In the week since any spare moment the boy had he had been reading, every chance he got he had new questions and opinions on the topic which he badgered Igor with any time the man was in his vicinity.

It reminded Igor of why he loved teaching. His lord had barely been there three weeks and the teachers had wrapped up their assessments of him and were planning on what he needed to be taught. They were awed by his magical ability and instinctive use of Magic, which was unsurprising. He dreaded to consider their praise if they had realised that the young man had been holding back considerably, only using wand less magic and his more potent abilities in igors sessions.

Their opinions were very much the same. The young man needed serious theory instruction of which Igor was giving. And theoretical sessions on each subject. They knew he would also begin training dark arts and dueling with separate tutors, a fact of which was bemoaned by their defensive magic tutor. They thought, if he studied hard, he would easily pass his owls by the end of the summer, having already cast every spell that could come up in a practical. And he could possibly be ready to take his newts as early as the Christmas after next.

Karkaroff had been surprised by that, his expectations of the boy had not been high enough it seemed but he kept to his decision in giving the boy two years to study. If necessary they could use the extra time for him to begin a masters in a subject, and use the time to prepare for his return to England as effectively as possible.

So yes Igor Karkaroff was confused and awed by his lord but overriding all that was his excitement. These were going to be an interesting two years indeed.

***

Narcissa had not had such a busy month since the last war. 

It started with the boy. The lord, her husband's lord and didn't he get his ear chewed off for that. It started with the reorganisation in their treatment of house elves much to Lucius’ displeasure. Funnily enough narcissa didn't actually mind. The elves were still nervous in Lucius’ presence but in hers they were more efficient, more forthcoming and more effective. The slytherin in her approved, though she knew the boy had done it because he deemed it the right thing to do. 

Still it was good, she had spent the first week after meeting the boy contemplating how to best go about contacting her cousin. She had considered sending a letter sealed in black blood, so only those of the black line could view it. To be honest that was probably the direction to go, but what to say without breaking her vow eluded her. That and if the information that lucius had provided was true, with the Order of the phoenix inhabiting the man's house was true, was how to get a message to him unnoticed. She would continue to think about it. 

Anyway she had been glad she had brushed up on her healing because it was most definitely necessary. Barely a night after Draco's return from school she was called to Prince manor for none other than her step brothers. She had found them in a compromising position to say the least. Marvolo standing over them, Nagini wrapped around one while the other kneeling at his feet. Narcissa had been terrified for a moment, seeing once again the dark lord of her memories but that fear was quickly dispelled by Marvolo’s words.

“Never call me that, I am not your lord and Voldermort is dead. And you will not besmirch our use of that title on the filth that i was again”

Though the words filtered Narcissa of the fear she could see the rage building in him and knew she needed to intervene, to diffuse the situation.

“Enough Marvolo, you can strike the fear of your new allegiances when i am done with them”

She watched and saw the wizard visibly deflate, a new weight seemingly on his shoulders. As he turned though he looked grateful for a moment before nodding and exiting the room a neutral mask firmly in place, quickly followed by his snake, whose sudden departure had brought the other twin to his knees. 

Narcissa eyed the kneeling men critically who looked both terrified and confused. Sighing at the mess the once dark lord had left her in she pointed her wand at both men casting before they could even think to flinch. Group diagnostic spells were always handy when one needed to triage. 

Staring at the results as they appeared on a parchment before her she was unsurprised by the diagnosis. Serious Malnourishment, mild muscle atrophy and acute magical and physical exhaustion. Not quick fixes but simple ones at least and there were no open wounds, so the best thing for them was something light to eat and then rest before rebuilding their muscles, give them a month or two and they would be fighting fit. 

“Not as bad as it could be but recuperating will take time” she glanced at the two still kneeling looking more confused than ever. 

“Ohh do get up you apes, and close your mouths, your teeth will need some repair work but i'll let you two sort that on your own time.” the two stood to attention immediately both looking to ask questions. Narcissa held up her hand. 

“I am not going to educate either of you on your situation as it stands until you have had something to eat and a night of rest. But I will tell you three things. One listen to Marvolo and Severus, they are leading the... group, if you will for the moment. Two don't anger Marvolo, though he is a changed man, without your lord here to hold back his more...violent urges he won't hesitate to harm you. Three be nice to the elves, you wont like the consequences if you're not.” with that she turned from the room leaving the men in her wake calling Mopsy as she went. The elf appeared in the kitchen as she entered smiling up at her. 

“What can mopsey do for madame Malfoy this night?” Narcissa gave a small smile to the elf, dressed in a clean white blanket, tied like a toga, she had to admit they looked better well taken care of. 

“Good evening Mopsy, or is it morning now? Hmm… Nevermind, the two gentlemen in the other room will be staying here for a while, for now can you make sure their foods are light and easy on the stomach, with a vial of nutrient potion with each meal. if they try to tell you otherwise you can tell them it is my order, also if you could show them to their rooms that would also be very helpful.” 

The little elf seemed to almost twirl on the spot before responding. 

“of course Madam Malfoy, i will make sure they are both fed and rested by the time you next return.” Narcissa couldn't help the small pleased smile that appeared on her face. 

“Thank you Mopsy, i shall return in two days time” with that Narcissa exited the manor, hoping she wouldn't be the one to have to explain the boy who lived was now the lestranges lord. 

***

Morning came and with it was Severeus’ swift departure from Hogwarts. He never stayed in the summer, so his quick escape was not that remarkable. However instead of returning to spinners end as he usually did he returned to Prince manor. However on his arrival it was not Marvolo who stood in the kitchen but rather the Lestrange twins.

Not outwardly showing his surprise he merely nodded to them bypassing them to find Marvolo. 

He found him quickly standing in the front garden, if he could even call it that, watching the horizon, lost in thought. Severus, as had become his custom, strode almost silently up to him and stood by his side watching the scene with him. 

“Why are the Lestrange twins sitting at my kitchen table?”

“They’re marked” Marvolo answered the question almost petulantly. 

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes “obviously”. He returned to the silence, watching the horizon knowing that Marvolo would explain if only to fill the silence. It was a strange tick the man seemed to have picked up since he had been reborn especially since Harry had gone. It was as if the man had to distract himself from that reality, and he seemed to fill it with conversation at least whenever Severus came by. So Marvolo explained what had occured, how he had broken them out, and of the previous night's altercation which came out slow and stilted as if the man were ashamed. If anything snape was impressed that neither of the men were injured by the altercation, but he kept those thoughts to himself. 

Once the man had finished Severus turned to him, a serious expression which marvolo mirrored almost perfectly. 

“Next time i would like to be forewarned of incoming guests, or someone might end up getting hexed” 

Marvolo merely nodded before facing the door, “i suppose we better give them an explanation”

Severus scowled at the thought but followed the man through the door. It looked like he was in for a long morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah Narcissa got in here, i thought her perspective on the altercation and entire situation may be fun to write (it was) .... 
> 
> onward now to deal with the Lestrange Twins and maybe some order folk........


	18. Amusement (and pouting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, running a bit late today, do forgive xxx
> 
> Written on my phone as time has been a rare commodity today.
> 
> Thanks to all for Kudos and comments, you guys are what keep me writing!

Marvolo Stared down the Lestrange twins as he entered the kitchen as both men seemed to shrink in their seats. They sat down at the end of the table and though their lord was not here both Severus and Marvolo took their customary positions at the head. Both had cups of tea appear before them, without even having to ask. 

“Thankyou Mopsy” Marvolo spoke to the air, though the elf did not appear he knew she had heard it. The twins gave him an odd expression but he ignored them taking a sip of his first cup of the day. He wouldn't admit it but he hadn’t wanted to see either of the men without a buffer after last night. Severus at least could serve as that. 

Neither man spoke, both with their heads bowed, likely unsure where to start. Once they would have groveled or fawned, but after last nights altercation, Severus would wager they were both taking the slytherin route, to wait and listen. Perhaps there was hope for their sanity yet. 

“Rodolphus, i trust Narcissa gave you a time frame for your… recovery.” the man looked up at Snape's question nodding and pointedly not looking in Marvolo's direction. He remained silent and Severus raised a brow. The man stared at Severus obviously trying to read him before looking at his twin who nodded. 

“She gave us two months before we were sufficiently recovered. “ the mans voice didnt shake though Severus saw the fear in his eyes. He had to surpress the urge not to smirk at the man.

Severus smiled coldly, “that would fit well with our plans for the two of you.” Marvolo huffed looking towards the door. If Severus didn't know any better he would say the man was pouting. Eyeing the man with genuine amusement, he stared back down the table at the two. 

“I understand you are very much in the dark about the situation, but hold your questions untll i have finished my explanation. I will not continue if I am interrupted and then you’ll have to get your answers from Marvolo” the men looked terrified when Marvolo spat out what Severus assumed was a curse in Parseltongue. He ignored it and began. 

He explained that Voldemort was dead, that he was purified to once more become the wizard he once was before the insanity. He explained that the one who cleansed him was magics chosen and that he was their lord. And that being magic’s chosen came with certain privileges especially when it came to his followers. He didn't expand on that, he thought it better for them to find out what those privileges were themselves, and hope he was there to see their reactions. He explained that their lord was young, that he was in need of training and was currently with Igor in Durmstrang. Rabastan went pale at the mans name, which Snape found curious, but ignored it for now. Then he paused both men looking up at him. Waiting. 

Marvolo sighed stepping into the conversation finally. “Our new lord is the one and only chosen one, the boy who lived, Harry Potter” he eyed Severus scathingly for making him be the one to break it to the men. Severus merely kept his features neutral, though amusement was plainly evident in his eyes. Damn the man, and they called him dramatic. 

Both men were a gape, when Rodolphus finally sputtered, “my….” he didn't get to finish the title, Marvolo was on his feet wand pointed directly towards the Lestrange heir, the man paled furthur, only for Rabastan to cut in and save him. “Im Sorry M...Marvolo, but the one we believed to have killed our former… leader, is the one we are now to follow? The golden boy of the light?”

Snape cut in before Marvolo could, he didn't need a pair of dead ex death eaters in his kitchen. “You already follow him and from my understanding you chose him before he chose you.” Both men shrank in their seats, in a bit of shame and fear. Severus couldn't blame them considering that their previous lord stood before them. “And be that as it may, Our lord, Mr Potter, is not all that he appears to be, you will understand when you meet him properly but know this, he was able to cow myself, Marvolo, Lucius and Igor without ever lifting a wand. It may be better for your health if you did not act… recklessly as it were.” 

Rabastan nodded his acceptance while Rodolphus pulled down a blank mask. He may become a problem later but they would deal with it then. 

“For now you are to remain on this estate until you recover but once the two months are up you will be sailing for Durmstrang.” that caught Rabastans attention. 

“Why?” The question was quick and to the point and Rabastan’s watery green eyes almost glared at him, almost. 

“Our lord is in need of training, you are accomplished duelers, have extensive theoretical knowledge of the dark arts and I know you both have masteries in warding,” his eyes flicked to Rodolphus, “and Transfiguration.” his eyes swept back to Rabastan.

“That and during the school year, Karkaroff will not have as much time to be by our lord's side, and despite his power he will need protection.” Looking between Marvolo and the lestrange twins he thought it best to leave it there for today at least. Without warning he stood and turned for the door. 

“As it is, i think that will be enough for the day. If you have any questions save them. And rest or Narcissa may have your hides. Marvolo, if you would.'' The man didn't have to be asked twice and followed Severus out the door leaving the twins more confused than before.

***

Marvolo Followed Snape down into the basement of Prince Manor, he had yet to venture down here, but he wasn't surprised at what he found. A potions lab. Recently cleaned and put together, if the lack of specialist equipment was anything to go by. Severus did not pause, merely going straight over to the potion on the burner, checking it and taking it out of stasis. Marvolo stood in the opposite corner of the room and just watched the man as he worked. 

It was soothing, the silence, though he hadn't thought as much in the days since Harry had left. But Severus’ presence was slowly becoming that to him. But it wasn't enough. Before long anxiety began to creep beneath Marvolo’s skin and before he could stop himself he began to speak. “That went well.” 

Severus said nothing as he measured what looked like pixy wings out on the scales. Marvolo didn't take offense and just continued to fill the silence. “I still don't like the thought of sending them out there, alone with him, i think there are better choices that could be made.” Severus did look up at that, a small amused smile on his face. Marvolo enjoyed them most of the time… well when he wasn’t irritated by them as he was now. He looked away from the man and towards the door.

Severus chuckled as he poured the wings into his potion. “I’m not surprised you feel that way Marvolo, but pouting about it won't change it, you know you are needed elsewhere. And its only 2 and a half weeks till you will see him.'' Tom felt his cheeks heat which just drew another snort from the man. Tom glared at him then. But Severus wasn't intimidated by it. Merely turning back to his potion. 

“If you want a fearful reaction Tom I suggest you go back upstairs, you will not find one here.”

Tom went back to glaring at the door, unmoving. The silence didnt last long before he retorted. “I am not pouting.” 

Severus laughed as Marvolo made his way to the stairs. Marvolo flushing scarlet as he went. Perhaps Nagini would be a more sympathetic ear. 

***

Severus was on the edge. The term had ended a week ago yet he had already been recalled by the order thrice. The old man was going spare in trying to find the boy who lived and was failing at every turn. The order had turne up nothing. The ministry couldn't track him and the blood bound items were utterly useless in the mad man's situation. That and Sirius Black was now a pardoned free man. A pardoned free man who was distraught and angry in the hunt for his godson and blamed the old fool. If Severus hadn't hated the mutt so much he may have found more enjoyment in the situation. But he was bored of it. That and he had a headache. So Severus was most definitely on the edge. 

Sitting in his usual place at grimmauld place, he watched the order dispassionately, as they repeated the same plans and the same movements over and over, unable to come up with any other ideas as to how to track the young man. They had sent letters with tracking charms, and Dumbledore had questioned Harry's friends. Hell they had even put out a missings persons in the muggle world through the boys' relatives and scoured the british wizarding world to no avail. They all seemed to bemoan the situation, to complain waiting for their all powerful leader to pull a rabbit out of his hat so to speak. Well all but sirius and lupin. Lupin was quiet in most meetings like severus. Hell he had been the one to suggest the missings persons in the muggle world because his fellows seemed to assume that Harry would remain in the magic. Fools, if the boy had gone missing severus knew the boy would go muggle. He understood how to live among them. hell he had spent more than half his life as one of them. But only Remus who had had to do much the same recognised the fact. He had remained stoically silent since, always it seemed by the mutts side.

Blacks silence on the other hand was… concerning. The man was usually the one to rant and rave and push to demand answers that they just didn't have. Now he seemed distracted and lost and … he seemed off. As if his mind were not here at all, as if he had given up hope. The man stood his chair scraping back as he did so and headed silently towards the door as the entire table silenced, watching his movements. 

Before he reached the door however the old fool called out to him. “Sirius, we are not finished”

The man did halt but he turned slowly on his heel to face the group in the kitchen, his eyes hiding an anger bubbling just below the surface. “And what exactly are we finishing Albus?” Black replied, his voice calm, almost jovial, yet the entire look, the entire facade was undermined by that anger. Severus stiffened slightly, dropping his wand into his hand. A quiet Black was a dangerous Black. He had learnt that from both the man before him and Regulus in his teens.

“The meeting my boy, the plan to find your god son”

Dumbledore had barely finished the sentence before Sirius let out a barking laugh. “This? This is no place for planning Albus. All you have here is a rabble who couldn't find a Hippogriff in a stable.” he sneered at them all before turning his back to the table and making his way to the door. “If you find any useful information let moony or i know but until then my time is better spent searching for my Godsons and not listening to the complaints of fools.” The doors slammed behind black. Leaving a steely silence in his wake. Only for it to be broken by the shrieking Weasley matriarch.

“My Goodness, the rudeness of that man, how dare he speak to us in such a.” Lupin stood, slamming his hands on the table eyeing the weasley woman with amber eyes that put the potions master on edge. 

“That man as you call him” Remus or perhaps the wolf growled lowly, his eyes never leaving the weasley woman's, “has just lost his godson again, and i will remind you that you are currently standing in his residence so a little respect may be prudent Mrs weasley. That and the man is absolutely correct. This meeting is as useless as a puffskein, only useful to air your own grievances and complain about the issue which may i remind you is a fourteen year old boy, not some artifact but a living breathing human being who may be suffering at this very instant while you complain about having to merely enter knockturn alley or not having free access to your owls or attempting to even look in to the muggle world. So if there is nothing new or of use that any of you have to say I suggest you leave.” With that the man prowled towards the door, following his dark haired counter parts lead. 

Severus envied them just a bit. 

The old man sighed and brought his hand to his head as the Weasley woman started up again “well i never?!?! The arrogance and childishness of them!!”

To Snape's surprise it was Arthur who interrupted this time, the Weasley matriarch glaring at him for it. “That is enough Molly”. 

Before she could retort the old man spoke, “it is a stressful time for all of us, and we do appear to be going in circles, it is best that we break for the night, keep our ears to the ground for any information on the boys location or suspicious Death Eater movement's. Unfortunately i believe there is nothing we can do now but wait and remain ever vigilant in this time of Crisis.”

Nodding to them all, the old man stood and apparated out on the spot. Severus was not far behind him, walking swiftly through the flew and back to Prince manor. He wondered if the other members of the order realised that the old man had actually followed the wolfs orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE COMES BLACK...........


	19. Sirius Problems (require Serious Solutions Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHHAHA PART 1 is here, now i just have to complete Part 2.....
> 
> Thanks all for the amazing amount of support and comments you are all awesome!
> 
> Written on my phone once again, But it is a bit longer than usual so do forgive!

When Sirius returned from the tropics he hadn't expected it to be by emergency portkey because Harry was gone. Poof, gone into thin air after someone had infiltrated the tri wizard tournament. He had been informed, after the fact of course. And not even by an order member. By the daily prophet of all things. So Sirius was livid. That and he was terrified. His god son had gone missing after defeating the dark Lord. After watching one of his classmates die. The boy must be terrified, and unable to contact him. Whether by choice or not, Sirius was worried. That he had been taken captive, that the boy was on the run, that he was dead. And despite Albus' reassurances, he was still terrified that the old man was wrong. That Harry was gone and gone for good.

It didn't even register with him when there was a halt on his execution order. And he probably wouldn't have even registered that he had a trial date if it had not been for Moony dragging him to it. Reminding him that once he was pardoned it would make the search for Harry that much easier, he wouldn't have to hide who he was or what he was doing. 

He had not fought the man on it and the trial had gone well. The questioning for Pettigrew was already on file and the fact that the man was most definitely alive, put a massive hole in any case they put up against him. Voluntarily taking veritaserum he answered all the questions dutifully. Revealing that no he was not the secret keeper for the Potters and no he did not betray his best friend. Nor did he kill pettigrew or the muggle. Yes he had escaped prison when he had realised how close the rat was to his godson and yes he was an animagus and unregistered.

Scrimgour and Fudge had tried to trial him for that but it was Amelia Bones and Malfoy who had stepped in at that point. Arguing that one he was falsely imprisoned without a trial illegally. The heir to a lordship had this done to him, if he were in the same position he would have done the same thing. As for the unregistered animagus. Well the sentence for that was only 3 years and considering he had already served 11 the addition of more time in prison would be unjust to say the least. That and it was an ability that many learnt and hid during the war there was even an exemption to the law in times of crisis, settled back in the 1920's. And he would not have had the opportunity since to have registered, due to the DMLEs illegal incarceration. So the wizengamot dropped all charges, pardoned him of all crimes and set him up with substantial compensation for each year spent in the hell hole. Sirius didn't care. Didn't even remain after the verdict was called but left for the streets of a village not far from little hangleton looking for any sign of his god son.

It wasn't till later when Moony had all but bound him to a chair to get a meal into him that he realised that Albus had not even been present for his trial and if it weren't for Lucius Malfoy of all people he could very well be sitting in Azkaban again. He looked up at Moony who was watching him with concern. Dear gods he had been putting the man through so much recently. Sirius had been relentless, never stopping and Moony had been there every step of the way. Holding out his hand he reached across the table.

The look of relief on the man's face cut through Sirius slightly. Remus may not have built up the same relationship with Harry as he had over the past year. But he knew the man loved the boy just as much as he did.

"I don't know what else to do" Sirius whispered his confession into the silence of grimmauld place. Unsure and oh so fragile. Remus gripped his hand even tighter.

His eyes shining amber he responded "we don't give up." Sirius smiled sadly at him and nodded looking back down at his food and eating with more motivation than before. He would keep going and he wouldn't stop. Not until he found his god son.

***

It was Remus who came up with the idea. Sirius would never have considered it but it was a brilliant idea. To put out a missing persons in the muggle world. He knew that Harry grew up in the muggle world so of course it would be more familiar than the magical. They had already been by the address once. No one had been home but he hadn't found Harry's scent or magical signature there so he had moved on. Now though they would need them to help. As his muggle guardians they would need to put out the report.

Sirius thought it would be an easy conversation. Harry may not get on that well with them but he was their nephew. He should have remembered his own relationships with his family.

Walking up to the cookie cutter house, dressed in muggle clothes both he and Remus blended in rather well. Knocking at the door they were met by Petunia. Sirius recognised the horse faced woman from Lily and James’ wedding. She however did not seem to recognise him. 

She stared at him clearly impatient but trying to appear polite at least.

"Yes?"

It was Remus who responded, “Excuse me madam, sorry for the intrusion but we have need to discuss your nephew, Harry.” the mere mention of Harry seemed to flick a switch in the woman. Gone was the facade of politeness, as her expression turned cold and slightly cruel.

“The freak never came back, good riddance, and if you find him dont bring him here. My husband and I have had quite enough of your lot.” the woman went to slam the door but Sirius got there first, impeding heavily into the woman's space. “I suggest petunia,” he growled, “that you invite us in for a discussion, we don't want to have to do anything... drastic, as it were to get your attention.” his eyes cold he smiled at the woman before him as she went pale. 

Reluctantly she stepped away from the door retreating quickly to the kitchen as she went. The men followed at a more sedate pace, Remus placing proximity and privacy wards as he went, while Sirius ran a scan on the wards that were already present. He hadn't been one of the top auror academy graduates of his generation for no reason. 

What he found confused him. He had expected dark alert wards, protection wards and the like, he didn't find any, rather he found the broken remains of blood magic. Likely the wards albus had discussed with him during the year that has been put in place to protect harry, yet they were barely functional. That and a magical suppressant ward. Designed to suppress latent and wild magic, magic such as the one a child displays growing up. Sirius felt his hackles rise. As it was well known that such wards could damage a child's core. Harry had been lucky it seemed, to not have been stunted in his magical development. 

Pushing back the anger he strode into the muggle kitchen to come face to face with a red faced walrus of a man who looked as if he were hyping himself up for an argument if not a fight. Looking back to moony, who took one glance at the Dursley before nodding Sirus cast, pushing the man back into a chair, seating him with a sticking charm which Remus backed up with a silencio. They had always dueled well together.

Petunia paled furthur backing herself up towards the counter tops as she stared at the two wizards in her kitchen. Terrified it seemed. Sirius sighed, taking a seat as he kept his gaze on the woman. “This was not how I intended for this to go, so I will say this now, we mean you and your husband no physical harm. If you would,” Sirius indicated to the only other empty seat in the room as Remus had taken up leaning against the back door observing the situation quietly. He would step in as soon as sirius either lost his temper or he had something to add. It had always been their way with interrogation in the war. Some habits never die. 

Hesitantly the woman took the seat, still pale and eyeing the men as well as her husband who seemed to be growing redder by the moment as he silently shouted and hollered in Sirius’ direction. He ignored him. 

“Now then i came here for one purpose, as you seem to not be aware of the situation, i will fill you in before making my... request” the last word came out bitterly. They would do as he asked whether they liked it or not but Remus wouldn't approve of forcing the issue if they could get them to agree. He was kind like that, or manipulative. Black could never truly decide which. 

“Almost 3 weeks ago, your nephew went missing, he had been competing in a tournament when he was kidnapped. I take it you know who voldemort is?” the way her form snapped straight as she eyed him critically now, taking in every word he would utter, she did. “Or was, as the case seems to be. Your nephew defeated him but in doing so went missing. “

“I thought that mad man died the night my sister was killed” the woman responded coldly the fear ebbing away slightly as the mention of a larger threat sunk in, perhaps she was more like Lily than Sirius had given her credit. 

“So the wizarding world had hoped” Remus responded, “only it had become clear in the last few years that it was not the case.” the woman remained stoically nervous but gestured for Sirius to go on. 

“He has been searched for high and low in the magical world but due to the circumstances of the kidnapping it has occured to us that Harry may have escaped into the muggle world”

“Circumstances?” The woman's high tone was questioning and Sirius had to with hold a sigh before answering. 

“He was not alone in being kidnapped; one of his classmates was also taken and murdered, likely in front of Harry. “

The belly laugh that erupted from the man beside him caused Sirius to still. The magic suppressing wards must be making the magic wear off quicker. The man didn't jump to start a fight but seemed to recline in his chair as he eyed Sirius with a malicious humour that made him feel ill. And then the man spoke, his tone tinged with a greasy sort of amusement that, he could see out of the corner of his eye, was getting to Remus. 

“You sure the little freak didn't do it and blame it on another? The little bastard always was a twitchy one, it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest. Though its no skin of our nose, one less of you freaks on the planet, it should be something to celebrate.” Remus went still. And Remus going still was akin to himself going quiet, the results were never good for the other party. But before Remus could do anything Sirius turned, his own Jovial facade coming to focus as he met the man's grin. It seemed to halt the man's joy as he looked at the wizard in confusion. 

“Oh Mr Dursly, i have been quite rude” he spoke his tone flat despite his expression and relaxed demeanor. “I really should introduce myself, my name is Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather.” it was vernons turn to pale. As Remus, who had used Sirius' introduction, to come up behind the man, a hand gripping the man's hair as he pulled him back so he could stare up into Remus’ eyes. Golden now, the wolf coming to the front in a way that even Sirius had rarely seen. 

“And that” Sirius continued directing his gaze back to petunia who had stood, trembling as she watched the sandy haired man, “is Remus Lupin, also a pseudo godfather, and also a werewolf, who views the, what did you call him again, ah the little freak as part of his pack. Wolves take their protection of their pack quite seriously.” Petunia was shaking, staring at them in fear, her voice trembling as she spoke. 

“What do you want from us?”

Sirius smiled, “a simple thing, you will file a missings persons for your nephew, that he never made it home from boarding school.” 

The woman began to nod vigorously before stopping and looking at Vernon, slight fear in her eyes. 

“That won't be a problem will it?” the growl had re-entered Sirius’ tone as he stared at the woman from his seat. 

“no “ the woman stuttered as she bit her lip nervously before pushing on, “we will need a picture though, we don't have any…” she trailed off.

Sirius stared at her, before responding, “as long as it is within the last few years, it should be fine” the woman shook her head vigorously and Sirius understood. “You have no photos of your nephew. At all?” 

The woman merely stared at her husband before shaking her head. Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose. This was meant to be an easy conversation, these people were meant to be the decent sort, why had… no he wasn't going there not now. “I will find a photo and have it sent to you by tomorrow afternoon, expect our owl.” he stood and motioned to moony who had been holding the man's head back the entire time glaring down at him and growling. He released him with little hesitation causing the Walrus to slump low in his seat shaking in fear. Glancing back at the woman he motioned for her to follow which she did quickly apparently not wanting to impede the wizards exit from her house but before she could reach the door… 

“Just a moment Petunia” Sirius reprimanded, the woman going still, “I shall want to take any of his remaining belongings with us, if you could show us his room.” the woman began to shake her head though halted the movement but not before he caught the motion. She turned quickly, her eyes flickering around the hallway as if she were trying not to meet the wizards eyes. “He..uh..he took all of h...his belongings with him, there is noth..thing here” 

Sirius eyed her, glancing back to moony who had his eye fixed on the horse faced muggle. His tone low and husky as he replied “she’s lying.” 

Sirius turned back to her watching as her gaze kept darting back to his left. He turned seeing nothing but a boot cupboard but the way she whimpered had Moony growling once more. So Sirius bent down opening the small door. Inside was a generously sized cupboard but still just a cupboard, filled with cleaning supplies and the like. Thinking he must be paranoid he turned in order to close the door only for his eyes to meet a flash of red. Looking closer he saw the childish scrawl in red letters spell out the words “Harry's Room.”

He snarled as he turned, not even bothering with the wand gripping the woman by the neck as he lifted her high off of the floor. His grey eyes molten in his rage as he stared at the pathetic creature before him. 

“You kept him in a cupboard?” The words were quiet and slow, the woman's eyes pleading with him. It took all he had all his self control not to end the creature before him. Before he could think better of it he through the woman down and stomped towards the door Remus thankfully on his heels, opening it he called out as he left not daring to look back at the temptation to murder. ‘“You have this one chance Petunia, file that report, if not you will not enjoy the consequences of the next full moon.” without another word he apperated from sight away from privet drive. 

***

Remus Arrived back at Grimmauld Place mere moments after Padfoot. But the destruction of the front parlour had already begun. He could feel moody bristle beneath his skin, wanting nothing more than to return to the muggle residence and rip the inhabitants apart. Only a few times in his life had he ever been tempted to give in to that rage, the rage of the wolf. Unfortunately this was one of them. Though the wolf didn't understand the intricacies of the situation, it understood that their cub had been hurt, and badly treated and that was enough. But Remus wouldn't give in. so he forcefully pushed the creature back, retaking control as his eyes returned to their usual hazel. Though he could feel moony still, just below the surface, waiting for a moment to rage. This was going to be a rough full moon.

Turning back to the scene before him black stood across the room panting heavily his head leant back against the wall. There was not much left of the front parlour. Thankfully there wasn't much of value here, Sirius having removed most from sight when he realised mundungus had been stealing from him. Still the furniture was now unusable and the walls themselves had new scars. Sirius, his Sirius was close to breaking point.

They had worked so hard while they were away, to get the man better to make him a little more whole. Remus liked to think he was part of the reason for their success but more than anything, it had been the regular letters from Harry that had pulled Padfoot through, that had kept them united through the rage and the fear. With him gone, and the new knowledge. Remus himself was close to breaking, Sirius would be on the cliff's edge. And someone would have to hold him together. 

Remus strode towards the man, not silently as he could have but quietly. Standing next to him, leant against the wall, he took the others hand in his rubbing circles as he did. Slowly Sirius began to relax and after a few minutes opened his eyes to gaze into moonys. His eyes were tinged with despair and regret, like an abyss of guilt that neither of them had the chance of escaping if they allowed themselves to fall. Padfoot didn't say anything but remus could hear the question. A repeat of their earlier conversation, and answered in exactly the same way. 

“We don’t give up” 

Sirius fell into him, into a crushing embrace that he knew the other man needed, as he began to fall apart for the first time since they had returned to Britain. Without much thought he apparated them both up into their room, atop their bed and held the man while he weeped, as a few tears of his own escaped. They would never give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...... I like my moony, i know some people wont but i actually really like my Moony... 
> 
> Any way Part 2 will be swiftly delivered tommorow, what can i say theres a lot going on with these two. and i like writing slightly darker versions of the characters...


	20. Sirius Problems (require Serious Solutions Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its here!!!   
>  Hope you enjoy the latest installment!!

It was simple, so simple that if Narcissa hadn't had the breeding and training she had as a child she may have hit herself. Dear gods she could be dense.

It was Lucius actually that gave her the idea. Not that he had meant to of course. Actually he had been bemoaning the loss of the possible black inheritance from going to his son as the only remaining male heir. Only for her to tell him it would have likely to have gone to Harry anyway, as long as black had made a will. Mr Potter after all had black blood from his grandmother.

But it was a way in. A start of a conversation. A discussion of heirship and a reason to contact the man... And possibly rile him up enough for him to reply with information on his god son.

Ever since he was a child he had always been reckless with what he said. He was too honest, too forthright and would defend those he cared about with very little provocation. She wasn't sure why his parents had been surprised when he had been placed in Gryffindor. 

Hopefully if she pushed the right buttons she could begin a dialogue with her cousin about the young man in question. There was no way her Draco would be getting the black heirship. And she was content for him to remain with the Malfoy line. It was as prestigious as the black line anyway without the gossip of madness.

So that's what she would do. Send a letter, discussing the possibility of Sirius considering naming Draco as his heir considering his had gone awol. There was no need to mention the Lord by name or any information she had gained that night it was perfect. Without pause she wrote the letter. Though in a much more sympathetic tone that she knew the man would find patronising.... He had always been predictable.

***

Sirius woke that morning to a very unfavourable sound. The mutterings of kreature. It had been 4 days since they had been to see the Dursleys. Remus had found a picture taken by a creevy in Harry's second year. It was a muggle Polaroid so they hadn't even needed to freeze the image. It was of him sitting on a wall on the grounds looking away from the camera probably unaware of it. He looked young and happy and Sirius ached. He had duplicated the image before he sent it, keeping the other in his jacket pocket as a reminder, as a promise. He knew Remus had done the same.

They had continued the search sat through two utterly pointless order meetings where sirius had bit off the heads of nearly every member present in his rage. Moony always by his side. Pulling him back before he fell too far. Laying in bed next to sed man, he wanted to hex the little beast but paused. The elf never came into his bedroom, not since he had been a child. Sitting up quickly he stared down at the elf. While remus curled back in to his pillow. Most assuredly ignoring the elf.

Staring down at him the elf usual muttering puttered off as he stood awkwardly, as if trying to figure out what he was doing himself. Staring at him in his silent awkwardness Sirius almost felt pity for the thing, almost.

"what do you want" he bit out coldly but not unkindly. As he had been. The elf stiffened slightly looking as if he were about to sneer something before controlling himself. Black raised a brow, that was new.

"I have been asked to deliver a letter to lord Black by a member of the black family."

Who in the? Sirius held out a hand towards the elf who stiffened, staring at the hand in silence as if it were a snake about to bite him. Surely he wasn't that bad to the elf? Or was he? Feeling mildly guilty at causing that reaction in any creature sirius merely prodded him verbally. "hand it over then kreature." The elf jumped before handing it over and disappearing from the room with an audible crack causing Remus to groan in protest. Little piece of....

Sirius inhaled deeply before looking down at the letter. Grabbing at the bedside table for his wand to scan the letter finding no hexes or curses. Rather the letter was written in the secrecy of black blood. The crest, imprinted on the letter rather than wax told him as much. A part of him was wary. There were very few blacks he would consider trusting yet a larger part of him was intrigued. He opened the letter.

Reading it took him a few moments before he was cursing out in obscenities. Narcissa hadn't changed much it seemed. Still the power hungry woman he had always thought her to be in the end. He had begun to think better of her during the war. She had been a healer. She had always been a brilliant student so her success in her chosen field had not surprised him much. However her demeanor as a healer had been fair. She treated every victim of war she came across light, dark it didn't matter she did her job. And Sirius had begun to respect her for it. She had shown at least some morals. 

Or perhaps they had died with the end of the war. The gumption of the woman. It had barely been a week and she was already attempting to wheedle her son in as his heir. And heirship that would be Harrys if he never had..... Harry was of black blood... The realisation slammed into him and Sirius groaned he actually groaned because he was a complete and utter idiot. He had a way to contact him. He always had he just hadn't taken a step back and thought about it because... Because... He was an idiot. Jumping out of bed and towards the desk he grabbed at a quill all but forgetting Narcissa's letter, he could respond to that later. Because he could contact Harry... He... Could... But should he? Slumping back in his desk chair he stared at the wall. 

Sirius had been doing some thinking over the last few days about everything. About the Dursleys, about the boy he loved and yet barely knew. Yes he began to build a relationship with the teen. He knew he loved quidditch, his friends, had a connection with a weird house elf, that Sirius couldn't quite figure out. He knew that he was brave, that he had a dry sense of humour that was so like his father's tempered by a quick wit and logic that reminded him so much of Lily... Had he ever told him that? Had he even considered mentioning it to him? Sirius sat back in his seat.

He knew all this about the boy yet it wasn't enough. He didn't know about the Dursleys, he hadn't known. He should have known that it was something more than just not getting along with his relatives. Yet the boy never showed any signs... Except... Except perhaps once. When he had offered to take the kid in he had agreed far too quickly. Sirius had been too glad at the time. That the boy would even consider it. Yet no child should accept such a hand from a stranger. Even a friend of a parent. How bad must a situation be for a child to accept the hand of someone, anyone to escape the life they lived. And then there was that entire situation.

As glad as he was that Harry and his friend had saved them, why had Dumbledore sent them. A couple of third years to go against a death eater, dementors and a werewolf. What kind of man, kind of teacher sent two children to face something that he himself would not. Dumbledore wasn't a coward, of that Sirius was certain. He had watched the old man out duel multiple death eaters and creatures in the war and knew the man who had defeated Grindelwald was not a person who feared conflict. Yet he had sent two third years? Hell snape had been a better teacher to the children that year, Sirius thought begrudgingly. Despite his own fear the potions master had planted himself like a tree between the werewolf and students and Sirius couldn't help but hold a grudging respect for the man for that. As much as he hated him.

Sitting back in his chair he stared down at the parchment. He couldn't risk putting Harry in danger. As much as he wanted to write this letter. To send kreature to forcibly collect the kid from wherever he was Sirius couldn't risk bringing him here. Not when he may take him out of one frying pan into a slowly bubbling pot... Sitting back in the chair he continued to think. His thoughts storming around drowning out the instinct to just grab him. If he was going to do this. He needed to plan. He couldn't be a gryffindor, he'd need to channel a little bit of Regulus he thought with a sad smile.

He almost jumped out of his skin as Remus put his hand on his shoulder. His head spinning around he met Remus' concerned gaze. He smiled at the man before speaking the condemning words.

"I know how to find him"

Remus stared at him, watching and observant as always.

"So why haven't you?" the tone was not judgemental, rather it was careful as if he were withholding his judgement. He had always been thankful for this side of the man beside him.

"because I don't know whether he is safer here, whether I would be bringing him back to something worse" turning as he stood holding Remus' gaze, as he stood with him, almost chest to chest. "what if he chose not to come back, what if he knows something, a danger that we don't. It's not as if he hasn't hidden things from us already Remy"

Moony eyes softened slightly as he grasped Sirius' face. "what he's suffered siri, it’s not your fault"

Sirius let out a harsh bark of laughter as he gazed towards the door, his eyes unseeing.

"Isn't it? If I hadn't gone after the rat... I"

Gently Remus pulled Sirius black back to face him. "Perhaps," he allowed but didn't allow for the man to interrupt "but it has happened, and we have learnt from it so, what's next?" Sirius smiled sadly at him placing his hands on the man's neck before him. "We don't give up" Remus smiled at him once more, placing a soft kiss on Sirius' lips, chaste and reassuring before backing away from the black lord and heading towards the bathroom.

"I had better get ready then, we are going to be busy."

Sirius smiled at the sight of the man he loved, who trusted him still despite everything. 

“Kreature” he called, the elf grumbling as he popped in looking disdainfully up at his master. “You can feel all members of the Black family, yes?” the elf nodded slowly eyeing Sirius critically. 

“Is Harry in pain, is he hurting is he?...” Sirius couldn't finish the sentence and the elf stared up at him. Muttering under his breath before staring up at the Black Lord. For a moment the elfs gaze went zacant before returning… the elf stumbled slightly. Sirius didn't recognise the expression on the elf but he thought it may be shock but before he could ask the elf spoke his tone reverant in a way Sirius couldn't even begin to understand. But before he could ask, Kreature spoke.

“The Young master Harry potter's magic shows no signs of distress”

Before he popped out of sight. Sirius stared after the elf confused by the respectful tone but brushed it off, who was he to understand elves.

Taking a deep breath and pulling himself together. He headed to his wardrobe and to the bathroom down the hall. This was going to be a busy few days.

***

The next 2 days were the busiest that Sirius could remember, he still searched for Harry as he had before. There was no way he would give away he may know something not now. He would not endanger his god son further. But in the midst of doing so he and moony brought together their plans. They gathered the things they needed, Sirius set his affairs up in gringotts, transferring a large portion into muggle currency withdrawing a large amount much to the goblins displeasure. Though he did give them instructions to invest the rest as they wished. Not something a wizard usually did so they were mollified. He had set up the black chateaux in France to receive them. Kreature had gone and informed the elves that served the residence that they would have three wizards incoming and to prepare accordingly. And then another meeting was called. Another pointless goddamn meeting.

Sirius hadn't wanted to attend, the suspicion in Dumbledore had built over the courts of the week into fully fledged rage. He was angry and even the thought of seeing the man of speaking to him felt wrong. He didn't know whether he had enough self control. But Remus as always had been the voice of reason. It hadn't gone well. He had stormed out Remus not far behind him, his eyes glowing Amber as he did. The rabble had angered him, they had whined and bitched and it had only served to enrage him further. This was a teen, a teen who had gone missing in saving all their hides from another war and all they could do was complain. He met remus' eyes knowing they couldn't stay. Their anger would only build. 

So they left that night, leaving a message with kreature and the instruction to tell no one where they had gone and to only contact them with information on Harry. All order members were to be restricted to the first floor and basement kitchen. And nowhere else in the house. Kreature had brightened a bit at that to sirius' confusion but he wasn't going to question it as he and Remus' port keyed out as the last of the order left his home.

***

The French villa was as beautiful as Sirius remembered. Open and spacious with a view of the alps, the area wasn't hot as such but the snow on the mountain glistened in the sunlight. They had come in the winter during his childhood. Often frequenting a wizarding resort and reserve that was only a small apparition away. Perhaps one day he would take Harry. 

Meeting the two black elves of the estate went quickly, the two Mirin and Morris were respectful and polite, Remus charming the two with polite words before their introduction was properly over. He had them show them to the parlour. Where he called on Kreature. 

The Elf appeared with an obnoxious pop and the gnarled elf looked up at Sirius with his usual grimace. “Whats Master Mutt be wanting with kreature?” the elf sneered, Sirius went to take offense but Remus’ laughter held him off. He looked at the man with mock betrayal but the man merely smiled back at him, giddy with the anticipation of what they were about to do. 

“He sounds just like Severus” Sirius cracked a small grin at the man, his anger evaporating at the hilarity of the comparison. 

Turning back to the elf who was confused by the laughter his grin grew just a bit wider. He pulled that back though. He had called Kreature here for a purpose. And that purpose would be fulfilled tonight.

“Kreature, I need you to find Harry, Find him and bring him here.” the elf looked up at him with a slight fear but nodded, reluctantly popping away. 

He returned moments later with a bedraggled Harry, half asleep on his feet and casting before he took in where he was or who he was with. Remus and Sirius ducked the volly of spells. 

“Harry, HARRY, ITS US YOUR SAFE!!!” sirius shouted over the cacophony of exploding furniture and whooshing of spells. He was heard though. As the wave of spells stopped. Cautiously he peeked over the sofa to see his god son shirtless in black bottoms, his hair sticking out every which way as the potter hair was known to do . The boy's eyes were confused as they cleared and he met his godfather's gaze quickly gaining clarity.

“Siri?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear..........
> 
> yeah so next chapter is going to be fun. 
> 
> Also unfortunatly my father has brought *it* home and my house is now isolating so updates may become patchy (we have two children under the age of 3 needing care in the house so ah yeah prioritys) though they still may come as normal?? not sure depends on the severity but will atttempt to keep on updating on my daily schedule. Lots of love and Stay Safe!


	21. Sirius Problems (require Serious Solutions Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahaha we are early this evening. 
> 
> Comments are wonderful guys, your all awesome x 
> 
> and thanks again for the kudos xxx

“Siri?”

Harry was confused and sooo not awake yet. Was he dreaming? No he could smell the charred sofa far too well and he could feel the magic of the residence he was in. it was new and unnerving. 

Looking around the parlour, or what once was a parlour before Harry had destroyed it, he could see its affluence. It was open and airy as the sunset cut through the window….sun set… it had been close to midnight when he had fallen asleep. Where in the hell? 

The man who looked like and could possibly be Sirius stood. And that was when Harry realised he was wandless. Shit . He had done all of that endlessly without even realising it. He really hoped the guy in front of him was his godfather and that dumbledore wasn't hiding somewhere. 

Sirius must have noticed his panic as he held both hands up in a calming gesture. Harry took a breath and the man spoke. “Its alright Prongslet it's just you, me remy and the elves.” Harry relaxed a bit at the nickname not many knew him by that name but he was still tense still waiting for something to tell him this was wrong. But the sign never came.

Eyeing Sirius warily he stepped back as the man stepped forward. A look of hurt shot through his gaze making Harry feel instantly guilty. Swallowing he looked the man in the eye. 

“How do I know your you?” he asked, his voice steady and his gaze unmoving. The man looked at him in shock for a moment before a mischievous glint took over his gaze. That was enough for Harry and he instantly regretted asking the man for conformation. Before he could backtrack however, the man took a quick step forward instantly morphing into padfoot and leaping at Harry almost knocking him over with the force of the impact as the large dog pointedly licked up his face. 

A laugh escaped Harry despite himself as he brought his hands up to defend himself. The man morphed back with his paws still on Harry's shoulders which quickly turned into arms as he pulled Harry into a rough but all encompassing embrace. Harry hugged the man back with very little hesitation. He had missed the man and had worried about him almost constantly over the last 5 weeks since his own ’disappearance’. The man pulled him closer still feeling the acceptance of the hug and spoke in a low tone. 

“I was so worried pup, I'm so sorry i wasn't there, i..”the dark haired man trailed off, holding Harry tight in his arms. Harry felt the emotion in the man's magic, the grief and guilt, the affection of family. His own emotions welled up to meet them and almost choked him in their force. Thankfully Remus interrupted, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned his head to meet watery amber eyes as his once defense professor looked down at him. His gaze revealed the same affection he felt coming off of Sirius. Harry could feel the tears straining in his own eyes too fall and he let them as he spoke. “I’m so sorry I didn't contact you, I didn't know how not without” he was cut off by his own sob as Sirius released him just a bit as Remus stood a little closer. 

“Hush none of that now, i'm sure you can fill us in, but we were fine, as long as you were safe it is all fine, okay pup?” Harry nodded gently gazing at the two men before him before he contemplated his situation. 

Looking around he asked “where are we?” 

“Villa Noir in the french alps. And don't you worry no one else knows we are here but me you moony and the elves, and we won't be telling.”

Harry looked up at the man before him and asked the question. 

“Not even Dumbledore?” 

He hadn't expected the quick response and the hardening of Sirius’ eyes. “Especially not Dumbledore.” 

At that Harry relaxed further nodding his acceptance and gratitude. He didn't know how to start though. How was he to explain? Before an awkward silence could settle, Remus rescued them from that unfortunate fate. 

“I think this conversation requires a more comfortable setting and hot chocolate, lots of hot chocolate.” Remus turned leading the way to the door, commenting over his shoulder. “Also brilliant spell work, though perhaps checking before you cast may be a skill to practice.”

***

They had settled into a sitting room of sorts. The room was larger than necessary with large windows that displayed the starry night sky, whilst a fire hummed merrily in the corner of the room. It was beautiful in lilaces, silver and black. Harry sat on the sofa reclined against one arm, Sirius on the other. While Remus sat in an armchair across from them. Each enjoying their hot chocolate in the silence. It was not an uncomfortable silence but it was a charged one. Each of them anticipating the conversation to come. Harry had worked to control his magic. Not allowing it to seep out and meet the two men. He trusted them and they trusted him; he didn't want to impede their privacy especially when he was not sure if it was welcome. 

“Where were you?” Sirius began and Harry winced at the question. Which only caused the other man to frown. “You were safe weren't you no one was” Harry cut in before the man could begin riling himself up with fancy and wild assumptions. 

Shaking his head Harry began. “Where I was, takes some explanation. I'm guessing you know a little of what happened?” he asked, looking between the two men in question. It was Remus who answered, his time as a professor showing a little in his neat summary. 

“The rat and Bartimius crouch Jr infiltrated the tournament. You and Cedric were kidnapped and the dark lord attempted to rise again. Somehow and no one is clear on this, not even dumbledore, you defeated him and vanished in a bout of wild magic.” 

Harry nodded but smiled slightly. “Its close but not quite. When Cedric and I arrived, Pettigrew killed him on sight. He was…. The spare” harry swallowed, glad to have the cup to occupy his hands. “That's what they referred to him as anyway. They began a ritual and they needed my blood but the entire thing felt off. Like… like when you can feel a spell coming towards you and you know it either won't land or work as it should because it feels weak?” both men nodded recognising the feeling. 

“Well the entire ritual felt like that so i thought perhaps i could change it somehow, set it on a different course and the wording it seemed important. It needed my blood forcibly taken. So i gave it my magic willingly. Two ingredients from the same source with opposing qualities don't react well. I learnt that much from potions at least. Only it did something extreme that i… I don't quite know how to describe it.” Harry stared at the fire for a moment before continuing. “Magic erupted all around us. Some of it mine some of it not it was wild but also contained, it was sentient. And it spoke to us” Remus gasped, catching Harry's attention. Amber eyes stared back at him in astonishment and he spoke in a hushed whisper. “You met with Hecate.”

Harry smiled softly at him, “she prefered Lady Magic”

“What did she say?” Remus asked, voice still hushed as he gazed at harry. That swept Harry's smile away and he looked back to the fire. “She said many things, things I don't understand yet but she called me her chosen and told us that she is dying and without help she would cease to be, and all of the wizen kin would lose their magic within a century. I spoke to Dobby, the elf, and its already affecting his kind. They are dying quicker and are less powerful unless they are tied to a wizard.” he looked up to Remus eyes searching for belief for acceptance. He found it and beyond a sadness that veiled his gaze. 

“That is a rather large responsibility for one your age”

“And facing a dark lord was not?”

It was Sirius who intervened then, “you were never meant to do that alone, if all this had not occurred we would never have allowed you to handle such a responsibility on your own, you were and are too young for war Harry.” it reminded him slightly of Igor's statement that it wasn't his responsibility to magic alone. It was good in a way that Sirius confirmed it. 

"But i can't not do what magic has asked, can i? Every creature would die and wizards would lose their magic, their world. The students deserve better, the creatures deserve better.” Remus smiled at him leaning forward in his seat. “You have a good heart Harry, but you don't have to do it alone”

Before he could filter it his response came out. “They say that too”

Sirius jumped on it this time. “You have said us and they. Who are these people Harry, what are they, how do you know them and why are you trusting them” Harry paused, not knowing how to respond but fortunately or perhaps unfortunatly Sirius yelped out in pain cutting off any reply Harry could have given. Harry froze watching his godfather while Remus ran over to him. Concern in his eyes. Sirius panted looking up at the man “someone is attacking the wards.”

***

Marvolo was furious. He had his eyes off of his lord for three weeks. Three goddamned weeks and he is taken. When they found his lord he was going to string Karkaroff up by his intestines. He knew he shouldn't have left his master's side he should have stood his ground! They had received Harry's elf mere moments after the young man's disappearance. Apparently wherever he was taken had warded out non bloodline elves. Old wards, that very few knew how to put up these days. 

Before he had time to drop himself into a true panic however the elf said he knew where his master was he just couldn't get to him. Tom hadn’t even asked, even paused, merely held out his arm to the elf. 

Arriving in the cold evening air with the view of mountains and snow, he shivered slightly. Looking down to the elf, who had started walking up the path pointing ahead. He stopped shortly after, facing Tom.

"the wards start here and Dobby can bless going no further, he shall be getting master snapes."

Without waiting for a response, the little elf popped away and Marvolo stared at the wards before him. They were subtle, if the elf hadn't pointed them out, he may have missed them in his state. They were old and drenched in blood magic. And they were on alert. There would be no sneaking in on this occasion.

Tom grinned at the prospect. It was time he said hello.

Not pausing he began to cast at the boundary, the spells ricocheting off. The first few were simple spells. They wouldn't do more than irritate the barrier.

Once he got a feel for the wards he began casting in earnest. Pooling all his frustration and anger and fear into his spell work with a malicious glee. Knowing whoever had control of the wards would be in agony. Good.

He continued at it, the wards however and their Caster was stubborn. They did not fall. But neither did Marvolo stop.

Severus appeared next to him not long later accompanied by the Lestrange twins, pointlessly, the two didn't even have their wands yet, but then again cannon fodder was always useful. Marvolo didnt pause in his casting untill Severus placed a hand on his shoulder. And even then, he only paused to snarl at the man, before he continued to cast. So intent on bring the wards down he didnt notice severus calling the others through the mark. Igor and Lucius' arrival bared no instant consequence to Tom. nothing would until he had his lord back. 

But the arrival of a stranger halted The entire group. 

Clad in colours more befitting a festival, though the materials were worn, and well used as day wear. With leather pants and belt the man had his face and hair covered by a scarf. Tom held his wand toward the man unsure as to who the intruder was. But before he could cast the man held out his left wrist and lifted the sleeve to reveal the now familiar ouroborus.

Marvolo was about to begin casting once again but the man spoke. 

“I wouldn't continue doing that if i were you. Black wards are usually laced with parasitic wards. They are nigh impossible to break down in any sort of timely manner, even for you Riddle.” 

Tom spun on the spot. No one knew that name anymore, except Harry, and Dumbledore. Was he one of the old fools? The man lifted his hand to his cowl, pulling down the hood and scarf revealing a cascade of black hair and silver eye’s. 

“Regulus” Snape spoke the name in a hushed tone, while the man gave him a crooked grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on who hadnt seen this coming?


	22. Confrontations (ar Always So Stressful)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i believe this makes 20 days of consistent posting, Go ME!  
> this is really early today but i had that time soooooooo enjoy!
> 
> thanks for the Kudos and Comments guys, they always spur me on to keep writing!

It happened so fast Harry barely registered it, one moment he was standing in the sitting room of black Villa trying to figure out what exactly was going on. The next he was being swept up by a brightly coloured man with a quick apology, who then apparated them out to a road that seemed to be at least close to the villa. He didn't think merely cast at the man as he landed, the man was thrown back into two other men Harry didn't recognise. He pulled his magic up, swiping everyone off of their feet and pushing them all back. The thing was none of them got back up. He hadn't hit them that hard had he? 

It was Snape he recognised first. He was half scowling up at him though the echoes of concern rang in his gaze. Turning slowly he took in the familiar faces of Lucius, Igor, Dobby and Tom who looked as if he were in pain. There were three others. The brightly coloured man who had nabbed him and two large brown haired men, with green eyes as they watched him wide eyed and still… seemed as though Marvolo had been busy. Shocked as he was, his brain to mouth filter was non-existent.” Note to everyone. Do not aparate me, pop me or move me anywhere without asking me or at least informing me. You guys are lucky. I blew up the last place I appeared.” 

Of course it was Igor that retorted with a snort, “noted”.

Receiving Harry's glare in return. Though it was half hearted at best. It was dobby however who broke the stillness running and jumping at him in hysterics. Catching the elf as it flew towards him Harry looked down at the creature mildly bewildered, only catching two or three words between the elfs hysterical cries. But enough to get the jist. 

Holding Dobby tightly back he smiled down at the elf. “Hey, hey none of that now I'm fine and its not your fault. Its Sirius’ actually and you can prank him to your heart's content in retaliation alright? But calm down my friend I'm fine, okay?” 

The elf was still sobbing lightly but nodded as he slipped down and looked up wide eyed at him. A little more coherent now. 

“When master’s Harry went missing, Dobby collected Masters Marvolo’s and Snapes to saves master Harry?” the elf said in a questioning tone, Harry crouched down looking the elf in the eye. “You did the right thing, thank you.”

Standing, Harry looked around at his… followers? Yeah he still wasn't used to that. He zeroed in on Snape, smiling a small self deprecating smile and raising a hand in a slight wave,”hi?!” 

The man’s face contorted in a mixture of emotions that Harry could not comprehend before it settled on exasperation. “It was the mutt then?” 

Harry nodded, rolling his eyes as he did so. “Yes they were able to get a house elf into Durmstrang to pull me out.” Tom shot to the left and before he could even think to stop the man he had Igor by the throat, snarling at him. His eyes promising torture.

“TOM” Harry yelled as Severus moved to stand behind Marvolo though not intervening, not yet. Tom froze, not releasing the man who was rapidly turning red glaring at him with raw rage that burned cold. “How?” he snarled through clenched teeth. Igor of course could not speak, barely able to breath and shook slightly in Tom's grip. 

“He’s of Black Blood” it was Lucius who answered, unwittingly pulling Tom's attention to him. The man shuddered but didn't cower as he would have done in the first week. “He is the black heir, so he must have Black Blood”

“Aunt Dorea” the colourful stranger gasped as he stood, though not moving from his spot. Lucius nodded to the man before returning his gaze to Marvolo. His fist clenched as he met Tom's gaze but he continued on “Just as Dobby can enter Durmstrang because he is bound to Harry, so must whichever elf that grabbed our lord. And if this mutt is who i think he is then he must have sent the elf.”

Tom growled but relented his grip, dropping Karkaroff like a sack of potatoes but still glaring down at the man before him. 

“Tom” Harry called his voice calm and steady, drawing Tom's gaze to him. Harry watched as the man turned back to him his gaze filled with a fear that Harry recognised. He barely had to think about it as he released the magic he had been seeking to control. It flowed out of him and enveloped his followers not dampening their magic but surrounding it. He would be able to rob it from them with a mere thought. He watched as Tom visibly relaxed into it as he stepped towards Harry. Uncertain at first until Harry outstretched his hand. Marvolo took the next two steps without pause and all but collapsing as he grasped Harry's hand. Harry pulled him in without pause until the man was allbut wrapped around the boy. He held him running a hand through his hair and Harry allowed it, looking up slightly at the man as he spoke in a hushed voice. “Im fine Tom.”

The man hesitantly met his eyes before nodding his acceptance and pulling away from the embrace to stand but a step away. Unable it seemed to pull himself back any further. 

Snape took a step forward then meeting Harry's gaze, assessing it before placing a hand on his shoulder in a light pat that was almost awkward. Which he covered up quickly with a gruff comment. “I suppose I should be thankful that we had five weeks without incident, I'm thinking that may be a record.” Harry laughed lightly at the potions master before calling over to Karkaroff. “Still alive?” the groan he got in response was almost comical. 

Turning towards the three strangers he quirked a brow at Severus who sighed before beginning introductions. “The twins are the Lestranges, the ones who were in Azkaban.”   
Surprised, Harry turned to Tom, his lips quirked in amusement, “Now you have to tell me how.”

The man shrugged before replying, “I was intending on telling you when I visited Durmstrang.” Harry nodded his acceptance knowing it wasn't the time. “And the colourful one?”he asked, which pulled a small laugh from sed man. Black hair and sparkling grey eyes he looked uncannily like… 

“Regulus Black My Lord” the man spoke and gave a bow as he did. Somehow it was both dramatic yet also respectful. 

Harry stared at him as his brain to mouth filter once again failed him. “But you're dead.”

Regulus’ eyes gleamed. “A well kept cover for important reasons, but i don't believe that is a story for now, chosen one.” Harry looked up at that surprise and curiosity while both Severus and Tom stepped that much closer, much to the Black’s amusement. That amusement died quickly as he stared beyond them and towards the house. “But first i believe there may be a situation incoming that may require your attention.”

Harry turned towards the estate seeing two figures who were hurrying down the path from the house. One the figure of a man, the other that preceded the second by a fair margin was the figure of a dog…. Shit this was going to be messy. Standing he looked around the circle meeting every man's eye.”do not hurt them, and only cast defensively.” He ordered turning to meet the incoming wizards.

Who were much closer than he thought. Before he could warn them Padfoot hurtled directly into a shield charm, knocking the grimm meters back. The animagus growled in response. And Harry looked up to Snape who was looking away from his lord. Well he had said only defensive magic. Rolling his eyes he looked back to Padfoot who was quickly transforming back into his God father and he looked livid. 

“Give me back my God son, no one steals him from underneath my nose.” The air crackled around the man and of course Igor was the one to respond. “Like you stole him from under mine, that's Karma as the muggles say ouch…” Harry most definitely did not send a stinging hex at the man to get him to shut up. Nope, look elsewhere. But the damage was already done and Sirius had his wand in hand pointed at Karkaroff who was outside the shields. 

“SIri please they were just worried, just..” 

But Sirius had already reached a level of anger that he wasn't going to listen, he interrupted triggering a snarl from Marvolo. “No Harry, what are you doing surrounded by death eaters, why are you standing beside snivellus?” Harry didn't see him move, one moment he was hearing his godfather's condemnations the next Tom was beside him, not using his wand but pulling the same move on Sirius as he had Igor. Only this time he lifted the man. Though he was shorter than Sirius he still was able to lift him. The rage and adrenaline empowered him further. But Sirius fought back, dislodging himself taking up a defensive position a few steps away almost growling. 

“How dare you, you filthy animal.” Marvolo snarled his own wand coming in to play though he was not casting, not yet. 

Black growled back “HE is my God son you have no right.”

“He is mine, my Lord and so above you you cannot even begin to fathom it you filthy mutt, he is my…” 

Harry felt the irritation build as he watched them go, before he could think better he cast disarming the both of them as he slammed down on Marvolo’s magic, pushing him to the ground while Sirius flew back a few steps in shock. 

His voice took on a tone Severus recognised. It was the same calm cold tone he had used on Lucius a little over a month ago and it sent chills down the spine of every man present including the werewolf who had stopped dead at the pulse of magic, staring astonished at Harry. 

“I am not something to be owned, Tom, I am as much yours as I am anyones meaning not.” Tom didn't move but sunk deeper, no longer holding on to the rage, becoming smaller as Harry spoke. Then Harry turned to Sirius, his eyes still angry. 

“And that goes for you to Sirius, Do not speak of me as if I am not present.”

“But Prongslet…” 

“No, Sirius, I am not the boy who jumped at your offer, I am not the child you saw, there is so much more to me.” 

The man deflated slightly meeting Harry's eyes with a sad gaze. “I know pup and I am so sorry” Harry stepped back at that gaze, it was not quite pitying but understanding. He couldn't comprehend it, not now. He turned his head back meeting Severus' gaze. The potions master studied him for a moment before nodding. He stepped up to Harry's side setting his scathing gaze upon Black. 

“You couldn’t have sent a letter Mutt? “ the man glared at him but Remus interceded his own voice holding the beginnings of a snarl. “Just as you couldn't have informed us Snape?.”

The man's gaze scorched as he looked at the wolf but he pulled himself back before responding. “no, for Harry's sake, I couldn't not until I knew where you would stand.” 

Sirius scoffed a scowl etched into his face, “where we will always stand, with Harry.”

“So you will take an oath of silence”

It wasn't a question and both men stared at Snape in bewilderment. Remus took one look at Harry though and made his decision. “I Remus Lupin swear on my magic never to speak of or reveal the events of this night to any without Harry Potter's permission.” Remus watched his Pseudo Godson who smiled lightly and nodded at the man. Sirius however watched him with a bewildered and betrayed expression. 

“Moony?”

“No Pads, this is larger than we thought and if you want any chance of protecting our godson you will take the oath” Remus stared at the other man, his face blank as he met Sirius’ Silver gaze. Black swallowed before giving his own oath. Harry released a breath. 

“Can you open the wards to Severus and Marvolo,” hesitantly his god father nodded, still wary of the men. Harry would deal with it soon. He couldn't now. He turned to the rest of his followers. “If the rest of you could return home, we will… discuss the events of tonight at another time.” 

“Dobby if you could take Rabastan and Rodolphus?” Snape tagged on. The little elf didnt even pause popping the two away before they could argue. Lucius bowed his head, as he apparated on the spot. Igor looked reluctant, “I will return to the prince house in order to portkey you back.” Harry nodded his acceptance as the man left. Regulus stared calculating at the young lord before nodding. “When you have a need for me I will come. But if you could put it off for three weeks so i can finish my current project i would be grateful” Harry watched the man for a moment before nodding his assent, The younger apparated away with a smile. 

Sirius staring at the spot the man had vanished from his eyes wide. Before he swung his gaze back to Harry “was that…” Harry grimaced slightly before nodding and holding a hand up, “i don't know the answers to your questions, this is the first time i've seen him and we didn't exactly have time to chat, now if you could go up to the house we will follow you in a moment.” Sirius looked as if he were about to argue but Remus put a hand on the man's shoulder pulling him back. Indicating at Tom who was still plastered to the floor. Sirius looked between Harry and the man confused before he reluctantly allowed the werewolf to pull him away. 

Once they were a good distance away Harry breathed out a long slow breath looking at the potions master. “Was the shield really necessary.'' The man smiled just slightly, almost shocking Harry off his own feet. “Probably not but i was considering the health of your robes. Dog saliva is so hard to get out.” Harry laughed looking up at the man in a moment of astonishment before shaking his head and frowning down at Tom quite concerned. 

“Could you?” Harry began but the man was casting privacy wards before Harry could finish the sentence. Harry hadn't released the man's magic not yet. Crouching down in front of the wizard his eyes were glazed over unseeing and Harry's worry rose to new levels. “Tom” he spoke in a soft voice. The address brought the man's gaze to his own, still glazed but with slight recognition of the voice, if the whimper were anything to go by.

Harry began to release the man's magic but the almost violent reaction of the wizard halted him. So he went the other way. He bound it so tight that he could almost seal off even Tom's perception of the power. It calmed the man substantially. As Harry let out a slow breath. Gently he brushed a hand through Marvolo’s hair as the man pushed back just the slightest amount into Harry's touch.   
Harry sighed as he grasped for Marvolo’s chin. Just as the last time the man was malleable under his hold, so vulnerable to any who dared to approach. He eyed severus who was watching the both of them intently. His expression indiscernible but his wand was holstered as he stood close, as guardian watching the night. He shook off the fanciful notion and met the gaze of his Tom.

***

Marvolo knew he had made a mistake as soon as he had grasped the wretched mutts throat, Harry cared for this man, loved him. But then the man broke free and took up an offensive pose. Tom was barely coherent in his recognition of what the man was saying. But he got the gist. That the mongrel was claiming his lord for his own. And Marvolo couldn't hold back his words, it took all his effort just to withhold his magic from decimating the creature before him. And then there was Harry, his lord, his master, sealing him, binding him and marvolo dropped barely fighting the take over.

But his voice. This was the tone Harry used when he was angry. Was this it? Was he to be punished, to be thrown away? Had he pushed the young man too far. Tom couldn't handle the thought of it. So he let go, falling into the sensation of the binding, allowing it to overtake his senses to escape his lord's disappointment and his own self recriminations. He had missed the sensation, he needed his reminder on the cold path, in the middle of France, unable to stand against his lord. He had needed this. 

“Tom” Harry spoke to him, his tone low, and gentle, in a way that he remembered so fondly. But he didn't deserve that tone. He was barely holding himself together he could barely control himself, why would his lord speak to him so kindly? Then he began to feel the release of his bonds. The once dark lord could not contain his dismay. He screamed out into the night, his body physically shaking at the loss of the pressure. And then it was back again stronger than before, almost strangling the life out of Marvolo’s magic to the point it was almost painful. Almost but not quite.

And then the touch, so gentle so kind, unable to resist it, he pushed lightly back into the touch. The gentle caress of fingers through his hair, it was almost a barely there touch yet the profound effect it had in tom. It was as food was to a starving man. Then he was grasped by his master, his chin brought to gaze into his lord's verdant gaze. So bright and beautiful, filled with magic, the colour of light with the shade of death. His Lord Harry potter held him in a tight yet gentle hold and Marvolo could not look away.

“Tom, I need you to stand and stay by my side. That is all I need you to do.” he looked up in confusion for a moment then his lord's eyes hardened. “Stand Tom.” so he did unsteady at first though his lord did not help him. Allowing him to find his own feet. Meeting his lords gaze again the young man smiled at him before nodding towards the dark man, his equal, his.. Friend, perhaps. 

“Follow me Tom”. and he did. Falling into step behind the young lord, no other instruction could have been easier. For why would he ever wish to leave this man’s side? 

***

Severus watched the two in fascination. Though he had seen the man cowed before harry, had heard their conversations. Had seen both of them insecure and unsure but watching them together was something else entirely. It was more not quite intimate but private at least. And they trusted him with it. Whether out of necessity or not they trusted him with this. Perhaps Harry had been right about his loyalty, it had always been so untethered. No one ever truly earned it except perhaps lily, though it had ended bitterly, all his loyalty had transferred on to her son. A son he had not given a lick of actual thought beyond he is James son. Until a little over a month ago. The young man he had seen since was so much more than James. His own willingness to listen, to learn. Severus would never have seen it before, let alone believe it could be possible.

A part of him worried he was being manipulated, yet the boy's magic and his casting was so honest that Severus doubted he could manipulate a person in such a way. As he watched Harry drew the man out slowly, then realising the man would not return to his usual self so quickly took on a commanding tone. It seemed to come with ease. The tones were hard yet kind, giving purpose rather commanding. It lifted the hairs on the back of Snape's neck and he soon found himself following Harry, beside Marvolo. He took the right while Tom took the left, it was automatic as if it were something planned. It just clicked into place settling something not even Severus had realised was disjointed. It felt right as when the mark was burned into his skin as if it were meant to be. Watching the black haired youth as he led the three of them up towards the Villa. He couldn't help but wonder where all this was leading to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) :) :)
> 
> More Sirius and Remy to come!
> 
> though there may be a short wait for more regulus, sorry but itll be worth it xx


	23. Stable ground (can be vulnerable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wahoooooo this was a bugger and a half to write, written on my phone!
> 
> hope you enjoy this installment x

Remus was nervous, he had witnessed something in Harry he had never seen before. When he had seen him surrounded by recognisable death eaters. Including the Lestrange twins who were meant to be in Azkaban. He was mildly terrified. But Harry wasn't fighting them. He knew from Harry’s letters that the boy could fight off the imperius so why wasn’t he fighting them? When he saw Padfoot recoil from the group he redoubled his speed. He couldn't allow his pack to face a threat alone. And Moony agreed. He heard shouting as he approached, his heart almost jumped to his throat when a dark haired man shot forward, not even using his wand as he physically grabbed at Sirius, lifting him by the throat. It lasted merely a second yet the grasp kicked moony into overdrive. No one touched his mate that way. But before he could attack he felt the magic erupt between the two. It was pure in a way, and enhanced as his senses were, Moony could not discern a signature. 

Not until his god son stalked towards the pair, and Moony instinctively shuddered back in submission. Submission to his god son, the young man who was so clearly his Godson but was at that moment almost unrecognisable to the werewolf. His eyes almost glowed as the power crackled through the air. Even the Death eaters had taken a step back. And his voice, it spoke with an authority that needed to be obeyed, the wolf inside him cringed at the thought of disobeying, despite the powers obvious ire with its mate. That above all shocked Remus. The wolf never backed away from a challenge, not even Greyback, and that wolf was vicious. 

Once his god son was done, and Severus stepped forward Remus found it in himself to challenge the potions master, the wolf needing to find at least a shred of pride in this moment, so he growled his retort at the man, looking for a fight. But Severus did not give in to the bait much to Lupin's surprise. But used the one thing Moony could never argue, his pups safety. Even in his new form Moony needed to protect him and his pack. This man had done that and as much as it irritated the wolf Remus could respect that. So he took the oath. 

An oath of silence to bind this moment, to protect his godson in whatever this situation would become and Remus could never regret that even when Padfoot eyed him with such betrayal. Their pup would always come first. And of course Padfoot caved, he had the same priorities after all. 

Pulling Sirius away and towards the house was both the hardest and easiest thing Remus had ever done. It was an order from an authority he could not deny and moony followed willingly, eagerly even, trusting his pup to follow them home. But it also meant walking away from him, for only a moment but still after so much time apart Remus struggled. But he did it pulling his mate away from Harry and towards the house to deal with the downed man, who was definitely alive yet completely unmoving. He didn't have the capacity to worry about the stranger at that moment though. He had a distressed pack to put back together. 

***

The walk towards the Villa was silent as Sirius struggled with the urge to look back but moony pulled him determinedly forward. Remus was acting odd, he had bowed to orders far too quickly, he had given in too quickly and Sirius was scared by that. Remus would only have done that if there was something to push him to. As they entered the villa the door closed behind them with a heavy thud. In the privacy of the moment Sirius turned to Remus who looked utterly lost. 

Any condemnations or questions fell to the back as he looked up at his now hazel eyed man. There was fear and awe in his eyes and Sirius wondered at what the man he loved had sensed that he could not. Sirius took hold of the man embracing him tightly,which Remus merely melted into for a few moments. They both needed this. Sirius still hadn't quite understood what had occured out at the ward boundary but he knew it had changed everything. 

“What do we do now moony?” he whispered into the other man's collar.

Remus pulled back and gave the man before him a small smile. “We don't give up, the same as always. We protect our godson on whatever path he walks.” swallowing a sob Sirius nodded before leading the way into the front Parlour. 

*** 

Looking back on it, Harry thought from his seat at the Prince dining room table, it could have gone worse… no one died… and his godfathers were willing to listen and keep his secrets. But that wasn't saying the… conversation went well, not by any means. In hindsight perhaps Severus and Marvolo, were not the best companions to take in that instance. Not that Harry regretted taking them. In the moment, Tom had needed him, and he trusted Severus, to a degree he had trusted very few people in his life. How could he not? The man's entire core hummed with his loyalty. But perhaps igor may have been a more neutral face to associate with the entire issue. 

Taking a sip of his tea, Harry considered whether he had handled it well. 

They had entered the house a little while after the pair. They had taken their stroll in silence, taking it slow as Tom was still recovering. When they had entered the room both Remus and Siri had been sitting on the sofa. A fresh cup of chocolate for Remus and something stronger in Sirius’ hands. Harry had taken the armchair this time. Severus having detoured to the mantle piece to observe and most likely to cut in and save Harry when he needed it. Tom however seeing Harry sit, slid to the floor at his feet. A part of Harry wanted to blush another to pull the man up but he did neither, allowing the man what he needed. Thankfully his godfathers didn't comment though Padfoot had raised a brow at the man's actions. 

Harry gave him a pleading look, cutting off any questions, one that Remus took well laying a hand on Sirius’ knee and shaking his head. Reluctantly the man disengaged but didn't look happy about it. 

After that they had asked their questions and Harry with Severus’ help had tackled them all. Harry was just thankful that he had begun to explain the whole magic’s chosen thing. When they found out who Tom was though, it had almost turned bloody. It was only Harry's defense of the man at his feet that stopped the cursing. Well that and sending his godfather toppling over with a large spray from an aguamenti, that got the man to pause long enough to listen. 

“He is not Voldermort, Voldermort is dead; he died that night in the graveyard. Yes Tom holds his memories but he also has his sanity. The man he is now was never the dark lord, he was almost destroyed by dark magic at 16. Only Lady Magic's direct contact with Tom allowed him to heal. He is not the mad man who ran the last war. And even if he were he is mine now.” 

Harry still couldn't get over the fact that he had said that. To his godfathers of all people. Tom had looked up at him with disbelieving blue eyes and he had known it was true. Looking to the left, the man was now more coherent. He had been recovering faster since they had left the black villa and re entered prince manor. On their way in, Harry hadn't even paused on his way to the kitchen. Taking his seat and finding a fresh cup of tea put in front of him along with a couple of shortbreads by a jubilant house elf. 

Sighing, he sat back in his seat enjoying his tea, while Snape reluctantly filled Igor and the Lestrange twins in. To be honest the entire thing could have gone better but they had agreed to let Harry go back (though that decision was an illusion, he would have left no matter their issues with the circumstances.) and to be there to listen. They understood that Harry thought he was doing the right thing and supported him. That would have to be enough for now. 

Sirius of course hadn't wanted to give in but Remus had pushed him to, Harry didn't know why and he was confused by it. but before he left Remus had spoken to him, just out of Sirius' earshot. "he will need more reason to stay away from this Harry, he doesn't trust Dumbledore now but if he thinks you are in danger..." Marvolo had stiffened at the implication. though he was not fully back to himself by that point Harry doubted the man would ever forget the danger the headmaster posed. Harry laid a calming hand on his wrist, which seemed to settle him before looking back to Remus. "we have evidence of what he is doing remus, i can get someone to bring it to you and explain anything you need, and ill keep writing to him. that should calm him down at least." his amber eyed professor had smiled down at him with affection that almost took Harry's breath away. No matter what happens, know that I am proud of you pup, and it will all be fine as long as you are safe. and you will be safe?" Though it was framed as a question, Harry took it for the well meaning order that it was. nodding and smiling at the werewolf before he turned, and left the black villa.

He was pulled out of his own thoughts by Igors exclamation “damn and i thought it was going to end in bloodshed, between the two mutts and you and tom it must have been like cats and dogs fighting!” Harry snorted at the image that fit far too well. Severus was the large black grumpy cat that would destroy anything that came its way if it were tempted. While Marvolo was the affectionate one that hated to be left alone, but would claw someone's eyes out if they got too close to what was his. Biting his lip he glanced towards his once potions master who was glaring at Igor, which just set Harry into a very cathartic round of giggles. 

Tom was staring at him in slight bewilderment and Harry couldn't help but smile. He didn't like to see Tom like that. Well not around others at least. Tom may be soft for him but around others he was meant to be hard, and strong and larger than life, the vulnerability was for him. And where the hell had that thought come from? Harry dismissed it standing and squeezing Tom's shoulder as he passed, releasing the man's magic as he did so, coming up before Karkaroff.

“Time to go i think, although you should sleep in tomorrow, its been a long night.”

The man raised a brow before chuckling, “but my lord that would mean cancelling your lessons tomorrow, I couldn't possibly..”

“No, no, Igor, I am a benevolent lord who takes care of my own. Please do feel free to cancel my lessons, i'm sure we can make up my education at some other point over the next 23 months and 6 days”

Igor chuckled holding out his wrist which held a gold cuff with Durmstrangs Logo, “oh I’m sure that's only your benevolence talking” the two chuckled as they portkeyed away.

***

Severus watched Marvolo as he watched Harry Portkey away. He was undeniably exhausted. He had spent the day brewing a variety of healing potions, stocking up on any that may be needed over the coming year while he had the time. Then had the third order meeting of the week and then the entire ordeal with the mutts and their lord. All he wanted was a tumbler of whisky and his bed. But looking at the forlorn expression on Tom's face he wouldn't be getting that any time soon. Silently he stood tapping the man on the shoulder as he went, making his way into the private sitting room. The room was small, a small fireplace with a sofa and covered in books. Tom needed privacy and company right now. Severus could at least give him that. He took down a bottle of whisky hidden from sight on one of the top shelves and conjured two tumblers, as he poured out a couple fingers into each glass he heard the other man enter. 

He was quiet, his steps hesitant. It was strange that Severus had become so familiar with the man that he could imagine his uncertain expression. Unsure of what the invitation meant. Turning Snape looked at him, he looked weighed down more than ever, Severus had felt Harry release marvolo’s magic, it was hard not to miss and from the moment he had released it, Tom had looked heavier once more as if the world both mundane and muggle were weighing down his shoulders. He held out the glass towards him. Marvolo watched him for a moment before moving forward and accepting the glass from his left hand, their fingers brushing. Tom looked away, much to Snape's confusion. But he didn't comment. 

Taking a seat on one side of the sofa he picked up a copy of potions quarterly and proceeded to pretend to read. All the while he watched Marvolo from the corner of his eye. The man looked lost and confused and longing. He looked around the room, eyes glancing over the shelves not really taking anything in. His gaze flitting back to Severus every few moments before he gave in. 

Taking a large sip of his whisky, he took a seat next to the potions master. After a few moments the man began to relax with the close proximity and severus dared to break the silence. He began to read aloud. Tom jumped slightly but slowly relaxed further, listening, he had soon finished his drink, leant back and closed his eyes. Severus continued to read aloud, becoming engrossed in the articles, only to freeze when he felt a weight drop on to him. Turning his head, he smiled warmly, unable to contain it at the sight of Tom. He had curled in on the sofa, his legs pulled up and his head resting on severus’ shoulder. His hair mussed and lips parted. It was then that Severus noticed for the first time that the man before him was not that much larger than Harry, not really. He wasn't short but nor was he that tall, he was lean and compact. It flared a feeling of protectiveness within Severus which he held close. Knowing as much as he was loyal to Harry, this man could only be second by a hair's breadth.

He went back to his articles now reading to in silence, before falling asleep himself, in the private study of Prince manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh a slightly fluffier moment just kind of snuck in there..... 
> 
> also i just cant get the image of harry sitting all supervillian with his two grumpy cat minions out of my head now.....


	24. Rage (it will burn out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, this one was actually a joy to write, i hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments!

Seeing Harry, Marvolo could only pause in the doorway of his young lord's suite. He was sitting curled up on a sofa, his head bent over a book. His dark hair was a mess as he chewed on the end of a quill, his eyes focused on whatever he was doing, almost silently Tom padded into the room slowly approaching the young man who seemed completely oblivious to his presence. But Tom knew he wasn’t he could feel the magic in the room hum around him, it was so undeniably harry, and tom reveled in the feel of it. Harry hadn't looked up to acknowledge him yet and Tom wondered whether it was due to his actions of the previous week, was he still angry with him? He had failed him so miserably and they hadn't discussed it, they hadn't had the time. 

As the thoughts flew through Tom's mind, the young lord looked up from the book, his piercing green eyes enveloping Tom, as if he could see his very soul. But then again, he probably could, Tom had bared it to him and he did so now, automatically and on instinct he had opened himself up to his lord's perusal. He was his after all. 

The young man still frowning, put his book and stationary aside standing and approaching Tom who had frozen when he had met the green eyed gaze. The boy cocked his head slightly, until he was barely a foot away from Tom. The once dark lord could hardly breathe under the scrutiny. He almost jumped when his lord lifted his hand to grasp his chin pulling him down slightly to gaze into his eyes. He frowned further and without moving from that position he spoke. 

“You've not been taking care of yourself Tom” 

The boy released him tutting under his breath, turning away and called for Dobby giving the elf various instructions as he all but dragged Tom across to a small nook in the corner of the room. Before he had realised it he had been crammed into the space along with Harry and the Elf had delivered a variety of fruits and sandwiches as well as tea to the table. 

“Eat Tom” the boy ordered, Marvolo couldn't take it all but collapsing to the floor almost banging his head into the table on his way down if not for Harry's quick action of cramming the table into the seats on the other side of the nook. But Tom barely took that in as he lowered his head and began speaking in a litany of apologies and self admonishments. 

“Tom,” his young lord interrupted, his voice coming from much closer than he would have thought. Slowly lifting his head he almost jumped at the sight that greeted him. Harry, his lord, was kneeled before him concern, of all things, colouring his gaze as he held both of Tom's shoulders. Tom was bewildered. Unable to see, unable to understand but before he could drop in to another spiral of apologies Harry spoke. 

“Tom I'm not angry, about any of it, about you losing your temper, of you fighting with my god father, it was one slip” marvolo whimpered, closing his eyes as he confessed his altercation with the lestranges of what he and Nagini had done. 

“Bull shit” the cuss came out with a vehmence. “There is no way you and Nagini did anything without provocation. What did they do?” His lord's gaze was burning and when he didn't respond immediatly, the man's magic flared as he turned and he exited the nook entering the room calling his house elf as he did so. 

***

Harry was furious. Not at Tom. He had understood Tom's anger and thoughts that day far too well. Their seperation was too new and Tom had thought he had lost Harry only moments before. The man had been on edge as it was and anything could have set him off. The fact the man had obeyed his orders and had not outright sent a crucio at his godfather had impressed Harry. But to think he had been forced to defend himself in Prince manor, his own home. Harry was Livid.

“Dobby” 

The elf appeared, looking up at Harry oddly, not speaking, seeing there was something more important going on. 

“Can you retrieve the twins from Prince Manor” the elf nodded, departing immediately with the request. 

Moments later one of the twins was deposited none too gently on the rug of Harry's suite, followed later by the other. Dobby popped next to Harry looking up at him with a questioning glance but harry didnt look at the elf. His eyes were pinned on the two men. They had scrambled to their feet trying to assess their capture as it were. It was Rabastan who noticed him first and he immediately froze. Unfortunately, for Rodolphus, the other had seen Dobby first and snarled at him. 

“What have you done, you foul little thing, how dare you attack your betters, I should string you up by your entrails!” 

Harry didn't even hesitate, his magic roared pinning the man advancing on his elf to the ground. While it settled heavily on the other man who willingly dropped to his own knees. 

Rodulphus was fighting it quite violently but Harry nipped that in the bud closing off his connection to the man's magic with a rough violence he had not used on any other. The man gasped and arched before laying still panting at the feeling. 

“Thank you Dobby, I need to have a… chat with these two about an incident and… proper social conduct, if you would like to return to whatever you were doing?” he glanced down at the elf who looked surprised at Harry's question. 

Dobby looked at the two downed wizards in one side of the room before his gaze caught sight of master Marvolo. He looked back to Harry and realised the wizards must have done something to master Tom. He nodded and popped away from the wizards. Master Harry was Good. he only did things to defend those who needed it or to hurt the evil, Dobby wouldn't question Master Harry. Because Master Harry was Magic’s chosen after all.

Harry watched as his elf departed, his gaze flicking back to the twins. His eyes once again turned cold. He advanced on Rabastan, head cocked. He could feel the man's fear and awe. It was almost a heady mix. But the man also felt a great deal of confusion as to what they had done to earn his ire. Well Harry could help clear that up. 

“The night you were rescued what did you do to Marvolo?”

Harry saw the conflict in Rabastans eyes, he knew exactly what Harry was referring too,   
But he seemed reluctant to speak. So Harry bent down and smiled almost angelically at him, speaking in a hushed tone. “Refusing to tell me or lying to me will only make this worse. If need be I have a very loyal potions master and I can have a vial of veritaserum down your throat before you can say quidditch so…” Harry stood back up, his face turning blank and Rabastan spoke so quickly that it took a moment for Harry to comprehend the meaning of his commentary.

Tom had saved them, and the two had turned on him the moment they had entered Prince Manor. Physically going for his Tom who they thought was alone. Harry had never been so thankful for Nagini as he had been in that moment. 

Harry sneered at the man, who seemed to cave in on himself. Harry walked back to the center of the room summoning one of the chairs from the other side of the room. Taking a seat and facing the two. Roduphus was still planted on the floor so Harry lifted his form like a puppet on a string. The man was placid in form but Harry could see rage in his gaze.

Harry narrowed his gaze, “Do pack it in Rodolphus, arrogance does not become you, and you're in enough trouble as it is.” It looked as if the man were about to retort but Harry just clenched his hold on the man's magic causing him to scream bringing a small smirk to Harry's lips as he cast a silencing charm. 

The man panted silently, not looking at Harry as he recovered, so Harry sat back watching the two. His tone cold as ice and laced in magic he spoke. 

“I know our introduction was not the most… conventional but i would think the fact that i subdued not only yourselves but also your peers and once dark lord without using a wand would be enough of a warning not to try my patience and to follow the very few set rules. The first attack on Tom, i would have probably forgiven quite quickly after reminding you of having the good graces to not attack your saviour, with a warning not to attack one of our own again. But you Rodolphus had to push me, in going after my elf and then meeting me with such… impetuousness, as my former head of house would call it.” 

Leaning forward he used the magic to pull the man forward, dragging him across the floor none too gently as he did. Once the man was in front of him, the rage had been replaced by fear and pain. Harry didn't smile, didn't frown, but met the man's gaze with a blank expression. “You will not attack any of mine again, and you will meet me with respect, or what i am about to do to you will seem like mere child's play.” The man's eyes widened as Harry flung him back standing as he did so. Hung in the air the man screamed as his illusory windows erupted with the images of flames as Harry's intent for the man's punishment overpowered the intent of the magic on the window charms. 

The man screamed silently as Harry set his very magic alight as he returned it to the once death eater. It only lasted about fifteen seconds yet Harry knew it was enough if the agony that reflected in the man's eyes meant anything. They were bloodshot and wide. Once his magic had returned fully, Harry released him from his magic’s grip, dropping him to the floor. He gave the man a minute to recover before he removed the silencing charm. 

“Am i understood?” 

The man's harsh breath stuttered as he lifted his head, his gaze filled with terror but also a small amount of respect. “Ye...yes My Lord, '' Harry nodded his acceptance, before turning his gaze to Rabastan who quickly repeated his brother's agreement. 

Harry smiled, his rage spent. 

“Brilliant, i suppose i should send you back now, to continue your convalescence as it were. I look forward to seeing you in september under better circumstances, Dobby”

He didn't need to give his elf any instructions. He had popped in grabbing both men and disappearing with them instantly. Harry turned to face Marvolo who was watching with slight fear and bewilderment. Softening his gaze he approached Tom slowly, with a hand outstretched, his magic enveloping the man as he did. The man relaxed slightly and Harry pulled him up from the floor guiding him over to the sofa seating him next to him as he did. He pulled the man towards him laying his head in his lap and began to stroke his hand through his hair before giving him another order. “Sleep Tom” 

The man slowly relaxed under his ministrations and after a few minutes did as he was told. It was only after that he acknowledged the other presence in the room who appeared shortly after his confession from Rabastan. 

“Yes Severus?”

***

Severus had been sitting in the front parlour when he had heard one of the lestranges shout in outrage. He had quickly stood, advancing on the sound only to find no one there. Confused he had called on mopsy the house elf who informed him that Dobby had nabbed the two. Concerned, he went to grab the prince house portkey only to find it missing, Marvolo. 

He had called on Dobby at that moment and requested the elf take him to Harry, the elf hadn’t argued though he had eyed Severus critically before he agreed, warning him he would take him away if he interfered. Severus had raised a brow at the elfs demand but quickly conceded and was popped away to Durmstrang. 

What he had arrived at though was unexpected. Marvolo was down on the floor watching Harry almost underneath a table and unmoving. Harry, however, was sat before the two Lestranges, his magic positively reeling with anger. The feel of it almost took his breath away but he remained silent, not alerting anyone to his presence just yet.

He watched, listening to every word and almost shuddering himself when the flames overtook the charmed windows, as rodolphus’ expression was the depiction of utter agony. The punishment had not been long yet it had been effective. Both the lestranges showed a new level of respect to their lord, though rodolphus looked worse for wear. The way Harry had switched back to the boy he knew so quickly almost gave him whiplash and he watched in astonishment as he cheerfully sent the men on their way.

And then he had turned to Tom, and Snape held his breath. The boy's magic that had already calmed considerably had turned soft as he approached the downed man and lured him out of the nook and over to the sofa. Severus heard only an indiscernible hushed whispering from the boy. He had thought to leave but he was unable to without making himself known. It was then the boy spoke a little louder with a light questioning tone. 

“Yes Severus?” 

He shouldn't be surprised that he had noticed him. He hadn't thought to pull in his own magic and this room was saturated by Harry's presence. Of course he had noticed severus’ arrival. 

Pulling himself together he approached the arm chair opposite his young lord, the sofa coming into view. Tom was sleeping, his head perched on Harry's lap under the boy's gentle ministrations. A dull ache rose in him at the image but he doused it quickly. 

He sat taking in the boys calm demeanor, wondering at the best way to approach the topic. 

"That was quite the display" Severus spoke, his words quiet as he worked to keep any inflection out of his voice. 

The boy sighed, his forehead scrunching up as he looked up at severus. He looked lost and unsure, he looked back to Tom giving his response quietly. 

"all I had known was that he had had to defend himself in his own home. He was a wreck when he got here thinking he was in the wrong for defending himself. He saw it as a slip sev. As if it was something he did wrong. If anything I'm impressed that he didn't curse them to the ends of the earth and yet he feels like he failed." 

Severus stared at the boy, a light of understanding reaching his awareness. He had done it to protect Marvolo, not himself, to reassure the man that he was not in the wrong. Leaning back in his seat he stared at the two. 

" He won't understand why you did it" Severus responded quietly and Harry huffed a laugh, his eyes gleaming as he looked up towards Snape. 

"I know, and he looked at me with fear after, I don't know what to do, did I go too far?" 

Severus hmm in thought. "perhaps, but it may have been the way to go with those two. They are not exactly sane, you know the effects azkaban has on a person's mind quite well by this point. They wouldn't have acquiesced to your leadership as easily as the rest of us. Right now they are not acting on reason but rather on habit. You have given them something they are accustomed to, you have won there respect in a way that they will honour today." reluctantly Harry nodded looking towards the fire. 

" I have never felt like that before. Even when subduing Tom. It had always been for the good of either him or for the protection of others. Today was different. And not a good difference either I think." the boy looked conflicted but Severus knew what was troubling him. 

" a part of you enjoyed it didn't it" 

It wasn't a question but the boy nodded looking down at Marvolo. 

"it was like flying for the first time but far more intoxicating. I let my temper take control. I never thought I'd be capable of causing someone pain yet I did it with relish to get my point across and it… It scares me, that I am capable." 

Severus sighed moving towards the boy before sinking to his knees. Looking up at him he grasped Harry's face lightly with both hands bringing his gaze to meet his own. 

" I won't say you will never do this again. That would be a lie. We are going to start a war that will eclipse all others in living memory. There will be pain and there will be blood shed but Harry, I will be here and I will pull you back before you go too far. You chose to protect, always and even your actions today were about the protection of those you care about. So don't feel guilt over this. You did the right thing to protect everyone in your care, even the Lestrange's from their own actions. You are our Lord, Magic's chosen and we will stand with you just as I know you'll stand with us." the boys eyes had glazed over slightly with tears, as he placed his hand covering the potions master. Pushing his face harder against the touch he half sobbed as he responded."Thank you sev" 

Snape allowed a small smile to grace his lips, despite the nickname, as he pulled his hand away from Harry's face though the boy still held tightly to his hand. 

Looking up to the still uncertain expression, he settled himself on the floor, back to the sofa and held the boy's hand as he watched the flames dance. Keeping the boy company as he too fell asleep on the sofa with Tom, his hand still clasped around Severus' own. Watching the flames Snape didn't leave, merely waited for the two to wake, watching over them until they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooo progress? 
> 
> quick recap on time line 
> 
> its been about 7 weeks since the gave yard and a month since Harry arrived at Durmstrang, i think we are about to hit some mini time skips, but this thing changes everytime i add a new chapter so.... no promises! 
> 
> let me know what you think!


	25. A Reunion (or Timetabling is hell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> double posting day! heres the first instalment!

The month had passed with startling speed since Marvolo’s Last visit. Igor would never forget how he found them that evening when he had come in to discuss their Lords progress. For one he had not expected to find Severus there, and the man had all but glared him in to silence, when he had entered the suite. 

The image though, for Igor at least could only foreshadow what was to come. Marvolo had been laid relaxed into the young lord's form, all but dead to the world, while the young lord laid on the arm rest, one hand clenched around Snape's hand while the other laid clutching the once Dark lord's hair. He had backed away from the suite quietly deciding to leave talk of their progress for another occasion. 

Unfortunately one had not come up, and since then Harry had been flying through his studies at a pace that Igor would never have considered possible. It seemed as though the boy had found a drive in him to commit his entire being to the task of becoming an exceptional wizard. Not to say he wasn't one already, but if he continued on this way, the young man would likely outstrip him of knowledge within seven years. He had never been so thankful for the two year limit. 

He still hadn't received an explanation as to what had happened that day, but he hadn’t asked. A brilliant show of self restraint on his part, if he said so himself. Anyway he was progressing well with his instructors however with the new school year incoming, most of the instructors would not be as available as they were now. They would still teach the young man of course but only imparting about a quarter of the time they did now. So other instructors were needed. That's where their circle came in. Lucius was slated to teach the young lord politics, british and global. Although igor would way in once a month on the global side of things. Igor would continue teaching their young lord Magical Theory though if he were honest the young man already had a foundational understanding of the topic, he could self study the advanced levels alone, but Igor enjoyed their discussion so… 

Severus had been able to get monthly leave from Hogwarts, to collect potions ingredients. Rather than the man slave away at that task, Lucius was to procure them in order for the potions master to teach their young lord the mind arts. Occlumency and Legilimency. Igor was mildly nervous about that. The young man already had an intuition about the way people thought, in addition to his ability to read people's magic, the lord was already close to being a mind reader. That and the way he took up the practical aspects of magic, once Severus began, the lessons would be over… but they would see. 

The main instructors however were to be the Lestrange twins. They would be taking his education of the dark arts, dueling, Transfiguration and ward crafting. They would be arriving officially by ship and would take the suite directly opposite Harry's own, both for ease of access and as protectors as it were. Snape had laughed when he had told him of his plan for that to be their central purpose. He had sat back in his chair at Prince manor while the twins refused to look at either of the wizards. 

“They will be naught but hindrances to Harry, if someone truly attacks him…. They won’t like the results but by all means set them up as such. It may be kinder for the attacker.” Rodolphus had shuddered at Severus’ words nodding his agreement. Yeah Karkaroff was confused by that entire conversation but he wasn't asking. It would come out eventually. 

Anyway today was the day for Marvolo’s visit but it wasn't just that. Today was the day Regulus Black rejoined them, back from the dead truly for the first time… officially. Igor was, well he had been anticipating the man's arrival. His lord had decided to delay it till both Marvolo and Severus could be present when it occurred and with how demanding the old fool had been on their potions master's time since his dogs had done a runner. They had been able to arrange, (read Harry had been able to talk his godfathers in to,) for the two runaways to be in the US and out of Severus’ reach for the weekend. So this was their opportunity to hear Regulus’ tale. Entering his Lords suite, he smiled, this was going to be an enlightening day.

***

Regulus Black was stood to the back of a large room, he had been portkeyed here along with his scowling once Lord and Severus. He had arrived at the property not 5 minutes before their departure, severus having sent him the location and keyed him into the wards. The reunion had been awkward at best but he had kept a pleasant smile on his features despite it all. He was here for a purpose after all. He had been working on this for over a decade, and it was beginning finally, the beginning of their salvation. He could only hope he had prepared well enough. 

The young Lord, the potter heir he had since learnt from their last encounter, stood in the doorway looking into the room, smiling brightly at them. It was a stark contrast to the last time he had seen the young man. He had seemed stark, cold and commanding in that time. Though he clearly had a sense of humour if his byplay with Igor was anything to go by. Now though he looked like the teenager he truly was. Dressed in casual robes, his hair disheveled and dusted with white powder. Not that much younger than when Regulus had taken up the mantle of death eater. And that had been a heavy enough burden. He had never been the same after that. 

“Tom, Sev” the boy greeted walking into the room, speeding towards the newcomers. Regulus almost jumped when he felt the young man's magic wrap around him. Unlike last time, when it had been a heavy weight and a warning, now it seemed to saturate the air around him. Not invasive but there to soothe and perhaps to remind. The effect it had on Marvolo though had been instant. The man who had been tense since Regulus’ arrival at the manor relaxed. Regulus could feel the man's magic join their lord and intwine in the air around them. It was shocking to think the once madman's broken magic could fit so well with the purity of their young lords. Yet it did. The boy reached them holding a hand out towards marvolo,taking his hand and their lord pulled him into an embrace which looked almost identical to the last time he had seen it. Marvolo spoke in a hushed tone that he was most definitely not supposed to hear… 

“A month is too long…” 

The boy chuckled looking up at the man with a smirk. 

He looked over to the potions master, who rolled his eyes at the young lord “don't expect any form of hug from me potter, especially when you are covered in flour.” the boy, confused by the comment, looked down at his hands before he lifted one to his head, bringing down a lightly dusted hand. “DOBBY!” 

An elf appeared on the other side of the room looking innocent from the other side of the room. The young lord didn't say anything merely lifted his hand. The elf didn't even bother denying it and to Regulus’ shock the elf grinned before speaking.

“That's should be teachings Masters Potters to bes stayings outs of My Kitchensys”  
The young man took on a look of mock outrage, the playful turn of his magic revealing his actual joy. 

“Its my kitchen, and you can't cook cookies without expecting me to come and get one!” 

The elf actually looked offended, retorting with an impetuous “one?! Yous ates thez entires tray!”

“Yes” the boy responded with a grin “one tray.” The elf scowled and popped away but only to appear next to the lord with another handful of flour which he threw, hitting all the wizards but Snape who had cast a barrier. The young man laughed in utter joy, and the elf smiled as he popped away once more with a warning. “Yous bes stayins outs of my kitchensy’s Master Harry”

Regulus joined the young man's laughter. He had never seen an elf act in such a way. Marvolo looked confounded by the entire thing while Severus just looked at their young lord, in fond amusement. 

“I swear you’re elf gets more belligerent everytime i visit, you're a bad influence” Severus sighed as he walked towards the fireplace. The young man laughed casting a cleaning spell with a wave of his hand vanishing the flour from the wizards and the room as he did so.. It was then that he acknowledged Regulus’ presence for the first time as a light blush dusted his cheeks. 

“Um ah, Hi Regulus…. Sorry about that, its good to meet you officially.” the boy smiled at him though he did not offer his hand. Good. Regulus bowed his head formally at the young man before returning the smile. 

“Its not a problem my lord, of anything its reassuring to see.”

The boy looked at him oddly for a moment before he shrugged it off, turning towards the sitting area. Marvolo followed close on his heel and Regulus not far behind. 

The boy sat on the sofa, marvolo to his left, while Severus sat in an armchair to his right. Just as they had all situated themselves, Igor appeared at the door. 

“I’m not too late for the tale of the century, am i?” the man called as he came in. The young lord rolled his eyes while Severus responded his voice as dry as it had been during their school years. “no , it was short and you missed it all due to your flair for arriving late, Karkaroff.” 

The man chuckled conjuring up another chair looking to his lord. 

The young man smiled and nodded to Igor who took his seat. “No Igor your fine, I believe we were about to begin” the young man's gaze switched, it was quick the change almost unnoticeable. The young man had turned from charming teen to calculating lord in a matter of a second. He leant forward watching blacks gaze, it was piercing in a way that Regulus had only encountered on one other instance in his life. “I would like to know how exactly you knew what i am”

The black merely held his head high and meant the gaze confidently and responded.  
“To answer that, I need to go back, back to my betrayal, as it all starts there.”


	26. A Tale of sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and part 2 of todays double... i couldnt just leave you guys hanging... 
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for the Kudos and comments!

September 17th 1979 

Oh god, what had he done. What had his lord done? The man had never been all there, not since he had been marked at least.. Regulus had only joined because it was expected, because he used dark magic and wanted its use freed. but his lord, he was mad. Legitimately mad and now he knew why.

The lord had asked to use his house elf for a task, and of course he had agreed, telling the elf to return once he had finished. His elf, Kreature had returned, but he had been dying. Regulus had worked tirelessly through the night in order to save his elf and he had succeeded. Kreature had told him that the man had wanted the elf to drink a potion and he had of course but it had tortured him slowly, almost killing him. But once he had drunk it the dark lord had placed a locket in a basin while the potion regenerated within the basin. Then he had left the elf there to die. 

The thing that most wizards forgot though was that elves were more magically perceptive than wizards. They could sense the connections between things, they could see magical signatures on possessions, recognising the shades of magic on a whole different and unique spectrum that wizards had no way to even begin to comprehend. And even in his delirious state Kreature had seen something terrible. He had spoken in hushed tones that the locket belonged to the dark lord. That it was part of him. 

Regulus had been confused by the statement. But the elf had dropped unconscious before he could question it further. It didn't matter. Regulus retreated into the black library, his sanctuary since his brother had left almost three years before. Regulus had spent so much time here, reading through his family's extensive collection. He had read almost all of the history that was available. The subject and the development of wizarding culture had always interested him. The tales of Merlin, Seimei and Alexander had enchanted him. The feats of magic they had been capable of, which seemed so impossible now. Ancient stories of characters of wizards who changed and controlled both the mundane and Magical world. But he wasn't there for that now. No he needed to find out what that locket was and for that he was sure he would find the answer within the dark arts. So he began to search. 

It took days for Regulus to scan through the relevant texts and another two weeks to search for texts that may be relevant. And then he came across a book, one he had avoided. Regulus enjoyed the dark arts. The feeling of using them, they always came easier to him yet this book, this book felt wrong to even look at. But … 

Regulus black picked up the tome, it was old and slightly broken down. Regulus read the title Magick Moste Evile, there was no author. Taking a breath, he opened it and began to read. He had almost tossed it by the time he was a third of the way through. The title was the understatement of the millenia. But he kept going. And then he found it. A vial ritual. The splitting of a soul that turned one mad. It deformed a person's magic and form, and teared away at their sanity. It fit and not just Voldermorts case. Rushing to the other side of the room Regulus shuffled through a pile of books on his desk finding one of his favourites. He recognised these symptoms. He pulled out the book, Tragedies of Wizarding Kings. It was written in the seventeen hundreds but it was one of the first books that had truly entranced him into studying the ancient wizarding world. Flipping through Regulus found the relevant passage. 

the most wondrous king alexand'r hath fallen to one of his owneth. aft'r his rituals in egypt his court gazed that gent falleth in to maddness. sprouting h'rns and and making and acting brainsickly, that gent beganeth to destroyeth his owneth. that gent wast nay longeth'r whole and did guard his coronet with a fi'rceness yond none couldst comprehend. so in a fiteth to saveth his pe'rs a young wizard poison'd the king and did destroy the coronet in a blaze of fiend fyre. so ends the tragedy of the most wondrous king.

It fit. And if the man followed the trend, he would fall further into his insanity. The man already killed indiscriminately and could barely tell friend from foe. If he had created one of these… there would be no chance for the dark or the light. Curling in on himself the eighteen year old fell to the ground. Sobbing almost hysterically as he did so. How could anyone hope to stand up to the creature? And then it hit him. The man was already deformed and mad. Before Regulus had even joined the man had a likeness to a snake and had been half mad. Why would he only choose to hide such an item now... Unless. Unless this wasn't the first. Flipping hesitantly back to the page on horcruxes he read, ‘a wizard will sever his soul in half and half shall be stored within the vessel.’ In half. Creating one would cut the soul in half which was clearly enough to send one man mad, if he had done it on multiple occasions? No he couldn’t assume that, he had to find evidence.

So he began his search again, hunting through his father's study and secluding himself in the library. He had found the answers he sought in his grandfather's journal. And what he found left him agast. His lord had not always been known as voldemort, his grandfather had gone to school with the man. A few years above him but he knew him, knew him as Tom Riddle. A young slytherin thought to be a mud blood, only to be revealed as the heir of slytherin.he had pioneered a movement, the knights of Walpurgis. They sought to heal the wizarding world of its sickness, a sickness that lied with the muggle influence and the destruction of their culture and restrictions of magic. It was a movement he would have supported. The man had apparently not been completely all there at that time and his grandfather had worried for his health. Especially when their movement was all but crushed under the weight of Dumbledore. 

Tom had left after that, disappeared and had not returned for ten years. When he had returned he had deformed so much further. His magic was strong but so dark that it was like standing next to an abyss. But his grandfather still believed in him and their movement rebuilt anew under the madman Lord Voldemort, a movement now built on the supremacy of dark magic and blood superiority. 

Regulus breathed out. The man had more than one, likely 3, it would be madness to split one's soul further, but then again... How could he even hope to fight this? Should he? 

That wasn't even a question. He couldn't allow the mad man to destroy the wizarding world. 

He would have to find a way… there was a prophecy but… perhaps that was their only hope? A chosen one, like those pof myths and legend and history. Regulus chuckled dryly, that's what he was pinning his hopes on now was it? A miracle and an almost mythical power? Well if that was the case he had better help them along, he knew where one was, perhaps, just perhaps he could make a difference, even if it were only a small one. Shaking himself he stood and began to plan the first step to destroying the dark lord. 

***

He was as ready as he ever would be. He held in his hand a fake locket that kreature had crafted for him, a small note inside for the dark lord's eventual perusal… What? His brother wasn’t the only one with a vindictive streak. He called on the elf. 

“Kreature” 

The old elf appeared in front of him and he could help but smile down at the creature. It had been a larger part of his life than any other member of his supposed family for years. His father saw him as the spare until he was the replacement while his mother saw him as a tool. His brother had abandoned him so all he had left in this world, the only being that truly saw him for him was the elf before him. 

“Yes Master Regulus?” the elf asked, smiling back up at him. 

“Take me to where the dark lord had you complete your task.” The elf flinched looking fearfully up at Regulus. 

“Master” regulus hardened his expression at the creature. This had to be done. 

“Now kreature” the elf flinched but gripped on to the wizard and popped them out of Grimmauld place. When they arrived it took Regulus a moment to orient himself. They stood in a cavern, on an island surrounded by an enchanted watery trench. The thing looked filthy and Regulus shuddered at the feel of it. Turning back to the center he saw the basin. And inside of it the locket. He knew what had to be done. From what Kreature had described to him the potion had to be ingested to be gotten rid of, it was the only way to get the object. Turning he saw the elf shaking as he stared wide eyed at the basin. But he gave his orders. His last orders perhaps, he thought morbidly. 

“Kreature, i need you to make sure i drink all of the liquid in that basin” 

The elfs eyes widened in shock before they filled with tears as the elf sobbed his shock. “no , no master Regulus, you must not, it is evil, it almost killed Kreature, it will kill you, it will kill wizards who drink it!”

“Kreature!” Regulus shouted, jerking the elf out of its sobs as he crouched before it, smiling softly. “It has to be done, Kreature. And once its done I need you to take the locket from my pocket and replace the one in the basin. And destroy it, destroy Voldemort's locket Kreature.” The elf was wide eyed and silent. “Kreature!” Regulus said firmly. Teary eyed the elf nodded and Regulus took a breath and smiled at the elf. “Thank you kreature, you are such a good elf” the elfs eyes were still tear filled and he didn't smile back. Regulus didn't expect him to. Pulling himself together he took a step towards the basin. Looking down at the seemingly innocuous clear liquid, Regulus took up a shell from the side of the basin and began to drink.

The first few sips did not appear to do much. The potion was tasteless but then he started to second guess himself. Did he truly want to do this to betray?? No he needed to do this so he pushed on. After a few more sips the liquid began to burn as he drank but he pushed through, he had to. Once he got a third of the way down was when Kreature had to begin to intervene. 

Regulus began to see things, people, memories and hallucinations. He felt the echoes of the crucio run through him as his father cursed him for the failures of his eldest son, of how he should never follow in his footsteps. He felt the pain of the mark pressing into his arm once again. It had been excruciating the first time and now the memory played on repeat as a version of Voldemort taunted him for his weakness, that he deserved the pain for his betrayal, for his cowardness at being unable to do what must be done for the wizarding world to thrive. Yet through it all his elf coaxed him on until it was finished and Regulus collapsed to the ground. The hallucinations thankfully gone his mind clear once again. The elf went to approach him but Regulus warded the elf off. He was fading, he could feel it. He needed to make sure the elf was gone. Gone with the locket. That this was not all for nothing. 

“T..take it, and go, take it and dest..destroy it Kreature” his voice hoarse and broken. It hurt to move to speak so Regulus just laid back and waited. He heard the elf sob before it popped away leaving Regulus in this godforsaken cave, waiting to die. Opening his eyes he looked to the ceiling. At least he had done all he could in this world but before he closed his eyes he spoke a prayer to lady magic, it was her miracle he was depending on after all. 

“I give my life to you lady magic, and hope my sacrifice will help to restore you to all wizen kin” 

With that Regulus closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable darkness… it didn't come

***

Regulus opened his eyes and was surrounded by whispy white light so pure and powerful in its existence, he took in a painful breath and the magic descended into him, within him and swirled in sadness. Sardonically Regulus thought if the magic could heal him it wouldn't need to feel so sad. He had not expected the magic to react in glee to the thought. The magic burned through him, not quite painful but uncomfortable nonetheless lifting him up to his feet as it did. Regulus stumbled, breathing anew, he stared around him at the light that swirled playfully. It was powerful and unlike anything Regulus had ever felt. 

“Th..thank you” the young black stuttered, not expecting the melodious laughter to ripple against his skin in response, he didn't flinch away from it however. The magic against him felt like coming home. He had never felt this exhilarated before… 

“I’m not dead am i?” the voices chucled again as it spoke in its genderless but musical tone. “No dear childe, you were intelligent enough to invoke me in your last moments, wizen kin do so, so rarely these days”n the light curled against him and around him, reminding the man of a cat seeking contact but then the words clicked… 

“Lady Magic?”

“Close enough” the voice responded, “and aren't you a special one? Usually I just help the dying along with a last touch but you, you still wish to serve, to save wizen kin little star” Regulus almost choked at the nickname but didn't comment, who was he to argue with magic? He answered the unasked question. 

“In anyway that you would have me, my Lady” 

The magic rushed around him peering through him, judging him for all that he was. When it pulled back it did not do so entirely. But whispered through his mind. 

“Most of your kin have forgotten who I am, childe, how to honour magik and the earth. Soon a chosen will come, my last chosen, he will be your kind’s last chance. You will know it is time when your brand transforms and you will assist him then. You will teach him of me, of what needs to be done to restore me. You shall be his guide to the loss of the wizen kin. And he shall lead you forward, he shall lead your entire world back to me. He is your last hope of redemption.” Images of places flashed through Regulus’s mind of citedles to the south, of temples to the west, of ancient texts in the east and so much in between it was almost too much for his mind to handle. 

“Do you accept childe?” 

Regulus didn't hesitate, “Yes”

The magic writhed around him with glee as the deity laughed. 

“Then I shall send you to your first step. Learn from them, childe, they will lead you to the answers.” and with a blaze of light and heat Regulus disappeared from the cavern in the british isles appearing under a blazing sun in the middle of a desert before a tribe of nomads. They all took up offensive positions at his entrance. But the oldest of the group stepped forward holding his hand to the rest of the group who hesitated. 

The man was tanned and grey, his face weathered yet he appeared ageless. His grey eyes roamed over Regulus’s form before they settled on his eyes, still filled with awe and adrenaline. The man smiled. “She sent you” it wasn't a question but Regulus responded anyway.

“Yes” 

The man's smile widened. “Well you had better get started then?” 

Regulus stared into his knowing gaze and smiled back before bowing slightly to the man who was obviously the leader of the group. The man chuckled responding to the unspoken request. 

“You are welcome among us Brother, come you have much to learn.” 

Regulus eyes sparkled at the thought. He couldn't wait.

***  
“She saved you for me?” Harry asked, his gaze confused and unsure. 

Regulus smiled, but shook his head. “No, she saved me because she could, she saved me and gave me a path to follow, so another would know of her and she hoped i would serve you.”

Harry sat back contemplating the man. He had seen what Marvolo had hidden all those years ago and had sought to strike a blow that may not be known for decades. Yet he was willing to sacrifice his life. 

“How were you not a Gryffindor you stupid reckless fool, i swear you are as bad as your brother!” Snape interrupted his train of thought though the indignant flush and expression on the blacks face was well worth the distraction. 

“I was eighteen! I was a bit dramatic!”

Marvolo snorted, surprising himself by the confused expression that followed soon after. Harry smiled at the man who blushed in response looking awkwardly away. Severus rolled his eyes, “that doesnt mean you attempt to commit suicide via dark lord you fool.”

Regulus sat back in his seat folding his arms, with a stubborn expression. “I don't regret it, it was the right thing to do and brought me to lady magic, so don't expect any remorse from me.” When the man's eyes landed coldly on Marvolo, Harry's magic spiked. Drawing the entire room's attention back to him. Regulus seemed to realise he had done something to irritate him, his demeanour tensing but before Harry could address the issue Severus spoke in a low dark tone that mirrored Harry's feelings of irritation. 

“I suggest Black that you get the details of a situation before you start passing judgements on people in this room. Mistakes have already been made and consequences served, don't let yourself be among them.” The two stared at each other, something passing between them that Harry could not comprehend which only served to irritate him further. But once the moment passed Regulus nodded. 

Harry stared at his potions master, who looked questioningly back, his ebony orbs open in a way that Harry would never have imagined. Pushing away the conflicting emotions that welled up at their interactions, Harry centered himself before meeting Regulus’ gaze. 

“So will you serve and follow the Lady’s... request?” 

The Black smiled. 

“Of course, and I have so much to teach you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the Idea with Alexander actually comes from real depictions of him after he is prooclaimed a god during his visit to egypt. the horns were meant to signify his godhood cause you know almost all egyption gods had some sort of animalistic trait... anyway he's depicted on some coins with if i am remebering correctly ram like horns. which then brought on the thoughts of he if alexander was an animagus would he be a ram, and if thats the case would voldie/ toms be a snake? also does that mean if sirus made a horcrux would he be wondering around with a black fluffy tail? 
> 
> So this thing almost caused major tangents but i think i kept it on track.. 
> 
> let me know what you think! 
> 
> (also i cant write old english so i used this nifty little translator cause im lazy....  
> https://lingojam.com/EnglishtoShakespearean)


	27. Arrival (or Setting the tone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all x this is the latests x hope you enjoy

Rodolphus stood on the stern of the ship, it was the day before the students returned to Durmstrang so the ship was almost empty. Only the crew and a few spare members of staff who were either late in returning or assisting professors. He and his brother kept their distance. Though under glamour neither of them wanted to arouse suspicion. They had kept their familial relation clear in their glamour however had exaggerated the age difference. Now blue eyed and dirty blond Rodolphus observed their passage in thought. 

His last meeting with their Lord had not gone well. It had taken almost a week for him to recover the full use of his magic after his... Warning. That's what he had taken to referring to it as. As that was what it was.. And if that was a warning, he did not want to experience what the consequences would be if he truly fucked up. Though he was curious as to what the young lord would come up with. He still hadn't figured out exactly what his Lord had done to him. The closest he could think of to it was the blood boiling curse. But that was fatal, almost always fatal, if not it caused massive internal injury. What his lord had done however it was so much more invasive. It was like his mind, his soul, his body had all been set a flame and then doused. No long lasting effects except for a shooting pain when he had used magic over the next week and a very vivid memory.

So he and his brother had learnt 3 things that day. Don't mess with Marvolo, don't piss off their lord and most importantly do not offend or threaten his elves. That had been the hardest to get his head around at first. But then the elf he had threatened came to them. He had feared its appearance for a moment but the elf had not moved towards them. He had stared at them before shaking his head and popping away. He returned a moment later with a platter of food and drinks for the two much to their confusion.

They hadn't left the room since they had returned. Rodolphus still in pain from the after effects, and Rabastan concerned for his brother. So both ravenous they took the food from the elf, Rabastan whispering a thanks as he did. The elf nodded his assent but remained. They had all stayed staring at each other in silence before the elf sighed putting its oversized hands on his hips before speaking.

"Master Harry does not like’s it when his people’s do not look after themselves soz yous wills bes eatings it alls now" the elf didn't move and Rabastan looked at his brother bewildered before following the elfs instructions and taking a bite of the pasta. Once he had the elf nodded and popped away.

Rodolphus had been stunned and almost jumped when a chuckle sounded from the doorway.

Narcissa strode into the room her eyes alight with her amusement despite her graceful facade. She had raised a pointed brow at Rodolphus bedridden state before questioning. "Do I want to know?" 

Rodolphus shook his head quickly, wincing as he did so.

But Rabastan looked at her critically and spoke. "why is our lord so protective of a house elf?"

Narcissa eyes narrowed in on Rodolphus as she clucked her tongue and took a seat on the chaise in the center of the room. "did you not heed my warning about house elves? Which one did you threaten?"

Rabastan looked confused and responded with an oblivious "His one?"

Narcissa actually winced and told them the story of the elf. Of how it had been saved from her husband and of how it had been chosen by magic to serve their lord and had saved his life on more than one occasion.

"From what I've been able to discern from my husband's mutterings is that the two are quite close. The boy treats the elf as an equal and sees it as a dear friend and the elf returns the feeling in kind."

When the elf had returned to take their dishes away an hour later they had both thanked the elf who then grinned at them before popping away. 

They had been much kinder to mopsy after that as well, which had a weird effect on the elf. It had become more efficient, quicker to respond and kinder in turn. Perhaps the Lord was on to something.

And their lord was something else entirely. They had seen a commanding power in the boy in their first encounter, sure. And the way he had dropped Marvolo had been astonishing but he had been a boy, he still had training and had no experience of the world. Rodolphus couldn't just accept the boy for a lord. He didn't believe the boy had it in him. Especially when he had seen how Igor and the young man had interacted.

When they were, summoned as it were. He had not expected to find such a vindictiveness in the child. No that was wrong, it wasn't vindictiveness well not entirely anyway. Reflecting on the situation it had been a protectiveness, possessiveness even... He had won Rodolphus’ respect then and there. His power was undeniable and his ability to follow through, it demanded respect.

The way he had switched back to a playful teen had thrown him for a spin though and had left him utterly clueless as to how they would be received once they returned to Durmstrang.

"Brother, you're thinking too hard." Rabastan groaned which rodolphus merely smiled at. He had always been the more calmer of the two despite being the younger. But he was easily bored. And when he was bored he whined. He had stood next to him but rather than watching the waves, he was leant back on the stern watching for anyone who may approach them. Ever observant that one. He always took more in.

"There's no point worrying over it, what will be will be and" his brother paused so rodolphus looked over to him in question "we did choose him remember"

He was right of course, they had felt his pull, the raw pure power of it and neither could resist the call.

Rodolphus nodded before looking back to the ocean and changing the subject.

"Any of them of interest?" 

His brother hummed before responding.

"A couple of pretty blonds right up your alley though there is a lovely short lithe black haired pixie that may also be to your liking" Rodolphus slapped him upside the head, which the man batted away with a light laughter. 

"there's two. A brown haired brawny fellow, carrying some brooms to your left in 3 2 1." Rodolphus turned his head, catching sight of a young brown eyed man, hair cropped short and looking not that much older than he'd expect the seventh years to look. "he also has a limp and has been watching us closely though trying to look as though he isn't." Rodolphus returned with a hum in question.

"The other is an older man, greying, green eyes, he was looking at us with disapproval not sure what that is about but I'll keep an eye on it."

Rodolphus nodded stretching. They may not be that useful to their lord in a fight but that didn't mean they couldn't head off threats before they became one. After all they had to earn their place somehow. As Durmstrang came into sight, Rodolphus stretched and met his brothers gaze. Time would only tell what the future would bring, Rodolphus only hoped Rabastan didn't get bored. 

***

Regulus hadn't known what to expect really. He had followed magics call for over a decade flitting from one place to another, always in motion, always learning. A part of him would mourn that lifestyle, he had lived it for almost half his life and had been reluctant to leave it behind. Yet his time with their lord had been anything but boring.

When he had time to himself he had explored Durmstrang, walking its tunnels, finding passages and great cavernous halls enchanted to different climates and landscapes for herbology and students enjoyment. He had even found a hall that was enchanted to the size of a quidditch field and felt the urge to fly in the space. An urge he would indulge eventually he supposed. It wouldn't take much to acquire a broom from somebody. He had also ventured above ground into the cliffside by the sea, exploring the sheer cliff side and watching the sun set. It held quite the view. 

Yet his time with the lord had also been enlightening, when he had first visited his quarters the young man and Igor had been having a discussion on the foundational pillars of elemental magic and as to whether the magic could be used in tandem without conflict. The academic theories said no. Their lord had scoffed arguing that if they were used in the appropriate proportions for complementary reasons then it should be possible. Regulus had joined them in the discussion and they had argued for long hours after. Only pausing when the house elf appeared glowering at the three and sending the two adults on their way with a lecture about responsible sleep schedules. It had become a rather common occurrence. Much to Dobbys obvious consternation.

Teaching the young lord had also been an experience. For the past two weeks they had fit in sessions around his already ridiculous schedule, yet the young man had merely taken it all in stride. He had begun where he felt most at ease, with history. And the young man had been entranced. They had discussed rulers and their aids, from wizarding advisors of Merlin and Seimei to wizarding kings such as osiris and Alexander. The young man had taken it all in stride asking questions that had thrown even him through a loop much to Igor's amusement. 

Yet today the young man seemed distracted. They sat in his sitting room, the boy staring out of the enchanted windows that now reflected the view from the cliff side. He watched as the ship bearing the lestrange twins approached the harbour with a neutral expression. Regulus was curious but Igor shook his head. Which was weird as the man was the biggest gossipmonger he had ever met. Something had occured between the three that troubled the lord, that much was clear but on this he would follow Igors lead, for now. He had a stellar survival instinct afterall. 

The boy dropped onto the armchair smiling self deprecatingly at the two and began discussing a concept he and Igor had begun looking at in their last session. Both men indulged in the distraction. Waiting in anticipation for the twins arrival.

***

When the two entered Harry felt it immediately, his magic as always saturated the room. He didn't bother to try reigning it in when he was with his followers or the circle as Igor had kept calling them. When they entered he felt their nerves and a part of him thought he should feel guilty for causing it. But then he thought of Marvolo’s self loathing and Sev’s reassurances and dashed away the thought. Instead he smiled lightly at their entrance. Both men bowing lowley towards him. Both Regulus and Igor watched them with confusion and slight bewilderment. Harry smiled slightly. So they didn't know. They had kept that quiet. Well Harry wasn't going to deprive them of their privacy to the others at least. He had no need to humiliate them after all. 

“Rabastan , Rodolphus, the journey was easy?” he asked, knowing the two would not initiate conversation. 

Rodolphus surprisingly was the first to stand his gaze and posture respectful. “The weather was fair my lord, though two of the passengers were of interest.”

Igor perked up at that gazing at the man questioningly. But before he could ask, Harry interceded. “Well you had better sit and tell us about them, Dobby” 

The elf appeared beside the boy looking at him with narrowed eyes speaking before Harry could. “Master Harry had better bes calling for lunch” the elf stated and the boy smiled down at the elf blushing slightly. “Sorry Dobby, I forgot, could you get us some tea and sandwiches?” 

The elf didn't relent staring up at him until Harry sighed in defeat. “And get me something that you deem to be an adequate lunch.” the elf nodded and popped away as regulus laughed at him. Harry glared at the man and the twins flinched… he’d have to break them out of that habit fast. He stuck his tongue out at the man and waved his hand out of the blacks' sight, turning his hair a bright pink as he did so. Igors face blanked immediately but Rabastan snorted in surprise. Regulus looked over at him in confusion but he kept his face straight. good.

Once the men were sat an array of sandwiches littered the table along with teas and coffees and a bowl of chilli by the look of it. Harry sighed picking it up but ate it obediently. Knowing he'd never hear the end of it from the elf if he didnt. 

Conversation flowed relatively easily after that, the grey haired man was apparently the dark arts professor who was put out at not being able to teach the prodigy his colleagues had been raving about over the past summer. The dark haired man however… 

“Ah the one with the limp, that is Victor Crum '' Harry stilled his gaze concentrated on Karkaroff in question. “We didn't know it at the beginning but Crouch had needed to disable the lad before he cast the imperius. It did some damage to his leg, a dark cutting curse by the look of it. He had been unconscious when he was returned and with the other two champions missing, someone shirked their duty in properly checking the other champions. It was too late to completely save his mobility. In all honesty the Hogwarts mediwitch had done an almost miraculous job, allowing him to keep his leg at all. My second however very quickly lost his position at this school for his… neglect” Igor sighed. “He is still one of the best flyers this school has ever seen so i invited him back as a flying instructor, you shouldnt have any interaction with him my lord. He is probably just curious to see two new faces amongst the staff. It isn't that frequent we acquire new professors and assistant professors are usually our graduates.” 

The Lestranges nodded their acceptance though Rabastan still looked as if he weren't quite reassured. It was fine, Harry would just avoid him. It wasn't as if he left his suites anyway. After that the group fell into discussions of lesson times and scheduling, before reminiscence and old school stories. Harry sat back, listened and laughed with the men. Tomorrow things would change but that was for tomorrow, for now he’d enjoy the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so going to be moving the plot a bit quicker now, i expect to be at christmas by friday x


	28. Settling Expectations (or Icarus was always bound to fall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmmm, short one today, sorry about that x
> 
> to everyone who has commented, thank you so much for the support and I hope you continue to enjoy where this goes x it's you guys that keep me going x

Two weeks passed quickly. The Lestrange twins settled in, especially when they worked out that when Harry was in class mode, he listened and learnt. He acted as a student and not their Lord. It made the whole interaction easier and the men began to relax a little though the fact they were overly polite to Dobby at times made Harry smirk. Between the twins, Black, Karkaroff and the array of Professors who came daily, Harry hadn't stopped. Most of his learning was still very much theoretical though next week he would begin to train in dueling with the circle. 

They all had wanted to be there much to Harry's amusement, all wanting to impart something. So they had decided that they would alternate weeks between the twins and the other two. What the twins had begun though was a more physical regime for him, each morning putting him to work in the dueling room, running laps and such for an hour. They joined him in it highlighting the need for a strong body for a competent dueler. Harry had been a bit reticent of the idea at first but he had enjoyed it. It became a release of sorts and though he would never be as burly as the twins he could enjoy the process so he didn't argue. 

He took Saturday afternoon off, sat on the sofa, the twins on another they had transfigured while black sat on an armchair opposite. They had been discussing the slytherin common room and what they had got up to in their years. Harry had unfortunately dropped himself in it, that he had visited the place and the three had tried to drag the story out of him. He had grinned at them mischievously saying he would only confirm it if they guessed right. They were in the process of coming up with more and more outrageous ways and reasons he may have got into the common room, setting them all into rounds of laughter. They seemed to have forgotten the objective of the game and were merely trying to outdo the others in their ridiculousness. 

It was to this that Marvolo arrived. Harry felt his presence before the others, too engrossed in their game. He reached out with his magic embracing the man who returned the touch tentatively as always. He turned to the man who had a blank expression, his gaze searching for Harry's. He remained seated but outstretched his hand. The man joined him immediately, taking his grasp only to be pulled onto the sofa beside him. Harry hugged him in earnest as the other men turned silent. Harry pulled back from the embrace smiling up at him. 

“How are you Tom?” the man smiled at Harry responding softly. “Better” Harry smiled, turning back to the men responding to their last suggestion. 

“I most certainly did not seduce my way in, while pretending ot be a slytherin girl to find out whether the slytherin dormitories really have bathtubs… do they?” Marvolo looked utterly confused but Regulus laughed in response, "from fourth year up they most certainly did in our day at least.” Harry smiled at him, before smirking. “Try again”.

They tried a few more before Marvolo finally broke in. “Why are they making up such ridiculous scenarios?” Harry hummed but Regulus beat him to a response. 

“He somehow in his first four years was able to break into the Slytherin common room and got out undetected. But he won't tell us how or why unless we guess correctly… yeah our accusations are getting out of hand..” Regulus looked to the twins who merely shrugged unapologetically at their tangents, they had been amusing flights of fantasy that had entertained their Lord after all. 

Harry harrumphed at them for their return to their original purpose, elbowing Tom in mock outrage though his magic soothed any hurt. The man looked at him amused before returning to the three, a glint in his eye that Harry didn't recognise. If i can get the answer within the next five minutes you will all owe me a favour, if i dont you will all be due a favour from me?” Harry eyed the man speculatively not sure how he was going to get that answer but sat back and allowed it to play out. The three stared at Tom in Bewilderment. 

Regulus turned to Harry, eyeing him critically and Harry rushed to defend himself. “Hey i have no idea what he plans and i haven't told him!” Regulus looked to the twins who nodded. He turned back to his once lord smiling in glee, “deal”.

Marvolo’s expression turned sharp and he called out one word sending Harry into laughter while the three groaned in defeat. Because if any one knew what Harry did and why, it would be him. 

“Dobby” 

The elf appeared eyeing the wizard speculatively but before the man could ask the elf started. “Is onlys bes tellings yous if yous be gettings Naginis to Leave hers foods outs of thes kitchensys or betters yets outside. Mopsys beens complaining” 

The man smiled genially at the creature and responded. “I will make sure of it and if there are any slips let me know and i'll clean it up myself.” the elf grinned and the entire affair came out. Setting Regulus in for another round of laughter though Tom went silent. 

“You? You, no you couldn't have thought the Malfoy was..” Harry rolled his eyes, sending a stinging hex at the man. “I was twelve Regulus” the man laughed standing the twins following his lead. 

“Be that as it may, its still hilarious especially the fact the Malfoy scion didn't even realise his two best friends had been replaced. Lucius is never going to live this down.” the man breathed before bowing his head “See you tomorrow my lord” Harry nodded his acceptance of their departure and the three left quickly, all having noticed toms paling parlour and silence.

***

Marvolo was feeling smug, it was obvious that if any one would know it would be his lords elf, and perhaps Severus...but still. And then the elf spoke and any feeling of amusement or pride melted away at what he heard, it triggered memories within him. It had been his soul shard after all. He remembered the young red headed girl who he had enchanted into doing as he had wished, how he had almost killed her in trying to retake his form. A twisted younger version of himself, isolated so long, with only rumpors and theorys to ruminate on. It had taken so little it seemed to turn him mad. 

And then there were the memories of Harry, His Lord, Battling a Basilisk with a sword and a pheonix of all things. The memories played out in his mind and then he remembered. A tiny detail spanning a second when he had realised his lord had been bitten by the basilisk. And then he remembered the boy that he recognised as his lord even then. The small smile as he stabbed down on the diary. The only thing connecting that soul shard to life. It sent a feeling of terror through him that he had triggered that in him, even as a mad man. Snapping away from the memory he was left with questions but one overriding all the rest. Barely considering his actions he reached for the boy's left arm, pulling his sleeve down to find a scar, seemingly small and innocuous. Yet it could have ended his life, should have ended his life. 

“How?” Tom didn't recognise his own voice. It was broken and shaking and weak. He was looking down at his lord… why was he looking down? It took a moment for the man to realise what he had done. He had moved so quickly and with such haste he had toppled the young man over almost ripping the robe off him in search of the scar. Now he was sat straddling the young man's hips. Alarmed he tried to pull away but the young man had his right hand planted firmly on his thigh keeping him in place. 

Marvolo felt the heat rise in his cheeks at it but the boy just smiled up at him answering his question in a soft voice as his magic caressed against him, purposefully soothing him.

“Fawkes’ tears. He saved me that day.”

The reality of his memories came crashing back down on him once again and he couldn't comprehend his lord, his master, how could he even bare it?… 

He didn't get to finish the thought when he was moved. The boy taking him by surprise as he pushed against him. Toppling him back across the sofa taking his hands and pinning them either side of his head as he kneeled over the man's form. His face set in a determined expression, emerald eyes alight. It took Tom's breath away, a feeling that was only compounded when he felt his magic being bound once again. He stared up mute and pliant under his master's hands. Waiting and unwilling to move, to engage. 

“Calm Tom” the boys voice was still soft yet also commanding in their timbre. It was unnecessary. How could he even begin to think let alone panic like this. Not trusting his voice he nodded. 

“It wasn't you tom, as you are now, i wouldn't do that, not to you” how was he able to always find the crux of the matter was beyond Tom. Harry could always find the truth of his fear, no one had ever known him well enough for that, even Nagini struggled at times, not being able to comprehend human reasoning at times. But the man above him, boy really at only fifteen, his anchor to the world, to sanity, could pinpoint his fears with such shocking accuracy. 

“How could you even begin to forgive me?” his words were small and brittle as he met the young man's gaze, whose smile turned sad as he watched Tom. 

“I would never forgive the things Voldermort did to me, but Tom, you are not him. You know this.”

“But i could be” the words escaped him, the once dark lord unable to hold them back in his fear, unable to omit such thoughts from his lord. The boy sighed lifting his weight off of Tom, he had to withhold a whimper at the loss of contact yet, he watched as sadness overtook the young man's face. 

“Don't think you are alone in this Tom,” the boy didn't meet his gaze staring pointedly at the fire as a despair made itself known in the magic around him. Harry didn't seem to notice as he continued on. 

“You saw what I did to the twins, how I ripped through so many once-deatheaters magic, you have seen better than most what I am capable of, even towards you. Hell I killed for the first time at the age of eleven and I thought it a good thing not realising the implications. That i had murdered a man and taken a life then. Just as you are capable of becoming Voldemort, so am i” 

The boy turned his head, his expression once again determined, as he laid his hand on Marvolo’s chest. 

“But i think that's okay, having the capabilIty means i can do what is necessary but i have you and sev to bring me back. To keep me here.” the boy smiled self deprecatingly looking back to the flames. “If anything, i think you guys got the rotten end of the stick having to keep an all powerful teenager from becoming a dark lord. If you need it you can see it as your recompense.” Marvolo frowned, sitting once more to look at his lord. His form was sagged, in resignation perhaps, his magic exposing the sincerity of his words and marvolo couldn't comprehend it couldn't even begin to understand… 

“You could never be my punishment Harry, you are the best thing to happen to me, to anyone.'' The self deprecating smile made its way back on to the boy's face as he laid back on the arm rest, gazing up at Tom once again. 

“I think your opinion may be a little biased Tom, but thank you.”

Tom stared at the boy at the center of his world and his heart broke a little at the insecurities so visible to him now. He didn't like seeing him like this, not when he saw all the good, all that he was capable of. There were no words he could summon that would reassure him, so he reacted, mimicking the position the boy had led him to last month he laid his head in the boys lap and watched the flames. At first he thought it may have been the wrong thing to do as the young man tensed beneath him but before he could pull away the young man relaxed once again and combed a hand through his hair softly, so softly as always. The two stayed there watching the fire until both dropped off comfortably and at peace in a way that neither of them were used to, except it seemed when in one another's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have this idea of Rabastan and Regulus getting caught doing something they shouldnt.... 
> 
> In Harry's Kitchen, Durmstrang. 
> 
> Regulus: quick before he comes back!
> 
> Rabastan: shut it black, He'll hear you
> 
> Both men advance on a tray of cookies, hot out of the oven. Yet just as Black reaches out for a biscuit the tray zaps him and disappears from view but before either men can react they hear a dull rhythmic thumping emanate from behind them. 
> 
> "thwack...thwack...thwack"
> 
> Regulus: Ummmm.... we were... Umm
> 
> Rabastan: swallows... we're sorry...
> 
> Both flinch as a shadow emerges from behind them before turning to see Dobby, fire in his eyes and rolling pin hitting his hand. 
> 
> Both: RUN! 
> 
> yeah... so ... that was on the brain and would never fit into the story, but i thought i'd share it anyway...  
> also title for tommorow - Mind Magic, (or somethings are better left unsaid) xxx


	29. Mind Magic, (or some things are better left unsaid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Longer Chapter today, wahoo! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hogwarts had been barely open for a month and Severus was already exhausted. He swore the dunderheads got worse every year and Dumbledore was undeniably worse this year. Not only was he on the fritz due to the potter heirs' disappearance. Followed swiftly by the dogs who still hadn’t returned to england. But now the ministry had sent a toad of a woman into Hogwarts to watch the old man as he had been throwing his weight around in the ministry. 

Now that woman was a harpy and she had all but interrogated every member of staff on his dealings which had been irritating to say the least. That and she was by far the worst defence professor to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts, and he was including Lockhart in that assessment. He had needed to begin in house tutoring for his students which were really just defense lessons so they at least learnt something this year, which ate into his time more and more. He had barely slept over the past week in preparation for his venture out of Hogwarts for his “ingredient harvesting”. 

He left at midday, apparating to prince manor before taking the portkey directly to Durmstrang and into his Lord's presence. The boy was sitting in the nook. Surrounded by books and parchment, studying apparently but he had looked up it seemed as soon as Snape had arrived. He held a large smile on his face as he watched the man enter. Snape was unused to such a response to his presence. The delight that filled the air showing the truth in the expression took him back for a second but he regained himself just as quickly. Raising a brow at the Potter heir he snarked as he always did when he felt uncomfortable. 

“I thought I saw goblins flying over the castle this morning, that must be your doing I assume, as the only time I ever expected you to be studious was at such a time.” the boy laughed, as he stood exiting the nook and heading towards the seating area as he did so. Severus followed the boy taking a seat in the armchair opposite the sofa. 

“I have missed that, your snark is as always, delightful, Sev” Snape merely rolled his eyes at the nickname, having accepted that it was now here to stay. 

“Well I do hope you haven't worked too hard, and that you have spare space in that head of yours for another lesson.” the boy scowled in mock offence that was undermined by the amusement in the air. Truly gone were the days when he could cow this child into submission with a glare. The man sighed internally. 

“Hmm, Igor said that you would be teaching me Occlumency to start with. He gave me a book and the concept seemed simple enough although... “

Severus watched him, raising a brow at the young man waiting for whatever he had left out. 

The boy sat straighter eyeing him with a critical look before asking. 

“Has Igor told you about how i have been learning?” Snape cocked his head nodding.

“He has said that once you feel a spell you are able to mimic it by feeling alone although i'm not quite sure how that will help you here?”

The boy smiled slightly before responding. “If you teach me basic Legilimency first. From what I've read when I enter your mind I should be able to identify the magic you use for occlumency and replicate it.” Severus raised a brow… that, that could actually work he supposed. Before he narrowed his gaze at the boy. 

“That would mean allowing me to enter your mind without any rudimentary shielding whatsoever, are you sure you wish to risk that, it can be quite invasive, and you will have no control over what i may see.” the boy's smile softened as he answered in a quiet voice. 

“I trust you Severus, with anything you might see” the sincerity, the trust. Severus merely nodded in response, dropping his wand into his hand.

“If you are ready then?” the boy took a breath tensing slightly as he readied himself before nodding seriously towards the potions master. 

Severus hesitated for a moment before casting, slipping gently in to the boys mind, “Legilimens” 

Flashes of memory slid by him, of a cupboard, of a snake trapped behind glass, of a chamber so large and dark, of the quidditch field and the feeling of flight. He saw a hippogriff and the mutt, the black villa and Tom, then Tom blushing splayed out and pinned beneath the lord, then the screaming form of Pettigrew as he ripped the magic out of him. It was then that snape pulled out, not wishing to impede further into the darker realms of his Lord's mind. 

The boy was slightly pale and shaky as he exited, the boy however met his gaze with a small smile. 

“That was..was” the boy coughed slightly breathing in deeply before continuing, “that was a bit… more than i was expecting.” Severus didn't comment but watched the young man with mild concern despite the pit in his stomach. He ignored it as unimportant pushing all the thought’s of Tom to the back of his mind. Eventually the young man regained himself and summoned his own wand from the nook, a feat of magic that Severus was not jealous of at all… 

The boy smiled at him before asking, “ready?” 

Severus nodded, his shields up as always. 

“Legilimens” 

He felt the boy impact his walls immediately, the force of it making him wince. It gentled almost as quickly as he felt the soft probing of his walls, it was a curious feeling for them to be observed in such a way. The boy cancelled the spell looking unsure, eyeing him speculatively. 

“I can feel the magic but I can't feel how to replicate it, how its built. It's like… looking at a ward. If I feel how its built I can replicate the process but when I look at one I am unfamiliar with that is intrinsically different from one I have been taught, I have very little idea of what to do with it, how to build it or take it apart.” Severus took a deep breath, not wanting to consider the option the young man was implying but unable not to… it would be the best way for him to learn but that would mean... 

The thing was Severus was used to keeping his shields up all the time, he didn't let people in ever. Hell when he allowed the headmaster to view a memory, he put it in a pensive first. But the young man had trusted him with his mind. Looking down at his hand he could see the tail of the snake mark. The boy had already seen the core of him, he knew exactly what made up his motivations. Looking back to considerate green eyes he took a deep breath. The boy wouldn't order it from him, he was too honourable for that. And that perhaps was his motivation for offering. 

He lowered his shields and spoke, 

“If you would, cast again, I will begin the process and push you out.”

His lord looked at him, but did not cast, rather, he actually put his wand aside and stared towards him, his eyes searching.

“I can feel your fear Severus, we don't have to do this, we can take the long way round…”

Snape shook his head, but the boy ploughed on. 

“Snape you don't want me in your mind, your memories… I'm not offended, hell you've lived twice the life i have, you don't need to do this, you fear doing this. I won't make you. Even if you're doing it out of duty, especially if you're doing it out of duty. Trust goes both ways, I trusted you in my mind then, but I also trust you not to look when I don't want you too. And you don't want me to” 

Snape breathed, but kept his shield down as he thought… a large part of him didn't want to do this, it was being vulnerable to another, allowing them some leeway into a part of him, something no other could touch. But…

“Trust goes both ways'' Severus repeated back to the young man, his own voice soft though not as strong as he’d like, “you trusted me to see, it seems only right to return the favour.” The boy went to interrupt, probably to argue but Severus lifted a hand to him, quietening his response. “I have many things I wish to hide from you Harry, but also you already know me, in a way no other could or ever will. You know who I am down to my magic, what motivates me above all else.” he looked away from the boy and towards the fire unable to hold the gaze that seemed to see through him. “Compared to that, the intrinsic knowledge you have of me, I find attempting to hide anything else to be … unsavoury, wrong and that feels utterly terrifying.” 

Severus looked back to the boy taking a deep breath. “There is only one thing i feel the need to confess, one thing i did i regret above all else, and i fear you knowing would change everything.” 

The boy sat watching him, before settling back in his seat, pulling his knee up, curled up on the couch as he waited, patiently for him to begin. 

Snape swallowed, praying to anyone who may be listening that this wouldn't change everything, that this would not destroy what little support he could give the young man.

“There, there was a reason Voldermort came to your house that Halloween , all those years ago. When...When i was still loyal, still his, I Overheard a Prophecy… well part of one, i never heard it to its end, but i reported what i heard to the mad man.”

The boy had gone still, his face a blank mask as he watched the potions master, he wanted to backtrack to escape this. But even if it cost him the boys trust, the camaraderie they had built, it was better coming from him, now, than someone else later. 

“The Prophecy indicated the presence of someone who could defeat the dark Lord, born when the seventh month dies, it was before any child could have even been conceived for that period but…. I reported it and the dark Lord believed it… I am the reason the dark Lord went after you, your parents as a child" 

The boy didn't react, his magic stilled but there was no instant rage, no shouting, no emotion palpable in the air. He merely continued to stare at him, his eyes unreadable but his focus unshaken. As if he was seeing something Severus couldn't. Without even lifting his wand, his lord cast. 

"Legilimens"

His lord was not exactly gentle in his entrance, but he wasn't vindictive either, Severus mind spun as the memory replayed for the both of them clear as day and the words of the prophecy as clear and crisp as when he had first heard it.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…

Then Alberforths disruption, and distraction as he all but shooed Snape out of his pub. 

His mind twisted as the next memory took root as he reported the damn thing. Kneeled on the ornate marble floor of Knott Manor, before the snake-like mad man he had reported it without hesitation. And the praise and promise of reward that had caused him a small amount of glee despite the trepidation he felt in the presence of the maniac. Reliving it made him feel ill, yet he still did not lift his shields, he couldn't deny his lord this. 

The young man pressed on to his next memory, one he had hoped the boy would never see, of him begging the old man to protect Lily, his first friend, and her family. To please protect them to “hide them, hide them all” and of Dumbledore's disgust, his outright hatred for Severus that had made him feel so useless, so much less. Of the question “and what will you do for me Severus?” and how could he have replied with anything other than anything? 

And then came the memory, the memory when he threw away any chance at his own life, of his own autonomy. 

The house was a mess, and Severus was in no better state, he could barely stand to watch himself as he Stumbled up the stairs. The door had been ripped off and rubble littered the room, and the room utterly silent. He had crept in fear, in resignation and he could remember his despair so clearly, seeing himself fall to his knees before the Potter heirs cot, his hands above his first friend, unable to touch as his own mind ripped him apart. 

And then the cry. 

It was a small thing, so sad and unnerving but small. He had looked to his left to see the eyes, so like lily's blink sadly back at him as the child cried out once again. He had no right, no right to comfort the child he had all but orphaned, whose mother he may well have killed. Tears streamed silently from Severus' eyes as he watched the infant cry. Unable to find it within himself to comfort the child. He stared back down at Lily's form, his hand finally finding the will to touch, to push back a tangle of lily's hair from her face. It broke a wall and his sobs became violent things, like a wild animal. He slumped back against the bars of the cot unsure what to do now. What was there for him? And then a touch, such a small thing. As the child grabbed hold of the ends of his hair. He turned back to lily's green eyed child who had calmed in response to his own despair. The child watched him with such sadness, such curiosity. Only lily's child would do that, put aside their own misery for another, severus chuckled, watery and despairing, offering the child a broken smile. The child gurgled at him. 

"I swear to you lily, on my magic, on my life, I will do all that is in my power to protect your child, all until the end of my days." he lifted his hand to the child's own, gently and carefully unraveling the child's grip from his hair. He lifted his hand as if to touch the child but a clatter sounded from down stairs as the voice of Sirius rang up the stairs in a desperate tone. With one last look at the child severus apparated away". 

***

Harry left the man's mind gently. When he had begun to confess a great wrong, Harry had never imagined. Anger confusion and fear had welled within him. But he didn't let it show, rather he acted as he always did, instinctively he had cast and what it had shown him. 

Despite his anger at Severus, he felt it even more towards Dumbledore, the way he had diminished a man for attempting to save someone, anyone. The way he demanded payment to save anyone, to protect? The man was vile, if he had ever had any reservations about Dumbledore's motives they all died in that moment. He would pay for that, if for nothing else.

And then the last memory. 

Snapes utter devastation had almost made him leave but something told him to stay, to see it all. And he had. He had an answer to a question he had held since he had first bound Severus to him, what was the first oath. The fool of a man had bound himself to an infant as a way to go on, as a reason to continue, as a way for redemption.

The man was shaking, slumped in his chair and breathing hard, his entire body screaming out in pain. Harry hadn't meant to do that. It hadn't hurt him that much? Unless Severus had been deliberately gentle. Harry knew he hadn't, especially at the beginning. He stood quickly and Severus flinched. Actually flinched. Harry didn't stop though. He stepped over to the man summoning a glass of water as he did so. Gently he reached out brushing Snape's hair back from his face. Tears were streaming down the man's face, and they were filled with such sadness and fear. Harry crouched before him offering the glass. The man heaved as if trying to find some semblance of order among the chaos and despair pulled once again to the forefront of his mind. Brushing the hair back from the man's eyes, Harry couldn't hold on to the anger. This man, the stupid, reckless, brave man whose loyalty, whose being was all his, how could he remain angry with him?

“I forgive you Severus,'' and "Harry breathed in his own tears trying to push forward, “and I think she would too.” The man was silenced but his tears didnt stop. Harry was at a loss. He had never expected to draw the man into such a state. Could never imagine that his dungeon bat of a potions master could hold so much grief within him. He smiled sadly up at the man who found something in him at that moment. 

Snapes hand was shaky as he took the glass and Harry supported it as the man took a drink. Taking the glass back he placed it on the table beside him. 

“Im sorry” harry spoke the words with such sincerity that the man actually scoffed, finding his tongue once again.

“I tell you that i am the reason your parents are dead and you apologise, i tell you that…”the man was once again speechless so Harry clarified. 

“For entering your mind without permission, for doing it despite your fear, I was angry and confused and I just reacted. I thought i was getting better at not doing it but… it seems i still need you to reel me in at times.”the humour fell flat as the potions master closed his eyes. 

His words were soft, almost warm in a calm kind tone that was damn near unrecognisable as severus snape.

“You always have my permission Harry, you have nothing to apologise for.”

“When did you meet her?” the question slipped out before Harry could even focus on it, before he even realised he was considering to ask. He felt the heat rush to his ears as he rushed to back pedal, “you don't have to tell me , i just don't know anything about her other than her eyes and that she was kind and, you don't have to i…”

He was cut off by a hand on his cheek. He knew he was blushing further at the man but gave him his full attention. “I can show you?” 

Harry crouched there stunned at what the man was offering, he was still shaking, still in pain, he went to object but the man held his gaze firm. “Please, I want to show you.” 

Harry searched his eyes, searched his magic finding fear but also desire and need as if Severus needed him to see, wanted to show him. Not moving from the contact Harry cast. “Legilimens”

Unlike the other memories, all of which held a tinge of despair this one didn't, it was a warm summer's day, and everything was green and good and Harry could feel the joy of the memory, though tinged with sadness of hindsight, the memory was a happy one. Under a tree near a stream he didn't recognise stood two girls, one with dull brown hair, the other being a vibrant red. Lily, his mum. In her hand she held a dying flower, withered and wasted, its beauty all but gone. And she brought it back to life. The brown haired girl shoved her running away with the calls of freak that left him confused only for a young severus to appear from beside a tree. Just a boy pale and black haired he called out to her. “You're not a freak.” The girl turned and his vision was filled with green eyes, eyes so like his own. The boy lifted his hand, where a seed of the tree above rested and the boy made it fly sharing a smile, so childlike and so innocent. 

Slowly he felt the magic stir around him as Severus began to rebuild his walls and Harry felt it all, each layer, each concealment of thought, each being stowed away until there was only this memory filling Snape's mind. Harry looked wistfully at the scene before him but exited with all the gentleness he could muster, he left Snape's mind. 

Looking up at the man, Harry could feel the tears in his eyes, the same ones mirrored in Snape's own. 

“Thankyou” his voice was softer than he meant it to be, but this close sev caught it anyway, as Snape retracted his hand Harry could only feel loss. He couldnt leave his side not yet, not while reopened wounds still bled… so he stood. But rather than backing away he stepped forward taking a seat on the arm of the chair and leaned into the man's side. The man tensed.

“She was beautiful” Harry commented, not expecting an answer. He didn't get one, but the man did relax, allowing the contact as they both stared into space as Harry's magic cocooned them both in a feeling of warmth and love and remembrance. After a few moments it seemed the man had collected himself and he shifted beneath harry. He sat up looking down at the man catching his eye, which was lighter than Harry could ever remember seeing. “She was, and one of the smartest witches i ever knew, except for her taste in men.” Harry couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him at that. Looking down at him bemused and curious he asked “then who should she have been with?” 

The man quirked a brow in thought before answering, “Nigel Carlisle, he was a ravenclaw, very good looking and about her intelligence.” 

Harry couldn't help but probe, he had felt such love from the man for her, “not you?” 

The man actually laughed at that, shaking his head. “No I loved your mother but she would have chewed me up and spat me back out again, she deserved a challenge in life, its probably why she ended up with a marauder. Well that and she was never to my leaning when i understood what those were”

Harry scrunched his brow in confusion for a moment before it clicked, a mischievous thought occuring. “Ah so you'd rather swing for flitwick than mcgonagall.”

The man actually groaned while Harry laughed at his dismay. They remained that way into the evening, until Dobby all but shooed the potions master toward the port key. 

As he went to pick it up the boy spoke one last time, “you can check my shields next month Sev,” the man looked back to him with a small smile though he was still eyeing him critically. 

“And what shall we do the rest of the time My Lord?"

Harry grinned in anticipation as he watched the older man, “whatever the hell we want.”

The man shook his head as he took hold of the port key, whisking him away, back to Prince Manor. Harry smiled looking back to the elf who was eyeing him, most certainly in mother hen mode. He held his hands up in surrender. 

“I’m going, I’m going,” he strode towards his room, a smile still planted on his face. He had learnt so much today and despite Sevs confession, he couldn't help but think things could only get better from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Just seeing dobby as one of those 18th century chaparones and its a mildly hilarous image... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one, it was an interesting one to write, like i may have rewritten certain sections at least 6 times but im fairly happy with it.. let me know your thoughts!


	30. Temptations and Limitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey all xx
> 
> Newest chapter, joys of joys x
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments, you are all awesome!

Severus arrived back at Prince Manor with a sigh, despite it all, despite his confession and all that came with it, he felt lighter than he had in years. He settled down in his kitchen feeling exhausted despite it only being early evening his time. It had been far too emotional of a day. He should catch up with the marking and brewing that needed to be done but he just couldn't muster the motivation.

Once Harry had seen, once he knew. Severus had been expecting at the very least the punishment of the Lestrange’s, he had expected pain, humiliation even. But instead the young man had maneuvered himself to be as close as possible, barely leaving his side, or losing physical contact for the rest of the evening. He had meant to leave at least an hour before that. But neither of them paid any mind. They spoke of lily mostly but also of what it was like, what the war was like and in between the boy pulled out hints of humour, anecdotes and silliness that kept the conversation light and the mood almost joyful. If he were honest with himself he had barely noticed time turning, the appearance of the disapproving elf having shocked him back to reality. At least with that last memory he had built his occlumency shields around the boy and hopefully that would be enough for him to progress somewhat. They would see. Sighing as he looked to the table only to find a cup of black coffee before him, he smiled slightly whispering a thanks to the house elf he knew would be lurking.

The memory's he had seen of the boy were something he was trying and failing at not thinking about. When memories appeared like that, snapshots like a stack of cards one memory always led to another by some semblance of thought. The snake and the chamber was a simple leap but the images of tom….

Those images would not leave Severus’ mind. The red flush that had run down from the man's ears, into his neck and the utter vulnerability of it all and he couldn't help but wonder how his lord had looked above him. Did he blush? Or was he stoic and neutral. Or were his eyes blown and focused flushed in… no. he wouldn't let his mind wander down that road. Not with either of them but still… Snape groaned.

He and Marvolo had grown closer over the summer months. They had spent many evenings ensconced in the private sitting room. Sometimes reading, sometimes talking and others when he helped the man rebuild his shields. It had been a hard and long process but they were as strong now as they had ever been. Severus had seen more of the man's darkness than he could ever wish to but… he had also seen the utter adoration and devotion the man felt for their lord. It was dangerous, and wrong even Marvolo had thought so as he had whispered his confession into the night. Severus had never even thought of considering the potter heir in that light before. But now it was there, an image he knew would haunt him. Temptation and desire washed through him at the thought of them, either of them, alone, together, with him...it was more than one man should bear.

“Severus?” think of a devil and he shall appear, Snape thought wryly as he looked back down towards the almost smiling form of Tom. He appeared healthier than when he had last seen him, but exhausted. So tired, with rings around his eyes displaying the truth of sleepless nights. He was almost alone in the house now. With Severus back in Hogwarts and the twins at Durmstrang, all he had was Nagini and the elves. He almost frowned. The thought of tom alone here in this dusty relic of an estate didn't sit well with him. But… but.

The man entered the room eyeing him with something… Severus wasn't sure what, and did not want to see, to know, it was easier not to. As always not one to beat around the bush he responded.

“You look like shit Tom”

The man smiled wryly back taking the seat opposite before retorting,”while you look like a regular ray of sunshine?” snape snorted but didn't deny it. He was exhausted but nowhere near as exhausted as the other appeared. Not giving into the bait he questioned the man.

“What happened?”

As always the man studied him to assure himself of Snape's sincerity and as always Severus waited. It was a tradition now as far as he was concerned. The man slumped his form slightly before reclining into his chair.

“Do you remember, back at the beginning when Narcissa held the medical history of our lord?” severus nodded wondering where this was going…

“You didnt murder his relatives did you?” Tom merely glared at him in response before chuckling to himself, “No, i would not lose sleep over such vermin, i assure you. If anything i would take the punishment and rest easy knowing those rats were gone for good” Snape smirked and quirked his eyebrow in question.

“The basilisk bite, Narcissa said, well Igor actually but nevertheless, our lord had been bitten by a basilisk. With everything that came after I didn't truly consider what that had meant. The only Basilisk that i even know of in this country hell in this region of the world was the one held in the chamber.”

“His second year, it was opened, that was something Dumbledore couldn't hush up not completely, my vow to protect our lord gave me a great deal of pain that night as i tried to find the helion.”

Tom Nodded before catching on to the insult and glared at severus, snape just allowed a small grin to colour his features in response. Tom huffed but continued on.

“Well on my last… meeting with our lord, we got on to the topic and it brought back those memories, all of them from the soul shard and I wasn't quite prepared, they haven't left me since. I keep seeing it, what I allowed…”

“What Voldermort did” Severus cut in before the other man could begin his self recriminations. The man still looked as if he wanted to argue the point, but thought better of it. Sighing and falling back Tom responded in a defeated tone.

“I hate myself for this… for this weakness within me, i can't seem to just act because i don't know whether it would be right, whether he would approve…” Severus sat back and watched the man for a moment.

“I don't think it really matters exactly what you do rather than why.” Tom looked at him in confusion so Severus continued on. “It is abundantly clear that our lord is not as … merciful as we’d like to think, look at what he did to Pettigrew, to the Lestranges, think of what he would do to Lucius if he ever lays a hand on an elf.” Tom smiled slightly as if he could not fight his own amusement at the image. “As long as you have a reason why, i don't think our lord would be overly annoyed with you, as long as you are not killing innocents, children or house elves that is”

The man looked down at his wrist before nodding looking a little more sure.

“Do you have plans this evening?”

“I intend to leave for Albania tomorrow but no this evening I am quite free.” Severus smiled at the response, standing as he did so. “Well then I think its your turn to read to me, we only have tonight after all” he swooped out of the room and towards the sitting room. He may not allow himself to think of them that way, but he would not deny himself their company, temptation and all. He was only a man after all.

***

Albus sat in his office watching the lamp on his mantle piece. The flame still burned and the boy was still alive and yet out of his grasp. He had been gone for four months.. Four goddamn months and there was no sign of him. That and his order was falling apart at the seems. With the war supposedly over, and the boy evading all their attempts of “rescue”, his people were losing faith or losing their minds. Severus was the only one he was certain that was still searching for the boy. Well, and his godfathers whom he heard almost nothing from. They had been scouring Europe and had been considering expanding the search to other continents in attempts to find the boy. A pointless endeavor as far as he was concerned, not that he had told them that. The rest were attempting to pull away except of course for the weasley matriarch and his two pawns. The things they were promised now seemingly out of reach with the loss of the lad. He had to find a way to stop it, a way to bring them back together, back to his call as it were.

That and there was the ministry. Not only had they sent umbridge into Hogwarts but the wizengamot was falling further and further out of his control. With the movements of Lucius aligning himself as dark but exposing a less extreme view, truly conservative to wizarding culture rather than blood superiority. He had gained a considerable following from that section despite the moderation of his views. And there had been whispers of the neutrals re aligning themselves with the conservative view Lucius was championing. After his defense of black and his complete transparency tactic with the public, his campaign for traditionalism was gaining more ground quicker than Dumbledore was able to dismantle it. It was a shame umbridge was in Hogwarts as her voice in the wizengamot would have been useful at this point. If only to discredit Lucius.

The situation with the ICW wasn't much better. With the incident of the tri wizard tournament his reputation had taken a blow and he was holding on to his seat as the supreme Mugwump by the tips of his fingers at this point. It was not a seat he could lose…. Not now not after all the effort he had put in to keep the populace of the magical world ignorant. But the french delegate, who to his misfortune was closely related to the delacours and a variety of easturn european delegates were questioning him and anything he said or backed with a viciousness that he hadn't seen since after the second world war. And then it had been him and his that were the vicious ones, quashing all voices that attempted to speak out against anything dumbledore attempted.

No things were not going well and he needed a catalyst, something to push all the naysayers, all his adversaries back in line… and Halloween was coming. Perhaps just perhaps… something could be arranged. Albus smiled as he sat back in his seat popping a lemon drop into his mouth as he watched the flame upon the mantle. Desperate times called for desperate measures after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is alreasy like twice the size of what i had originally thought this fic would be... what? i blame Igor... and Victor... (i think the "meant to be minor characters" are conspiring against me...)
> 
> so anyway i am resorting plot, a lot of which i am very much looking forward to writing.... (halloween and festive fun to come), but i need a brain break so i am going to take the weekend off and be back on monday with the next update and return to the daily schedule. 
> 
> Have a lovely weekend guys!


	31. Ritual Magic (and Anger Managment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'm Back!!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy my lovelys, and thanks for the Kudos and comments.

Regulus was excited. They had begun looking at celebrations, ancient celebrations. Sun worship, luna worship and pagan stone worship and tonight would be their first time his lord would gain practical experience of such worship. It seemed right for it to be Samhain, the night he was marked by the mark of the sun, the night he had lost those closest to him. The night he truly became magics chosen. So yes regulus was excited. It was merely an invocation and sacrificial ritual one he had come across in Scandinavia. The tribe who practiced it word hoped the old norse gods. Though regulus wouldn't be delving in to the intricacy of Northern deitys, the ritual itself was old magic, powerful and pure and that was what he was teaching his lord. That and it would be the first time his lord would be giving back, back to the earth back to magic. Regulus may have been excited for the results. For what they may be…

It was not going to be a large ceremony, only a circle of five, himself the twins, igor and his lord. He had wanted it to be a circle of seven but Marvolo was in Albania searching for who knew what, Lucius had a ministry function, a meeting of the darks ministers and talks of unity to Lucius's new campaign. And Dumbledore had Severus on a tight leash, especially on the holiday. Demanding the attendance of all staff within Hogwarts was something he had done on previous occasions but it had left Snape weary as to what the old fool was planning.

Nevertheless this meant it would only be a circle of five, but that was doable so Regulus wasn't going to complain.

As the night drew darker the men assembled in the dueling Hall. It was large enough to contain the magic the ritual with none the wiser. Or so they hoped. Lighting a fire regulus had them spread out speaking the invocation, summoning magic and building up their own cores as if about to cast. The magic swirled around the room, each wizard powerful in their own right but Harry's…. Well, Well Harry outdid them all it emenated out of him, enveloping that of his followers, filling in the empty spaces he alone matched their magic and it bolstered them all anew, to push further, to give more. It was Regulus who ended it saying the words and letting go as he did.

"Lady of dark, of light of night and day, who gives us all we hold close, and all we fear, we sacrifice to you this night and give thanks for your presence."

Regulus let go, directing the flow of Magic into the fire which turned blue, as the earth itself pulled on the offering, dragging it down within the caverns. The rest followed interwound with Harrys the process took longer than he had expected, but nearing the end the flame turned gold, a part of it floating upwards turning in the air as if it were sentient. Finally it flashed outwards like a small firework the magic as pure as the first time regulus had felt magic's touch struck them all, downing them in an instant.

Once Regulus returned to consciousness he felt stronger, energised and oh so awake. The thing about these rituals was that they usually left him feeling satisfied yet exhausted. This time however he felt as though he were filled to the brim. As if he could duel a hundred wizards and still be raring for the next one. The sensation it seemed had been felt by all as Igor all but jumped to his feet looking remarkably like an excited house elf almost vibrating on the spot. The twins were talking fast in a hushed incomprehensible tone. Their lord. He wore a look of joy one of which Regulus had never seen. The golden magic that had struck them all had stopped before Harry and rather than energising him sat in the palm of his hand as if waiting. The boy was almost playing with it, moving it from hand to hand as it writhed under his touch. Eventually he laughed before throwing it up and separating it with his hands and dissipating it into the air.

It was then he met Regulus', gaze with the grin of childish awe oh so prominent in his expression. "we need to do this more often." Regulus returned the grin with equal fervour. Magic it seemed had chosen well.

***

Igor was buzzing, physically buzzing with so much energy with so much magic. He felt like he could fly without a broom. Next time Marvolo was about he should get him to teach him…

They sat in the Lords suite chatting and drinking, though their lord stuck to tea much to Regulus' ongoing amusement. The atmosphere was light and the conversation filled with laughter, and Dobby was allowing the little Lord a longer night in mind of the ritual. It had been periodically changing Regulus's and Rabastan’s hair colour, as well as switching their drinks periodically to something vile, which according to Harry was some type of revenge for an attempted theft. Amused Igor watched and vowed never to get on the elfs bad side. It was a scary little thing.

Of course it had to go wrong.

It was mopsy who arrived apologising as she did.

"i's is sorry master Harry Potter but there has been an incident and master snapes says he is in need of assistance."

The entire room turned as if to gain an explanation Harry however merely called out. "Dobby" the elf didn't hesitate and in less than a second the boy and elf were gone.

"Shit" was all Regulus said as he turned on Igor.

Igor eyed the man for but a moment before shaking his head. "We don't have an alibi or glamour set for you yet, and I think we'll be better off keeping you dead for now, no offence. Rodolphus?"

The man stepped forward taking igors arm as they both portkeyed out of the castle and towards Prince manor.

Igor had not expected to feel the hostile magic, perhaps he should have but not in this quantity. Severus stood before the young man, clearly trying to calm him while Narcissa was braced against a doorway watching and waiting, her hands covered in drying blood, her cheeks tearstained. Igor approached her with a question in his eyes.

The woman was clear and succinct as he remembered her to be. She had been a remarkable war healer during the last war, always keeping her own emotions in check to give information. She seemed to be relying on those skills now.

"We were attending a dinner between multiple Lords all allied to the dark faction and it was going well but then we were attacked by men dressed as death eaters, and they were targeting Lucius. He is alive, thankfully I recognised the curses and could heal him of the worst of the dark magic but he's in St mungos, and his condition was not good. I wasn't meant to be going tonight and if I hadn't…" the woman trailed off the meaning clear. He saw rage and fear warring within her and Igor wasn't sure which would win. Careful he laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch but at least bringing her attention back to him, back to the present.

"you were there cissa and he is in Mungos, he will be fine, do you have any idea who did this?" the woman nodded stiffly but shook her head straight after as if clearing it of doubts.

"from what I saw there were four of them and I only recognised one. And I only recognised him through the curse" rage had overtaken the fear then, as her eyes hardened "it was Dolohov's curse. “

" No Snape! " Harry's voice cut through the room, his magic infused with the words." They attacked one of mine, no one hurts one of mine, it will not go unanswered." Igor turned to check on the potions master but stopped dead to see the man facing their Lord's magic, their Lord's anger without even flinching. And it was a sight. Their Lords magic energised after the ritual was visibly crackling in the air around him. Igor did not envy the potions master in that moment, as he fought the urge to cringe away himself.

"Don't act like a gryffindor Harry, Dumbledore knew, I don't know how but he knew, and now he will be waiting for something to happen, for someone to slip up, he is watching and we can not risk you being discovered, not yet."

"So I just stand here while the people who follow me are attacked?" the Lord shouted back his magic crackling menacingly around the potions master who grit his teeth but pushed through.

"No, but plan, find out exactly what happened, exactly who was involved, how many. Think, if Dumbledore knew this may not be an isolated incident, it could grow and we can't risk that Harry."

The young man actually growled at the potions master, his magic visibly sparking. "Dobby"

The elf appeared taking one look at the Lord, his ears expanding in shock. It was almost comical. Their lord merely looked at the elf who grabbed both Snape and their lord before snapping away. The immediate loss of their lord's magic almost brought igor to his knees. He turned back to Cissa who was actually shaking but her gaze was mildly victorious. She turned to Igor a small smile on her lips.

"it won't go unanswered" it wasn't a question but Igor answered anyway.

"no, now let's get to your husband, the last thing we need is for him to be assassinated in his sleep in the middle of mungos."

Narcissa glared at him before turning toward the floo. Before he could follow he heard Rodolphus let out a long exhale and a hoarse chuckle. Igor looked back in question at the man who merely shook his head before following Cissa through the door.

"Don't mind me, just pitying the poor bastard who did this. He's going to have time to stew on this anger, and our lord is nothing if not creative."

With that the man followed Cissa through the floo.

Igor chuckled as he followed, poor bastard indeed.

***

When Harry had arrived and heard he had all but exploded on the spot. The furniture was sent crashing into the walls, the walls shook at the force of it, but it did not react violently towards Snape or Narcissa. The witch had, wisely, backed away but Severus had stood firm. He could'nt let the boy act on instinct. Couldn’t allow him to fall into a Dumbledore's trap. Because it was a trap.

When the patronus had come for Draco, the old man's eyes all but twinkled in victory, the wolf showing its claws. Severus had not hesitated. He took the young man to St Mungos immediately, thankfully the elder Malfoy had stabilised and Narcissa was together enough to tell him what had occured. She was still covered in blood, when she spoke, though her tone and words were as eloquent as always, that if nothing else gave away her fear and worry. He had left Draco and his father under the car of lady Zambini who had also been at the dinner and had apparated the two of them to the Manor. Then he had sent mopsy with the message.

Harry had taken one look at the witch and his magic had tensed, filling the room surrounding them. The hushed conversation that followed the rage and the loathing that dumbledore had known, had known and not prevented it. Snape had to talk the man down. He had held onto Dolohov's name like a pendant as an outlet as a way for revenge. He couldn't let him act not now, not until they had thought it through.

So he stood against the magic, as it crackled around him like a snake looking for a moment of weakness, a moment it could take advantage. Severus didn't give it.

When the boy growled his frustration Snape felt it in his bones but he stood his ground and then they were gone, they were no longer in the Manor. No they were in the grounds of the black villa. The mutts weren't there. They were in the americas at the moment. So it was protected, isolated and hidden. Harry cast. It was a light spell that Severus redirected easily. He met the boy's gaze and caught on. The boy needed to work it off, the rage and magic. He could play that game.

So Severus returned the curse, as they slowly built up momentum until Severus was barely able to think before he cast, the boy kept up, his improvement in casting in his repertoire was outstanding. He had only been training his dueling formally for six weeks after all but he could not only keep up, he was far more creative than Snape would have ever have given him credit for. He used curses, hexes and jinxes yes, but he interwove them around transfiguration, charms, half building wards to redirect to distract, while summoning items setting them aflame as projectiles and all of it all of it was wandless. But Severus kept up, giving him a target giving him an outlet and time fell away, in a dance of movement and spell work time fell away and there was just him and Harry. Eventually they were both heaving for breath, barely able to breath for the exertion. Harry fell to his knees as he panted looking towards him anger and fear in his eyes. Before Severus could approach him the young man screamed, head thrown back as he let out the rage and the frustration into the night air. He all but collapsed on to his back breathing heavily sweat soaked and exhausted.

Severus sat by his head though the young man didn't acknowledge his presence, they were both panting into the night. The young man was looking up into the night watching the stars sightlessly.

He sat with him in the silence, the cool night air making him shiver until the boy lifted a hand casting a warming charm on the both of them. He scowled down at the boy in mock affront and was met with a very small smile. Progress.

"Thank you" the young man said and Severus rolled his eyes in response, settling down on the floor properly so he could remain seated but also lean back to look up at the stars.

"Whatever for?" he questioned in a sarcastic tone. The young man slapped his thigh with a chuckle.

"For being what I needed."

Severus raised a brow unable to help the rebuttal. "a target dummy?" the young man slapped at his thigh again with a laugh and Severus could not help the small smile.

"no, well yes, but not only that" The boy turned so he was looking directly into his eyes, the gratitude clear. "For being my sense, for being someone who would stand up to me"

Snape tsked at the boy but knew he had failed at keeping the amusement out of his tone as he responded. "Well someone has to keep your head out of the clouds Potter" the boy just smiled genuinely back at him before shifting himself so his head was in Snape's lap. Bemused at the movement he raised his brow once again. "what? Target dummy not enough for you, have I been demoted to throw cushion now?" the boy just grinned up at him, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "You should think of it as a promotion Sev, not everyone can be this close to me you know" Severus scoffed but looked skywards willing away the heat he could feel trying to invade his cheeks.

"so, master spy what do you suggest?" the boy asked and Snape looked back down at him.

"a plan for starters but my brain is currently exhausted thanks to this exciting event." the boy blushed but grinned back at him, completely unashamed.

"hmm, then perhaps we should just watch the stars for a while, I don't feel like returning just yet, I'm too tired to move.'' Severus smiled down at the man and hesitantly raised a hand and brushed it down through the young man's hair. Harry hummed in contentment under Snape's ministrations. So against his better judgment he continued, taking the moment for what it was. Accepting that which he could have, at least for a short while. Not long after the boy had fallen asleep and Severus stayed there for just a little while longer, enjoying the moment he had.

Eventually he gave in, as the warming charms wore off. Sighing he picked up the younger man, who was heavier than he remembered, good, and called on the elf.

"Dobby" it appeared quickly, looking mildly frazzled. But once his eyes landed on its master he sighed in resignation. Severus looked down at the creature amused. It merely shook its head before grabbing hold of the two popping them away and back to Durmstrang. Unfortunately the creature dropped them before almost the entire circle barring Rookwood, Zanbini and Marvolo, yeah Severus was not considering that conversation not just yet. They all looked up at their entrance but severus and the elf effectively glared them into silence.

Once it was assured Snape walked towards the young man's bedroom closing the door behind him as he went. The elf pulled back the sheets changing his clothes with a snap as he laid him out onto the bed. The young man murmured his objections sleepily as Severus pulled away but fell swiftly back into sleep. Pulling the glasses of the young man's face and placing them on the bedside table he pushed a lock of hair back before hastily retreating under the elfs knowing gaze. He had enough to contend with after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... fun times and poor Sev. I'm wondering whether evil Harry would fit as a tag because he is becoming quite the tease.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts x


	32. An Enclave, A Pack and a Calling, (the Consequences of a Tribute)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, New Chapter whoop a bit lat but this one took some doing. written on my phone today so there will be errors LOL x 
> 
> Also, over 500 kudos, you guys are awesome!

Severus apparated back to Hogsmeade, it was the early hours of the first of November and Severus was dreading the day to come. The night had been long between the attack, his Lords rage and the circles planning he hadn't stopped. Before returning to Hogwarts he had gone back to mungos to check on things only to find his godson asleep in a visitors chair and two witches standing sentinel ready and waiting. Zabini was not a witch to be crossed, an Italian witch by birth, who had traveled most of Europe in her childhood, she knew magic of the most obscure regional kind. And had the imagination to use it effectively and remain anonymous. That had always been one of her greatest assets. She was the unknown. Never seen as heinous but never as strictly good either. She had sat in between and had been seen as unimportant as a wealthy widow with only her pretty face and the thing between her legs being of any interest. 

Severus didn't even have it in him to pity the men who underestimated her. She had a remarkable intellect, and relied on logic and rationality in all things except her family. That had been her only downfall, the reason she had fallen into the fold the first time round. Severus shook his head, he didn't pity the men who got in her way and stood leaned against the window of lucius' hospital room, her eyes alert and searching, he knew she would defend the family here. Family meant everything to her after all. Nodding he left the women to it, planning to come and check on Draco the following evening. 

He could have flooed back to Hogwarts from there. No doubt the Headmaster was aching for a report. The old fool could wait a little longer as far as he was concerned. He was in no rush to illuminate the man of the situation. He would have to, igor and the others had agreed. He just couldn't pin down the man's motivation in this. Why he had done this? planned this? 

It was convoluted to say the least, especially considering Dolohov was meant to be serving a life sentence in Azkaban. And as far as the circle knew no one but Dolohov actually knew how to cast the curse as effectively as he did. And the state of lucius stated the fact, more so than anything else. 

The three other assailants were also problematic because they all had theories as to who they could be, but none of them knew. None of them had heard a thing, a whisper of the death eaters moving once again. And that more than anything was troubling. 

Sighing Severus followed the winding path up to the castle thanking his forethought for brewing so many pepper up's during the summer. If he had many more nights like this he didn't think he would survive without them. As he approached the castle he could make out a figure on the steps in the pre Dawn light… Fantastic. Looked as though the old fool was not going to allow him a moment of rest this night. 

Pausing before the wolf in shepherd's clothing on the stairs, he turned to ostensibly watch the sunrise. 

“Long night my boy” the man's genial facade was running on high, this encounter wasn't planned then. No, they could be overheard here but the fool wanted answers enough to do it in the light of day. Severus would have sneered if not for the dread that curled in the pit of his stomach. 

“Unfortunately Headmaster, Mr Malfoy will not be returning to us for today at least, i shall need to head over to Mungos this evening to check on the situation.”

The man hummed in response before responding, “Grief can be the most destructive of emotions my dear boy, but I know you have it in you to counsel the boy in the right direction.” 

Confused Severus turned to the old man, his brow arched as he spoke. “I believe your concern Albus, is misplaced, Lucius is injured but he will pull through,”

Something sparked in the man's gaze and snape could not quite pinpoint what it was, short lived and brief as it was, the man's facade barely even flickered. “Is that so? It seems as though my sources have been misinformed” Severus barely suppressed the twitch, sources? But the man continued on, “it is good that the man has pulled through, and he may perhaps reconsider the path he is walking, a child bereft they say is never the same.” With that the old man turned on his heel and strode through the castle leaving Severus cold and angry. He knew a threat when he heard one. The fool knew something and probably had a hand in it. Sighing he looked back out at the grounds, he may have been a bit remiss in his own duties if the wily old man was planning something of such magnitude. He would have to double down on his watch and do a little more digging. With something like this, someone always knew something. He just had to figure out who. 

With that in mind, he strode back into the castle, he had a letter to write and a shovel to sharpen, he just had to find the right spot to dig.

***

As the morning dawned, Sanguini stood in his enclaves meeting hall. They had all felt it, the shift, the power. His kind were well versed in the lore of such events and what caused them. They just haven't felt anything like it in the past two hundred years. The lady chosen had died quite suddenly. Murdered at a young age by the Wizards when they had seen her power. They had feared it then as something other. It had been when sanguini was very young and newly turned. The power had called to him as it called to all creatures of the night. They had not been able to save her. Another had been born since then but they had rejected it, rejected her, a fool whoever they were, but the wizenkin, the ones that understood her felt the blow that it was. Now another had come, they had come and their first act felt by all who care to pay attention was to pay tribute. 

That was why the enclave had gathered. They, the children of blood, had felt the call. 

Sanguini had not been as surprised as the others, he had felt this coming since that night at the beginning of summer. When he felt magic strong and full course through him. The night the mark changed. His tribe unlike the others did not hide from the wizards, rather they lived among them and gathered the information, the resources, the connections and the knowledge. They reported back to the enclave the threats, the changes, the wars setting their own people in to play in various factions and forces. They were the warriors of the enclave seeking to retain the peace that the isolation had brought the other tribes. But they couldn’t remain so for much longer. They all knew that, they could all feel it, the weakening. The effects were not adverse not yet, but soon their own magic would give out, it would give out and their kind would perish. 

It was then that for the first time since the death of the last true chosen the three sisters rejoined the enclave. They were the oldest of them, all arising from ancient times, their names remembered even by muggles. They, Unlike most of the brethren were of old magic, there were few among them who could be as long livedas the three, but during the last three hundred years, their magic had begun to degrade, to ruin, as each needed more to survive each year. These three however were queens among the vampires. They were the closest things to royalty that their kind had. And they above all were loyal to magic. 

Empusa with her shining golden hair and ice blue eyes, was far more kindly in her demeanour, yet when push came to shove she was said to be the most ruthless of the three, her wrath having undermined empires and toppled dark lords of old. She was thought to be the first of their kind.

Lilitu was said to be the most bloodthirsty of the three, her eyes an unearthly green and her hair red, a beauty for all to behold, yet cold as ice in all that she did and said. 

And Kali, she was the warrior of the three, when the call to arms came she was the one to lead them to war, Black haired and brown eyed she watched every being in the room. Her hand was never far from her scimitar.

The three took center and every vampire in attendance silenced in respect. It was only right. Lilitu was the one to speak, without inflection; without hesitation she held every being's attention with ease. 

“Magic is dying” silence, utter silence filled the room at the statement. It was something they all knew, but it was not something they discussed, not so openly, not here, where fear could run rampant so easily. “Magic is dying, it is decaying day by day, hour by hour, and with it so do we… all of us” Lilitu held the statement, the truth, held it with all sincerity before them, proclaiming it so, so no being could hide from the truth of it. So none of their kind could claim ignorance. 

“And yet there is hope” Lilitu’s voice changed ever so slightly, it lightened a fraction leaving every vampire Kiss in shock. “Last night we felt a chosen give back, truly and completely in a way we have not witnessed in over five centurys.” there was a shocked gasp from a few. Sanguini not among them. His sire, he remembered, had looked saddened by the last tribute. He had said nothing but Sanguini had seen it. He had been one of the few who had gone to secure the safety of the last chosen, and had been shattered by his failure. He had sought out the sun within the next decade, as the failure ate at him, as he lost hope when the weakening began. “We must seek out this chosen, as a people, as members of the wizen kin. We have stayed too long in the shadows, safe in our isolation and the wizards have forgotten, forgotten and all but diminished her gifts.”

It was then that the Empusa stepped forward with a small kind smile on her lips. “It is time for the children of blood to rise and meet our mistress’ call, there is hope. That is why we are here, why you have come.”

It was then that Tuma, a tribal leader of the southern continent stepped forward, his head held high and proud as he spoke. 

“Magic has chosen another wizard, another one of the very kind who destroyed her, why should we follow such a Kafiri, an unbeliever, they will lead us to nothing but destruction.”

There was a murmur of agreement that ran through the enclave. And sanguini watched as Kalis hand inched closer to her weapon as another leader spoke his own objections, his tone at least respectful.

“Their kind had not looked at us with anything but disgust for almost a millennia. It is why we isolate, my ladys you know better than I exactly what they did to us, how they all but ran us into extinction. How could we expect anything different from one now?”

The murmurs grew and sanguini sighed. He had felt the magic, the acceptance, the purity of it, the wizards magic had seen who he was, what he was and embraced him still. Steeling himself he opened his eyes and walked forwards. The entire enclave going silent at the movement. No one approached the three. Anyone who had dared usually ended up dead, but for this, for this he had to try. He would not let the chance of saving magic of saving his very life and lives of those he held dear slip by. Once he was close enough he spoke, his tone strong and unwavering. 

“I Have felt the magic of the chosen, I had first felt it at the beginning of the summer. I do not yet know the details, but I knew her touch and felt it through the magic.” All three women's eyes bore into him at that, their focus sharp as they watched and waited. “They looked in to me, they looked in to me and saw who I was, what I was, and they accepted me nonetheless. Granting me their mark. I am already a follower of Magics Chosen.” it was Kali, of all three who moved, until she was all but on top of him, lifting his arm as if he were a puppet as the cloth of the shirt clung to his skin, she tsked taking her blade and cutting it away. Ans Sanguini was not even ashamed he had flinched. He saw mild amusement flash behind the woman's gaze but it was quickly tamped down at the revelation of blemish free skin. She eyed him critically before smiling a terrifying smile, seeing something the rest could not it seemed. As quick as she had entered his space she was gone, back to her sister's side speaking in a low hum that none but the women beside her could hear. 

It was then that all the women turned on him eyeing him and all but circling as sharks waiting for the moment to strike. It was at that point Sanguini was very glad that bodily functions were no longer a thing, because right now he would be pissing himself… by Magic, this lord had better be worth this. 

“It seems,” Lilitu spoke up once again pausing and turning her back on Sanguini addressing the Enclave, “we have a contact, one who is already accepted by the chosen, a wizard who accepted a vampire. We shall follow magics' lead as we alway have but the enclave has always made their own decisions. Make wise ones my friends” with that she turned back to Sanguini and pressed an amulet into his hands. 

“When you find him give him this, and when he is ready, when it is time tell him to call on us”

Sanguini closed his hand over it and watched the woman in fascination asking, “and how will he know it is time?” 

It was Empusa who answered laughing as she turned away from him and the enclave, striding towards the door with one word, “Magic.”

***

Greyback stood on the cliff's edge in Norway. His pack had set up camp in the forests behind him but they had all felt it. So like the moons call only different. It affected the wolf as much as it affected him, it affected every wolf in his pack as they felt something shift beneath their feet. None of them knew what it was, none of them could understand. But their wolves celebrated it, rejoiced in it, waking the entire pack from their sleep. And they were not the only pack affected. He had received hawks, owls and patroni throughout the early morning all describing the same thing. It had affected every shifter, everywhere. 

Grey back was unsure, uncertain. He usually followed his wolf, his instincts as a guide but this felt distinctly magical in nature. And he and his pack had all but left that behind. yet … their wolves, his wolf had rejoiced and it left him utterly bewildered. His only balm was that his wolf did not seek it out, no rather it was content to wait. And being who he was, Greyback did not wish to dive his pack head first into danger, he had just gotten them out of danger as it was. So he would wait, he would grow the pack strong. He would wait and search in secret. He would protect the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the sisters arent actually sisters but more of a sisterhood. If you lived as long as these three have i think you would claim those who were like you as family. 
> 
> Anyway they are based on ancient beings with vampiric leanings which i quite enjoyed finding. Empusa is a daughter of Hecate so i thought that was kinda prudent in this story. Lilitu or more commonly known as lilith is one of the oldest beings named with such leanings so i couldnt resist and Kali a hindu deity who drank the blood of her enemy to stop him from coming back to life. So Yeah they're fun. 
> 
> So we are streching out into the wider magical world which i was really looking forward to and we will touch on these characters more, some sooner than later.


	33. an evening excursion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im just gonna say this now... its important for the plot... i promise

Furiously Albus Dumbledore took in the scene before him. He had lost his temper in a way he had not in decades. His floor was littered with the destruction he had wrought in his office after leaving the spy on the doorstep. They had one job, one purpose. To do away with Lucius bloody Malfoy and they had failed. He had even gone so far as to break the damn death eater out of Azkaban, as his curses and killings were renowned during the war. Yet he had failed. Dumbledore cursed once again, his magic flying against the walls of the office. Taking a breath the old man took a seat at his desk. 

Hopefully not all was lost for one the death eater in question had no idea of his part in this mess. If he was caught he knew nothing that would incriminate him at least. And hopefully Lucius would rethink his campaign. Or at the very least halt their momentum. They had been growing with a speed and strength Albus would have never expected and he couldn't allow it to continue. If nothing else it may plant a seed of doubt in the darks mind at least that perhaps not all was as it seemed. 

The dark Lord was not dead, Albus knew this with a certainty. For as long as Harry lived so did he. So Albus had a chance, had an opportunity as it were to regain control of the situation and this attack would once again begin to fuel the fear once more. The old man sighed, flicking his wand with a reparo, clearing the room of the destruction. He would need to sew doubt, doubt and fear and he knew just where to start. Smiling to himself he wrote a note before sending it off to mcgonagall. He couldn't do it yet but he could put his plans into place at least… and who knew, the idiots in black may pull off a few more attacks, if nothing else he could count on their blood thirsty nature. 

***

Frustration… Harry couldn't sit still, couldn't concentrate. Lucius was recovering and Severus had returned to the castle but they had received a note not long after. Only a couple lines of script. Passing on the old fool's threat and the fact he had expected Lucius to die. 

Now Harry didn't like Lucius, he was pompous, arrogant with very little compassion for anyone other than himself. But he loved his family, he fought for his family and would do anything for their continued survival. And he knew that meant following Harry as they would never survive the loss of magic. It angered him that the old man would attack one of his, even unknowingly to halt a progression, a campaign. Because that's what it was, it was political. Lucius had been far too effective. And that had pushed the man to extreme measures. 

That and the utter hypocrisy of the man. Rookwood had Investigated the Dolohov angle going as far to visit Azkaban , for research purposes of course. What he found was the record of the death of Dolohov. Supposedly he had died mere weeks before the attack and his body buried, unmarked and unremembered on the island, as per Azkaban policy. It was a dead end and there had yet to be any more movement from the group.but Dumbledore had visited not long before the death, it was all far to convientent. So Harry was frustrated. His only outlet being the dueling sessions whereas Rabastan remarked only that morning he had been far more violent than usual. He could argue with that, especially considering that almost every target dummy they had conjured had become ash dusting the halls floor after a particularly nasty water to oil conjuration and transfiguration that he had promptly set on fire. He had merely retorted that the hall was cold and neither of the twins had commented. 

Harry was frustrated and agitated and felt utterly helpless just as he had at the Dursleys and that was not a feeling he relished. He needed to breathe to see something other than his rooms, than prince manor. He felt trapped and enclosed. And as lovely as his suite was, he was sick of the sight of it. So under dobbys knowing disapproving gaze he snuck out of his suites for the evening. The circle much to the ire of black and the Lestranges had to attend a staff meeting leaving him alone. Usually he would study or read with dobby but tonight he needed something different. 

Walking the path he vaguely recalled he made his way silently through the caverns a light disillusionment covering him as he walked. Like a wraith he dodged the few he came across who were none the wiser to his presence until he came across a hall, open and wide with magic covering its expanse. Intrigued he entered the hall and it was like stepping outside only not quite. His magic knew better but he couldn't help but admire the quality of the spell work. Slowly he walked the circumference of the room realising what it was about a quarter of the way through. Up high above his head in the light of a faux setting sun were six rings suspended in the air, three on each side. The expansion charms expanded the further up into the air one went allowing for a larger space. 

Harry stared up at the hoops feeling a rush of longing course through him. He missed flying, desperately missed it, though his last flight had left much to be desired to say the least. But to fly again without the fear of being eaten by a dragon? Harry closed his eyes to remember the rush. When he opened his eyes however he realised he was not alone. In the opening stood another man, watching him. Harry couldn't make out the man's features but he could feel his focus. 

“The training rooms are out of bounds, out of practise schedule” the voice was familiar, but not enough so for Harry to truly recognise it. Resigned he took a breath pulling on a confused expression as he did so as he began to make his way back towards the door. 

“Sorry, sir, I wasn't aware, I'll be leaving now.” as Harry approached the man's face started to come into focus, but it was when his gaze caught the man's expression, as scornful as he remembered from the first time he had laid eyes on him. Before he could react the man was speaking once again. 

“Who are you, i haven't seen the likes of you before, boy.” he very nearly flinched, the tone aggravated and the name almost an insult, taking a breath he merely retained the confused look. 

“I’m the isolated student sir, I knew I shouldn't be out but... “ blushing he looked away, “you can only look at the same four walls for so long.” expecting a gruff response Harry was surprised by the man's chuckle. He looked back at him, back At Victor Krum who was smiling at him slightly. 

“I understand that completely, I spent my sixth year in very much the same situation due to my signing on to the Bulgarian team. If it hadn't been for the tournament….” the man trailed off and harry felt guilt at the pain the thought brang to the man, but he composed himself quickly enough to flash a grin Harry's way. 

“Well, I understand your plight and may or may not have snuck out myself on a few occasions” Harry smiled back at him, just a bit more genuinely. The man seemed to pause before looking behind him and casting a privacy ward. Mildly concerned, Harry dropped his wand into his hand. The man merely smirked at the move raising his hands wandless once again as he did so. 

“Do you fly?” confused by the question Harry nodded reluctantly, only for the man to flash him another grin before turning and heading towards the shed. Watching the man walk, Harry couldn't help the stab of guilt that struck him at the light limp the man exhibited. It wasn't prominent but it was noticeable with every third or so step. As if his body was not used to it, he was not yet accustomed to the pain and limitations of the limb. Shaking off the feeling, Harry followed curiously as always. The man opened the door to what could only be referred to as a shed, revealing a vast array of brooms. Harry's breath caught at the sight and met the man with a disbelieving stare.

He merely grinned wider revealing Sharp white teeth. 

Stepping forward he couldn't help but question quietly as he stared at the array, “really?” 

Instead of replying the man merely grabbed the first broom that came to hand and through it to him. 

Harry caught it on reflex and stared down at the handle. A Nimbus 2000. A rush of Nostalgia flooded through him and he smiled brightly up at the man before mounting and shooting up. In the dwindling light he made the most of it, weaving between the goal posts, speeding around the pitch, weaving and diving. After almost twenty minutes, coloured hoops appeared in the air. Harry looked down to meet Krums gaze, he merely smiled back, leaning lazily against the wall as he watched. Harry didn't hesitate, flying through the course with speed and haste, diving weaving and not missing one. By the time he had finished, he was sweating and panting heavily. His body aching pleasantly in a way it hadn't in an age. Though he did his daily circuits there was just something different about flying. 

Landing lightly before Victor he smiled brilliantly at him, and something Harry couldn't quite comprehend flashed over the man's features. But it cleared as quickly as it appeared. The man chuckled at him as he lifted his hand to take back the broom. 

“Good flight?” 

“The best, thankyou.” the man nodded, twisting the broom in his hands before nodding towards the shed as he began to walk back. Harry followed and the man spoke. 

“You are quite talented, not many are brave enough to fly as you do.”

Harry laughed, “Not many are as reckless you mean.” The man merely raised a brow in question but Harry waved him off. “Just something a professor of mine would say” the man huffed, opening the shed once more, placing the broom neatly back into place. 

“I find that they are usually one in the same, a girl I met would say that it was the outcome of an action that dictates how we describe it.” Hermione, that had hermione written all over it and Harry couldn't help the longing that filtered through him. yes she would likely not accept what he was now but she was one of his first friends. “A girlfriend?” the man laughed in response shaking his head. No, it was not meant to be, just a very good friend at least. The man turned to him with a small smile and studied him. “You're welcome to come again. This pitch is always empty at this time on the weekends. If you feel the need to fly, or to get away from the same four walls you are welcome.” 

Studying the man in turn, Harry smiled in response. “I may just take you up on that, Sir.” 

“Victor” the man retorted his gaze unwavering and it was Harry's turn to raise his brows in response. 

“I didn't think it was proper to address a teacher by their first name.” 

“I’m not your teacher and you are not my student.” Harry felt something other in the man's gaze but ignored it, it couldn't be that. So instead he smiled back. 

“Well then Victor, until i see you again.” turning harry headed for the door only for the man to call out once again. 

“What was your name again?” 

Harry turned as he walked smiling back mischievously at the man as he continued towards the door. “I didn't say” Harry cast the disillusionment charm, stronger this time and disappeared through the opening and back into the halls. 

It was only then he realised this was the most relaxed he had been in the entire week since the incident, exhaling slowly he knew he would most definitely be taking Krum up on his offer.

***

Marvolo had missed his weekend, he wasn't happy about it but it couldn't be helped. Sanguini was near impossible to track if one took his eyes off the trail for a second. It had been two weeks since Samhain and Marvolo knew Lucius had been attacked. He had been wanting to get a more detailed account of the event, the small note from igor being barely worth the parchment it was written on. 

Once he found this Vampire, once he had secured his understanding and agreement to come to their lord he would be heading to the school at the earliest possible moment. It had been six weeks since he had last seen his lord and It was only Naginis presence that was keeping him sane at this point. 

Travelling through Albania had brought back memories, terrible memories of being a wraith, of possessing snakes of what he had done to quirrell, but he had pushed through it all, he had kept moving, kept following the trail. He knew the creature knew he was being followed, and it made his job that much harder. All he had wanted was a bloody conversation not a merry chase through woods, mountains and cities. It was aggravating to say the least. But he had a plan. The vampire was traveling further afield out of Albania, heading decidedly north and had been slowing, probably purposely, tiring of the game too it seemed. It had taken them long enough. With luck he would be finished here before sunrise.

***

Sanguini was exhausted. The enclave had discussed, no argued, about the entire thing for hours, until the moon was once again high in the sky. Some had wanted to prevent him seeking out his lord but then they were reminded of Lilitus implied errand for Sanguini. He wouldn't have let them hold him here anyway. The enclave did not have that level of power over one. Still the entire thing unsettled him with the last agreement. That he was to go and fulfil his usual duty. To implant himself among their ranks and gather information. He could do that, would do that, but something inside him knew he could not do so in the secrecy they had asked. The Lord was magic’s chosen after all. He didn't think he'd be able to hide it. 

For the past month Sanguini had known he was being followed, hunted even. Whoever was tracking him was doing so far too well, he had been barely keeping ahead. But he couldn't risk such a danger to be brought to this new lord's door step. He had been putting off dealing with whomever it was, curious as to how far they would go. After another two weeks he decided to end it. Walking through the lamp lit streets of Burno he could feel his trackers presence. Close yet not quite upon him. As if they were awaiting and evaluating. 

It was not often a wizard, because it was most certainly a wizard, could successfully track a child of blood. His tribe had been taught to evade, practiced it with every waking moment, easily hiding in plain sight and able to disappear at a moment's notice. Magic very rarely stuck to them, especially if they did not wish it too. The thing with Vampires, they had magic. Sanguini had magic just not in the way wizards do. It was more physically integrated, it was woven through their skin and physical being, utilising itself in their defense subconsciously, heightening their senses. So he could feel the man's magic, it was familiar but also not, like a familiar stranger, one you are so sure you have met before but can barely recognise.

The streets were empty, and the night was still so Sanguini stopped in the center of the streets, here was as good as any after all. 

So Sanguini stood, watching and waiting. He didn't have to wait long for the presence to emerge. The wizard wasn't that tall, brown haired and blue eyed and achingly familiar. But Sanguini couldn't work out from where, it was only when he felt movement from above him where he looked up to see a bloody great snake leaning out from the lampost above him. A snake that was immediately recognisable.

“Nagini?!” Sanguini watched as the snake hissed down at him. 

“I don't know whether or not to be insulted by the fact you recognised my familiar first” the blue eyed man commented with amusement as he stopped mere feet from sanguini. And he knew who he was, but he had been so unrecognisable towards the end of the war. But something had changed within him. The stink of sickness of insanity and death itself had clung to the man before, now he was more whole than the vampire had ever seen. 

“I’d take it as a compliment,” the vampire responded, he’d be able to escape this man if need be, if he were to become volatile. But the change intrigued him if nothing else. It was not often one saw someone recover from insanity after all. 

“Indeed” the man's smile was all teeth but he hadn't raised his wand at least. The man stepped closer finally fully under the lamp light and it took Sanguini a moment to take the man in. his mind halting when he came to the man's left wrist where a red snake sat, coiled and waiting. 

Meeting the man's eyes once again the man's grin sharpened furthur. “I don't suppose you need an explanation as to the meaning of this conversation.”

Sanguini stared back a cruel smile emerging on his own lips. 

“I never thought I'd see the day, a dark lord loses his ambitions to serve magic. It will be a tale for the ages Voldermort.” the man's eyes hardened slightly though a hiss from above seemed to relax the man somewhat.

“Marvolo, if you'd be so kind, Voldermort is dead.”

That of all things caught Sanguinis attention. Of all things that had caught the enclave's attention was the madman's studies for immortality. It was the reason he had taken the mark, because the man presented a danger if he looked too closely at their kind. Sanguini had been a buffer of sorts. 

“You Have changed Marvolo” the man scoffed in response.

“Only the wisest and stupidest of men never change, and I have a long way to go for the former and have been only the latter for a long time.” the man looked up to the snake, hissing slightly to her before returning his gaze to Sanguini. “Now, I believe we should retire to somewhere more private for this conversation if you would.” 

The wizard held out his arm and Sanguini paused, eyeing the man critically before speaking, “If you try anything i will have no problem snapping your neck and drinking you dry.” 

The man's grin returned in full force as he replied. “Understood” 

Taking his arm he felt the pull of apparition as they both disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......... yeah, so..... that happened.


	34. Loss (its always unexpected)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two today!

Lucius had finally been released from mungos, after two sodding weeks and he wasn't expected to be fully recovered for at least another two. To say that the Malfoy lord was irritated was an understatement. His son had taken his irritation with grace but his wife on the other hand had given him that look. He settled after that. He had no wish to be locked out of every bedroom in the manor in this condition.

Still , bedridden as he had been had left him with idle hands and idle hands had never been a good thing for a malfoy. They may look like the lazy aristocratic family who lived with every whim they had attended to, which may be true but that did not mean Lucius ever had idle hands. He was always working some politicians over, looking over his estates, checking in on his business’ and interest’s. Lucius didn't do idle hands. So as soon as he was coherent enough he had begun work, letters for the time being but he had so much to say, to write, to plan. Not long after he regained consciousness Severus had informed him of the threat, and had informed him of Dumbledore's interest. 

But that had done nothing but push him onwards. He wrote to the MDLE offering funding to expand their Ongoing death eater investigations, he wrote letters to many of the dark factions lords assuring them of his good health and of his enthusiasm for returning to the stage after a short recovery period. And then he had written to the daily prophet, they had been building conspiracy and fear out of his attack, of dark figures in the night. 

He had nipped that in the bud that the dark lord was dead, that the removal of the mark had solidified the fact, the truth of it and these men were not the united front for a movement but a couple of mad men who wished to strike fear. The ministry all but jumped on his testimony, Fudge publically agreeing with his statement. 

Though there was a hush among the dark and the light as Dumbledore warned against complacency in the latest wizengamot session. The man was a menace who only wanted to bring chaos as far as Lucius could see. The MDLE had made no progress on his case either, not that that surprised Lucius, though Amelia had been cleaning house. There was only so much one could do when the house was barely standing.

Still they had at least put him and his family under protective watch though Lucius was leery of it. Dawlish was among those assigned as was a Mrs Tonks, one a long time dark supporter the other in dumbledore's pocket. It was needless to say he planned to take up his dueling practice once more. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

Sighing, he sat in his study feeling relaxed once again, finally in the privacy of his own home. It was concerning that the four had not moved again, and it left him with a sense of anticipation, he couldn't start his training once more not yet, so he had to keep his eye on everything and his ear to the ground. Hopefully they would pick a different target now that he was so well defended. He would come to regret that hope. 

*** 

Marvolo was exhausted and so was Sanguini it seemed, as the day dawned the man retreated further into the manor in search of rest and marvolo was tempted to do the same. But it was a Saturday and the afternoon was drawing close where his master was concerned. 

Smiling lightly to himself he made his way to the kitchen making himself a cup of black tea… it had been a really long month. Turning to sit he almost jumped at the sight of Dobby who was staring up at him with a disapproving glare, his arms folded eyeing him critically…. Great as if a mothering familiar wasn't enough. He met the elfs gaze unwavering. The elf merely shook its head before snapping its fingers a ploughmans appearing on the table behind him. 

Pulling on all his self control Marvolo did not curse the elf but merely smiled at it not acknowledging the unspoken reprimand, “thank you dobby” the elf huffed rolling its eyes before it popped away. It was slightly baffling how the elf could say so much without saying anything at all. 

Sitting down Marvolo dug in, there was no point in not, the elf would know, and he wouldn't put it past him to inform his lord if he did not eat. Sneaky little thing would have been a slytherin. Marvolo paused… he had not just… shaking away the thoughts he continued on enjoying the feeling of home that settled within him. 

He had never really settled anywhere as he had here. Not even during his time as a mad man. He had always been on the move, too paranoid not to be. It was different to have somewhere to come back to, to come home to. The only things missing were the people, Harry and Severus. He had missed them both. Had missed his evenings with Severus in the small parlour and his meetings with the lord. He always felt so much more at peace in his lord's presence casting a quick tempest it revealed it was coming up to 8 meaning his lord would have ended his morning sessions, that he would be in his suites without any but the circle. Smiling he stood from his lunch, charming it clean as he did and took hold of the portkey, setting off once more to Durmstrang.

***

Harry was panting. He had been getting antsy so he had all but ordered Regulus into the dueling room after his morning tutor had left. He needed to move, to use his magic. Though he had enjoyed his flight a week ago he had not yet had the chance to return so dueling would have to do. Regulus was a brilliant dueler, unlike the lestranges he did not rely on power or Igor who replied on his repertoire, regulus relied on skill, tactics and speed. He had yet to beat the man in a short drill though if they continued on longer than half an hour the man would begin to flag. He didn't have the stamina in his magic that the twins and severus had. He would begin to lose focus. 

It was around that time that he felt marvolo enter his suites. A part of him wanted to drop the duel there and then but it was always fun to end a duel with the Black in some type of prank. So he continued on. It didn't take Marvolo long to find them. When he entered Regulus’ eyes shifted for a moment and Harry took his opening. 

“Levioscorpus, Aguamenti.” upside down and soaked the man glared at him. 

“I was distracted,” he complained, pointing at Marvolo with an extended arm. Harry merely smirked, dropping the spell and the man with it “i know.” the man huffed but let it go. Harry turned to Marvolo. It had been six weeks since he had last seen him and Harry was glad for his presence. Especially as Severus was not meant to be visiting this month thanks to Dumbledore renewing the death eater watch, wanting his staff in house.

The man's magic was more confident now, it was still gentle as it reached for him but not nearly as tentative. Harry smiled brilliantly at it, advancing on the man with more haste than before. Rather than taking his hand as had become their custom. He all but flung himself at the man who staggered slightly at the force of his hug. 

Harry smiled sheepishly at him realising he didn't need to look up as far as before. Tom merely shook his head in amusement pulling him back in tighter. 

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Harry asked in lieu of a greeting. Tom huffed slightly stepping back from the embrace with a small smile. 

“Yes i did, but it was a who rather than a what.” raising his brow Harry took the man's hand and led him back into the suite taking a seat. Ignoring Blacks muttering as he did so.  
Sitting on the sofa two cups of tea appeared before them on the table along with a pot of strong black coffee for Regulus. 

“And who managed to evade you for that long?” Harry asked, taking his cup and settling into the arm of the sofa. 

So Marvolo told him, Regulus and Harry, who listened to every word. It soon devolved into what was known about vampires, mostly led by regulus who got to know a hidden tribe from northern russia. About their near extinction and the three sisters. Harry watched in amusement as they sniped at each other, almost arguing over what was fact and what was fiction.

It was just his luck that Marvolo’s visits could never come without complications. 

Dobby popped into the room grabbing hold of both Harry and marvolo not even giving a moment to explain before popping them from Durmstrang to Prince Manor. Severus who was covered in blood stood, his eyes filled with rage. Harry didn't even pause, gently he entered the others mind seeing what had occured, experiencing the memory fresh and severus did not fight him, he invited him in with a feeling of relief. 

Severus had been standing on the outskirts of Hogsmeade for the students' weekend. When he saw a flash of spell light. He didn't pause casting a mild disillusionment as he ran towards the incident. He came upon the scene and stopped dead, four deatheaters stood at the end of the road casting at students as they went. Most Slytherin students were already off the streets except for a few third years and two of his fifth. One of which was being so blatantly targeted, Draco Malfoy. 

With a growl Severus advanced casting shields as he did so on any of the children he saw. Thankfully a few of the upper years had had the good sense to grab most of the younger years and stuff them into the stores or send them running down alley ways before erecting their own shields. The street was already littered with bodies, some living some not, and too many of them students. 

Severus didn't think after that.

He cast. 

He had gained the attention of two of the invaders one of which he took down by his third spell. It wasn't long before he had all three focusing on him. He focussed more on shielding and being an annoyance, to keep their attention rather than taking them out. He wasn't stupid. He was outnumbered here. 

And then the stupid boy moved. 

Harry watched as snape shouted to the boy to stay down, his moment of concentration costing him a cutting hex to the shoulder. But it was too late the death eaters had noticed and one of them cast a blasting curse towards the young Malfoy, while another hit him with an Incendium Flagello. Harry could barely take the scream that erupted from the young man as the back of his already torn robes were set a flame, as the gashes were struck and burned into his skin. Then the men apparated away, their attack apparently over, their objective achieved. Severus approached the young man, his breath heaving from his chest but he barely seemed to notice the blood that fell from his shoulder. He fell to his knees picking the young man up who fell limply in his arms.

Harry pulled away, his magic having filled the room, roaring and raging, marvolo close to his side as severus had all but collapsed to his knees once again, Harry stared at him one question on the tip of his tongue. But he didn't need to ask. The tears welling from his potions master eyes and the small unsteady shake of his head all the response he needed.

Draco Malfoy was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	35. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, its late i am sorry, though i have most of tommorows written so look forward to that!

Narcissa sat in Prince Manor, Regulus by her side.

She felt numb, completely and utterly numb, her mind would not take it in, could not accept… 

When the news came, the day had moved quickly. Harry had sent an elf to them, their old elf who hadn't even had the courtesy to explain before grabbing hold of them and popping them to the manor. Narcissa had been Confused and a little insulted at first but then she saw severus. She hadn't even paused and had begun casting diagnostics and healing charms. The man knew basic healing charms yet he was still bleeding out, why hadn't he..? 

Then she looked into his eyes and she had stopped dead. They were filled with Rage in a quantity she had never knew the potions master to possess, Rage and utter devastating grief. It was then foriegn hands grabbed at her she had thought to fight them off only for her to be spun to meet Emerald eyes, filled with as much anger as snape's, but with a determination that sent a shiver down her spine. 

“Narcissa, it will not go unanswered. We will find who did this before the night is over. Just know this won't go unanswered.” 

Narcissa stared at the young man in confusion and mild trepidation, she had heard those words before. She had.. 

“Draco is dead. I am sorry I couldn't break this to you in a kinder fashion but he is dead. And I need you to go with Severus back to Hogsmeade to collect your son, to be the mother that I know you are. And to tell them Severus came straight to you and he has been silent since. Do you understand?” Narcissa couldn’t speak, couldn't comprehend. What he was saying she just couldn't. 

It was then that Lucius broke in, always stronger than her in some ways. In moments of utter crisis when she could not... he was always stronger. 

“My lord, could you please repeat that once more, please.” his voice was broken but at least he still had it, had the control to use it. The boy looked away from her then, assumingly meeting her husband's eyes. “Severus came to you, told you Draco was dead, he has been silent since. I’m sorry Lucius but I need you to go and do this, to go and collect your son.” she felt Lucius’ grip tightened to the point it was almost painful, but she could feel it and that was good. She needed that pain right now, to pull her back to reality. 

Lucius responded, his tone like steel and cold. “And it will not go unanswered?” it was a question, and Narcissa couldn't help herself but to look up. The boy's eyes were hard, as they met Lucius's, his magic swirled around them like dancing flames, yet it chilled the skin uncomfortably. 

His tone was hard, not a boy but a lord in all the ways that mattered. “They will not last the night.”

Narcissa could barely remember what happened next. It was like looking through a foggy window. As if she were watching from the outside with an obstructed view. They had arrived in hogsmeade to an auror filled street. Severus had not moved, merely stared around almost vacant in his expression. There were a number of bodys some of them were being attended. The green robes of the Mungo's healers, so visible in the ocean of red auror coats. They would have crowded in on them if it had not been for Lucius who pushed through them with no hesitation. And then she saw the blonde, so like her husbands, longer than she liked it, but he so wished to look like his father. Narcissa stepped forward almost falling only to have the familiar figure of miss tonks, the auror who had been invading her husband's hospital room as security periodically. 

Her sister's daughter. 

Before she had scowled at her, stood disapproving of who they were now though she looked solom. She didn't press in or try to push her back. But supported her, held her up and helped her across to her son. She said nothing at least Narcissa didn't think she had, merely stayed as Narcissa fell to the ground beside her son. Casting the charm she knew would come back with the confirmation. That he was… 

She stroked his hair back from his face. Though speckled with blood he didn't look to be in pain, merely sleeping. But he was cold to the touch. Lying on the street even after so little time he was already cold to her touch. She didn't know when the tears had started, nor when the sobs had begun, nor did she know how long she sat there, her son's head in her lap as she all but beat her breasts in the street. All she knew was that she felt exhausted

Her husband grasped her arm then stooped, so unlike the lord he was, he stooped down to meet her gaze, his gaze a mirror of her own. The despair so plain to her, so prominent. He was biting his own cheek, holding himself together, while she could not. He swallowed releasing his grip before crouching lower and lifting his son, heavy and cold in his arms and she had to stifle another sob. His robes but all fell away from his form revealing the mess, the destruction of it. The red had not faded, not even a little. They had done this, they had done this to her son. Despair and rage warred within her and even she was unsure as to which would win. Miss Tonk’s held out her hand. Narcissa didn't take it. She wouldn't let them win, she couldn't. She met the gaze of her sister's daughter and did not conceal a thing.

The woman flinched back, her hand dropping to her wand. Narcissa ignored her, she was unimportant, a mere nat in her way. She stood, fluid despite the turmoil. She had regained her mask and she wore it like a shield, like an impenetrable barrier. She stood and took her place next to her husband. An aurour approached them then, a command, a recrimation on his lips. Narcissa would even let the man speak a word. She let her magic run free. She would never be as powerful as Marvolo, as Harry but she was not someone to be trifled with. She felt her husband straighten at the feel of it bolstered anew. He began the walk back to Severus' side as the man backed down, fear clear in his gaze. It was dawlish who had the idiocy to try and impede them. Narcissa didn't hear the words, hear the commands or orders, she didn't care. As soon as the man tried to put a hand on her husband, on her son, her wand was at the man's throat. The street froze in shock. But narcissa did not waver. 

“We are taking our son home, he is our heir and it is our right, and we will not be impeded” she didn't cast didn't need to. Of all people it was shacklebolt who pulled dawlish away. 

He went to say something but Narcissa didn't listen, did not deign the man with an ounce of attention as they continued on their way. No other being foolish enough to try and stand in their way. As soon as she could grab Severus she did. His gaze no longer vacant, but fixed on her son. She squeezed him tight and met her gaze, nodding to whatever he found there. Narcissa wasn't even sure what had been going through her mind at that moment but he had agreed without hesitation before apparating them back to prince Manor.

Marvolo had taken the burden then and retreated with him into the manors interior, a part of her mourned the loss but Harry, the dear young lord, younger than her own, her only son had sat her down at the table, a tea placed in her hands. She drank automatically, without conscious thought. The last thing she heard was his voice. 

“They will not last the night Cissa, I swear it.”

She had woken not yet an hour ago, the night in full swing in a bed not her own with Regulus by her side. She had screamed and yelled, not a thought to her composure nor what she was meant to be. Regulus had taken it all in stride until all she could do was sob. He had led her down stairs into the parlour, and sat with him watching the flames, waiting, just waiting as a cup of tea went cold for their lord’s return. For the death to be answered.

***

Harry watched the three apparate before calling dobby. 

He appeared with tears in his eyes and then Harry remembered despite the ill treatment despite magics orders the elf had known the boy since he was a child. He didn't hesitate in crouching down to hug the elf. Who merely sniffled before pushing back. 

“Hows can Dobbys be of Assistance Master Potters sirs” despite the tears he looked as alert as ever, standing straighter and still, his entire focus on the task at hand. Harry didn't smile, it wasn't the time for it. 

“Elves can track magic, can sense it better than we can, can’t you dobby?” the elf nodded, turning his head slightly in confusion. “Could you tell who cast the spell dobby?” the elfs eyes lit in understanding, nodding before halting the movement. “Dobbys can be’s identifying it if Dobbys has met the wizards buts he can gets other elves who may have seen other death eaters.” Harry nodded, the order implicit in his agreement and the elf disappeared. 

“Thats why you wanted him brought here.” Marvolo stated from behind him. Harry didn't deign it with a reply turning on the man with a different order on his lips.

“Your Arm Tom” the man didn't hesitate. As always it was already bared and ready, as if he were waiting for this moment. Harry gazed down at it, it was all but hissing with anticipation as it curled within it’s coils it’s teeth bared. Harry laid his hand on the mark, marvolo shuddering under his touch as he called. For the first time he called his followers to himself. 

They arrived in the manors parlour and it took only a few moments. Regulus and the twins almost instantly appeared using the direct link to appear through a mist before them. Each dropping to their knee. Another he didn't recognise appeared from within the house, appearing so fast that Harry barely registered it. Lady Zanbini was not far behind and all Harry could think was of how this could have been her son, because he had waited. He had paused and ignored his gut. He had listened to reason and delayed the inevitable. Rookwoods appearance brought him out of his thoughts. And Igor just a mere second behind. All kneeled around him waiting in the hush. Harry released Marvolo’s arm and the man dropped with the others. None of them moved. It didn't surprise him, he knew his magic was hostile, was filled with such utter anger and loathing. 

“Draco Malfoy is dead, He was killed not even half an hour ago in Hogsmeade.” He saw the Lady flinch but did address it not yet. “Rookwood i need you to gain access to any files pertaining to the incident, and information as it comes” the man barely acknowledged the command apparating out on the spot. “Lady Zambini, I need you to go to Hogwarts, check on your son, he will need you but also keep your eyes and ears to the ground. Severus is currently occupied and I don't want to see anything nasty coming from the old fool while he is unsupervised.” 

The woman looked relieved as she apparated away. 

“Everyone else be ready for the night, we’re going hunting.”with that Harry departed from the parlour heading determinedly to the front door. He needed air, he needed to breath. 

He walked until he could barely see the manor yet still within the wards. His exhale was almost explosive. The guilt, the rage, the unexpected sadness. He had never liked malfoy. They were the furthest things from friends. But he had been a constant, a presence he always knew would be there. Much like sev. Even when the school turned on him, even when his friends abandoned him. They were there, true and the same in everything they did. Harry could almost laugh at the ridiculousness of it. That he would miss the insults and the boys god awful bratty nature. But he would. He would never turn a corner and here the boy brag about his latest whatever his mother had brought him, never here him whine about how his father would hear of this. Never hear his absolutely terrible insults that so lacked imagination it almost made him laugh. And all because of one man. One man and his own ambitions. Harry no longer cared what those ambitions may be, no longer cared what the fool had sought to achieve. He was willing to go through children for his own gain. He shouldn't be surprised really… After what the old man had put him through? How he had all but moulded him into what he wanted, what he needed. He hadn't wanted to acknowledge it. Even after all he did to Severus, after all he had hidden from the wizarding world. He had always known something else was going on that there was something more to the old man. But he had never pushed for an answer. Now between a prophecy and his own ambitions Harry could see what he had been to the fool. A pawn. Something to be used but easily disposed of at the end of the day, whether he was cannon fodder or a weapon he couldn't decide. After all, the fool had made no effort to sharpen him in any way. 

Shaking his head, Harry cleared his thoughts. It didn't matter. Though the old man was ultimately responsible. He wasn't a reachable target. Not yet. But his other pawns were. The ones to wield the wand, to throw the curses. Those were the ones who would feel his wrath tonight. Harry wouldn't hesitate not this time.


	36. Vengeance (Is Wrath a Sin?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm... Enjoy!

The elves made quick work of it, of identifying the casters. Between Dobby, Kreature and the Zanbini elf, Minium, they had identified the magic.

Only two of the wizards' magic had clung to the young man but that was enough to identify the rest. The blasting curse held the signature of Dawlish, a fact that had sent Lucius’ blood to boil. Marvolo hadn't asked and Igor had worked to keep the man static, calm wasn't an option but present would have to be good enough. The fire whip curse however, that was the work of Alecto Carrow. It had not taken much guess work to identify the other two, Antonin Dolhov and Amycus Carrow.

Once night had fallen, donned in nothing but black cloaks and disillusionment charms six of them had departed. Harry, Lucius, Severus, the twins and himself. They had left Regulus to contend with Narciss’s anger, rookwood to keep an eye on the aurors. Zanbini had remained at Hogwarts taking Lucius’ place on the board for an emergency meeting of the board and Igor was needed in durmstrang. But they would be enough. If Marvolo was honest the force was superfluous. He had no doubt that Harry could subdue all four with very little effort.

Still a show of force never hurt.

The elves had been efficient in their work not an hour after they had identified the magic they had tracked the magic of the wizards. Dawlish had been in the ministry, a lead on the investigation according to rookwood. The other three however were holed up in carrow manor. So confident in their anonymity they hadn't even thought to hide. It was there the six were advancing the elves lying in wait for the auror, until he was free of the ministry wards.

Getting through the manors wards had been child's play. The twins erected anti apparition wards and shut down the floo as the young lord shred through their wards like wet paper. Amycus barely lasted seconds against Harry's magic. Advancing on the manor the men all but fell into formation behind their lord. It would have worried Tom but the rage, the alertness that Harry displayed shot those worries to dust. He ripped through the magic that surrounded the manor, the defenses, the traps. The very magic that powered them was stripped back, made completely worthless by the lords whim. It was a terrifying thing to see. This rage.

The doors had opened for him. The pressure of the magic alone not allowing such paltry physical defenses to stand in their way yet before he crossed the threshold he pulled it in leaving his followers almost bereft of it’s presence but continued on. He followed the hall to the left entering what was once the Carrows pride and joy. The manors ballroom.

They were met by the three casting. Not that it was effective, Harry's shields rebounded most of it and none of them quite confident enough to cast the killing curse without knowing the identity of their attackers. Noting their own spells ineffectiveness the three paused in casting as Harry strode in his followers a step behind the cloak shielding his identity. Then he stopped and silence fell. It was brief but Marvolo felt the tension build.

“Disarm and subdue them.” The words had barely left the young man's mouth before the other four advanced. Marvolo remained at Harry's side. He wasn't needed, not for this. The Lestranges advanced on Amycus without pause, the duel decidedly short. The man already weakened by Harrys attack on the wards and outnumbered by the twins he fell within the first few spells. Kneeling and bound, his eyes filled with rage as he watched his twin and friend fight.

Severus had decidedly gone for Dolohov. The duel was much more bloody. Severus had not held back but neither had antonin. For a moment Marvolo had considered stepping in only for Severus to lash out. He had held back at the beginning Sev’s spells were weak in comparison to the others. Allowing Dolohov to grow in confidence to become careless. It was a mistake. He had downed the potions master for a moment. The blood boiling curse had seemingly met its mark. The man had gone to turn from him, accepting his victory as if it were forgone. But the potions master took his moment casting the spell of his own making.

“Sectumsempra”

The man flinched back from the spell. His eyes widening in recognition as he stumbled back. Has blood sprayed forth from the man's torso and wand arm. The potions master merely disarmed the man, binding him in the same fashion the twins had their own, snarling a light healing spell to slow the bleeding long enough for Harry to enact whatever he had planned. But the man would not last the night, Marvolo doubted he would last the next few hours.

Lucius however had opposed Alecto, though he did not cast straight away. The bitch merely sneered at him, watching and waiting. Lucius dropped his hood and the woman all but cackled in glee. A malicious amusement shining in her eyes. But before she could speak before she could even begin to taunt the Malfoy lord he cast. It didn't take long for the glee to leave her gaze as Lucius did not give an inch. He was not the most bloodthirsty of duelers, he had never enjoyed the sport as it were. But he had rage and loathing driving him now. The witch did not land a single curse as the malfoy lord cast with such starling efficiency, clearly playing with his prey. The woman snarled in frustration as she pulled back to cast something more powerful. Lucius didn't hesitate in sending a variety of cutting curses in quick succession. The woman managed to deflect some but not all. Four of them hit their mark to her right arm cutting away at her tendons and muscles until it hung limply at her side as she dropped her wand. Lucius didn't falter in his advance sneering down at the woman. Casting the spell that had killed his son. His aim was as efficient as always, limiting the damage to her right arm and shoulder.

“Incendium Flagello” the woman howled as she fell to her knees. The curse stripping her arm of flesh leaving it a charred husk of a limb. He didn't bother with binding her. Merely wrenching her by the hair, as she sobbed through her agony and dragged her before the young lord.

It was Marvolo who raised a brow at Lucius' viciousness. He met the look with no shame, with no regret commenting as he dropped the body at their lords feet.

“He said to disarm them.”

To Marvolo’s shock, Harry merely chuckled lowly at the response.

“So I did, I'll make sure to be more specific next time.” the Malfoy Lord bowed in response before taking a step back watching the three.

The young man stepped forward, his features still hidden from view. He walked along beside all three stopping beside Severus and Dolohov gazing not at the kneeling man but up at the potions master. A slight wind picked up within the room. Tom had known it was magically induced, pushing the man's hood back, revealing the potions master's stoic expression. The man didn't flinch. But stood so close he could see the young lord's features. His expression softened slightly by whatever he saw there.

“Just a scratch my lord, nothing more.” The young man stayed planted in place but the man didn't falter. Didn't give anything away, causing the young lord to sigh in exasperation.

He turned away from Snape, grasping Dolohov's hair and ripping it back so the man could face him.

“Now, we can do this the easy way, where you tell me exactly what i want to know or we can do this the hard way.” despite the man's condition, slowly bleeding out and pained gasps he glared up at Marvolo’s lord with such loathing it made Toms teeth ache with the want to destroy, to maim. The man sneered up at him and spat ineffectually toward him. Before Tom could move though the young man chuckled at the man's actions. It was a hollow dark laugh that sent shivers down Tom’s spine.

“Oh I was so hoping that would be your response. Legillimens.”

***

Harry ripped into the man's mind, his shields were nothing compared to what Severus had built around him. They were like clay walls, cracked and brittle and oh so easy to destroy if one put pressure on the right point. They caved in on themselves with the lightest of pushes. The man's mind however was something else, disordered and chaotic, Harry didn't know how the man functioned. He searched for the man's escape which was all but erased from his mind. The only thing left behind was a silhouette on the walls of the man's cell. He didn't know who had freed him, he hadn't a clue and wasnt that clever on the old man's part.

But he had left some of his magic behind. Not quite a compulsion but a suggestion within his mind. The idiot could have ignored it, could have put it aside without consequence but the fool had fallen right into the madman's plans. Had relished in it. Once he had come to and realised he was free he had made his way to the carrows knowing they wouldn't turn him away, knowing they were as loyal to the dark as he. From there he was informed of all that was going on, all that had occured and had taken up the suggestion as a purpose as duty. To destroy all the traitors, to destroy Lucius Malfoy by any means necessary.

And Lucius in his transparency in his very public campaign had been the perfect target for such purpose. It was then that the carrows had brought Dawlish into the fold. Knowing the auror had held a grudge against the man for decades. It wasn't hard to plan an attack from there. And when that failed. When the man didn't stop, well his heir was the next best target. How else to cripple a lord other than to destroy his legacy?

Harry ripped out of the man's mind with such ferocity that it left the man screaming in utter agony. Harry didn't care; he turned from the cretin meeting Lucius’ eyes. They were watching, waiting and Harry smiled just a little. A malicious little smile that promised a cruelty that not even he knew he was capable of.

And then there was a thump as the elves arrived with their own quarry, hog tied and dropped from a height leaving the man groaning. Dobby appeared before him and Harry rose a brow.

“He Tried to Curses Minium, soz Dobbys bes Makings sures he cants.” Perhaps the elf had picked up more from the Malfoys than Harry cared to admit, because the creature held the same lack of shame, or regret in his gaze.

“Thankyou Dobby'' the elf nodded before popping away leaving a very vocally cusssing Dawlish in his wake. Harry merely looked in Toms direction and he was moving, binding the man magically and silencing him with a spell until he was in line with the other three.

“Well now that we’re all present, i think we can begin.” Harry pulled back his hood. The auror began to laugh while the other three watched on in apprehension.

Harry smiled at the man, the same way he had smiled at the Lestranges the first time, “Something to say Dawlish?”

The man just sneered at him in response. “What is this boy, is this your attempts at intimidation? Am i meant to fear you?” the man scoffed, shooting an arrogant look at him. He could feel the tension rising in the room as he continued to speak. “I suggest you let us go boy, sending house elves of all things to attack a wizard, you have no idea who you have angered, no idea what will happen if you don't release us. I am an Auror, I can have you in Azkaban before you know what's happening to you.” Harry looked down unimpressed, before leaning in closer until he was all but pushed up against the man's ear.

“Oh, i do think the situation is quite the reverse, only you my dear incompetent fool of an auror, will not get the pleasure of the dementors company.” Harry let go, allowing his magic to run free, to envelop the four within the cold fire his magic became in his rage. Stepping back he looked down at the visibly paling man as he felt the power lick up his sides.

“No… NO You can't, you’re just a…”

“Tch… Blood supremacists, i swear so few of you know anything about magic. You think the lady cares for our heritage, our roots? She's the one who gives us access to her, who gives the so-called mudbloods her gifts.”

“But..” Harry silenced him, having no interest in whatever the idiot was going to spew next, turning his back on the four and calling out.

“Severus, if you'd be so kind, I think I already mangled Dolohov’s mind, I'd like at least one of them to be sane to see the end of this night?” the potions master did not hesitate taking Harry's place and casting the spell. The rest of the group merely stared at him in terror as they waited in utter silence. It didn't take Severus long. He left the man panting and Harry didn't ask what he had found. There would be time enough for that later.

Harry stepped back from the four conjuring a stool as he did so.

“I think to begin we should get the expected out of the way, Tom if you would.'' the man barely hesitated, before letting loose the recognizable purple curse. The four were screaming, Alecto and Dolohov the loudest as their wounds worsened the already excruciating agony of the cruciatus. Harry let it continue for almost three minutes knowing from his lessons with Barty that any longer they would begin to lose their minds. “Enough”

The man ended the spell immediately, his eyes alight with something Harry had not seen, a viciousness and pleasure that was all but unknown to him.

He watched as the four panted into the floor, trembling under the aftereffects of the curse. Harry merely raised a hand lifting the four until they were suspended off the floor.

“I always thought the cruciatus to be quite boring. It causes pain yes but it is a torture curse by nature. I wouldn't want to be predictable. Although something about poetic justice seems appropriate here” with a flick of the wrist he hit all three with a blasting curse, oh so simple and oh so painful.

Dolhov spat a mouthful of blood, as he slumped to unconsciousness while alecto sobbed as the pain richoted through her arm. Dawlish was coughing against the impact watching him in disbelief while Lucius watched on impassive. It was Rodolphus who cast the enerverate on Antonin, who came to with a shriek which Severus quickly silenced.

“Now, Now Mr Dolohov, you won't be leaving this party early. Incidium flagello”

The shrieks wrent through the air from all but Dolohov who screamed silently unheard and uncared for as the lashes wrought destruction across their skin. Once the curse had run its course they were all still breathing though barely, without treatment they would all die but Harry had been careful. He hadn't wanted them to drop on him too soon. He had one last thing for them to enjoy after all. He didn't bother to explain but every wizard in the room felt what he did. He wrenched the magic from their bodys in an instant. Their screams out doing all that came before. Any defiance, any denial gone leaving only fear in their eyes.

Then he gave it back. But unlike with Rodolphus he didn't let the fire burn out. No as he returned it he kept it alite until it burned them from the inside out, until they were nothing more than smoking husks, all evidence of what had been done to them lost in their charred remains. Their own magic destroying the evidence. Well all but Alecto, it had taken so much concentration to contain the flow of her magic to only her body. She was dead, her body as black as charcoal her heart nothing but dust. Harry didn't even bother with a cutting charm merely summoning the thing until he held her hair in his hands. Turning, the head in hand he strode from the Hall, his followers forming behind him, none of them bothering to look back.

Once they had reached what had once been the ward boundary, they apparate back to the manors parlour to find Narcissa and Regulus awaiting their return. Harry didn't speak, he didn't need to. He merely dropped the bitches head on the table before Narcissa.

He didn't wait for a response, didn't want to hear it, he turned from the room; needing to hunt down his own peace for what remained of the night.


	37. To Meddle ( is to court fate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So some of you will love this, some of youu will hate it... this chapter is like marmite i swear... 
> 
> Enjoy x

He didn't know how he ended up here, of all places. He could have gone to the ward boundary, the kitchen, his bedroom. Hell he could have gone back to Durmstrang but the magic itched beneath his skin. Adrenaline still high, his rage still not sated. He hadn't wanted to risk someone realising Dawlish's disappearance and to find them. It was not time for them to come out of the shadows. They were not ready not yet. 

No, instead he found himself in this room. The room they had laid Draco to wait, he hadn't looked couldn't bear to. He had seen the boy go down. He knew what he would find. Knew what they had wrecked in the other boys form. Yet his magic itched beneath his skin. 

"Their dead" he spoke the words into the silence of the room. They went unanswered, of course they did. He had sought solace from a corpse and that would not give him any piece of mind. Harry released the magic into the room, hoping to relieve the tension within him 

It didn't help. Not at all. No his magic reached out for the boy, mourning, grieving his loss. So early, so young and with so much potential. Grief pooled within Harry's mind, he didn't know how to right this, didn't know how to come to terms with it. He felt so lost. 

He did the only thing he could, he called on the only being who may give him the means to understand to comprehend the situation he found himself in. He whispered the call, with all the reverence he could muster. 

"Magic" 

***

Sanguini watched as the young man entered the Manor. His aura crackled with unspent magic, his eyes dark and focused. He hadn't acknowledged his presence or that of any of his followers. No he had focused on the only witch in the room. The blonde Malfoy who watched him, her gaze unreadable. Nothing was said, the silence almost suffocating in its intensity. And then he dropped it on the table.

Sanguini was unsure how he had missed it. The head. Now it was all he could focus on. He barely recognised the features beneath the hair and soot. It was the head of Alecto Carrow. Her expression was contorted and fixed into one of pure agony, her veins blackened visible through the thin sheath of remaining skin. 

Once he had heard what had happened and been told that children had been killed, he had known people would die this night. But he had not expected such a vicious display, a vicious completion. It was like watching one of the Lords of old, the ones his sire had told tales of paying tribute to a family. The boy did not wait for a response however he had merely turned from the room. Leaving them alone to stare at the hideous trophy. 

Narcissa had stared at it for a few moments, not speaking merely staring at it before lifting her wand. 

"Incendio" 

The head burst into flames. The fat beneath the skin crackled as she watched, unmoving and silent as what he expected to be the final remains of Alecto Carrow burned before their eyes. The scent of burning flesh almost overwhelmed his senses but he held viduel, along with the rest of his new cohorts. He remained watching as the last of their vengeance was wrought. 

He had not expected this of his new Lord. When Marvolo had described him, had told him who he was he had been expecting an innocent in some ways. Though Marvolo had warned him against such assumptions he still had. The boy was fifteen after all. But this displayed how very wrong he was. 

Once it had burned out Lucius had held out his hand to his wife pulling her from the sofa before turning to Severus and nodding his head as the two apparated from the Manor.

Silence reigned for a few moments more before the potions master exhaled vanishing the remains from his house, before slumping into an armchair. To Sanguini's shock it was Marvolo who went to his side. Sitting on the arm of the chair. Not touching the man but remaining close. Though his eyes lingered on the door frame where his lord had departed. It was a curious thing but Sanguini didn't comment as one of the twins had dropped to the sofa with a huff. The younger caught his eye and gave him a small self satisfied grin before slumping down next to his brother. 

"Well that was entertaining." the younger twin, Rabastan if Sanguini remembered correctly, commented with a huff. Severus growled lowly at the man's comment but didn't contradict him. 

The twin just stared at him with something close to compassion. And Sanguini had to ask. 

"What happened.?" the older of the twins responded giving a concise rendition of the facts, keeping his voice low out of respect for the grieving man. 

Sanguini merely rose a brow. 

"he used their magic to burn them alive… you can't be serious, one cannot set a light to magic." the man let out a hollow chuckle in response, meeting Sanguinis gaze, his eyes far too knowing. 

"do not mistake our lord for a normal wizard. He can do it, and it hurts like a mother fucker. Don't piss him off and you won't have the pleasure of living it." 

Sanguini felt a cold shiver run up his spine as he saw the honest sincerity in the man's eyes that almost challenged him to try. Sanguini wouldn't. 

"Now enough about our exploits, what was your semi-immortal ass doing while we were doing all the hard work?" Rabastan chuckled slightly at the man muttering under his breath. 

"ha as if we barely had to lift a wand" 

The older one merely waved his hand at the man dismissing his commentary, his eyes fixed on Sanguini. 

The vampire sighed before responding "i tried to see if there was enough of the boy to turn him but his soul was too far from my reach. I still tried, giving him enough of my venom to trigger a change but he is gone." 

The potions master scoffed slightly while Marvolo looked mildly aggrieved about that report. He had summoned him to try after all and he had. For over 3 hours but it didn't help. The young man too far gone to death's door. 

And then he felt it, they all did. Magic. Pure unadulterated magic filled the Manor. Marvolo and Severus had moved before he could even take in the magnitude of the power that now surrounded him. The purity of it that seeped through the walls. He followed the call of it overtaking the others with very little effort coming to the door holding the young Malfoys body. But he couldn't enter, couldn't get in magic itself barring his entrance. Barring all of their attempts to reach the epicenter. 

"Where is our lord?" he asked as the potions master muttered under his breath and the once dark lord glared holes into the door. 

"where he always is" the potions master growled his gaze now also fixed on the door before them. "in the middle of things he doesn't understand." 

***

Draco remembered pain, pure unadulterated pain and then nothing. He had drifted into the formless white, waiting and watching. Was this it, was this all there was? 

He knew it wasn't intrinsically that it wasn't, that something was wrong. He tried to take a step, knowing when he did there would be no going back. 

He wasn't a fool, he was fifteen but he was not a fool. He was dead. His own idiocy, his own cowardice and arrogance had cost him dearly and seemingly for the last time. Yet that cowardness lived on, even now he feared walking into this unknown. The mildly hysterical chuckle sputtered out of him. Perhaps that was all there was to him. Even here beyond the end he was still only cowardness and pride. He Couldn't even take the step. Perhaps this was his punishment, he had always been a shit but… he doubted. Perhaps everyone felt this fear, at the end of it all. Had Potter felt it? 

Of course he hadn't or wouldn’t? Blasted scar head he probably charged forth with no bloody inkling of what was going on. Well if he could do it so could draco. Gathering himself he lifted his foot, it was time to take that step. But before he could bring his foot forward he felt a pull, a pull from deep inside. Draco grit his teeth, he would take his step, he would go on. It was best. He was nothing but a disappointment anyway, who had died because he had run, because he had allowed his fear to rule himm. To become utterly stupid. He hadn't died facing those who had threatened him. No he had died with a sword in his back, a coward for the whole world to see.

The pull tightened, tugging from within to return his foot, to step back but draco wouldn't give in. it was his step to take, his end and he would not fuck that up. Draco warred with himself in the white, he didn't know for how long, it could have been seconds or an eternity for all that he was aware. But he would not give in, he would take the step. He needed to take this step. If only to prove to himself that he could. He didn't sweat, didnt tire, though the strain of the conflict had him panting at the effort. But he could feel the pull weakening slowly ever so slowly, but he just had to outlast it. 

It appeared silently, the light almost blinding before him but he did not falter. Did not give up his fight despite the fright. A light splashed forth, tinged with purples blues and reds seeming to fill the white. Surrounding him, yet not quite touching him, filling his vision as it seemed to radiate something close to heat. It was unfamiliar and felt wrong. It shouldn't be here, it was an invader in this space. And from the light he saw him. Of all bloody people it had to be him.

“Potter” Draco's tone was strained as the pull inside him strengthened. He had to grit his teeth in order to fight it. He didn't want it. Didn't want to give in. 

“Malfoy?” The boy's tone was shocked and filled with a little bit of awe. Draco barely needed to consider his rebuttal, it was habit, they had been at each other's necks for the past four years after all.

“Well if it isn't wonder boy, Not getting enough acclaim among the living so you've decided to join the dead? Or am i just getting special treatment?” Rather than the usual comebacks he would have expected the boy grinned at him, truly an completely and that alone almost startled him backwards, rather he was left speechless and shaken. 

The boy merely continued to grin at him leaving Draco to feel severely wrong footed as he stared at the boy who… well he wasn't sure… whether he was living or dead for that matter, he had the same feel as the light but... 

“/what?” Draco demanded sneering at the other boy who finally seemed to find his tongue. 

“I’ve come to get you” was all he said and gee… didn't that clear things up? 

“Excuse me?” 

“I've come to bring your snotty arrogant behind back to life you idiot!” The boy's tone was far too amused to actually mean that as an insult but Draco was still stuck…

“I don't know who you think you are potter, but death is kinda final, and who says I even want to go back?” Draco all but shouted, anger hiding the confusion in his tone.

The boy's features darkened then as he took a step towards him. Draco didn't step back couldn't, because he would be giving in to the pull so the boy was able to close in on him with very little difficulty, the light surrounding him refracting around him in a constant flow. The boy advanced until he was toe to toe with the Malfoy heir, a fire in his eyes, power and anger colouring his scowl. Now Draco had been on the receiving end of many of Harry's glares but this one? This one was different, this one was dangerous and it set Draco’s teeth on edge. Not even his milk bottle lenses could hide the heat of the emotion. 

“Now see here you spoilt brat. I did not just avenge your hide, decapitate a witch and invoke magic to bring your ass back, just to fail because you are too arrogant to take an opportunity you were presented with.” the boy snarled and Draco responded in kind. 

“It is not your decision to make Potter”  
The boy actually growled in response. “So you would deny your mother, your father, of having their son returned to them? Are you really that selfish?” his response hit the young malfoy in the gut. He knew this would hurt his parents but there was nothing he could do, he was dead for merlin's sake. But he saw a glint of something else there, of guilt. He glared at the boy for bringing this confusion for trying to guilt him into it of all things. Draco spat his response. 

“Well isn't that rich? The golden boy attempts to manipulate to get his way, to assuage his own guilt it would seem. That's low Potter, you better be careful or someone may mistake you for a slytherin.” the boy didn't flinch, didn't take offence but the guilt did show as he shook his head. 

“You are a fool Draco, will you really allow your pride, your arrogance to get in the way of what you want? Or are you just too much of a coward to face what life has in store for you?”  
The boy stepped back, his face holding a small malicious smile. “Scared Malfoy”

It was a challenge. Pure and simple. And Draco had never been able to deny Potter a challenge. He responded with the words he remembered from their duel.

“You wish.” He stepped back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip ahead!!!!!


	38. Moon light and Broomsticks (or To Be young)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG i am so sorry this is so late.... 
> 
> All im gonna say about it is that wisdom teeth are a bitch and the emergency NHS Dentists are somethin to be feared (Though we love them for all that they do) 
> 
> Again soo sorry for how late this is!!!! 
> 
> written on my phone so there will be mistakes!

Harry had felt the months fall by. He had watched his magic writhe as he learnt what he could. Marvolo had been more present, more confident and Harry was happy to see it. Although the evenings where the man all but collapsed beside him, watching the fire as Harry lulled him to sleep, they were his favourites. When they could both settle in peace and allow the magic to flow between them. 

He had only needed to subdue the man once since, when he hadn't been quick enough to avoid Rabastans bone breaking curse. But in his own defence he had been fighting all four of his professors and had been distracted by Tom's arrival. Rabastan had looked a little smug at actually having hit him and Marvolo had not taken that kindly. Once he had been healed up by Regulus all four had made a swift exit as Harry calmed the man who was almost spitting. He had attempted to tell Harry he couldn't duel anymore, had shouted the incompetence of servant’s, or his lack of reliability. 

Harry had been unimpressed and had silenced the man not long after that and had allowed the man to scream his vitriol soundlessly. Harry had dropped him panting and exhausted before getting him up and ordering him to duel. The man had not been happy though Harry's magic had whipped at him violently inciting the man to cast. Needless to say Marvolo didn't hit. No matter how hard he went, no matter how hard he tried, Harry had evaded it all. Once Tom had been all but magically exhausted, Harry had dropped him again, constraining his magic, sweating but not nearly as badly as the man before him. He had crouched down to the man who eyed him with more than a little admiration and Harry couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him. He had almost stepped away then unsure but he had held firm setting his gaze on the downed man. 

“It is not your place to tell me what I can or cannot do Marvolo, I may accept your concern, I may accept your advice but you will not order me to cower behind another, you will not limit what i do. You will never think to do so again. Is that clear?”

The man below him trembled slightly but nodded his acceptance. 

Harry hadn't let up his hold on the man for the evening and Marvolo hadn't asked him to, he had merely laid by his side for the evening in a pose that had become familiar to them both. 

Severus by comparison had been an infrequent visitor much to the potions master's ire. The old fool was apparently more paranoid than ever. The best thing to come out of it however, were Harry's Occlumency shields, they were all but impenetrable now. Severus had been uncertain when he had come for their third session but Harry had sat him down, had talked business as it were, allowed the dour man to vent his frustrations. It was usually followed by a bottle of merlot for the man while Harry stuck to his tea, Harry never far from the man's touch, never willingly at least. They had cultivated a close relationship after the first session. The man like Tom needed reassurance at times, needed the care. But he was a force once angered, after the incident Harry had seen all that Severus could have become. He could have rivalled Tom in power, in skill, and his rage… 

If Harry ever died, if he were ever killed by those he was attempting to save, by dumbledore, by a traitor…. He didn't think the wizarding world would survive it. 

The thought had seemed hilarious when it had first come to him. At the end of his recovery, he had been sat between the two, well sort of. The entire circle had been present for a meeting, for planning. Severus taking his left as always and Marvolo his right upon the sofa. And when the rest had left none of them had moved. Harry had leant against Severus, still tired by the entire ordeal but unwilling to be put to bed once more. He had pulled Tom, who was looking equally exhausted, onto his lap. Severus had taken it with his usual sarcasm but had not complained, merely shifting himself so Harry could lean in more comfortably with marvolo on his lap. It was Tom who had summoned the book, a muggle tale of all things and held it up to Severus. Who had merely sighed in exasperation before beginning in on it.

Sat between the two, their magic calm but flowing around them as Harry allowed his mind to drift, he had to withhold the chuckle. 

That was not to say his days were filled with thoughts of the two men, they weren't... mostly. 

Between his studies, dueling practice and politics that Lucius had begun in, Harry had been busy. Learning the power he wielded even without the Magic’s chosen thing had been a revelation to say the least. That wasn't to say his learning of politics was smooth sailing… it was anything but. The entire system was outdated and defunk, so easily manipulated and corrupted. It had amused him to a ridiculous level but also made him feel sick to his stomach. It was so easy for the old man to manipulate, with the right people in the right places he could control the outcomes far too easily. He had said as much to Lucius who had tried to defend it but Harry had cut all arguments flat with one simple question. 

“Have you ever been successful at bribing someone within the system?” the man's silence and constipated look had said it all. Still for now he had to work within the system and he would, but he would need to destroy it in quick succession. The thing was too entrenched in tradition, in the corruption that it would be unavoidable. After all the wizarding world, especially the British one had been so far from the path, the truth of magic for so many centuries…

And between all that, dueling practice, studying with the Durmstrang tutors and focusing his control. He had been run ragged. Though not completely. Every other saturday evening he was alone, and he escaped just for a little while. A part of him felt guilt, but he had needed it, it was a release. Because he could train physically, magically but he was left restless. And only one thing seemed to shake it. Every Other week after the incident he had left his suite and headed for the quidditch pitch. No one had caught on, Dobby had ensured that despite his misgivings about the entire situation. But by 3 months in, things changed. Krum had been there, everytime. Usually pottering about, maintaining brooms and charms within the space. But he had smiled at Harry every time he had seen him. Harry still hadn't given the man a name, so the amused and exasperated once quidditch star had taken to calling him син флаш, or his blue flash. Harry had asked why on his fourth visit, wondering what it had meant. 

The man had smiled at him before responding, “because your eyes are the piercing blue that I will never forget and you are never here for long, and when you leave it is as if you were never here at all.” Harry knew it was flattery. His glamour was as it was to avoid looking memorable, his blue eyes dull and forgettable but he couldn't help but feel touched by the man's words. He had smiled genuinely up at him before leaving. 

The next visit however was unlike those that preceded it, Krum had joined him in the air, racing him and keeping pace with his leg strapped to his Broom. They had chased each other through the caverns, the faux setting sun illuminating their path. Windswept and red cheeked, Harry had sat with him after though only for a short time, they had bantered back and forth for a while before Harry gathered himself to leave. And they retained the pattern, their flights growing slightly shorter, until he was coming for the man's company just as much as he came for the flight. 

Until Harry had broken the pattern.

After the imbolc even he had felt energised. He had barely even been able to stay still all but shooing the man out of his suites, he had barely waited half an hour before he escaped on their heels, needing to move, to feel free. He had entered the cavern to find it empty, he hadn't been surprised by that. Retrieving the broom from the shed he set off into the air, reveling in the breeze, in the freedom of the act. Not fifteen minutes later he was joined in the air by Victor. The man had met his gaze questioningly but high on the freedom, the adrenaline, the magic, Harry had merely given the man a cheeky grin before flying free, outstripping the man easily as he poured his magic into the broom beneath him. The man gave chase as they soared through the stadium, Harry flying high and fast, diving and swerving with little fear and far too much courage. When he landed, he did so out of deference to the other man, knowing he couldn't cope more than an hour, his leg strapped as it was. Harry was still jittery, the magic sitting under his skin, unused and Harry was unable to release it not here. He turned to the man to make his apologies and leave only to find the man much closer than he had expected. 

“Victor?” Harry saw the man's eyes, familiar now in their colour and shape yet the expression was not one he had encountered in the man before. Slightly off kilter Harry barely had time to comprehend what was going on. He had been crowded against the shed door, his eyes focused on the older man’s gaze. 

“My little blue flash, how you look in the star light..” the words were hushed, the man close as he almost leant against Harry's form, “You have no idea what i wish to do to you” the man went to kiss, but his being screamed out, his magic rebelled. Harry reacted by turning the man so it was he who was against the door, Harry had him pinned against it, arms outstretched and held by his magic as his anger at the man's presumption took center stage. 

He all but hissed in the other man's ear as his magic pressed hard against him, “Don’t think me a pretty thing to be taken, Victor” 

The man shuddered under his grip, his neck dropping to the side as his body relaxed. Blood Thundered through his veins as the magic whorled around him, he felt high, he felt strong and oh so powerful. 

Instinct took over and before he even knew what he was doing he was kissing the other man. It was clumsy in its haste, in its force as Harry slipped in closer. It did not seem to matter to the man beneath his touch, who shivered under his fingers. Harry allowed it to guide him, the pleasure of it, to touch, to take and to give, his hands exploring the others' form. He was wearing only loose fitted robes, buttoned on its side rather than its center. Without much though Harry flicked them open revealing pale skin beneath. Magic coursed through his fingers on to the man beneath sending another groan of pleasure through Victor as he caressed his skin. The man beneath him, though bound, was not passive. He ground back against harry s form groaning at the contact of the clothed members. It was quick it was dirty and it was charged and before long the two were coming together in almost wordless groans. 

It had not been the last time, and Harry enjoyed the time, he did not love the man, but it was a release he would never have dreamed of. And he had trusted the man for that. He trusted Victor to be his first. It had been but a few days before the ostraca that they had taken the step, after flying for a while, the man had approached him with questioning fingers and a lustful look. Harry had taken him. Hard and fast as they were wont. The man had already prepared himself, in hope perhaps or knowing. Harry hadn't questioned it and had laid the man out on the benches wringing screams of pleasure from the hard body reflecting the faux moonlight beneath his. After they had lounged on the benches, quiet in the afterglow, exchanging languid kisses unlike any they had shared before. 

And Harry couldn't help but wonder if perhaps they could be more. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... This is Totally necessary for the plot... Please dont kill me!


	39. The Passage of Time (and the issues of complacency)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look! its a double bill!!!!!
> 
> Again written on my phone so i will go through and edit it but i didnt want to leave you hanging!
> 
> Enjoy and thankyou for sticking with me!

Rage. Rage, magic and betrayal, it thundered through him and he could barely comprehend reason, barely hold his magic from incinerating the trembling man before him. 

He had been so stupid, so naive and caught up in… God he didn't even know anymore. The trembling thing at his feet attempted to speak but Harry merely sneered down at him, silencing the man viciously as his magic set alight to his tongue. The man had said enough. Anger raged beneath his skin as he fought with himself. He deserved his vengeance, he deserved his revenge, fuck the consequences, he didn't care. Not anymore. He went to advance… 

*** 

Six months had passed in a flash, or so it had seemed to Regulus. His lessons with Harry had advanced but were nowhere near complete. But what had already had come from them, oh it was worth his stationary placement. 

If samahain had been powerful, yule when powered by seven, Marvolo and Severus taking their places had been so much more. Imbolc had been even better, although they had once again been a circle of five. Harry had led that one and the difference was tangible. Even the young lord had been high on it opting to sleep off the energy while the others had celebrated in the staff rooms. They had celebrated into the morning, all of them the worse for wear by the next evening. But the tribute had been so powerful that they had been feeling the after effects for the days to come, all of them stronger, and more in tune ostrava had been an experience in itself. Once again a circle of seven though with Lucius and Sanguini taking the place as Harry cast. Durmstrang had felt the power run-through its caverns, the life within its caves flourishing to new heights leaving the herbology master delighted and confused. The young man had come so far in such a short span of time that he could hardly believe it, the strength and power he was able to channel was unbelievable. It left him filled with anticipation. Anticipation and hope that they might have a chance to save the lady after all. 

*** 

The Wizengamot was stuffy, it always had been much to Lucius’ disgruntlement, his only pleasure was Dumbledore's inability to be present. Dolores too was not present which only made his job easier. He had been hard at work the past few months after his “Bereavement period”though that period had been more about making sure his son was coping more than anything. The moment his son had walked through his floo, he had thought he was dreaming, he had carried his son's body through the threshold of Prince manor less than 12 hours earlier after all. But his lord, Potter of all people had succeeded in something that he had never thought possible. A part of him rankled at his son now being a vampire, of course it did. But not as much as his adversaries may come to think. 

Growing up Draco had held almost all of the traits for a full Veela inheritance so he had years to prepare himself for his son's fate. He knew no matter what his son would not remain completely human. no , it rankled him not that his son was a being now. No, it was the necessity of him becoming a vampire, that he had failed to protect him from that fate. It just made him need to follow his lord with all the more loyalty. He had returned his son to him and was seeking a path to protect him and his kind. So slowly he had been building up the support, the backing through the wizengamot. So many backroom conversations alongside so many public interviews had worn him thin. But it was worth it, or at least it would be worth it. 

His lord would prevail. Over the last 6 months he had learnt that much. The young man had a mind like none other. He had listened, he had learnt and he would wager that the man could rival even him on the floor of the wizengamot. But he had summerally disregarded the use for the institution as it was, as being outdated and corrupted by using Lucius’ own lessons against him. He had been impressed. The young man was still learning the systems, how to manipulate them, how to engage with them, but half their sessions now had turned into a hypothetical discussion of a new governing system… 

And Lucius was certain that the discussions wouldn’t remain hypothetical for long.

The board of governors had been a whole other issue. He had had to step down of course, but before he did Madame Zabini had made quite the impression and had been able to take his seat with very little effort. It helped that she had always appeared as a neutral. 

Dumbledore had not fought hard against her. He had regretted that very quickly as as soon as her place was secured she had questioned everything the oldman and his contingent had put forward relentlessly. Playing the overprotective mother to a T, an act Lucius would never have been able to pull off. She played the board like she was born to it and the results were already bearing fruit.

Though not enough and it had the unfortunate consequence of Dumbledore pulling his ranks closer making the entire situation almost untenable for Severus, he had been grouchier than ever much to their young lords amusement and dismay. Their lessons almost always running late into the night. To the point if Igor knew the man was coming or had arrived he cancelled any other appointments the young lord may have. It had been amusing to listen to his complaints through the fire inbetween updates for their agenda. 

“Lord Malfoy” the gentle, elder female voice interrupted his thoughts, as he turned to see the figure of Lady Augusta Longbottom approach. She had been a great ally since the “loss” of his son, supporting him in safety measures and matters of justice. A miniscule part of him felt a bit of guilt at using their supposed loss as a means to gain her trust but… in the long run he was protecting her, and their world so he wouldn't not use it. Smiling gently towards the older woman he extended his arm to hers in a way that had become familiar over the last two months. 

“Lady Longbottom, would you accompany me to tea between our brief recess?” 

The woman as alway crooked an eyebrow in supposed thought, though both knew that she would. The woman had the political acumen of a seasoned politician. Not that she had been active, not openly or as a figure head but the woman was shrewd and held a great sense of morality. The fact that she had supported Lucius of all people on so many occasions had only enforced his “reformed” status. 

“I suppose that would be agreeable Lord Malfoy” she hooked her arm through his, not resting her weight but as always making it clear whom she was accompanying. 

He wondered when all was said and done if she would forgive him for his deception, for his omissions? Perhaps, perhaps not, but in the end he would be saving her family if nothing else. Walking slowly the two exited the hall, they had much to discuss after all. 

***

Sanguini watched the young malfoy. He was coming along well. He had put up a fight at the beginning about training in this way but his father and mother had helped. It was the physicality of it. The boy, because unlike the lord the youngman was still a boy in mind, had been so used to the active nature of wizarding magic that switching to the ambient side had been difficult. And once he started training, once he had gained a foothold it became clearer than ever that Draco was not a normal vampire. 

Sanguini knew he had not been the moment he had stepped out of the room, and had not attacked the first breathing thing he met. He didn't have blood lust, not exactly. Though he needed feeding semi regularly, it was not as regular as a normal transitioning vampire. He didn't feel the compulsion to take, to attack, he just became lethargic and weak. Narcissa and Regulus had taken up the positions of donors quickly enough, Regulus having experience in such matters and Narcissa as his mother had forced it on him when he refused in the first month. Sanguini had made a note of not to anger the witch after that conflict.

But the truly unique thing about Draco, a facet of magic he had seen only in the sisters, was his ability to use active magic. It was nowhere to the scale the young man was used to, but as his control and use of Ambient magic grew, he was able to channel it so effectively that he was able to convert it wandlessly in to active magic. So far he had only been able to summon objects, levitate them and cast a few weak disarming charms but he was only beginning, he was growing and learning. And he was becoming something… old… like the vampires of old. And sanguini enjoyed watching him grow. 

***

Rookwood was nervous. He had had the pleasure of seeing his lord cast, of seeing him give tribute. He had felt his rage against his skin but he had also felt the calm protectiveness and joy that ran through it in a non-hostile situation. The young man was powerful, wickedly intelligent and according to the Lestranges wickedly skilled and imaginative during a duel. 

Still he was nervous. Rookwood could see the waves the young man was already creating. Magical peoples and tribes who were outside the ministerial systems, who followed the old ways were becoming more active, creatures were more present and more aware than he had seen in his entire career. The backstep in Dumbledore's power and the effectiveness of the Malfoy lord was being felt not only in Britain but was affecting the world. 

But he wasn’t the only one who had noticed.

The unspeakables had noticed the spikes in magic, the affects it was having which was leading them to question the cause, leading them to search. To hope. Rookwood diverted their attention, the best he could but the unspeakables were head hunted for their knowledge, for their intelligence and drive. His colleges could only be kept at bay for so long. 

Still it had given them hope, as magic came alive, as it became that little bit stronger within the earth, within its beings, it gave his colleges hope where despair had reigned for so long. He was loath to take that away from them. 

There was also movement among the dark sect, it was almost indiscernible unless someone looked. Figures were talking, plans were being made, he could see it in his once cohorts gazes, in the whispers of private libraries and supposed afternoon teas. There was no one discernable figurehead, not yet but these people were playing it smarter than Dolohov who had stepped into the light so readily. 

They had learnt their lesson it seemed. 

He had been on the team who had investigated Carrow manor. He had known what had happened. Had been informed of their lords actions. But to find the amount of wild magic, the husks of wizards whose magical signatures had all but been eradicated by his lord's magic. That was something else. In the end the victims as the aurour force had named them had only been identified by their wands. To the horror of most, although many had seen it as justified. Unfortunately they had drawn parallels between the scene and that of Potter's disappearance. It hadn’t been a very tangible link that had been quickly dismissed but there had been a link made. According to Severus the fool had said nothing of it but that did not mean that nothing would come of it. 

So Rookwood observed, he listened, he diverted and reported. The next year couldn't pass soon enough… 

***

Igor was frustrated. Really freaking frustrated. Since their lords lapse in judgement with the Malfoy heir and his physical capabilities Marvolo had been a nightmare. He had somehow, and Igor would really like to work out how, diverted his portkey to drop him off into the headmasters office rather than their young lord's suites. He checked in and all but demanded a report on the young lord's health as every other week before making his way down to the young man's suites after doubling the number of his visits. This he could have dealt with….

But the man was an utter pain for remembering his glamours so wrapped up in his concern for the young man. Multiple teachers had seen him make his way from his offices to the isolated suites on more than one occasion. Igor had been able to sweep most of the gossip away with a stern look and a reminder of their policy of an isolated student's privacy. But they knew of him now and Igor half wanted to brain the man. 

The young lord however was an utter marvel. Once he had recovered he had been practicing and learning at an unprecedented rate. He had confronted him… well discussed his renewed vigour for his studies with the young man who had merely watched him stutter over his words with amusement before responding. 

“I hesitated once Igor, we don't have the time for me to do so again.” and had then all but stonewalled him for anymore discussion of the topic. Igor was faintly concerned about it but accepted it nonetheless. The young man was still socialising with the circle and took rests after the solstices and didn't push his body to the utter edge since the incident so he was content for the most part to let the young man continue. He had shown no signs of burn out yet. 

Still igor watched the young man, both to give the mother hen of a once dark lord a report but also for his own sake. He had become quite fond of his young lord afterall.

***

Marvolo had been watching. Ever since the incident, and Harry's collapse, whenever he had a chance he had been there, by the young man's side, checking in on his health and watching for any signs of madness. He couldn't help himself. He had fallen and so could his young lord. When he had ordered him that night, to curse them, to use that spell marvolo had barely hesitated. But he had a little. But he had been ordered so he had given in. and he had felt the pleasure of it race through him once again. But unlike all the times before it had not been all consuming. It had not been just him and his victims. No harry had been there, his magic wrapped around him, keeping him anchored keeping him present and had remained there even after the spells had ended. 

The pleasure of the crucio was fleeting. The thought struck him like a slap. All force and shock, though it did very little damage. No it had brought him more thoroughly back into reality, back into his conscious mind than anything before. He saw with utter clarity that he could never be the same, could never find true pleasure, true fulfillment in fleeting moments of pleasure and order. No he could only find fulfillment could only live in the present moment, in the joy of harrys power and in the chaos it brought.

And then he almost lost it all. When the young man had collapsed, when the magic cleared. His heart had leapt. He had frozen watching the still body of his master, his harry fall and he had frozen. That image had repeated itself in his nightmares since, coloured in a variety of iterations, scenarios and scenes yet they all ended the same. With Harry falling. He hadn't left the mans side while he was recovering. Had lost his temper and had shouted the man down in a fit of fear and anger. And he had not been punished. 

No the boy had smiled up at him with his warm verdant gaze and had apologised, assuring him it would be fine and it wouldn't happen again. As much as Marvolo had hoped for that to be the case. He didn't trust it. So when he was away he set back to his tasks with a haste he had not before. But politics unfortunately took time. He had begun working his way around clans and tribes, occasionally bringing Regulus or Sanguini to one they had a rapport with. 

He had secured meetings and arranged at least neutrality truces from warrior tribes until such time they had been able to meet the new lord of magic. His presence had not taken much explanation to some. To those who prized creature blood or those who knew the signs and stories of the lords of magic. Unfortunately these were few and far between though the young man's seasonal rituals since the first he hadn't missed one had made a splash. Yule had been particularly impressive with a circle of seven once again led by Regulus. He and Severus had been able to attend that one and its tribute had been that much larger for their contribution. They had all left the ritual filled with joy and brimming with energy. The entire circle had crashed the night after; He, Severus and Harry on the sofa by the fire. He had never felt so warm as he had then.

The imbolc had once again been observed by the five though, on that occasion, Harry had led and Marvolo had felt the release from his camp in the sahara. The tribe he had been speaking with at the time had been rather difficult but once they felt it… they had not hesitated pledging allegiance, not even giving thought to remaining neutral. The Ostraca, had also been successful, Durmstrang itself had been granted a boon from it much to the Herbology professors, shock, love and ire. Igor called him a complicated man and Marvolo wasn't going to question it. Their caverns however had been gifted, the plants, the life that thrived there had been boosted and brought on so much.

The goblins had even felt it according to Lucius anyway. They had been more motivated of late, trying to wrangle information and favours out of their customers for favours in return. Their eventual visit to Gringotts in the coming year would be eventful to say the least. 

He had even made some headway with various african ministries in particular the egyptians. They had an unprecedented level of knowledge that they hid from all though Regulus’ interactions with them in the past had gotten them through a lot of red tape. They were among one of the few ministries to visibly and loudly protest the Warlocks actions in hiding magics weakening. Yet their representatives were strictly controlled. But their old practitioners, the ones who studied the ancient tomes, the archaic beliefs had recognised it. And the Egyptians had entered a secret pact with very little pushing on his part. 

Though he still had so much to do. A year, that was all, he would make it count. Every second he was away from his lord he would make it count.

***  
Severus Portkeyed in to the lord's domain. It had been six months since the revival. At least that's what Igor had taken to calling it. The man had to stop naming things…. Anyway when his lord had emerged from the room he had all but collapsed with the physical strain he had put his body through. And to the entire cohort's shock it had been Draco who had caught him. The sight had shocked them still and it had been only the young boys questioning “uncle severus?” that had pulled him out of it. The boy had done something extraordinary that day. It had been Regulus who had worked out what the young man had actually done. 

The presence of sanguinis venom had halted the Malfoy heirs progression into the other world. It had not been enough to pull him back to change him, not alone, but Harry had been able to do it. The boy was still not sure how he had done it but he had. It had been an adjustment to put it lightly for the young Malfoy but he was coming to terms with his new status as a vampire. His parents had been quick to accept him as he was now. Both of them had been in tears at the fact he was even there, no matter his new status. And sanguini had worked with him almost exclusively since. Though the vampire was struggling with it. Apparently the young malfoy was stronger than the usual modern vampires, his ambient magic closer in strength to the vampires of old. But he was coping, helping the young man to control his new found strength and powers. 

Harry however had been out for a week. Utterly exhausted from the strain of channeling raw magic. Any other wizard would have risked becoming a squib with how far he had pushed his body. But being who he was as Narcissa would say, made that outcome virtually impossible. Marvolo hadn't left the young man's side for a week after that and had visited much more regularly after, much to igors ire, especially as the man had taken to portkeying directly to igors office rather than the suites to question the man over the young lords well being. 

The entire ordeal seemed to have been a good thing as far as Severus could see. Marvolo had finally begun to accept himself, his failings and flaws that could be of use and had grown in confidence since. It amused Severus to watch the man come back into himself, and had amused him even more hearing the man who had been so subservient take the young lord to task over his own well being. It had amused harry as well and when the man went to retreat into himself it had been the damn house elf of all things to swiftly kick him out of it,   
giving the young man a piece of his own mind as soon as the once dark lord was finished. 

Harry had accepted with grace, and half promises which Snape of course had not missed. Much to the young man's ire. Unfortunately he had not been able to return as frequently to the young man's side since the end of that week. The old fool having been on his hide since, all but barring him from leaving the castle. Having become more paranoid than ever after the hogsmeade Massacre as the Prophet had so gleefully dubbed it. Excluding Draco 5 students had died in the attack, two third year hufflepuffs, a 4th year raven claw and two 6th years one griffin and one snake.

Falma Grimmson, a dark witch without a doubt but extremely talented in charms though with a mild sadistic streak. Still a child though and one of his. His snakes had received a large round of disdain for the attacks which was mildly ironic considering it was one of theirs that had been the primary target, but logic didnt account when dealing with prejudice. More than once he had had to break up fights between his snakes and whichever self proclaimed judge decided they deserved the punishment of the day.

He was almost thankful for Umbridge's proclamation of students not gathering in groups larger than three, almost.. The toad was a vile creature who was becoming more and more confident and more volatile by the day. 

She was a problem and she wasn't the only one. He was becoming increasingly worried by the attitudes and words coming from the other two thirds of the golden trio. Weasley had become one of the worst of the bullys, possibly outdoing even the mutt in his time. He at least seemed to contain himself to one target and never attacked the younger years. The bloody weasley boy however, he had caught him on more than one occasion terrorising the younger snakes and picking fights with the older. And Granger had become even more unbearable, that or the young lord had acted as a distraction and he had never noticed how bad she could be. 

But it was the rumours and the opinions that they were spouting that were giving him true cause for concern. He had hoped, had thought they had been friends with Harry, that they believed in his gryffindor facade and had actually cared for the young man. Now they whispered among the others of how the boy must have gone dark. Reminding the student body of his status as a parselmouth, inciting fear and twisting events of how it was convenient at how Harry had known where the troll was in his first year, as if the eleven year old had contrived the entire event. Of how he had been followed by a grimm in his third year, and reminding them how he was in the triwizard tournament, against the rules. Despite the common knowledge of his kidnapping, and of the ritual they pointed out that no one truly knew what happened, that the area had been covered in wild magic and of how the rat was unconscious before any one arrived to find Cedric's body. Anything could have happened in that time. And of Harry’s well known rivalry with the young Malfoy and of how convenient it was that he was the target of such a coordinated attack after the young man had gone missing.

And more concerning still Albus had done nothing to stop it, had kept his silence on the issue and allowed the rumours to grow, to expand and it had all coalesced now into an article. Into the daily prophet. 

It was not the only issue either, Albus had held another meeting where he had told his sheep to be on the lookout, for any movement of the dark. Moving them away from the search for potter. Though indicating that the two may be connected. It was a masterful manipulation on the old man's part. And just last night there had been another meeting, one that had facilitated this visit. 

Severus was to make contact with Igor as their new isolated student was of interest. It had taken all of Severus’ occlumency skills to hide his reactions and it left him thankful that the two mutts had not returned. He had spoken of how the young man was of fleeting interest but could become a threat. But the man had known too much, He had known the boy had three regular professors who were stationed at the school, of how there was a regular professor who visited almost bi-weekly and of how Igor took special interest in the young man. He had known that the young man was a powerful wizard but the description he had given was that of the glamour. That at least was some slight protection to them. He didn't know it was harry. But it left them with a much larger issue. 

They had a spy in their midst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dunnnnnn! 
> 
> Thoughts?


	40. Revelations (and Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos and Comments!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!!!!

Severus watched the young man, knowing that no amount of reason, no amount of rationality would break through to the young man this time. It was personal. The pain and rage was palpable through the young man's magic. The look in his eyes when he had told him there was a spy, a spy who knew specific information that only specific people knew. The boy had looked stricken as they had asked the circle he hadn't wanted to believe it was one of them. And he had been right. Each of them opened their minds without pause, had answered the call of harry's magic and all he had seen was truth. But the young man had known while the others had remained ignorant. Severus was only glad he had come so early in the morning for it to be night here.

Harry had sent Dobby to acquire a man with the instructions to obliviate him of the entire experience if he was innocent. The circle had been stunned, none of them had realised he had even been leaving the suites let alone socialising with another. Harry’s voice had been quiet and deceptively calm, having sent most of the circle away once more. Only the twins, Igor and himself remained as the form of Victor Krum entered the domain, Marvolo had not been called, his loyalty was unquestionable. He had been asleep it seemed when Dobby had nabbed him, the man scrabbling to his feet as Dobby dumped him on the floor. He had taken his wand out to cast only to be disarmed by Igor and had backed up like a cornered animal as he eyed the men before him. 

Harry hadn't moved watching the man with cold eyes as he alighted on to the young man's glamour with recognition. “Flash?!” 

Rodolphus of all of them interceded then, immobilising the wide eyed man where he stood as Severus strode forward to look. He looked and he saw, he saw more than he had bargained for. 

The man's mind was a chaos of thoughts and pain, but it was easy enough to navigate as the potions master pulled forward the memories he needed. The memory of waking up in the Hogwarts infirmary, of being alone in a sea of the unknown and of the pain that ached through his leg, only for a familiar miss granger to appear. As what happened became clear, he saw the young man grow in anger in frustration. Only for him to be soothed by the younger girl. 

When he had found out he was retired for this, for a madman's game he was almost overwhelmed with anger, confessing it all to the young woman, she had taken it all and soothed him and spoke to him, and warned him. Warned him that the madman's game was not over. He had not believed her, not at first and they had drifted apart as he returned to Bulgaria and she remained in England but they had still spoken. Harry not reappearing and and the girls ever fearful letters had forced him to react, to play some part. If the being who had maimed him was still alive, if the puppet master was still scheming he had a chance at venting that rage, of helping the young woman he loved.

So he had written back, asking how he could help, what he could do. It was then that a plan was created. Igor had already offered the young man a position in Durmstrang and with his access he could play spy. He was hesitant about it at first. It was his school, his home. But since he returned he noticed something off, of Igor's investment in the isolated student, of the new professors who were dedicated in a large number only to him and the frequent visits of others to the castle. But he couldn't find a way in, couldn't find a way to get the information he needed. He had seen the young man in question once before, when they had picked him up in greece. And the teachers spoke of him with awe of his capabilities. But that was all, it wasn't enough and they needed more. 

And then the boy came, it was a complete coincidence that he was even there, chance had granted him an opportunity. The boy was not that tall, dirty blonde with watery blue eyes, but Krum could admire his ability, and could admire his wit. He knew how to draw people in, how to keep them interested so he did. And then the young man broke the pattern and he had arrived to see him flying his magic alive around him in a way he had never witnessed. When they had landed he could see the tension, the adrenaline coursing through him, pent up frustration and the fire in his eyes. The boy would be easy… he could take and take and the boy would give and he would be able to gain more of an incite… Hermione need never know the means after all. 

Severus stilled at the sight of it, of Harry's lust, of his power, seeing the other man's confusion at the flip, but Severus could see his lord in that moment. And then the man betrayed him, Harry had revealed more in those post coital moments than he had probably meant to, useless pieces of information, small signs of effortless wandless magic. But it had been enough, enough to reveal his depths of knowledge and an inkling as to the power the youngman was hiding. And Krum had reported it all, had stirred the suspicions. And had planned to take it further, to investigate further, he had already begun to stalk Regulus. With plans to dose the man for more information. 

Centering himself, Severus pulled out of the other man's mind, not gently but not as aggressively as he might want, they may have a use for him after all. 

He had turned to meet the young lord's eye, but he hadn't needed to say a word for the young lord to know, the weary questioning magic turning ice cold in an instant as the young man focused his gaze. 

Severus moved to the side, it was unconscious, instinctual as he felt the rage sharpen and dive towards the once quidditch legend.

The man screamed at the force of it as he was lifted from the ground, Harry's gaze hard and focused. Severus tried to intercede, lowering his occlumency shields in a bid to communicate with the young man. He took the invitation, only for what he found to enrage him more, darkness and loathing filling the young man's mind at what he found.

***

Harry knew Severus had invited him into his mind as an attempt to soothe him, to redirect his focus… the potions master had miscalculated. Harry saw Krum for what he was, how he had used him, how he had planned to use him further, to attack those that were his. And if that were not enough Harry slipped further into Snapes mind, following the trail of memories of his once best friends. Of their whispers and rumours, of the manipulation and mistrust. To see the boy he had once called his first true friend, one of his own age whisper of how he was responsible for all the failures of dumbledore, of how he was the dangerous one. Their betrayal fed his anger further until all he could see was the rage and the all consuming hate. 

But they weren't here… only Krum was there to face his wrath, with far more gentleness than he thought himself currently capable of, he slipped frome severus’ mind and faced the man who was hovering in the air, now watching him with bloodshot eyes and far too much victorious knowing… fool. 

Harry slammed the man into the floor of his suite eliciting a groan from the form as his magic roiled angry against the walls. He advanced closer peering down at the trembling man as he asked his question. 

“Why?” it was inelegant, inarticulate and could mean so many things, be asking so many different questions. Krum answered the wrong one as he smiled up at him. 

“Because you were easy, a few kind words, a flight and you were mine” Harry didn't even think about it as he threw his magic at the trembling form smashing him backwards at its brute force, breaking his nose in the process. 

The man chuckled hollowly as he looked back up to speak. So Harry sent his magic into the man, burning his tongue in the process. The man had said enough that night. But he wanted to do more, he wanted to rip him apart piece by piece before putting him back together to begin the process once more. He took a step forward only to be halted by Severus's form. He glared up at the man, Rage and hurt swirling in his gaze and the man met it, unflinchingly but with resignation. 

“We may need him, My Lord, if he went missing now it would put my place as a spy at risk” 

Harry wanted to snarl, to spit at the man. In this moment he didn't care for the wider game, for the big picture he just wanted to hurt, to destroy. His magic converged in on the two, severus taking the brunt of the chill of the pain in his magic, the man winced at it but remained firm, his gaze never leaving the young man. Harry growled at him. Sending his magic to strike at the man one last time, throwing him back against the wall and knocking him unconscious. He snarled at the man before turning towards the dueling room. He needed an outlet for this anger. 

***

Igor watched the two leave. Knowing the man, the boy now slumped against the back wall was the spy, but unsure as to what the plan would entail. Severus followed the young lord but met Karkaroff's gaze, speaking quickly. 

“Detain him somewhere, and don't let him die.”

Informative, as always that one. 

And of course he had left him to deal with the logistics of the fall out. Igor sighed, scanning his assistant coach, or ex-assistant coach, he was breathing which was an impressive show of control on his lord's part but his head was bloody. Stepping forward he began to cast the basic healing charms to stop the man from bleeding out, having received a nasty head wound with his meeting with the bookcase. Thinking Karkaroff decided that obvious might be best. 

“Dobby?” Igor questioned, unsure as to whether the elf would respond to him. The elf appeared looking angry and impatient, as he stared up towards Igor. 

“Um…. “ Okay yes Igor was intimidated by this elf but he didnt think there was a member of the circle who wasn't… well except for marvolo, those two had a weird camaraderie that he was steadfastly not looking into too deeply. “I was hoping to ask if you could transfer this to Prince manor, preferably somewhere small and confined, from which he can not escape.”

The elf grinned back at him, it was toothy and malicious in a way that he had never considered a house elf could look. With a click of it’s fingers the elf and spy were gone from the rooms, leaving the three remaining circle members still and silent. Though igor broke the silence first.

“I am not informing marvolo about this!” and with that he swiftly retreated, Severus’ copy of the Daily Prophet in hand. He would need to contact Lucius as they had some planning to do. 

***

Severus had barely even entered the dueling hall before spells were being cast. He ducked and returned fire. There was no build up, not this time and the young lord had come far in the past 7 months since they had last dueled this way. Severus could hardly keep up and had to resort to conjuring targets and animating them on the fly, so the man had more targets, to ensure his own safety. The magic crackled around them, and Severus knew that this time he would not outlast the young man, he couldn't. So he slowly advanced on the young lord, bringing himself ever closer until Harry was distracted by multiple targets and a piece of flying furniture that had attacked all at once. Making the most of the youngmans distraction he came up behind him wrapping his arms around the young man who froze under his hold. His magic was still angry, still cold held in the air as if frozen in motion. 

The boy cracked in his arms, the sob emanating from his chest and Severus held on as the magic once again converged on his and his lord's form, the despair and the sadness and the hurt. How the young man could hold so much emotion without breaking apart, Snape didn't know. The sob all but howled through the room as the young man tensed with the strength of it. Severus said nothing, what was there to say, he had seen it all, and he had seen more than he could ever wish to, and still not enough. The torrent of foriegn emotions were pulling forth his own as he struggled to keep his mind focused. But the boy must have caught it as he stilled once more in Severus’ arms, slowly he turned and to meet severus’ eyes his green eyes red and wide and severus couldn't find it in himself not to let the youngman in. he couldn't hide it, so he showed the young man, he showed it all. 

The trust, the loyalty, the joy of his companionship and the lust. The lust that he had fought back against, with every dream, every impulse pushed to the back. The young man had moved closer in his investigation until they were mere centimeters apart. Verdant eyes met his, as the young lord searched for something. And then he spoke those soft, lilting words in such a devastatingly broken tone.

“Make me forget”

Severus, so lost in the voice, in the emotions had no time to think as the young mans mouth sealed against his own, gasping in surprise the young man took full advantage, his tongue stroking forward with determination tasting of tea, and a sweetness that could almost rot his teeth, Harry's magic took on a tone of lust and trust and that of all things was what broke Severus’ resolve. 

His hands lifted to grip the young man's head, Harry's hand threading through his hair. The potions master, the death eater, the half-blood, the Spy was lost to it, was lost to reason as he kissed his lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....... Thoughts?


	41. Giving in (or The Light of Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys this chapter was an utter ******.... 
> 
> Sorry for it being late... no valid excuse this time, i have just been mildly useless... 
> 
> Also 700 Kudos! you guys are awesome and thanks for the comments they keep me thinking and give inspiration! you guys are why i keep writing!!!! 
> 
> OH and a lil smut (finally) if you wanna avoid look for the ~~~~~~~ and you can skip! 
> 
> Also let me know if you think i should change the rating, still not entirly sure how the system works...
> 
> Enjoy

He was intoxicating, and broken and hurt and Severus.. Severus knew he shouldn't. He began to pull back only to be met with those green orbs, filled with pain and longing and desperation and Severus couldn’t not give in. He held tight to the form before him, and kissed him back, with purpose, with a need he had hidden for so long and the boy, his Lord relaxed completely into his hold…

This man, this creature was so much more than he had ever thought, ever could have imagined and Severus would accede to his wishes, he would give in to that temptation. He walked the young man backwards until his back was against the wall, trapped within his arms, and he left that mouth eliciting a whimper, only to move on kissing his neck and following the trail of his throat coming to the mans robes, harrys hands on him, by no means passive as he grasped at his hair and his robes, exhaling in gloriously quiet moans, that were for him, only for him. Moving back up, kissing his way to the young lord's ear he whispered, his voice quiet and hoarse, almost unrecognisable. 

“We need to move this to somewhere more fitting, don't you think” 

~~~~~~~

The boy did not respond, instead he apparated the two directly to his bedroom, the magic, so much more evident, made the move utterly effortless, the young man's lust filled eyes barely blinking at the move. Severus didn't stop to think, he pushed him back towards the wall, not pausing to even look at the bed as he began undoing the buttons of the robes, the young man had taken to wearing, finding only a thin tee and sweatpants underneath. He enveloped the man in deeper kisses barely realising the boys hard work at his own robes before they were slipping from his shoulders. Severus didn't let a second go to waste, kissing and worshiping every inch of skin that was revealed until the boy before him was bare, and panting at every brush of finger tips.

Harry was short and lithe but the past ten months of actual care had added height to his stature and a firm line of muscle to his form. And he was flushed and panting… for him. The spell was wandless and whispered against the youngmans ear as his hand descended and the boy writhed under his grasp as he opened beneath him. 

Severus picked him up, the boy's legs wrapping around his waist instinctively before he dropped him on the bed, kissing him deeply, filthy and all consuming as he entered the young man in one smooth thrust. He paused as the boy arched into him, kissing his neck until the young man relaxed once more. Before taking him ruthlessly, just how he had seen the boy take the other, until the the young man was writhing, panting beneath him, his words barely comprehensible. Looking down at the lust filled orbs, glazed over and unseeing, Severus slowed before stilling completely, leaving Harry heaving and wriggling under his hold. The young lord’s focused, no longer glazed and mindless, But there in the moment, in the present and Severus kissed him again. Softly this time, slowly and sweetly, slowing it down so much that the man beneath him was begging for more, writhing under his hold but he didn't let up his pace, until the boy was once more on the edge, moving back to his ear once more. 

“If you want more, take it, My lord” his voice husky and illicit filled with filthy promise.

The youngmans eyes widened, staring up at Severus but then the defiant and powerful man became once more present in his eyes. The youngmans body tensed under his, the tension pulling a groan from the the potions master as he pushed him up until the youngman was sitting on his lap as he took his pleasure, using Severus his grasp firm and demanding until he reached his climax, ripping Severus’ from him in the clench of muscles until they were both slumped together at the foot of the bed, sleepy, sated and filthy. 

~~~~~~~~

Severus went to move only for the boy to tense, holding him tight, the request so clear in his gaze and Snape could not help but to accede once more. He had already come this far.  
Pulling the boy close he whispered the scourgify, kissing Harry gently before leading him up to the top of the bed and tucking them both in, the young man coiled tightly into his side.

It didn't take long for the young man beside him to drift in to sleep as Severus circled his fingers over the bear flesh beside him. Harry was warm and close and he couldn't decide whether this was a dream come true or a nightmare in the making. Staring up he knew no matter the consequences he would always treasure this moment, the moment the lord, that harry had held him close and had trusted him. Even if that were to be gone tomorrow, even if he came to regret giving in, he would always treasure the feel of Harry's form against his in sleep, the trust and the affection the young man always gave him so evidently present in this moment. And by mother magic he hoped he could keep this… banishing his thoughts severus held the man beside him a little tighter as he too drifted into the oblivion.

***

Harry hadn't wanted to wake, he was warm and content...warmer than usual.., shifting slightly he felt the distinct presence of another beside him. And then he remembered. The betrayal, the anger and then… Severus, talking him down, taking his anger spell for spell and then… oh and then. Harry shifted slightly, the soft ache that caressed his lower regions was pleasant and absolutely worth it, a reminder and a confirmation all in one. 

Harry hadn't considered it a possibility that the snarky man may have wanted him, that he would even consider him a prospect… but he hadn't, had he? No, he had hidden it, he had hidden it so well from Harry, from their talks, from their lessons and Harry froze. Had the man wanted it? He hadn't really given the man a choice? He, like Tom, would do just about anything for Harry, hell if he had truly wanted to kill the Bulgarian scum, destroy him completely, Severus would have supported him despite his misgivings. Harry knew that but had listened to his reasonings because he trusted Severus. And Severus had taken the consequences, in allowing him to exercise his anger, had this just been an extension of that? Had he used him in the same way Krum had him?

“I can smell burning, you're thinking too hard” the silken voice ghosted over his ear as the arm around his waist tightened the slightest amount. 

Harry closed his eyes trying to reign in his magic and emotions, just for the man behind him to tighten his hold a little more. 

“I may be a legilimens Harry but from here I can't read your mind, why this guilt, this….” abruptly the man beside him pushed away and Harry couldn't bear to look at him. Had he ruined it all, had he destroyed their friendship, their alliance, had he broken their trust? He didn't know and couldn't bear to look just as he could not help the roiling of his magic, his emotions getting the best of him. The man hadn't left. Harry thought he would, should… how could he even bear to..

The man was above him, pushing lightly on his shoulder and Harry couldn't not move, couldn't not face him, to allow him to have his say. He didn't meet those ebony orbs, the guilt and grief hitting him harder than ever.

“I’m sorry” The words pulled Harry from his spiraling thoughts, as his eyes shot to the other man in complete confusion. They were sad and as guilty as his own as the man continued to speak, “I should never have taken advantage of you and i'm sorry that…'' Harry didn't let the man finish before he interrupted his hand shooting out to grasp the man's cheek, though he couldn't bring himself to touch, he didn't have the right. Not any more…

“I’m the one who should apologise Sev, i… i “ he closed his eyes, unable to meet the man's gaze as he found the words he needed.

“I didn't give you much of a choice, did i? i used you just as he did me and i'm so sorry sev, i wasn't thinking about what you wanted, about the position i put you in and now i might have destroyed everything and you won't trust me anymore and i’m so so so.” Harry didn't get to finish as a pair of thin chapped lips met his own, the kiss held little heat but it halted all of his thoughts all the same. No this kiss was gentle and kind and meant so much more than their initial clash of teeth and tongue. And Harry returned it, how could he not when it may be his last?

After a few moments the man above him broke away and Harry had to hold back a whimper at the loss. Reluctantly he met the other man's gaze expecting to find hurt, anger and perhaps vindication that Harry was like his father after all. But he found none of that. No, he found the gaze he had become accustomed to, the one that the man only allowed in their evenings together as they sat by the fire. The one filled with kindness and trust and… 

A little amusement… that hit Harry in the gut… had this been a game, a play?

No Severus wouldn't do that, couldn't do that, not to him. Confused and mildly offended he watched the man questioningly.

“Harry, if i hadn't wanted to be here, in this position in this place with you i would never have allowed it. If you haven't noticed, I'm quite adept at talking you out of things and if it were truly necessary i’d call on that elf of yours to grab me.” 

“But I…”

The man ducked his head, kissing Harry softly once more, those dark orbs watching him seriously. “I don't regret this Harry, won’t regret this even if what we shared was never to be repeated, I will treasure this moment for the rest of my life, even if you regret it.” 

Harry couldn't take the sadness that descended into those orbs, the resignation Harry could feel in the other man's magic. As Snape lifted his leg to leave he took the moment. Flipping them so the other man was on his back, a softer rendition of the night before, only this time he was not met with a lust filled gaze but a confused one.

Harry focused in on him, trying to read, trying to understand, when he looked he could still feel that loyalty, the trust, as if this had done nothing. He could still feel a guilt leaking off the man for reasons he could not fathom. It had been him in the wrong after all. But he could see that sadness, that sadness he could not bear. 

“How can you not hate me? For, for….” Harry couldn't finish the sentence, the shame eating him alive, and Harry was doing it again, he was stopping him from leaving, from escaping Harry's presence. The man beneath him sighed, his hands coming to rest lightly on Harry's waist… his bare waist he now realised and oh god he had just straddled the man, while they were both completely nude, after he had…

“I would have thought it obvious, but i guess you can still be an idiot at times” the tone was fond and amused and Harry couldn't quite understand, until he found it. As if the man below him had finally let go, and the emotion was a balm that Harry would never have imagined as he stared down at the potions master beneath him. It was pure and unadulterated affection, and it was unlike anything he had ever experienced, the closest being Marvolo’s worship, but this was different, it was care where Marvolo’s was protective, it was want and desire where Marvolo’s was need. Harry could help but shift at the feel of it as the emotion caressed over his skin, leaving him shivering in all the best ways. And that shift brought a delicious friction that pulled a groan from the pair, Severus’ magic filling with lust that interwove with the affection in such an intoxicating pairing that Harry couldn't help but move again, Severus’ hands tightening on his hips.

Meeting the man’s eye’s Harry spoke his toan hoarse in a way he didn't recognise, but the words undeniably his. “I could never regret you, Severus, not if you want me.” 

Harry didn't know who initiated the kiss this time, didn't care, it didn't seem to matter anyway as he lost himself in the man below him for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SLAM*
> 
> Rodolphus: do you think we should go give Severus a hand?
> 
> *A Pleasured Groan echos through the door*
> 
> Rabastan: Not unless you want your bollox hexed off... 
> 
> ... so this is the first piece of smut i have ever written... be kind... 
> 
> But also movement and some acceptance of feelings! 
> 
> .... I'm not sure how Marvolo is gonna take it.... the next three chapters are going to be interesting little buggers...


	42. Fractures (can be revealing)

The cretin was bound before him, usually, Lucius would have been galled by being relegated to guard duty, but as it was, he was in the best position for it. That and if Igor was correct in his assumptions about the situation, the man would not survive long in either Durmstrang or Prince Manor. Igor had created a cover, that the young man was receiving experimental treatment for his leg injury, so he would not be able to be contacted for quite a while. It had been Potter's idea actually, and as always Severus had seen it through. Casting the imperious on Krum to write the note, before extracting each and every detail from the man's mind about his alliance with the fool and his lackeys. Severus had not been kind in his ministrations, and Lucius had not envied his captive. It had been effective however and had led them to a few concerning conclusions. The Bulgarian ministry was writhe with the crow’s spies, as were France and Spain. Altogether they had gained the identities of forty-three individuals who were, at least by Krum’s perspective, working with Dumbledore. 

Which was concerning on three fronts they had been unaware of. Firstly it was clear that Albus didn't trust Severus, as he had had no clue about any of this. Secondly, Marvolo had not gone as unnoticed as they had first thought. And Dumbledore was aware of his visits to their lord, though he was under the impression that “Amon Darcus” Marvolo’s alias was there to court the young wizard, as he was building an alliance among the fringe clans. And that was the third thing, Dumbledore had noticed the movement, despite the secrecy, despite the oaths, he knew something was building and he was doing his damndest to put an end to it, though highly unsuccessfully. 

The only Silver lining? They feared Marvolo’s glamour, his facade and had no idea what was hiding underneath. oh, well that and the fact that Dumbledore had now come to Severus about it. Meaning he wasn't getting very far with the spies he had in place. Now it was only a matter of time and planning. 

***

Victor Krum was ruined. 

Between Igor and Lucius the young quidditch legend was ruined. Igor had been in an utter rage when he found out what had occurred. One of his staff, his teachers, sleeping with a student. Someone he trusted and supported. Who had broken his trust so utterly… 

Igor had been pissed, the spying issue barely entering his field of vision. Once the young man had been obliviated of his memories, they had constructed a situation in which the other man would be caught in the act. Black took on the task, glamouring as their lord and playing the other just enough so Igor could find them, supposedly performing legilimens on the student before cursing the life out of Krum and kicking him from the castle, all in under two weeks. 

It was then that Lucius took centre stage, he leaked the story through the Prophet, commenting on the immorality and the need to assess people in positions of authority especially with those of which we place to keep care of our children. Unfortunately, this had consequences… one’s that Snape had to deal with. Yes, the entire endeavour made the old coot sweat, the wizarding world turning their gazes to the schools and the most prominent headmaster, looking for reassurance, for an example to follow. The old man had to look as if he were doing something, as the previous years were looked into more thoroughly, especially with the record of disappearing or injured Defence professors. Unfortunately, that also meant Umbridge had become gleeful in her position of authority. The now high inquisitor of Hogwarts was a nightmare to deal with at the best of times, her pink cardigans an eyesore, her voice almost sending the potions master to the bottle. At this point Severus was all but relying on the curse to be rid of her, the easter holidays had just ended and he could not wait to see what happened to this one…

It was odd not to have his lord here. But then again he would never have referred to the Potter heir as such if he had nor would he have…

NO. Mustn't think about that while dealing with the harpy. But it had been good nonetheless. They had not done anything since that morning, Severus having been required back at Hogwarts. But he anticipated a repeat, if he had thought the longing was hard to hide, the anticipation was so much worse. Thankfully his foul mood could be covered up by the harpies presence, and the almost year anniversary of potters disappearance. The students would soon sit their OWLS and NEWTS and were becoming more and more irate as the days wore on… it also left one to wonder…. 

Over the past four years, something had always occurred at this time of year, the end of the basilisk, the escape of Pettigrew, the end of the thrice-damned Triwizard tournament… and Severus was on edge. He told himself it was paranoia, that the conspiracy of Krum and the secrecy of Albus was keeping him on edge. But the feeling remained, like being on the edge of a storm, one that you are unsure whether it would pass over you or merely pass you by. It weighed on him more as the days passed, heavier as things went on. Lifting his head to watch over his seventh-year NEWT students, he couldn't help but wonder what was coming.

***

Harry watched him pace. It was rare to see him like this, and rarer still that he would let him continue. But it wouldn't do for the man to keep such feelings bottled up, especially when there was no one to kill within range, it was why he had already sent Igor away, and out of harm's reach after all. 

“And you didn’t call me why?!” ah, so that was the issue. 

Harry sighed, reclining back on the sofa as he watched the older man, “Because of all of them you are the only one I know who would never betray me, there was no need” 

He hissed unintelligibly in response, and Harry had to struggle to hide the smile it invoked. Not that the man was looking at him, he was still pacing, the anger boiling so visibly under his skin. 

He had waited until Marvolo’s next scheduled meeting to inform him of what had occurred, well not all of it but enough. Krum had already been evicted from the premises and Lucius was well on his way towards leaving the man little more than a pariah within magical society.

“How the hell did this even happen?” Harry did smile at that, it was always amusing when Tom reverted to muggle colloquialisms. He allowed his tone to turn light and airy as if the entire event was not the betrayal he still felt, as if he were still a naive child. 

“I was bored, flying is fun, a conversation is born. A normal social interaction.” the man actually turned on him then, frustration so evident in his expression. 

“You risked your safety, your security because you were bored? You risk the presence of a stranger, of someone who speaks intimately with those of your past life to amuse yourself? Of all the idiotic, ridiculous things you could do, what do we need to ground you now and watch you every second of the day to make sure you don’t wander off like some unruly toddler!” Harry couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him which just turned the once dark lord a bright shade of red. 

“This isn't a joke! What if he were more, a threat!” 

“Tom,” Harry warned but the man merely continued on. 

“He could have hurt you, murdered you and we would never have known,”

“Do you truly underestimate me that much?”

The older man met his gaze fire in his eyes, “It would only take a moment, a mere second and you could have been lost to us and you can’t even take a conversation about this seriously!” the man heaved and Harry watched, the anger that had been swirling around the man started to dissipate, leaving behind the sharp tinge of fear. One that made Harry feel the slightest bit guilty. 

But he held his resolve, “I laughed because you reminded me of Severus, I had thought I had been spared the scolding, however you seemed to have filled in for him quite admirably. He’d be proud.” Tom actually scoffed looking towards the ceiling, as if asking the gods for strength. “You are right, I should have said something, given some indication of where I was going, But Dobby knew and would have passed on the information if he felt it necessary, I'm not a complete idiot Tom. The glamour never fell, and if anything we are in a better position now, with this... altercation out of the way and the destruction of Krum’s reputation, the crow has written me off as a naive child and nothing more.” 

The man sighed, dropping before the couch, allowing his head to lol back into Harry's lap, his eyes closed. They sat listening to the embers crackle on the hearth for a short time before Tom spoke once more. 

“What exactly did they use to ruin the man anyway.” Harry froze, staring down at the man before him. 

“Have you not read the prophet?” the elder man cracked open an eye shaking his head softly. “I have been speaking to a number of magical independents in South America and have not been able to keep up to date, I’m sure Dobby will have kept a pile for me to catch up with and Lucius keeps me informed of anything political, why?” 

Harry froze. How did one tell their most devoted follower they had been catting around and their paramour had been nothing but a filthy rodent, scurrying away with their secrets and what was left of his innocence? The fear and anger took centre stage in Marvolo’s calming aura and Harry realised he had been quiet too long. “Marvolo i…” the man lifted a hand quieting him and Harry obeyed for once. He didn't actually want to put this into words after all...

“Dobby” Marvolo hadn't even needed to make a request, the elf had known, appearing before them with a half dozen copies of the daily prophet, the top emblazoned with the most telling headline of them all. Krum: paederast or paedophile? The man paled considerably, his emotions dimming considerably which more than anything concerned Harry. 

Since the graveyard, whenever in the man's presence Harry felt Marvolo’s emotions with such intensity at times it was hard to differentiate them from his own. The man was not a stoic philosopher, what he felt, he felt with his entire being and he had never expressed the need to hide any such emotion from Harry. It was only with Severus’ revelation that he had realised his followers, or anyone for that matter could hide such emotions from him. He had not heeded much mind to it, as he doubted that most would be able to or even have the chance, power or skill to think too. It was only Harry's trust and Severus' skill that had allowed the man to hide himself for so long, unlike Krum, where he had hampered himself in the effort not to reveal himself, having reeled in such magic, internalising it. Only feeling Krum’s lust and contentment, which hid much of what was underneath. 

No, Marvolo’s dimmed emotions concerned him far more deeply than anything else as a feeling of dread pitted in Harry's stomach, only for Marvolo's emotions to surge to the surface once more in a bout of rage and betrayal. The intensity of it all knocked the breath from Harry, leaving him gazing at the cold eyes of his once dark lord.

***

His lord and master went quiet, his magic receding leaving only the memory of guilt and shame and Marvolo was confused. Then the young man had obeyed, obeyed him without question and Marvolo feared that. There were very few situations that made the young man react like this and most of it revolved around his childhood. Whatever had happened had affected his lord more deeply than Marvolo dared to think. And then the papers, that headline, it took all of his effort to dull his immediate reaction, he wanted to hunt this fiend this cretin down and absolutely obliterate him slowly and carefully, stringing out each moment to prolong the agony.

This couldn't be real, no one could assault his lord in such a way, Marvolo knew this, knew his lord's power and strength, knew that the young man's history would not allow him to be used in such a way. But he had felt the guilt, the shame. And it hit him, the encounters had not been forced, there was no way this disabled quidditch mess could overpower his lord. It was consensual and that, that angered him for reasons he could not quite understand. It lit the possessiveness within him, no one should be able to touch his lord, his master in such a way. No one should be able to get that close. 

The rage and the betrayal flowed through him, uncontrollable, untamable and he couldn't remain distant from his lord. He was not Severus, since his revival he had not sought to hide anything from the other, he was not practised in it. He could no more hide this than he could bow at Dumbledore's feet, he couldn't do it, so he stopped trying to hold it back, allowing his lord to feel the force of his emotions. He felt the young man tense beneath him as concerned emerald orbs met his own hard gaze. This rage it was consuming, possessing and he didn't know how to control it. How could his lord have allowed it, why would he go to another, why would he debase himself with such vermin?

He moved, he didn't think, he just acted, he was so consumed in this feeling, this… betrayal… Before he knew what he was doing the other man was pinned to the back of the sofa, emerald eyes gazing up at him, searching and waiting. Those eyes seemed to mock him, they watched him with such intensity as if they were all that he saw. But that wasn't true was it, he had gone to another, had sought out such things as if he was not enough… 

His lord, his master had not thought him enough, had not thought him worthy and oh… how that hurt. It was a pain like no other, a pain he had never felt and could not even begin to comprehend. Marvolo didn't think, didn't stop to consider the consequences. He hissed at the younger man, an unintelligible length of parseltongue that was senseless and incoherent of any thought before attacking the younger man's mouth with a ferocity and passion he had only ever felt when duelling, when in battle. It was not a kiss but a claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it has been so long and I am so sorry!!!!!
> 
> had writer's block, then distractions, then moving and then I lost all my notes on this story and it has taken me forever to get back at it...
> 
> I'm still struggling with it but am gonna try and get a schedule up and running for this fic in the next couple of weeks, probably updating twice a week, I barely have an overview for the next chapter but am hoping to get it up by Monday!!!! this story is not abandoned and will be finished, but it won't be updated as regularly as it has been in the past.
> 
> Again so sorry for the completely unplanned hiatus!!!!!


	43. Unlikely Alliances ( or A Snakes Suspicion)

The man had run. 

Marvolo had run. 

And Harry was unsure as to what exactly all this meant. 

He had expected the anger and the fear to a certain extent, but the kiss? No, Harry had not expected that and was unsure of what it actually meant. His dark lord, his Tom had run as soon as he could comprehend what he had done, the fear and shock had roiled off of him, and Harry, dazed by the assault, was unable to prevent the man's flight. 

Dropping his head back Harry could barely comprehend what had just happened, the intensity and tumultuous nature of the man's emotions had left him over sensitive. It was too much as if the man were screaming. The betrayal he had felt took on a new light and Harry understood it for what it was, jealousy, possessiveness and loss all weaved into an excruciating mix of betrayal and rage. Harry could still feel the shadow of it as if the intensity of it all had imprinted itself on his own magic. 

Closing his eyes the young man groaned in frustration as the door to his suite reopened only to reveal his eccentric headmaster. 

“Lovers tiff?” Harry actually laughed at that as he slumped further into the sofa. The other man chuckled lightly at his suffering as he closed the distance, taking his own seat in the armchair by the fire. 

“Well I would offer my condolences, but you picked them.” Opening an eye, the young lord glared at his follower, who was looking far too amused by the situation.

“Next time, I am going to let Marvolo play with you.” 

The Bulgarians eyes sparkled with mirth, “No my lord, you wouldn’t do that to me, you love me too much.” 

“Careful Igor, sparkle any more and I may mistake you for the crow.” Sputtering and looking mildly offended the older man leant back in his seat watching as if waiting for something. Well, he would be waiting for a while as far as Harry was concerned. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, Harry petulantly not speaking and Igor waiting, it was only the arrival of Dobby that broke the standoff.

The house-elf was glaring at his master and Igor had to hide the smile at the reaction it elicited from his lord. Tensing and straightening in his seat Harry met the elves gaze with visible trepidation. 

“Yes Dobby?” the young man questioned. 

The elf huffed looking decidedly unimpressed by its master, “Dobbys is to be tellings master Harry that Marvolo is packing and master’s potions master is concerned.” Igor watched as something flashed through his young lord’s eyes, as he took in the message, the magic of the room tensed along with his lord, feeling decidedly predatory in nature. The young lord relaxed back in his seat as a small smile curled on to his lips. The expression sent a shiver of trepidation down Igor’s spine as the young lords purposely blank gaze met his own.

“Igor I will be taking a week off, I’m sure you will be able to make the appropriate excuses and such.” Not waiting for a response the young man stood and headed towards his own bedroom calling back to the house-elf, “Dobby tell Severus not to worry and to let the man leave, I will take care of it.” the house-elf nodded looking decidedly unsure but popped away without comment.

Left alone Igor sighed as he stood, mentally cursing emotionally constipated men and possessive teens. 

***

Severus had returned to the house to get an update on Marvolo’s progress and to update him on the situation before he went to their lord. Unfortunately, he had been held up by the high inquisitor who was far too interested in his movement of late. According to Millicent his fifth year half-blood, the woman had been asking a few too many questions about his movements. He was seen, at least by the ministry as Dumbledore's man. More and more his position here as spy was becoming more problematic as time went on. Except for his tip-off about the spy, Severus had been all but impotent. 

Yet it was necessary, someone had to keep an eye on the crow after all.

Unfortunately, that had led to this, Marvolo looking terrified and fleeing the house, not even gracing Severus with a word. It had hurt more than he thought it might, they had become if not close at least comfortable in the past year, and the man's complete disregard for his presence caused more of a wound than he had thought possible. The man had run a little over an hour ago, and Harry’s response had not been at all reassuring. 

He wasn't sure what had happened and dobby's silence on the matter only worried him further. He couldn't afford to delay his return, between the crow and the inquisitor they would note his absence before long and he really couldn't risk it. Sighing in defeat, he sent out a small prayer to magic that this would not end in tragedy. 

***

The dark had been quiet and Albus was beyond frustrated. Where was Tom? Where was the insane mad man he had watched grow? He needed that thing now more than ever to be out there creating havoc! Spilling blood and creating fear. Yet he and his followers were nowhere to be seen. His Potions master was still adamant that the dark lord was gone, that he was no more but Albus knew the man could not be. It was not possible. He knew the thing, as he was not a wizard anymore, the state the thing had become by the end of the last war could barely be considered human anymore, much to his satisfaction. He knew Tom had created Horcruxes, just as he knew the dark spark he saw in the young potter when he had examined it in infancy was one such object to the mad man. It was a shame really, that a child of such a light family, of such promise of prophecy had been infected in such a way, alas the infant was doomed from the first touch of evil

But he wasn't there, and his followers were reacting in ways that he could not understand. There were some who reacted as he had thought they would, Dawlish and the Carrows being such examples. And there were whispers of closed meetings between the darks supporters and minor death eaters, but nothing overt, nothing to be seen. And then there were the outliers who were acting in ways Dumbledore would never have expected. Malfoy being the primary example. Not even the death of his heir had quietened him, his bereavement period had been brief, he came back more focused than before, his arguments and campaign growing fuller and faster as the Malfoys shift became even more prominent and accepted within the society. Even a few members of his order were doubting whether it was a ploy. A few of them even agreeing with the Malfoy patriarch's opinions and admiring his tenacity.

It was aggravating, to say the least. 

That and the Umbridge woman was becoming more and more a thorn in his side. He truly hoped that the woman's death would be the outcome of the curse on the DADA position, that or he may have to arrange the harpies' demise himself. She was already pushing for certain things to come into place the following year as if she could survive that which so many greater wizards than her could not. 

Though she had been useful he supposed, in keeping fear writhe within the school, his pawns had done well in steering clear of her, though so many were not so fortunate. Most of those being Ravenclaws or Hufflepuff's though a few Gryffindors had also been caught up in the harpies torture. It was only a shame she had not targeted the snakes, though perhaps it was a good thing, if Severus found out what had been occurring, he didn't think he would be able to stop the spy from murdering her in the entrance hall. Minerva still hasn't worked out exactly what she was doing and her continuous prattling was enough to be putting up with.

It was not enough though, he needed outrage, he needed fear and distraction to keep the masses from asking too many questions. Especially with how far Malfoys new group had been looking at past legislation and judicial reports, one look in the wrong direction and… well, it just couldn't happen. Desperate times called for desperate measures after all, and he had planned for this, he had contingencies that he had not wanted to use, but now it was unavoidable. 

Sitting down at his desk, Albus summoned his quill and began to pen a couple of letters, old foes and old friends were needed once more, they had been hiding in the shadows long enough. 

***

Zanbini was sitting in the library working on his transfiguration revision when he noticed it. Blood on the table. It had confused him though he had merely assumed it had been a slip of a quill sharpener or accident of some sort and put it out of his mind. 

Then he noticed it on the third-floor landing rail, again he assumed it was an accident of some sort and continued on with his day. 

It was dinner on a Friday when he noticed it again. He had needed to talk to the Longbottom heir, as they had been paired for the year in herbology. Zanbini had not minded that. Despite the heir being a Gryffindor he was quiet and quite intelligent. That and he was a prodigy when it came to Herbology and had taught him a lot during their studies together. He may even like the heir, though he could never publicly admit it. Anyway, the two had planned to study that evening down in greenhouse 5, but Zanbini had forgotten his equipment and thought it prudent to inform the other boy he would be late.

Approaching the Gryffindor he noticed it again. Though this time on a napkin beside the boy's plate. And not only his, a number of students at the table including the Weasley twins and the young photographer also had their hands bandaged. Thinking about it, he had seen quite a few students with similar injuries which was weird… 

Approaching the heir, he caught the attention of two of his year mates who quietened on seeing a Slytherin approaching their table, triggering those around them to also silence. Which was a bit dramatic in his opinion but it got the Longbottom heirs attention, at any rate, the boy turned to face him, a small quirk of the lips. 

“Yes, Zanbini?” the tone was polite as always and Zanbini responded in kind. 

“Hey, just wanted to let you know I will be running late this evening, as I had forgotten my equipment, I should be there in about half an hour if that's alright?” 

Before the other boy could respond the Weasley twins intervened, amusement and suspicion colouring their gaze. 

“And what mister Zanbini,” “would you be wanting,” “Our dear,” “Innocent,” “Naive,” “little lion for?” Blaise merely quirked a brow at the two miscreants question as the Gryffindor in question blushed and glared at the two. 

Coming to a quick decision Blaise smiled at them with a grin full of teeth that took the two back. “Well a secluded place like greenhouse 5 could be the perfect place for such a meeting, alas the Longbottom heir and I will only be tending a zinolia this evening, though if you are truly worried for your little Gryffindor you are more than welcome to come and chaperone.” He did not, however, indicate to his study partner, rather he looked pointedly down the table towards a group of what looked like second years with bandages on their hands and back to the twins, whose eyes hardened in response before the jovial facade retook their expressions. 

“Well Mister Zanbini,” “since you asked so politely,” “How could we ever refuse?”

Nodding shortly and meeting the concerned gaze of his study partner, Zanbini turned away and left the great hall. 

***

Walking into Greenhouse five he had expected the wands. He merely looked at the twins unimpressed, dropping his wand pointedly on the work desk as he sat down. 

Confused, the two narrowed their eyes only to be slapped by the Longbottom heir.

“See, I told you this wasn't an ambush and I know you put proximity wards up which have not activated except once. And look, one person, now chill out.”

Raising a brow, amused by the other boy's defence he eyed the two before sighing theatrically. 

“I am not a part of the inquisitorial squad. I think Umbridge is an incompetent toad. And I know there is something going on with her and I can't figure out what and trust me that it pains me to say so….” he watched them narrowing his gaze at Neville's bandaged hand, “what's going on?”

All three Gryffindors watched him apprehensive and slightly bewildered by the question. It was one of the twins who questioned him first. 

“And why would you care?” 

Remaining silent for a moment, Zanbini watched the three, weighing up how much and what he should say, before deciding that honesty was the best policy, but only when dealing with Gryffindors. 

“I have a cousin joining next year, I say, cousin, she’s more like a little sister to me, her father was killed in a terrorist attack a few years back and her mother went mad, meaning my family took her in. She won't be a Slytherin” fixing his gaze on Neville, he continued on attempting to keep his tone as even as possible. “If whatever is going on continues on to next year, I do not want her to be subject to it and would rather put an end to it before that even becomes a risk. To be perfectly honest I've only noticed something was wrong in the past week, I keep seeing blood in odd places around the school. And when I went to see you at the table it clicked, so many of you with bandaged hands all in the same places, and I realised I had been seeing it more and more recently.”

The other twin scoffed at his pronouncement before commenting, “Not very observant for a Slytherin?” The condemnation was thick in his voice as Blasie turned a cold blank gaze on to him, which startled the Weasley quite visibly. 

“No I have not been overly observant the past year, however, you will have to excuse that, as I witnessed one of my best friends be murdered in front of me at the beginning of the year and that has been rather distracting as of late.” 

The two both looked sheepish and apologetic, probably not having considered that aspect, though Neville's expression softened not with pity, but with sympathy and understanding. 

Biting his lip the brunette took a seat, visibly considering his options before loosening the bandages and revealing a still bleeding wound on the back of his hand. It was red and puffy and read, I must not cavort with those beneath my standing. 

Raising his gaze, he met Nevilles challenging one but only met it with a questioning expression. 

Silence reigned for a moment, before the Longbottom heir began to speak. 

“She makes the students in her detention use a black quill, there must be some sort of secrecy ward in her office, I am actually surprised I can tell you…” he looked at the twins who shrugged considering the turn of events. 

It was the offending one who responded a faraway look in his gaze as he stared out of the greenhouse. 

“I suppose it may have something to do with authority, neither myself nor George are very good with wards other than protective ones but from what we can make out there is a rune of power interwoven into the layers, it's hard to untangle them when your hand is on fire so we haven't been able to get that good a look at them..” the other nodded while Blasie just watched them in confusion. The two smiled slightly, sharing a look before the other responded. 

“Its a family talent, Prewett not Weasly, other than us only Bill has it. If we concentrate enough we can see magic, or the construction of it, the wards around Hogwarts are hard to read because the place hums of it, but if we look at say a broom, we can see the layers of enchantment that goes into it,” “Its why our brother is a Gringotts curse breaker and got an apprenticeship out of them after just graduating Hogwarts, he is quite brilliant.” 

The two looked quite proud for a moment before the circumstance of the situation dawned on them once again. And Neville once again took up the thread of conversation.

“The woman has been getting worse as the year has gone on, that's why Fred and George have been getting caught more recently and why myself and a few upper-year Gryffindors and Puffs have been speaking up more in class, it takes a couple more of the quills out of rotation and it takes up more of her focus.” Zanbini nodded his head in understanding. 

“Better you than them.” all three nodded as Zanbini sat back in contemplation before a small smile took over his expression as he eyed the three with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

“Potters Fanboy still has a camera?” 

The three eyed him, suspicion once more forefront in their expression and Zanbini merely rolled his eyes. 

“You and anyone who has been subjected to this is under some sort of secrecy oath, willing or not, but I'm not. If I can get this to the right people…” 

The twin's eyes flashed with understanding, their own gaze becoming mischievous as Nevile's look of comprehension was filled with hope. 

“Oh snakey boy, I think you are our new favourite Slytherin,” “I’m sure with the right amount of pressure,” “in the right places,” “to the right people,” “we can get you exactly what you need.” 

“How should we get it to you?” Neville asked and Zanbini considered it before looking at the zinolia, before flicking his gaze back to Neville. The boy caught on to his meaning paling a little before nodding reluctantly, resigned to the plants suffering. 

“If I drop a couple of zanium roots, the plant will become unwell and it will take a while to sort, if I do it tonight by Monday we will need to come back after classes to properly sort it.”

The Italian nodded, standing a shooting a glance at the twins. “If you can get the images of as many students as possible it would be helpful, especially if you can find a few more heirs and heiress’s, blood quills, after all, are illegal for a reason.”

The two nodded before giving him a salute and rocketing out of the greenhouse, apparently excited to have a new mission. 

Allowing a small smile, Zanbini turned to leave only to be stopped by Neville's voice. 

“Thankyou Blaise.” Turning his head, he nodded shortly to the other boy and left the greenhouse. It was going to be a long weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah.... today is not Monday but still within a week so that is currently a win... I'm gonna be completely honest here and say when I sat down to write this, the entire second half of this chapter was not what I had in mind, it just occurred to me that we have seen next to nothing of Umbridge and I didn't want her getting away with her shit... also this leads to so many possibilities... 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has come back despite my hiatus, again many apologies!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	44. Eggs and Potions (or the Exact Opposite of Subtlety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hah, late again... many apologies! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry had given him half a day's head start. 

He set off from Durmstrung in the early morning in order to find his wayward follower who thought he could run from this. He knew if he sat back and waited the man would return. Of course, he would, Marvolo was far too devoted not to, however, the man would also not return the same, he would run himself into the ground with self-recriminations and loathing, he would never approach him on the subject again. He would pull away and that, of all things, would kill the man he was becoming. 

So Harry set off behind him, to find him, to chase. He could find him immediately but that wouldn’t help the situation, he would close off and run once again, no he needed to show there was no way for Marvolo to hide from him. That and he was feeling petty. The man had left him, dazed and confused and Harry was not impressed in the slightest. So he had decided to chase, to stalk, to hunt. Marvolo was his, he had been from the moment he had stepped out of that godforsaken cauldron. Now he would make sure the man knew it. 

He had Dobby transport him to the abandoned Prince manor and set out from there. The man had been meant to be going back to the Americas to deal with some shifter tribes however those would be easy, right now Tom would not want easy. No, he was going to go and try to distract himself and the best way to do that… was to treat with someone dangerous. 

So Harry set off for Norway. 

***

Norway was cold, it didn't matter how many warming charms Marvolo covered himself with he still felt cold. He had been wandering through the forest for hours and wasn't any closer to his goal. He knew Greyback's pack was here, he just couldn't find them. The old wolf must have finally gotten wise and realised the necessity and practicality in having wards. Which made his job that much harder. 

He had been putting this off, he and Fenrir did not have the most amicable of partings, then again when one threatened to cut the throat of every bitch in ones pack they’re bound to get a reputation… the thing was, he would have gone through with it, such was the state of insanity and the wolf had known it. He had continued working for a time before the entirety of not only Fenrir's pack, but all the packs of Britain had hightailed it out of the country and out of his immediate reach. If Dumbledore or the Ministry had been just a little bit more proactive in their recruitment and just a little more accepting of creatures then they would have had a ready and willing army of werewolves at their disposal. Yet that was not to be. 

Instead, he was here traipsing through the ancient forest of Trillemarka, the muggles had access to some of the forest and thought the trees to be in the vicinity of 400 years old, yet the wizards had set up wards within these forests long before that, keeping nonmagicals out and allowing nature to thrive. There were tales of the fae, the Slídrugtanni and the descendants of Hrimfaxi who dwelled in the forest, and the number of magical’s who went missing or who were killed within only lent credence to the tales. It meant that the forests of Norway had been all but abandoned for the fairer climate and temperaments of the Swedish and Danish dwellings.

The perfect place for a werewolf pack to hide. 

Marvolo knew he was being followed, he felt the eyes watching him though he could not discern their intentions. He had disillusioned Nagini as soon as they had entered the magical portion of the wood, not wanting to risk her. He was expecting this to last a day or two at least, the stalking and such, the wolves would not be as patient as Sanguini but they would at least want to know whether the traveller was just passing through or actively looking for them before revealing themselves.

So Marvolo continued on north, the hairs on his neck prickling, his mind focused and his body freezing.

***

Blaise had a bad feeling. It was a twist in his gut and an itch on his neck. At first, he thought he was being paranoid, but then he noticed the gaze. The gaze of the inquisitorial squad that lingered longer than usual, that followed him in the great hall. It was concerning. 

And it was that concern that had led him here, to his head of house’s office.

The man had called him in without hesitation, without even looking up from his desk. The man was exhausted. It was clear to the entirety of Slytherin that the man was working far too hard, not that they weren’t thankful for it. If it weren't for him and their extra study sessions none of the snakes would be within a chance of passing their owls or newts this year. That and his intervention had gotten the inquisitorial squad looking away from their housemates. In the beginning, the likes of Montague and Parkinson had tried using their position within the house to gain more ground and to punish their own. Snape had immediately put an end to it, with a mixture of letters home, in house punishments and a few mildly immoral potions that had found their way into their food.

One did not betray the house of Slytherin to an outsider, even if that person was a ministry worker or high inquisitor. Outside of the common room, they were one unit, that was how it was, how it would always be. And no toad of the Ministry was to disturb that loyalty, a direct quote that was. 

But now, standing in his head of the house's office he wondered whether he was doing the right thing in his potions master's eyes? Was this a betrayal of the house? Of their unity? 

Before he could speak the man broke his train of thought, his voice soft in a way he had only heard as a child. 

“Blaise, are you alright?” meeting the man's eyes the grief that had plagued his year came yet again to the forefront. His loss of Draco had hit him hard, only the quiet company of the Greengrass sisters and his hyper-focus on his studies had gotten him through. Seeing the black eyed man here and now, with the compassion, he remembered seeing as a child almost brought him to tears. 

But that wasn't why he was here. 

He couldn't wallow in the suffering of the past only the suffering he could see. Even if some would view this as a betrayal, even if some may condemn him for this, he could watch the young ones suffer now he knew what was going on. Couldn't risk it continuing, only for his sister to suffer the same. Taking a breath he nodded before indicating to the chair. 

The man eyed him critically before leaning back and gesturing for him to take a seat. 

“Well then Mister Zanbini, if you're not here for a chat of that nature, what can I do for you?” The change was minuscule really, but the hardening of the tone and the brisk no-nonsense manner in which his potions master spoke was comforting in its formal familiarity.

Straightening his posture, Blaise got to the point. 

“I have found out why half of the student population are now wearing bandages on their non-dominant hand as accessories.” 

The potions master raised a brow in amusement, yet remained silent, clearly waiting for him to continue. 

“Umbridge has black quills.”

His head of house hissed, standing instantly and leaning over the desk, his eyes cold and his gaze focused.

“That Mister Zanbini, is a very extreme accusation and I do hope you have proof of such a claim?” 

Blaise had to work hard to not flinch at the man's movement, remaining still and holding the older man's gaze. 

“Yes and No, sir the students who take their detentions in Umbridge's office are put under a secrecy curse of some sort, we think it is linked to some sort of ward when one enters the room. It means her victims can not speak of it to anyone in authority over them.” Snape stood up straight eyeing his Slytherin carefully, Blaise recognised that gaze, it was a calculating one. As if he were weighing up the veracity or believability of a statement.

“Mr Zanbini, with the toad in the position she is in unless you have inarguable proof of the facts, there is very little I can do, even with it.” the man growled as he looked away towards his potions ingredient and Blaise nodded his understanding of such. 

“I know, informing you was not my main objective in being here.” the potions master looked back, eyeing him in question. Sighing out Blaise spoke. 

“I have spoken to a few students who have been directly affected by this and they are currently obtaining photographic evidence, and I hope some signed testimony from unaffected students to confirm the veracity of the photos, nonetheless an heir or two have severe enough scarring to speak for themselves once someone finds a way to break the secrecy curse, and considering at least two others of the victims I do not think it would take too long to find someone capable of such.” Meeting the man's gaze the man nodded, a small smirk gracing his features, meaning the man knew exactly who he was talking about.

“My issue is that I'm being watched, someone has let something slip or saw something they shouldn't and I'm not confident that I will be able to get the evidence out, not through the traditional means anyway.” 

The man looked thoughtful before responding. 

“What exactly Mister Zanbini are you asking of me?” 

Blaise smiled up at his head of house, a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

“Why Professor, I was wondering whether my mother could come to the gates of Hogwarts tomorrow to pick up a package, too large for an owl to fly?” 

Blaise felt confident with the smirk he received in return. 

***

Madam Zanbini had been confused by the request she received from Severus. It was sent in the form of a Patronus, a form of communication she had not seen used since the war. That of all things sent warning bells ringing. She had contacted Lucius and Narcissa immediately, they were after all her friends publicly, one would think very little of them accompanying her through Hogsmeade. For they were going to the meeting. Severus’ message made it very clear that they needed to and that it was of paramount importance. It was still strange. 

Waiting by the gates, her friends having disillusioned themselves, she waited apprehensive and concerned. 

And then she saw the spell light. 

***

Zanbini knew this was all going to go tits up. 

Thankfully the Gryffindor had gotten his message during their herbology lesson. They were being watched too closely for anything obvious to be said. He merely made a comment of not putting every potion in the same basket, you never know when it may be toppled. The Gryffindors eyes shone in understanding, the boy having nodded in comprehension as they continued to sheer back the weeds the zanium roots had fed to grow at an outstanding rate, the parasitical little buggers had the penchant for biting and took up most of their concentration at any rate. 

The three had not come to him alone, a number of Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had joined them on their meeting and Blaise had never been more thankful that he had arranged the meeting. Looking at them all he noticed almost all of them had covered their non-dominant hand. Sighing in defeat he met one of the Weasley twins gazes. 

“You have no idea what subtlety means do you?” 

The man only gave him a maniacal grin while the other responded. 

“Sorry snakey boy, but from your message we guessed the jig was up and having as many baskets as possible would be useful!” 

Sighing in resignation the Slytherin nodded, turning towards the Longbottom heir. 

“Do you have it?” the boy nodded handing over a package, a package that every member of the troupe appeared to be carrying.

“Every heir and heiress has had a photo taken and has written a testimony, not that they could give it to anyone in authority, but you have no authority so... “ 

Blaise smiled at the other before turning to the group. 

“Considering how many of you are here, I'm guessing we don't have long until the squad descends, so as soon as the proximity wards go off we all need to scatter, myself the twins and Neville will be making our way down to the gates where one of us will hand this off to someone who can get it to where it needs to go. If someone, preferably a Ravenclaw can get theirs to one of the Greengrass sisters, tell them Zanbini needs it kept safe. They’ll do as you ask.” 

“Why should we do that?” one of the younger years called out his face severe and untrusting. 

Blaise just gave him a cold look before responding. “Because if this all goes to shit, I will be in the same boat as you all and we won't be able to attempt this again. That and they have a meeting with their father about renegotiating Astoria’s marriage contract tomorrow, a meeting the high inquisitor can not challenge without severely pissing off a Lord of the Wizengamot who was once a Ravenclaw himself. As I told Neville earlier, we don't want too many eggs in one basket, its better to have a couple of failsafes. Worst comes to worst, I have someone who can take it from Hogwarts but not for another two weeks at least, and we don't want to wait that long, its been going on for long enough as it is.” the young Gryffindor sneered as if to respond only for Neville to intercede on his behalf. 

“Harris, if you don't shut it, I will stun you, obliviate you and leave you here for the inquisitorial squad to find. Is that clear?” the young griff, and half of the contingent froze at the tone, stunned by the usual demure Gryffindors attitude. Only for the moment to be broken by the twins howling with laughter. 

“Good going little lion, give him the what for!” Neville just glared at the twin, Fred, Blaise was pretty sure that one was Fred only for the other to add on, “though for the record if anyone does or says anything about this we will make the rest of your Hogwarts experience a living hell, we are friends with peeves after all.” The smile he then shone at the crowd was both jovial and malicious, sending a shudder down the spine of every member of the cohort, receiving a quick nod from the entire number. 

Blaise merely shook his head before taking up the thread of conversation. 

“Pair up and run, and if they attack you, fight back, there are more of us than there are of them, and if I have my way Umbridge will be out of the castle by sunrise tomorrow.” 

The group nodded most holding a hopeful expression as they readied themselves. It was mere minutes later that the wards were activated and the contingent set off, some walking, others running in various directions until there were almost two dozen trails to follow and only a dozen or so people to follow them. The four disillusioned themselves, Neville and Blaise taking one path down to the gates while the twins took another, it wasn't long until the spellfire erupted behind them, as Montague came across a group of fourth-year griffs all carrying a package quite visibly who had begun making their way towards the quidditch pitch. The two pushed on, Blaise having to grab the Longbottom heir to propel him forward, and not going back to assist his younger housemates. 

They were within sight of the gate when she appeared, running down the hill towards the gate, towards them. Zanbini forwent subtlety and ran for the gate, allowing the disillusionment to fall as he neared his mother, her own wand drawn. They made before the toad and his mother took one look at the two, narrowing her gaze only for the two Weasley’s to come into sight beside them. Narrowing her eyes, she shook her head at the four before indicating whoever else was there to come into sight. 

The toad came to a stop mere steps behind them but before she could say a thing Lord Malfoys voice rang out into the night. 

“Ah good, the four of you made it, I had worried Severus had not been able to pass along the message, though why the gates are locked I am still trying to comprehend.” 

“Lord Malfoy” the shocked voice of Umbridge rang out behind them as the four students remained stock still, all wondering how this was going to play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts...


	45. The Long Game, (or Running can have a Purpose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG - so having massive wifi issues, like I have had three different engineers out trying to deal with it and it still ain't sorted (crumbly wall syndrome and the joys of living in a two centry-year-old cottage) so sorry for the wait and here's an update!

Why had he run?

Marvolo knew why, because he could never be what his Lord wanted. What he needed. What he deserved. No matter his own desires.

Walking through the cold misty forest, Marvolo had hoped to escape his thoughts, his hopes, his regrets, his fears.

Why had he run?

There was only one answer, and though he did not wish to admit it to himself. Since his resurrection, he made a point of being honest with himself, especially after all he had done.

He was scared. Of rejection. Of acceptance. Of his own inability to have his own independence. Because he knew, Tom knew he could not function without his lord, without Harry in his life. The young man whom magic had fixed him for, who stood above all others yet had the humility to live among them. His Harry, his anchor, his purpose, his control… his only reason for being. And he had kissed him.

It had only been a year. A moment, an eternity, all wrapped into one. But the time since his resurrection had felt like all he had ever known, and a second of time.

The silence of the forest was unsettling and allowed his memories of their first encounters to consume his focus. The relief of his healing, of the young Lords first words to him, the feeling of magic, the fear of watching his young Lord collapse and his touch.

It was an innocent touch, an innocent explorative curiosity that even in his sleep-addled state, he remembered with remarkable clarity. The touch, the all-consuming Bliss and pleasure that touch invoked. It had left him aching with want.

Because he wanted his Lord from that moment, from that first contact. He had confided as such to Severus, all the while exclaiming his promises that he would never act on such feelings with unprovoked and determined tenacity. The potions master merely paused taking in his words, before changing the subject. Marvolo had never questioned it, he was glad for the reprieve.

But he had wanted his Lord then and the longing had only grown as the man had.

These thoughts took up too much of his focus, he wasn’t watchful enough, wasn’t focussed on his task. And the danger had caught up with him.

Before Tom knew it, he felt a presence at his back, a pain in his skull, as he descended the last words being to call out for his young lord, the man he should never have run from.

***

It didn’t take Umbridge long to recover much to Lucius’ dissatisfaction.

He had known the bint for years, the toe licker had been at his feet more times than he could count, her family too young to have a hereditary title, and her ancestors too unambitious to create a path for their descendants to follow and build upon.

It had led to her, a creature with more ambition than sense or capability. The pink menace had yet to cross him thanks to her placement within Hogwarts, however, there was no doubt in his mind that his new political course would not be to her liking.

Before she could speak, he began, as though he could not see her red-faced exhaustion, as if he had not noticed her headlong sprint towards the puzzlingly locked gates.

“If you would, Madame Umbridge? I have a busy evening ahead.” He gestured to the gates, keeping his gaze fixed on the Zanbini heir.

The woman pursed her lips, before allowing a falsely saccharine smile to overtake her expression.

“Lord Malfoy, I am afraid I have no idea why you are here, however, I will need to deny your access, it is not proper to allow students to leave the premises during the term.” Her tone was sweet and simpering, while her eyes held a challenge.

Lucius had to withhold the instinct to smirk.

“Madame Umbridge, I do hope you are not suggesting you are withholding a guardians right to call a student home from school? Or that you are keeping legal adults on the premises without their consent?”

The cardigan clad shame of Slytherin narrowed her eyes before responding. “I do not believe you have custodianship over any student within Hogwarts Lord Malfoy.” The words were spoken to hurt. And Lucius didn’t get the chance to respond.

“No, you are quite right Madame Umbridge, it was an unfortunate thing to happen especially under your supervision, what was it? Seven students killed while attending Hogwarts, the most in the past two century’s, all the while being under the Ministry’s supervision. And one of them the heir of a lord, I do not believe that has been brought to the Wizengamots direct attention yet…” Lucius loved his wife like this, angry and justified, cold hard and beautiful. The madam’s eyes flashed yet before she could respond Lady Zanbini cut in, not allowing a word to spew from the toad's lips.

“It is all inconsequential whatever the case. The Weasley twins are of age, and can leave as and when as long as it does not affect their education and they keep an EE average, I have the authority to call my son home in any case, while the lord Malfoy has the permission of Dowager Longbottom to bring her heir out of Hogwarts for an inheritance meeting. I would suggest sending a Patronus to the Dowager however I do not believe she would be impressed at being disturbed. None the less. If you would Lord Malfoy?”

Lucius couldn’t help the internal groan. If this wasn’t as important as Severus had implied he was going to personally contaminate his entire Prince potions Laboratory.

“Expecto Patronus linguella” the clear white dove flew from his wand, finding a perch on his wife’s shoulder while waiting for his message. “Go to Dowager Longbottom, inform her that the high inquisitor is being difficult about releasing her heir for the heirship meeting and we require either her presence or Patronus message for permission.” Looking back to the group he had to hide his amusement at the variety of reaction. Blaise looked bored as usual, while the Weasley twins and the Longbottom heir had complete expressions of shock, likely for different reasons. While Umbridge, well the Madame looked as if she had just taken a bite out of a lemon.

“Now if you would open the gates?” Lucius didn’t ask, indicating for his friend to do the honours. It was a little known fact that the governors didn’t need the permission of anyone to enter the school grounds. It was their right.

The lady smiled placing her hand on the gates and muttering the spell under her breath, the gates creaking open forcing those inside to step back.

The witch turned red in rage lifting her wand towards them, “You cannot come on to the school's property uninvited, you are trespassing, and I shall have you all on your way to Azkaban.”

“Really Dolores, is there any need for such uncouth behaviour?” the stern elderly voice sounded from behind them, the high inquisitor visibly paling at its addition. “It has always been a governor’s right to enter the grounds of Hogwarts, or are you going to start infringing on that power as well?”

Lucius turned, a small smile gracing his lips at the sight of the Dowager.

“Apologies My lady, I had hoped to save you the trip to collect your grandson, however...”

“Oh, do be quiet Lord Malfoy, you explained why you had been delayed quite adequately through your message. Now that it is quite obvious that I am here, we can take the children and go.” Lucius wasn’t going to question it indicating for the students to exit the grounds before the woman could recover.

Turning back to the toad as his group left, he gave a shark-like smile, “it was a pleasure seeing you Umbridge”

***

Blaise was in slight shock that this had worked. Silently the group of eight walked away from the grounds. None willing to give the toad even a minuscule chance at stopping them or overhearing their conversation.

They were on the border of Hogsmeade by the time the Dowager Longbottom spoke up, “I do hope you have a good reason to be trying to take my heir from Hogwarts, Lord Malfoy?” the man sighed shocking Blaise, he hadn’t expected the man to be so like… himself in the Dowagers presence.

“As do I,” was all he responded with. The elderly woman turned to him with a brow raised in question before looking to her heir for answers. Neville opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The boy grunted in discomfort before searching out his own gaze.

“He can’t tell you. That’s the main issue, but I can, if we can get to somewhere private?” his mother looked down at him, before nodding and turning to the Dowager.

“Considering that two of these are Weasleys, I believe it maybe wise to convene at your home Dowager Longbottom, who knows what Mrs Weasley would do if we brought them to the Malfoy seat.” The older woman grimaced in distaste before nodding her agreement and giving the apparition coordinates to her parlour.

Taking his mothers arm, while Neville was taken by Narcissa, much to the boys’ shock and Blaise’s amusement, they all arrived at Longbottom Manor.

Taking charge as hostess, the Dowager called for her house-elves and before they knew it, they were all seated in a formal parlour, cups of tea in hand with the fire roaring. It was then that he was pinned by the gaze of every other member of the room. If he weren’t so well trained in dealing with public attention Blaise would have squirmed under the focus. Yet as it was, he was the one with all the answers. Sighing internally, he straightened himself in his seat before beginning.

“In the folders, we are all carrying is evidence that Madame Umbridge has been using Black quills as a form of punishment on the students of Hogwarts, including a number of heirs and heiress’.” His mother looked at him with open shock, while the Malfoy’s facades turned glacial. But it was The Dowager who the young Zanbini heir shied away from, her magic palpable as she took note of Neville’s hand.

“And why exactly have we not been informed of this before now” the woman looked scathingly towards her grandson who winced but Blaise interceded before anything could go awry.

“No one who had this done to them can speak of it to anyone who has the power to do something about it. So, no parents, teachers, law enforcement, nada. I haven’t been under the influence of the secrecy ward, hell I haven’t even been in the woman’s office so it doesn’t apply to me.”

Narcissa’s gaze softened as she looked at him, giving him a small proud smile before approaching the boys.

“If I may, I am a trained and licenced healer, I need to do an assessment of the damage.” Neville looked up at Lady Malfoy with slight confusion and fear before turning his gaze to his gran who nodded at him in acceptance. Hesitantly he lifted his hand for her to take.

The room was silent as the adults watched. The words shone out on his ruined skin, swollen and lightly scabbed over. The words made the Dowager growl. Narcissa’s lips thinned as she chanted a light pain-relieving charm which made the boy visibly relax in relief. Giving the boy a small smile, she turned to the first twin who didn’t even question it, seeing the relief on his friend. Unwrapping his hand she gave a command.

“Lucius dear, I want her head.”

***

Stepping out of the WIzengamot, Lucius was seething.

They had called an emergency meeting that night, he, the Lady Zanbini and the Dowager having sent off Patroni to any and every parent who had an heir in Hogwarts to make sure they were there. The outrage was phenomenal and the pictures and testimony enough to put anyone in Azkaban. Well, it would have been if the damned Minister hadn’t given the woman a special dispensation for its use.

All they could do was void the dispensation and void her educational decree over discipline as she had shown herself unfit to have any such power over the students of Hogwarts. Well, that and have a small contingent of Mungo’s healers sent to the school to remain for the remainder of the term to treat all the students affected and hope there was no permanent damage done to their cores. The Minister and Headmaster were under fire. The first for allowing such a thing to occur, the second for allowing such a thing on the premises the wards of Hogwarts after all were meant to keep such things out.

He returned with the Dowager to the Longbottom estate, to find Narcissa calming a very aged owl, while the twins were reading a letter and paling by the second.

Watching the boys silently communicate, and decidedly not regaining their pallor, Lucius approached them. They both stiffened immediately at his approaching presence. Sighing internally, he looked over to his wife whose gaze was just as analytical as his own. But of no immediate help.

“Unfortunately, Madame Umbridge will be returning to the school.” Now that got the attention of every non-titled member of the room.

Narcissa’s glare was glacial and demanded answers, whilst the teens stared up at him disbelieving.

“Fortunately the evidence you gave us had meant we could strip the woman of all rights to punish any and all students at the school, the Aurors are currently with the Lady Zanbini, raiding the woman’s offices and quarters for all such implements. However, due to the Minister’s idiocy, she can not be charged as she had his permission.” The teens stared up at him in absolute shock yet before they could speak, Narcissa’s magic spiked, cold and glacial, just as it had only months before.

“Lucius..” he didn’t let her finish that statement, holding up a hand, while meeting her eyes.

“I will send him an owl later.”

Hearing that his wife settled down, taking a seat by the window as she refocused on the children.

It was the Longbottom heir much to Lucius surprise that spoke first.

“Why haven’t the Wizengamot over-ruled Fudges decision to have Umbridge removed?”

Oh, brave and wise, maybe there was more of the Dowager in the boy than Lucius had first thought.

“There is a magically binding contract that keeps her employed, there is next to nothing that can break it except her own death.” The boy sat back in his seat, looking disheartened and exhausted. Only for Blaise to intercede. “Here’s to hoping the DADA curse puts us all out of our misery”

The twins snorted, though it was muted in volume and hilarity, causing the two teens to look at them with concern. Looking at the two, Lucius considered what could have made the boys go quiet. He had heard enough stories of the two from both his son and his lord to know this was not normal behaviour. And these two. These two were his lord's friends, quite close friends and ones, at least according to Severus, that had not betrayed the young man, going so far as to argue with their younger brother and the Granger chit very publicly about it… perhaps…

Not asking Lucius summoned the parchment the boys had put aside, much to their squawks of horror.

Taking it, and reading it he could suddenly understand their sudden melancholic behaviour.

_Boys_

_I can not believe your behaviour! How dare you leave school grounds without your father or I’s permission especially with a Malfoy! You shame our family for the last time!_

_You refuse to behave, you verbally attack your sister and brother over the Potter boy, who has obviously gone dark. And then you refuse to join the old crowd, going so far as to insult the headmaster, and now you are keeping company with members of the dark!_

_NO MORE!_

_Come the morning you will both be formally disowned as you are no family of mine and I will not have you besmirching our family’s reputation._

_I hope you're happy with yourselves and your choices as you will no longer be sons of mine!_

_Molly Weasley nee Prewett_

“Well…” Lucius began, only for one of the twins to go red with anger.

“You had no right to read that!”

“No, I didn’t, and I do apologise.” The red head scoffed turning to his brother who was staring down at his hands, exhausted and disheartened. “However, I do believe I may be able to help.” Both turned disbelieving stares up at him. “May I?” he indicated to the Dowager, who was watching the events with a falsely casual air that even the twins could see through. One of the scoffed rubbing his hand across his face before shrugging. “Well, it's not as if it will remain a secret for long, especially when our younger siblings find out.”

Nodding in agreement, he handed the letter over to the Dowager. It didn’t take long for a reaction to come. Scoffing audibly she put the letter down on her lap, a small smile gracing her lips, on anyone else he would have called it a smirk.

“Well, well.” Meeting her gaze, he saw that she was of the same mind as he. 

“You have three options boys,” Lucius began turning back to the twins making sure he had their full attention. “The first would be to formally appeal this letter with your father, who I am almost certain has no knowledge of this, or else he would have signed it himself, that would enable you to re-enter the family, however, you would still be under the power of this woman for some time which I do not believe is something you wish for.” Not waiting for a response, the Malfoy Patriarch continued. “Your second option would be to contact Sirius Black, as far as I am aware, he is Lord Black and you do have black blood, you could easily be formally invited back into the family. And remembering my school days and the tales Draco told us of your… endeavours, I believe he would accept you quite easily and quickly.” He paused eyeing both boys critically wondering if it was a good idea after all to give them the third option, Dame Prewet would not be happy with him, but then again, it was their right, they should have already been informed of such information.

“And the third, Lord Malfoy,” one of the twins asked, his face critical and suspicious, perhaps they would do well with it after all.

“What do you know of the Prewett family seat?”

***

Harry had been distracted, after following the pull northeast he came across a forest, in Norway if he was correct, he had been following Marvolo’s trail but had been… distracted.

It wasn’t his fault, not entirely at least, they had come to him after all. And by the gods were they beautiful. As black as night, if it were not for the strength of their form, the power and pure physical presence of the creatures he may have mistaken them for thestrals. But no, these were not creatures of death.

Their coats were Pure Black, their mains much the same, though stands of silver ran through the overwhelming darkness. But their eyes, their eyes shone silver like the moonlight and held such wisdom. Harry couldn’t help but still before them, these creatures were not something he would even think to ignore. They were old, they were powerful, they were true creatures of magic unlike any he had felt before, not even the dragons of the tournament could compare to them.

He bowed his head in acknowledgement of the herd only to receive a huff from its leader. Looking up he met the creature's eyes, only for every one of the equine beings to bow their heads in respect. The leader of the group met his eyes once more, and Harry let the creature in, allowing the magic of the being to intermingle with his own. He would call the magic cold, no cool, and certain and strong, like ice and water and life, oh god the magic was so full of life and knowledge.

_Hail the lady's heir, it is an honour to have one of her chosen children amongst us once again._

Harry cocked his head in confusion, the creature only huffed in amusement, reading him just as magic often did.

_The last to walk amongst us created us, the Lady Nott, Magus of the night, the dark and dreams, this land was once ice and dark, but she brought life to the land, and magic to its creatures._

Harry's interest must have been obvious as the equine being advanced, explaining s it approached.

_She enchanted our sire to take the ice and darkness and bring life to the land, while we stand, so shall the forest and the world will not again fall to ice and the dark. She saved the people here from the dying night, when ice encapsulated the world and magic, she brought a new beginning to the people, our kindred the sons of Dagur slowly left this place and bring light and warmth to the world, slowly forgetting the old magics of our mother, while retaining pure souls and purpose._

“The unicorns, she created them? She created entire species…” Harry felt the awe tingle through him. He would never have considered using magic in such a way, that he could use it in such a way. The being held its muzzle forward, obvious in its invitation. Without hesitating Harry met the beings touch, the feeling of peace the creature exuded was like a balm against his magic, he felt peace in its presence he only felt with Marvolo and Severus.

_Our lady's heir and Lord of magic, you have challenges ahead. Trust in your dreams for we will watch over your sleep, while we guard the world against the dying night. To you we will answer should a reckoning be required._

Harry bowed his head in acknowledgement, reluctant to leave the beings magical presence. The being huffed at him in amusement, an amusement that was cut short by a cool spark that shot across his magic. Barely thinking Harry turned eyes scanning the distance as if waiting for something only to realise it was not him that was being attacked.

No, it was Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later, 
> 
> Prince manor front parlour- Lucius and Severus  
> Lucius: takes a gulp from a three fingered glass of scotch   
> Severus: toying with his own glass watches him pensively  
> Lucius: *he’s ruined her* he whispers forlornly, staring into the fire  
> Severus: *excuse me?!!*  
> Lucius: *I’ll never be able to appease her with Jewellery again! The next thing you know the black tradition will be reignited, and it wont be the heads of our house elves on show, but those of our enemy’s! I don’t know how this has happened!*   
> Severus: scoffs, taking a swig of his own drink *well Lucius, you’re the one who married a black.*
> 
> ah hah yep this was there and I had to share... 
> 
> ANYWAY 
> 
> as I said WiFi issues so updating will be patchy but I have a few more written and will be editing and posting as and when I can.
> 
> Thank you to all my lovely commenters, usually, I would reply but that is not exactly possible at the mo but you guys keep me writing and this fic wouldn't have come this far without you. Literally all my love to you and massive virtual hugs xxxx
> 
> P.s like Nott is a Norse goddess whose quite pivotal in the creation mythos and I have taken so many artistic liberties with her, and I am not apologising for it cause I really like the idea of magics chosen becoming these sorts of figures (daydreaming about Gilgamesh as magics chosen... nah I'm not rewriting that epic...) also I'm seeing the dying night as an ice age sorta thing and magic being used to regulate the earth's temp and such because why the hell not!
> 
> Again much love and virtual hugs to my many and brilliant readers!!!


	46. Blood is Thicker than Water (and Our Covenant is Unbreakable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God I love my commenters, you are all Ace! 
> 
> Enjoy your timely update my loves!

There was blood in the air, Harry could smell it.

The young Lord flew through the tree’s following Marvolo’s Magic, well the traces of it at least. Somehow, someone had managed to hide his signature, his output and Harry could no longer feel him.

It was if someone had placed a block on their bond, as if someone were trying to hide what was his. Growling under his breath, he pushed on through the forest, barely taking note of his surroundings until he came upon the clearing where the magic had vanished.

Flaring his magic, he could feel the traces of what was left. The barely-there trace of what was his and the presence of four others. Spinning on the spot he faced the signature he knew, concealed well and left behind, or unable to follow? Perhaps. Unhesitatingly he peeled away the enchantments, revealing the python in all her glory. She hissed viciously as she approached him, her rage as palpable as his own.

_The headed west, masters speaker, they took him from me before I could follow._

Bending down he grasped the python, allowing her to curl around his body as he turned westwards, recognising the presence of the other three, though not as individuals, but the type of magic, that he knew.

_Worry not pretty one, we shall teach the wolves to fear the snake._

With that, the young Lord raced towards his goal, heading toward the ward line with single-minded determination.

***

The four returned to Hogwarts the following morning as the sun rose. They had barely slept but they were prepared for what they would face. The eyes of the inquisitorial squad, the scorn of the high inquisitor. Not that they cared. They were inconsequential, at least to two of their number. No, they had more important things to consider now, a debt they would need to pay eventually.

The Headmaster was awake and in waiting for them, a vaguely disapproving gaze lingering on their group as they approached the front steps. The twins were eyeing the man warily, considering their mother's reaction to their actions and their refusal to aligned themselves with the old man they were not expecting this meeting to go well. After all, the only one among them who could be considered a shining Gryffindor was Neville and he really wasn’t outspoken enough to challenge the old man. Harry might have, Harry might’ve if he weren’t…

Fred who had been leading the group up paused at the steps, being forced to look up at the old man who was obstructing their path. He said nothing, after all, what was there to say?

Silence reigned for a few moments, as the old man watched them waiting for something. Well, whatever it was Fred wasn’t going to supply him with it. He could feel Neville tensing behind him but knew that George would calm him, he could trust his twin to do what he couldn’t.

Eventually, the man sighed with obvious disappointment, a look designed to make them feel guilty but the man should have known better, they laughed in the face of Molly’s rage and pranked the almighty Mad Eye. Their Headmaster didn’t have that sort of power over them. He hadn’t in a long time.

“Well boys, do you have anything to say for yourselves?”

Fred cocked his head, did the man truly think they would feel guilty over this, over reporting the torture of students, of minors, even if it were to the ‘enemy’?

“Not particularly Headmaster” Fred kept his tone level and serious, so unlike his usual demeanour he could see that it had thrown the man. Only for George to interrupt in a purposefully delayed response, “If you want our true thought on the matter,” “all we would say is” “that it is a job well done.” They finished together, Fred having to fake his smile through the trepidation he now felt in this mans presence. Something wasn’t right, they had known it for a while, the old man had always seemed off to them and that feeling had only worsened over the years.

Thankfully Blaise interceded, Fred had never thought to be thankful for a Slytherin, now they were thankful for three. It had been an enlightening night.

“Headmaster, if you wouldn’t mind we have had a stressful night, and could do with some breakfast before classes, they may only be revision classes but with exams so close, Longbottom and I cannot afford to miss them, education is everything after all.” Without waiting for a response, Blaise passed by the Headmaster his head high, the three lions following in his wake. Fred not looking away from the Headmaster’s gaze until he passed the man by.

He had thought he would get a moment to breathe but stepping into the great hall which silenced as they stepped in, well it didn't give him a long enough reprieve. If they hadn’t had as much practice in being the centre of attention, he didn’t think they would have coped with the situation. Neville it seemed was struggling.

“Pstt Forge, do you think we’ve been elevated to wizarding saviour level”

Fred smirked, “Well I can only assume as much Gred, they only ever went this quiet for our dear Harrykins after all” each taking an arm of the nervous Gryffindor, they nodded in farewell to the Slytherin as they headed towards their table, leaving Blaise to fend for himself. They couldn’t save everyone after all. 

Breakfast was quiet at the beginning, the twins keeping Neville company and fending off the gossip-hungry lions. It didn’t last long. The owls came in not long after their arrival baring the Daily Prophet among their letters, and it didn’t take long for the school to become aware of the night's events. The shock and joy of it ran over at least two-thirds of the school's inhabitance, meaning they were now being treated with looks of astonishment and thanks at the news that Umbridge and her quills would no longer be a direct threat. They weren’t treated to their admiring looks for long.

“WHAT” the shout came from their redheaded once brother, and they knew what was coming.

The menace turned on them a look of dark amusement and badly hidden glee about the pain he was about to air to the entirety of Hogwarts.

“So you're going by No Name now?” every pureblood and quite a few of the half-bloods at their table froze, looking in absolute disbelief between the twins and their brother.

Fred allowed an easy smile to fall on his features as he leaned back on the bench, knowing his brother would be mirroring his posture on the other side of Neville.

“So it would seem, Weasley” “Your mother decided,” “quite unjustly,” "that our actions,” “and choice of allies,” “were not much to her taste.”

The other boy scoffed looking to their once sister who looked as shocked as the rest of the school, uncharacteristically remaining silent as she read the letter.

“Well, why the hell have you returned, it's not as if you can afford tuition now, before you know it you’ll be begging in Knockturn between the whores and the hags.” The words were spoken with a nasty sort of glee that not even the most naïve of Gryffindor’s could miss.

Fred narrowed his eyes at his brother before allowing the smile to overtake his features once again.

“Well, it would seem that we have some wealthy benefactors,” “ones who see some value in us,” and in our actions,” “and they have offered to finance our education.” “Well, what little remains of it.”

Ron scowled at them in disbelief, “as if anyone could see value in you.”

“I do,” the voice was not timid, nor was it gentle yet it came from the boy who sat between them. Unlike the years before the boy was not squirming in his seat, nervous by the confrontation going on around them. No, the twins could feel the rage emanating from their little lion as he glared at their once little brother. “and if their benefactors had not stepped up to assist, the house of Longbottom certainly would have, as they have more intelligence and more morality in a single hair than you do in your entirety.”

The boy went red in offence and looked as if he were about to spout off into an utter fury, only to be cut off by the Slytherin who came up behind him, “And if the Longbottom’s hadn’t, the Zanbini’s would have, it would be an utter travesty for the wizarding world to lose such ingenuity, especially now.”

“Who is your benefactor then?” Ginny asked, looking as if she were trying to contain her own confusion and glee at the situation. She wasn’t very good at it. Though what she had to be gleeful about neither of the twins could understand.

Looking at each other, they couldn’t help the smirk, “The Malfoys,” “well to be specific,” “Lady Malfoy.”

And oh…. The silence and shocked bewilderment that settled over the entire school was worth that reveal.

“You…You…You!” Ron began, his shock and fury visibly building as he rose to stand.

George just gave him a look before prompting, “We…” knowing how it would end.

“You traitorous scum! You deserve to be no names! Going over to the dark, what are you now? Death Eaters in training, you disgust me.” Ginny's sneer matched their younger brothers tone and if nothing else that painted exactly what they thought of them. As much as it hurt, it was nice to know where they stood.

Standing in unison, Neville following them with his own look of disgust directed towards the only Weasleys at Hogwarts.

Fred couldn’t help his parting remark. “Well that’s the one good thing to come out of this, we will no longer be related to you.”

As they left the hall it exploded in a cacophony of sound, the entire hall gossiping about the news, about their disownment, they knew it would happen, they had seen it coming but still…

“Well… that was colourful” Blaise intoned sounding decidedly unsure, a tone the twins had never heard from the Slytherin. George snorted, while Fred rolled his eyes.

“I meant it you know,” Neville began looking between the two, “if you need it, I’ll help, I know you created this façade with the Malfoy’s but if you need help, I will help” Blaise grunted his agreement much to their surprise. He just rolled his eyes at them continuing down the hall towards the library.

“Come on we need to study, we all have important exams this year, you two more so than us.” Neville followed in the Slytherins wake coming up beside him. Looking to each other the twins smiled as they sped off to catch the two other students.

The twins strode in pace with the two noble heirs, still trying to come to terms with what they had learnt that night, with their confrontation with Ron. But they would keep it quiet, they had too, they would accept the recriminations, the slurs, the attitude their younger siblings were sure to display. They would accept it all and hide what they had done. After all, they would win in the end. There was a joy to be found in the long game. 

***

Marvolo’s ears were ringing.

His head ached and felt like it was spinning. He daren’t open his eyes for fears that he may throw up or pass out again. He couldn’t afford to do that.

He had been walking through the forest, Trillimarka. He had been walking through the forest and he had been distracted because he was an idiot. Dear gods was this what he had been reduced to? Being snuck up on by werewolves who could knock him out and drag him away without a fight? Was he this weak now, this useless? Shuddering Tom pushed away those thoughts, they wouldn’t help him, not now.

Yet he pushed them away just for panic to take its place. because oh dear gods and all of the deities that could be listening he was trapped, his hands pinned above him, chained against something wooden and stretched skyward.

And he couldn’t feel his magic.

Marvolo knew what it was to be without magic, to feel that control taken away, but this wasn’t like that, this wasn’t like Harry's restriction. No. He couldn’t feel the traces’ of it, as if he were completely cut off from his core, as if he were no more than a squib, a muggle. Terror, the likes he had only felt as a child filtered through him, forcing his eyes open. Only to be met with a very familiar face.

Greyback.

The man had barely aged at all, his brown hair longer than before, tinged with grey, yet his age was not reflected in his form, as strong and as powerful in his stature as he had been in his thirties. Greyback was someone to be feared.

Voldemort had even acknowledged him as a danger, as a threat. He had tried to use fear to subdue the wolf. He had not been successful in that endeavour.

Now those amber eyes were watching him with the focus of a predator, his entire form at the ready despite the fact he was all but useless now. His hands and magic bound as they were he was no more a threat than a hock of venison, strung up to age until the butcher deemed it ready to eat.

“My wolf knows you” the Alpha growled out and Marvolo could see his end.

“My wolf knows you, and he hates you and I think I know why” the glint of recognition and hate shone out of the wolfs eyes and Tom knew.

Closing his eyes the once Dark Lord knew he was defeated, there was no way he would make it out of this alive.

“But my nose says differently.” Opening his eyes, Tom met his gaze in question, uncertain as to where this was heading.

The wolf advanced until he towered over him, not a hard feat for the 6ft five giant of a wolf who likely practised that loom in his teenage years.

“We recognise you but you do not smell the same, Voldemort”

“Marvolo,” the reaction was quick as if the response sat on a hair-trigger, his growl reverberating through the clearing visibly shocking the beta’s who were watching the confrontation. Greyback, however, the Alpha just raised a brow before backhanding Tom, forcing his head to slam back against the wood, a tree, definitely a tree, as he bit down on his lip. Dazed by the experience, Tom hung there allowing his head to tip back as he watched the werewolf defiantly, before spitting the blood at his feet. God, he had spent too much time around his young lord.

But then again he had always been a little bit reckless.

“You can change your name, hell you can change your scent, it doesn’t change who you are or what you did. What you planned to do to those that were mine.” The wolves around him growled and Marvolo couldn’t help the laugh. It was mildly hysterical and filled with dark humour. Of course, the first one to echo his thoughts would be this wolf.

He smirked up at the wolf, knowing this would only draw out his death, well, a part of him knew he deserved it. And they deserved a chance at their revenge.

“Well, dogs ought to know to obey”

Tom felt the hit reverberate through him, followed by a second and a third and they kept coming at a random pace until his body would be covered in the bruises and cuts his restraints his tormentor caused. He lost count but didn’t lose consciousness, no Greyback kept him there with words and slaps only to be recaptured in the pain of his beating. He was almost thankful that the wolf detested magic. He would have cast one hell of a crucio with the rage that boiled under the surface. And then it stopped. It stopped and Marvolo didn’t know why, opening his eyes and Tom was unsure as to when he had closed them he gazed out at the pack, seeing shock and fear overwhelm their expressions, only for a cold hard voice to envelop him.

“I don’t appreciate people putting their hands on what is mine.”

***

Standing on the edge of the clearing, Harry fumed at the sight before him. His Tom was restrained, mostly out of his sight but his state was obvious as his form hung limply from a tree. His magic flared in rage consuming the clearing and its inhabitance without thought, without care of who got caught up in it. He froze every single being to the spot as he strode among them the python hanging from his neck, hissing vindictively towards the frozen pack. Coming around the tree, he got his first proper glance at his follower. His eye was already swelling, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. And that was just the damage he could see. What concerned him though was that he could not feel Marvolo.

He could see him but he couldn’t feel him which put him on edge. Looking to the man's wrists he could finally see why. Bands were fitted to his wrists tight and cutting with the chains that held him aloft cutting in underneath, biting into his skin allowing blood to flow freely. Harry didn’t hesitate, his magic wrapping around the offending artefacts, incinerating them on contact along with the chains holding the man upright. Magic didn’t like being restrained.

Tom fell to his knees, barely holding himself upright as he looked up, his eyes glassy as his magic returned, fanning out and entwining with his own. The young Lord would have revelled in it if it weren’t for the fear, pain and utter relief that magic reflected. Placing a hand on his followers’ cheek, he took a portion of that power into himself, not all, not in enemy territory but enough for the man before him to feel it. His Tom's entire body relaxed at the sensation, his eyes once again becoming a little more focused. Stroking the man's cheek in a moment of tenderness Harry centred himself and turned on the wolves.

They had some explaining to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Tom, he just can't catch a break...


	47. Recompence and Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahahaha on a roll this week! Enjoy the update lovelies!

It was as if his very blood had frozen. Greyback was lost to any sense of control as he watched the young man walk out of the forest.

He recognised him, there were not many who would not. And truth be told, he owed a debt to the boy who walked towards him. Any British born werewolf did. He, after all, defeated the dark lord. Yet now he was here claiming this wizard, this reincarnate of the dark lord as his… Greyback was missing something.

That and Greyback recognised this magic, his wolf recognised it and submitted to it. It knew when it was beaten and loathe as the alpha was to admit it, he was outmatched here. As this magic was the one that called out to the wolves at each equinox, at each festival of magic. The wolves knew it and had rejoiced in it. But now, now they cowered in submission.

He watched the young man, the dark lord's python wrapped around his neck, advance on his captive. He could not see him, not fully from where he had approached, but as he faced him they all felt his rage, the wolves falling to their knees under the pressure of it. Fenrir had to fight to keep his legs beneath him as he watched the man incinerate the binds with barely a thought. Incinerating the priceless artefacts to dust with barely a twitch, as Voldemort fell to his knees before him. And to Fenrir’s surprise, the man didn’t even attempt to stand. Rather as the Potter heir placed a hand on the man's cheek, he leant into it, like a cat searching for affection and reassurance and Greyback was lost to what this all meant.

That was until the boy’s gaze landed on him.

Now Fenrir, he had faced a number of intimidating glares. Those of alpha’s he had challenged as a young man, Ministry representatives, pureblood hunters and that of the dark lord in his prime and he had never been cowed.

Yet this glare, it did not seek to intimidate, hell Greyback doubted the boy cared whether it did or not. Nevertheless, the boy's eyes cut through him like a thousand blades and shone with such rage the beast inside him wanted nothing more than to drop and show its belly. But he couldn’t give in, not now. They would not be subjected to another tyrant, to another who would hurt his pack. Greyback had to stand.

***

When Harry had stepped into this clearing, all he had felt was rage, absolute anger that consumed him. Turning back to the pack who had hurt what was his, he was surprised to see one still standing.

Though he wasn’t surprised by who it was.

Fenrir Greyback, the notorious werewolf who turned children and revelled in human blood on the night of the full moon. Or so the tales went. The Ministry tales at least.

Harry had been… not looking forward to meeting the man behind the tales, nor had he been apprehensive. But he had been interested. Remus hated him, hated him for changing him, for forcing the curse upon him but Karkarov had told a very different tale. He had spoken of the young alpha who held the health and well being of his pack and those around him above all others. Of how he had saved so many werewolves, of how he had risked his life to do so while retaining control of some of the more deadly among them. He had spoken of the man who had tricked his once dark lord so thoroughly, he had been able to lead a mass exodus of werewolves out of Britain, out of harm's way and had since built a community for them in northern Norway.

Harry had wanted to meet that man, but their meeting he supposed was never meant to be a peaceful one. As now he looked at a werewolf, with his Toms blood on his hands.

And yet.

Harry felt his magic, it was pure and strong with so little deception. Oh, Harry knew he was capable of it, but within him, there was an honesty that was almost breathtaking. And that showed his fear. But it was not fear for himself. It was a fear for his people. Harry could see even now the werewolf would gladly give up his life for his pack and he could not help but respect that.

“Legillimens”

The werewolf, much to his credit, didn’t fight it and Harry could see that he knew he was outmatched, but he would not kneel, he would not willingly give over control of his pack to an unknown wizard. He saw their altercation, the rage when he found Tom in his woods, his memories of the dark lord Voldemort’s promises and Tom’s retort. Dear god’s he thought the man was supposed to be a Slytherin.

It didn’t excuse it, but it at least explained the wolf’s violent response.

Pulling from his mind Harry couldn’t help but sigh as he looked down at his hurting follower, it couldn’t go unanswered, no. But perhaps some mercy could be found here. Yet before he could speak a Pop sounded beside him, revealing his house-elf who took in his surroundings before blatantly ignoring it all.

“Master Lords Tom is bes hurting, oh hows can Dobbys be helping, oh but Mistress Ice be needing his master Harrys helps straight aways buts maybes Dobbys can bes helping by collecting and holding those whose hurts master Toms for Punishments laters?”

The Alpha wolf across from him stiffened in understanding his lip curling in disgust but Harry just smirked, oh how he loved his elf.

“Well it seems Fenrir that you are in luck and I am needed elsewhere, however you touched what was mine, I suppose some retribution is in order.” Focusing his magic on Tom he catalogued every bump every bruise, every broken rib before allowing his magic to rush toward the alpha, only to impart the same injuries upon the wolf, no more, no less. It wasn’t a speedy process, oh no, Harry drew it out just a little allowing the wolf to feel each individual blow as he pointlessly attempted to cover where the blows were coming from, to protect himself, it was an act of futility. which the werewolf realised as he dropped to the ground, the pain exaggerated by the wrathful nature his magic always took when he was angered.

Eventually, the blows slowed, the alpha on the ground gathered himself as he spat up the blood and wheezed in pain, his eyes meeting Harrys own in utter shock, pain, and fear. Cocking his head, Harry advanced using his own magic to weigh the Alpha down, making it impossible for him to move. The young Lord crouched before him, meeting the werewolves gaze, his eyes clear and serious. “I have no quarrel with you or your kind Fenrir; All I wish to see is the survival of magic, which also means the survival of your kind. I swear on the magic of this forest that I will not bring harm to any of your people without provocation nor any of your kind who are innocent of any crime or of hurting those that are mine. You have had your revenge as I have had mine, now let it go or I will rip you apart piece by piece until you are no more than a dying heart.” Standing the Lord wiped non-existent dust from his trousers, meeting the wolf’s eyes once again. “I will return in three days to treat with you, be the wise leader I have heard of Fenrir and make it a peaceful one. I respect those who protect their own, don’t disappoint me again.”

Turning Harry took hold of his follower before allowing his elf to pop them away.

***

Narcissa fumed as Lucius and the Lady Zanbini watched on. She had sent their Lord's elf after him in hopes they would return leaving the two followers nervous of how the young man would react. One did not summon a Lord of magic like an errant school child, especially when they were asking for help, or in Narcissa’s case, a head. Much to their surprise, their Lord arrived only fifteen minutes later, Marvolo’s beaten form in hand. The entire room froze as they took in the picture the two made, only for them to be shocked out of it by the young Lords’ words.

“Cissa, it would appear that Marvolo here has grown a Gryffindor alter ego and decided that baiting werewolves was a good idea, you wouldn’t mind fixing him for me?” the airy tone did nothing to hide the anger and frustration that bled into the young man’s magic but the healer regained her calm healers façade, her own rage subsiding. At least for the moment.

Tutting she indicated toward the chaise while retrieving her wand. The young man complied, lifting the listing man to his feet and half-carrying him over to the chair.

It didn’t take long for the healer to get to work.

Lucius watched on as his wife treated the wounds noting with concern that not one of the injuries had been caused by magic. Turning he met the gaze of his young Lord, the rage that had been consuming him dulled by concern and confusion.

He took a seat on the chair opposing the chaise. “Not that it isn’t nice to see you all, but what on earth could be so urgent for you to send Dobby after me? And for that matter bring me to somewhere I do not know,” the young man’s gaze darted around the room, not in fear but in interest before his gaze settled once more on Lucius.

“This is Malfoy Manor My Lord, and we are having an issue with Hogwarts.” The scoff he got from the Zanbini Lady did not settle his nerves as the Lord looked mildly irritated.

“And what has the crow done now?”

Lucius winced as Narcissa actually snarled, before recomposing herself to treat her patient. That pulled a look of concern back to the young Lord’s expression.

“What has happened?” it was Dobby who gave the answer, popping in before any of the Wizenkin could move to respond and dropping the days Daily Prophet on his lap.

The young man scanned the Paper his magic turning cold as it flared out, the boy didn’t notice as he read, only being pulled back to reality by Marvolo’s mewl of displeasure. The boys gaze flicked to him, his magics tone switching becoming warm, and reassuring which was a relief to them all. Lucius and the Lady Zanbini taking a seat in response, trying hard to keep their heads despite the hypnotic quality the magic had taken.

“Done, all of the damage was physical so the only thing for you to do now is to sleep, Mopsy?”

The little female house-elf appeared bowing to her lady and awaiting instruction. “Could you please get me a dreamless sleep from my laboratory” the elf nodded popping away, as Marvolo echoed her departure with a moan of displeasure and denial. The man looked as if he were about to lift himself and argue.

“Tom” that was all it took for the once Dark Lord to hesitate. “You were taken out by three werewolves who weren’t using magic without a fight, as you are right now you are of no use to me. I can’t trust you to protect yourself right now let alone anyone else. So you will take the damn potion and sleep. We will be discussing this later.” The man seemed to curl in on himself turning his head away from the room. And their Lord didn’t stop him, didn’t comfort him, didn’t go to him.

Lucius didn’t envy Marvolo his position at this moment.

Silence reigned until the house-elf returned, the once Dark Lord taking the potion without argument the others waiting for the man to drop off. It didn’t take long.

The young Lord relaxed, letting out a long sigh as he sat back in the chair, his eyes dropping once more to the paper's headline. 'Fudge Condones Torture of Minors; The High Inquisitors Heinous Crimes Uncovered!'

The young man took in a deep breath before flicking his gaze back to him, “Explain.”

So he did, Lucius gave a basic summary of the night's events, of retrieving the four boys from Hogwarts, the abuse and the Wizengamot session. His lord listened taking it all in, his expression unmoving. Once he had finished the young man growled before raising his hand to his temple.

“What exactly are the effects of a black quill, I know what they do, we went over those a little while ago, but what would be the long-term consequences on such young cores?”

It was Narcissa who answered her voice cold and clinical, but her eyes still holding that hint of ice that had yet to leave her gaze since she had treated the boys the night before. “Black quills are used to sign magical binding contracts not only for verification purposes, but it is also to bind a person’s magic to their word. Just signing your name can cause a minor magical backlash if the contract is broken, what she has done? It is unprecedented. Not only would the repeated action of using the artefact have an adverse effect on a mature wizard’s core. On a maturing core? The effects will not be good. As for the long term effects, I can only theorise but to my best guess, those who have had to write the same things extensively will have to, in some way, honour those words or the effects could become dire.”

Lucius felt the young Lords magic tense around the room only for the young man to forcibly relax it once more aiming his gaze back towards him. “And the Wizengamot can do nothing?”

Lucius shook his head before expanding on his answer, “With Fudge's dispensation she hasn’t actually broken any laws, we have been able to enforce a contingent of healers on the grounds of Hogwarts to examine every student and they will remain there until the end of term and have the express instructions to watch for anymore abuse that may be ongoing. We could possibly push a vote of no confidence and have Fudge's seat, but we are not yet in a place to control who will take his seat. The man is a fool, but he is a fool we know.”

The young lord slumped back in his seat a scowl etched across his features, “Better the devil you know, than the devil you don’t.” Lucius just nodded in agreement, relieved when the young Lords gaze drifted over to the Lady Zanbini. He may be more comfortable with the Lord now, but that didn’t mean he didn’t still fear him and his anger, only a fool would not.

“The board are convening this afternoon for an emergency meeting, I don’t know what will come of it they are all too unpredictable for their own good, no side having a clear leader but at least a third of the group has students who were directly affected. Action will come of this, I am just unsure as to exactly what form it will take.”

“But it won’t be enough.” No one disagreed with the Lord, they knew it was true. The boy allowed his fingers to drum across the arm of the chair as he sat in thought and Lucius watched him, unsure of what to do yet unwilling to break his Lord's train of thought. That unwillingness was rewarded when the drumming came to an abrupt stop, a small malicious smirk dawning across the young Lords lips.

“Maria, if I may” the young lord held his hand out towards the Lady Zanbini, his request clear. She didn’t hesitate in acceding.

***

Crack.

The wooden blade smashed to the wall with such force the blade snapped but Sanguini was already moving, coming up behind his young student, only for the Malfoy heir to leap forward using the back wall as a pad to leap back at him. Sanguini twisted allowing the young heir to sail past him to land in a crouch, turning on the spot, unwilling to take his eyes off of his teacher. The young man dropped the ruined weapon only to summon another before he once again leapt at him.

The Malfoy heir had come a long way in the past few months. In the beginning, he had baulked at this sort of training. The physicality of it so unlike the training he was used to and yet. It only took him a few weeks to come to terms with the fact that he needed to learn, though Sanguini heavily suspected that it was his heavy handling of his mother's china which he had broken on one too many occasions and had received a thorough tongue lashing for that was largely responsible. The Lady Malfoy could be even more frightening than his lord at times and Sanguini had made sure to remain on her good side since then.

Nonetheless, the young man had shown such aptitude for the art. His lessons on manners, etiquette, dancing and flying in his childhood had left him with the kind of grace few humans could compare to. He had taken to his vampiric enhancements with the type of grace rarely achieved by vampires at such a young age. Sanguini would have been jealous if he were not the boy’s sire. He would be a pleasure to introduce to his conclave, his strength and magic an asset in all the ways his tribe would approve of, though they may baulk at the idea that the young man had kept his mortal ties. Vampires, as a rule, did not, the blood lust usually so violent that it made them unpredictable and it was safer for all involved that they were isolated from temptation. Well, that and the Wizenkin did not take kindly to their kind, it was a risk to the life of a fledgeling while they were unable to take care of themselves.

The Malfoys, however, did not seem to care, which had surprised Sanguini at the beginning, especially Lucius. He had questioned the man on one occasion, wondering whether it was safe for them to remain at the Malfoys Villa in France, or whether he would need to secret the boy away to protect him from his father's wrath. The man had merely given him a blank look before scoffing at the question revealing that he had known since his son was five that he would gain a full creature inheritance, the fact that he was now a vampire rather than the Veela as he had expected was of little consequence. Draco was their son, their child, the only one they would ever have, could ever have. No matter what he was their son and they would stand by him, they would stand against the world if they had to.

That certainty in his eyes, the man’s sincerity had been all he needed in convincing himself that these mortal ties would only help the young dragon in accepting his vampiric nature, and he had been right, especially once the boy began trying to deny himself blood. Sanguini had been at a loss as to how to tackle that issue. It just wasn’t an issue for his kind unless they were very old and were getting ready to meet the sun. But once again the Lady Malfoy had shown her ferocity in having the boy take care of himself. Even with his speed and stamina, the young vampire had not been able to run from the Malfoy matriarch for long.

Smash.

Both Vampires froze as they looked towards the now fractured conservatory window. The boy winced at the damage while Sanguini calculated how far the suns rays would reach into the room and whether the spells would hold now their anchor had been destroyed. The sunlight wouldn’t kill them, not straight away at least, but it was uncomfortable and would eventually do damage to their bodies, more to Sanguini’s own than the young heirs. Still, he could do without Narcissa’s reprimands if he had to call her to deal with any injuries caused by foolishness. Straightening his posture, Sanguini dropped his sword to his side a small smile playing on his lips as the boy mimicked his move.

“Well, I think that’s enough for today, though you did well today little Dragon.” The fledgeling just rolled his eyes at the nickname though Sanguini caught the small smile of pleasure the young man was unable to suppress at the compliment. Walking towards the display Sanguini dropped the sword on to the counter before heading inside, the young vampire on his heels.

“I think some time in the lab would be…” Sanguini froze as he felt his mark heat beneath his sleeve. It was not uncomfortable, but the pull was quite insistent. Well, there went his plans for the rest of the morning. The boy looked up at him in faint confusion and Sanguini just smiled. “It seems that I am needed elsewhere for the rest of the day, I’m sure I can trust you to entertain yourself without burning the Villa down. The young man scoffed but eyed him suspiciously. This would be the first time Sanguini would leave him alone since his turning after all. Usually when he was needed elsewhere either his parents or Regulus would remain with him. Seeing that he would not give any more information on the matter the boy sighed theatrically.

“I suppose, there was a new edition of potions monthly delivered this morning.” Sanguini hid a smirk at his fledgeling’s theatrics before bowing slightly as he prepared to depart.

“If I do not return by the evening spend it in meditation, your control over your core had been expanding and we wouldn’t want to delay your progress?” The boy nodded absently as he turned towards the front parlour. While Sanguini followed the pull. He was needed after all.


	48. The Consequences of Unspent Wrath (or Everyone needs an Outlet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Umbridge and the consequences...

They sped through the stone hallways; each step silent as he led the way through the ancient halls that had been a second home to him for almost five years.

Draco had not expected to return here, especially not so soon however when he had been asked to help, he couldn’t say no. Especially when it got him out of the Villa for a little while.

The fact that he was being tasked with leading his sire to the toad would be a highlight for him, she had been a snide cow and a useless teacher after all. That and it was practical. Of all the anti-creature legislators, Umbridge was one of the most influential, and she was one of the most extreme. She was a danger to him now and Draco being the Slytherin that he was could see advantages of her disappearance. Draco couldn’t believe how far the bint had gone. Sure he wasn’t the greatest advocate for equality and such but torturing children, first years and likely warping their core’s? Yeah, not even Draco could get behind that. The toad was pure evil. 

Slowing the Malfoy heir led his sire into the serpentine corridor on the third floor, not far from the defence classroom and the bint’s personal rooms. Looking up to his mentor the Vampire gave him a small smile, a sadistic glint in his eye. Listening they found no indication that anything was amiss. Together they advanced on the defence classroom. It was time to kidnap a High Inquisitor.

***

Narcissa watched as her husbands Lord placed a hand on Maria’s mark. The woman hid whatever reaction she had well. Though, Narcissa reconsidered, the Potter heir was not the Dark Lord he wouldn’t put those who followed him through unnecessary pain. It took only a couple minutes for Sanguini to appear which concerned her slightly though she worked har to push it down. Draco would be sixteen soon, though he would never age to it as it was and he was responsible enough to be left on his own.

The vampire went down on a knee as he arrived his head bowed in deference to their Lord. A move that amused the young man slightly though he was quick to hide it.

“You had need of me, my Lord”

“Have you seen the day’s news?” their Lord's voice was deceptively calm at odds with the slight chill his magic had taken. The Vampire however merely raised his head to meet his Lords eyes.

“Unfortunately not, the Malfoy scion and I have spent the morn in training.” The young man’s mouth twitched slightly at that, why Narcissa had no idea, but he continued on before she could ponder it further.

The young man didn’t elaborate, merely passing the paper over for Sanguinis perusal, the headline glaringly obvious. The mans form stiffened further, his eyes lifting from the paper only to meet the young Lords eyes once more.

“What will you have me do?”

The young man sat back in his seat, his expression neutral but a malicious amusement painted his gaze that was all but unavoidable. “I want her out of Hogwarts and brought to me, and I need it done quietly and without notice.” The room went silent as they eyed their Lord in confusion. It was Maria who broke the silence eyeing there Lord critically.

“Surely My lord there are others of us that are far better suited for this task, we already have access…” she did not get to continue as the young Lords eyes met hers. She silenced immediately, patiently waiting for their Lord’s word.

“You have access which is exactly why you and our dear dungeon bat cannot be the ones to fulfil this task. If nothing else the crow will be monitoring those with access comings and goings, no it needs to be a relative unknown.”

“But the wards, surely they will be something to consider…” the young man scoffed in amusement standing, causing the adults of the room to freeze, only for him to stroll around his seat, ostensibly stretching his spine before he leant over the back of the chair allowing his gaze to scan over the four of them with amusement and slight disbelief.

“Troll, possessed teacher, Werewolf, Dementors, Dragons and a black quill.” The young man paused allowing his words and their implications to sink in. “The wards of Hogwarts if there are even any more beyond anti muggle enchantments and the original wards are all but non-existent at this point, that is one of the few things the Crow has allowed to happen that works in our favour.”

Lady Zanbini eyed him consideringly, “But the wards of Hogwarts are self-sustaining they always have been, they use the excess magic the students produce.”

The young man nodded in agreement, “Yes the founder's wards are, only those wards don’t ward out dark magic, dark creatures and the like, and I suspect even those would be damaged by this point.” Narcissa couldn’t help her shocked stare but she could only assume she was not alone as the young man scoffed once again, giving them all a disbelieving look. “Seriously, did you expect a couple of centuries worth of Headmasters to not get greedy or at least curious? They’ve added wards and stripped them back as often as they come and go and depending on their outlook. Meaning there is likely damage to the founding wards but from what I’ve studied the wards used to make them self-sustaining can only be altered by the caster, and considering Hogwarts has never emptied since it’s conception those wards hold strong. But that takes me away from my point, the wards against dark objects and creatures are clearly not functioning correctly or at all, they won’t be a problem.”

Narcissa watched the Vampire as he was once again eyeing the paper, “Why me?”

The young Lord did grin then, “Poetic justice?”

The vampire just looked up at him for the young Lord merely to smile innocently back.

The vampire let out a sigh, and the young Lords smile just widened further as he continued. “Well, that and your abilities will make it easier for a quick in and out getaway.”

The vampire cocked his head in thought before eyeing the young man in a way that made Narcissa still, a heavyweight settling in her stomach.

“I could use some assistance, someone with the same abilities as I, who knows the castle.” Narcissa bit her tongue as the young Lord kept his gaze fixed on the vampire before him. He cocked his head indicating for the vampire to continue, “He knows the castle, where everything is or will be, that and he has only recently left, he knows where to avoid detection and can give me specific guidance on where to go, it will make this entire enterprise go much smoother and quicker with less risk of detection.”

“And you think he’s ready for that?” the Lord's question set ice in her veins, her entire form stiffening as she pushed to internalise her complaints.

“He has progressed at an outstanding rate, and this would be the perfect opportunity to dip his toe as it were. Its familiar ground for him, not a direct battle, rather it relies on stealth and knowledge.” 

The young Lord remained silent his gaze locked with Sanguini’s, until without warning it flicked up to her own and she had to work to hold herself and her objections back.

Sighing the young Lord pulled himself up meeting the vampire’s eyes once more. “He is not one of mine, I can not order him one way or another, however, I will not say you have to do this alone, if you present it to him as an opportunity but outline the risks, he is old enough to decide for himself. But Sanguini,” the young Lord paused, making certain he had the vampire’s full attention, “If he goes, he will come back completely unharmed or you will face the consequences.” The vampire stiffened, holding his head high as he asked, “And they would be, My Lord?”

The young man allowed the malicious grin to overtake his features once again, “Oh it won’t be me who will be dishing those out.” His gaze lifted to meet her own and the tension that had built flowed out of Narcissa as she met her Lords grin with a small smile of her own.

“It would be a pleasure, My Lord”

Narcissa didn’t take pleasure in the small gulp that escaped the Vampire; she was more refined than that.

***

The capture of the Toad was anti-climactic in Draco’s opinion. Even with his limited magical abilities at this point, slipping into the toad's personal office was child’s play, a first-year could have gotten in undetected. The two vampires slipped into the office sticking to the shadows the dying fire provided as they watched the toad fume in her seat, as she scribbled at a piece of parchment with her quill. Sanguini indicated for Draco to take the lead which he did so with all the maturity he could muster, it was so easy.

He came up behind her lifting her wand from the table, pocketing it before taking hold of her shoulders and pulling her back in her seat with his newfound strength, pinning her to the chair, eliciting a shriek from the woman’s lips. It was a pity she had warded her quarters soundproof, no one was going to know to come to her rescue. She went to wrench herself away, only to freeze as his sire came into view, melting out of the shadows, his skin paler than usual, his crimson eyes glittering in the firelight. If Draco hadn’t known the man behind the façade, he would have been rightly terrified, he looked the part of the folktale vampire villain. Draco had to keep himself in check to not break the entire illusion by laughing at the image before him. The politician in his hands however was an utter imbecile, how the woman ever made Slytherin Draco would never know.

Nevertheless, the woman visibly tried to regain her composure despite being restrained, Draco may have even respected the effort if it weren’t for the vitriol the woman expelled towards them. The young vampire merely tightened his grip in response as the discussion went on.

“You have no business here vampire, this school is under Ministry sanctions and we will not have your like here.”

The vampire merely watched the woman his face expressionless as he drawled his reply allowing his Romanian accent to come through, “And yet here we are.”

“I will not have your presence here, you filthy night dwellers, I order you to leave.”

“And you think you have that power, do take a moment Madame Umbridge and truly consider your current situation. Alone, in a warded room, with two vampires.” The woman only sneered in response.

“You wouldn’t dare, it would give the Minister all he needed to order the eradication of your kind, like the vermin you are.” She squeaked in pain at Draco’s grip but Sanguini just smiled in response.

“Well despite all of that you are needed elsewhere Madame undersecretary to the Minister, your recent actions have caught the attention of a certain Lord who wants a word with you.” The woman stilled and Draco could almost feel the greed rolling from the wretch.

“It's true then, he is back…” if Draco were still human he knew he would be close to vomiting at the implications of her tone, that the dark would want anything to do with this… but he allowed it to play out, after all it would be fun to watch her fall from her delusions.

“Tut-tut Madame Umbridge, that’s not how this works.” He nodded and Draco slipped the potion covered cloth over the witch’s mouth, she didn’t fight it, Sanguini had made sure of that.

Getting her out of the school was just as easy as getting in, her unconscious form was easy to manipulate and they left, unseen, unheard. Draco couldn’t help but wonder how much chaos this would wrought throughout the school come morning. The Hogwarts gossip mill was something to be feared.

So the two left the school with their unfortunate cargo, unaware that their every step was watched by a pair of redheads by the fire of the Gryffindor common room.

*** 

Lucius watched their Lord. He was seemingly relaxed as he waited once again cloaked from sight, his magic withdrawn from the room. They had relocated after Sanguini had left to prepare his son for his first outing. Despite himself, Lucius couldn’t help but be nervous, although he was close to certain that nothing ill would become of his son. After all the young man had seen the worth of putting the fear of Narcissa Malfoy into his subordinates. It was working far too efficiently. Then again, healers knew more than one would like to think, and Narcissa, well she may have her licence, but she never took an oath, never needed to as she had never worked formally as one.

Now situated within Prince manor, the young Lord had his elf tend to Marvolo who was still sleeping and had seen to preparations. While Lucius had spent the day going through the proposed legislation for the next month's docket, the young Lord had poured over books on creatures and treaties, all the while writing down notes on bits of parchment spread out on the dining room table, while his elf kept him well-stocked on tea and biscuits. Lucius had thought to ask, but the expression of focus and intense concentration had warned him off. He would explain when the time came, Lucius was sure of that. They had packed it in a few hours ago, the young Lord summoning all but his left and right hands. It was an odd assembly, to be here without Marvolo and Severus, however, it was clear the young man held confidence even without his generals. Because that was what they were. They were his protectors, his planners, his most loyal. Yet even without them, the young man held his own, the power and magic and purpose were just as clear in his independence as it was when they were a unit. If anything, the young Lord alone was more terrifying, he had no need to hold his darkest back and no anchor to speak sense.

The Malfoy Lord couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if the two became lost to them.

Before the Patriarch could ponder this terrifying thought further, the two appeared with the slumped pink form between them. They didn’t handle their cargo with delicacy. The woman’s form seemed mildly injured from her transport if the blood on her stocking was anything to go by.

“Trouble?” Their Lord asked his tone taking on that vicious amusement that was becoming common in these situations.

“No, My Lord, everything went as planned,” Sanguini answered.

The young Lord sighed in resignation before speaking. “Cissa, could you suspend her pain for a bit, there’s no need to alarm her immediately on waking after all.” His wife, also cloaked in black didn’t respond, merely sending the spell directly towards the toad’s form, allowing it to relax in their sons hold.

“Draco will you be staying?” his heir hidden beneath the hood looked as if he were about to speak only to be silenced by Sanguinis hand on his shoulder. Lucius would have to find him a cask of vampiric wine for that. There was no telling how their Lord would take his son's attitude in this situation.

“He will be observing from the edge if that is acceptable My Lord.” The young man chuckled at the vampire’s interruption but nodded and gestured for the two to leave the toad where she was.

Before anyone had the chance to settle themselves the young Lord cast, verbally for once, if only for their benefit.

“Enuverate”

The toad came around with a harsh breath as she pushed herself up from the tiled floor, stilling at the sight of the figures surrounding her.

Silence reigned for but a moment before their Lord spoke, his tone the calm coldness that seeped into one's bones.

“Madame Umbridge, I apologise for the quite rude invitation, however something of importance has brought you to my attention, can you imagine what that maybe?”

The woman trembled but not in fear as most would in this situation but in excitement, much to Lucius’ bafflement. 

The woman bowed low once again still on her knees and all but prostrated herself before their Lord as her tone turned saccharine as she responded to his words. “My Lord, that you have returned is a wonder and I can only hope that my work has brought me to your attention for its brilliance. The vows of my quills will stand to keep so many in line, and I can only hope to expand for your great purpose.” Okay, what… Lucius had turned his gaze to Sanguini, who held a neutral expression though the twinkle of amusement in his eye told him that this was completely his fault.

The young Lord however just chuckled as he sat back in his seat. “Sanguini, I take it this is your doing?”

“Of course My Lord, she merely assumed my Lord would be the same as hers, I wasn’t going to negate such a gift when it offered such easy compliance.” The toad paled at the Lord's words before turning toward the vampire, red-faced and raging.

“YOU, YOU, FILTHY NIGHT DWELLER, I WILL HAVE YOU BURN FOR THIS! AND I WILL WATCH YOU AND YOUR COMPANION BE STRUNG BEFORE THE SUN ONLY TO SHADE YOU ON THE BRINK OF DEATH TO KEEP YOU IN PROLONGED AGONY! I WILL…” she didn’t get to finish. Only it wasn’t their Lord who had interceded but rather his wife, who had silenced and held her aloft as the toad continued to scream soundlessly at them.

Their Lord didn’t move just watched her as she circled the toad-like witch before asking “Will she live past this night My Lord?” the young man remained silent, considering the question and its implications.

“Unfortunately, however, she will not leave my custody with any chance of speaking anything of value.” That seemed enough for his wife as she dropped her hood for the toad to see.

The witch above stilled, her expression confused and mildly lost.

“I treated those boy’s you know, the ones we took from Hogwarts, I saw what you did to them, I read their words.” The witch sneered, Narcissa apparently having taken off the silencing spell, wanting to hear the witches response.

“Blood traitors and muggle sympathisers, they deserve no better, I would have order. We need order. And the only way to get it is to mould the children before they can make our world worse.”

Narcissa didn’t respond to the comment not directly at least.

“I never did subscribe to the blood purity ideology, not entirely. I’m not a muggle supporter by any means, they are dangerous, but children of magic, they are more important than anything, but you can’t see that, can you?” His wife didn’t let her respond replacing the silencing spell, allowing her to scream soundlessly at them. She turned to their Lord, a silent question in her eyes.

“Very well, first blood to you Lady Malfoy.”

His wife turned back towards the pink monstrosity, allowing her magic free reign in all its icy rage. “Healers can keep records of pain, for official reasons of course however there is a spell, one that was banned many decades ago as it was used on violent offenders, for them to feel the pain they had wrought. These days such punishments are seen as vulgar but needs must.” His wife’s smile was deceptively demure as she spoke before casting the Gaelic spell, all the while releasing the silencing spell allowing the toads screams to tear through the room. It lasted for just over a minute as the words written by the three boys she had treated, slashed themselves across the woman’s hand with such ferocity and speed, those months of torture and pain were condensed into mere moments leaving the woman hanging her body already exhausted, as she panted through the agony, her blood dripping to the tiles beneath.

His wife dropped the levitation spell, allowing the toads form to fall to the ground in a heap. “That was only three of your students, you did that to over a hundred of our children.” Unfortunately, the toad only snarled in response, with an apparent lack of survival instinct. “I do what needs to be done, perhaps if you were stronger in the right beliefs you would still have a son.”

His wife’s eyes flashed as she looked up to meet his own. Their lords magic had begun to seep through in anger and reassurance, but he remained seated, allowing them to seek their own recompense for such words.

His wife flicked her wand pushing the woman back on her knees still on the floor but her body stretched for all to see.

“I was never good at the dark arts, I didn’t have the temperament to cause pain,” the smile that lit his wife’s eyes was vicious and cold, “It’s why I married a man who could.”

Lucius barely gave the woman warning, “Crucio” he kept the spell up as he advanced on his wife, not even deigning to observe the carnage he was creating, the screams enough to tell him his spell was successful. Allowing his hood to drop from his shoulders he took his wife’s hand kissing it gently before dropping the spell. Scowling down at the form below, but not deigning to speak to it, rather he turned to his Lord, leading his wife in a bow of deference before leading her back to their place in the circle. After all the woman’s suffering was far from over.

***

Draco watched in utter bewilderment, awe and fear. He had never seen his parents like this. Never imagined them so. Well, perhaps a bit for his father but his mother? No this had been beyond his expectations and he couldn’t help but wonder how much further they were willing to go? Draco let out a small breath when they had finished when they returned to the edge. Thinking that perhaps this was over, the woman had suffered the cruciatus curse, and there was nothing worse than that.

Right?

***

Harry had not expected that. He had seen the vicious edge to Narcissa Malfoy and he had seen it growing, but he had never expected it to show itself in such a… violent fashion. Nevertheless, her spells were nothing but justified though the crucio went on a tad longer than he would have liked. He wanted her sane after all, one needed to be sane in order to truly suffer. 

“I do believe the dear Lady Malfoy has made it quite clear I do not approve of anything that you have done, nor am I the Lord you so assumed” the trembling form looked up at him defiance still in her eyes.

“You won't get away with this, the Ministry,”

“Will never find you, and even if they did you would never be able to tell them anything anyway, I don’t leave loose ends after all.” The woman paled recalculating her position, visibly attempting to pull on any straws that may lead to her survival.

“What do you want from me, I have a high-ranking position in the Ministry, in Hogwarts I can be of assistance, I can get you whatever you need I…”

“I don’t want or need anything from you,” he cut through enjoying the way the colour drained further from the witch’s features.

“Then why?...” Harry couldn’t help the small laugh as he watched the woman in her confusion and terror, as the reality of her situation finally began to dawn on her.

“Because I was asked, because you tortured children, because your politics disgust me? Or perhaps because you’re a good outlet for my anger management. It doesn’t really matter now does it.”

“Who are you?” ah, finally the important question.

Harry stood approaching the woman, his gait strong as he approached, “I’m not sure you truly want to know.”

She kept her head high, her gaze fixed on his hood. Well, why not fuck with someone, see how the wizarding world would react when they finally figured out who he was.

Summoning his magic, he allowed it to fly free and envelop his captive, the anger and wrath enveloping her, a look of true terror overcoming her features at last. And Harry dropped his hood.

“I don’t think I require an introduction.” The woman was shocked speechless in her terror and he wasn’t about to let her compose herself in the meantime. “Now, shall we begin?”

***

When he was informed of the toad's disappearance, he should have expected this… the young man he had come to know wouldn’t have allowed the Wizengamot’s ruling to stand. Not when it left so many in the clutches of one who terrorised them. Yet even then this was not the scene he had expected to find. The young man was reclined in his chair staring towards the corner where the visibly tortured Dolores Umbridge now resided, still alive apparently but still suffering nonetheless, her breath wheezing, as the blood congealed beneath her. Every few moments her entire body would twitch not unlike the aftereffects of the cruciatus curse, however, this seemed to be more than that. Looking closer and reaching out with his magic he could feel… nothing, absolutely nothing as if she weren’t magical at all as if she were a muggle.

“It seems I missed quite the celebration.” The young man didn’t react to his presence, keeping his gaze fixed on the suffering form of Dolores Umbridge.

Concerned the potions master stepped forward, reaching out with his magic only to come to a stop before the young man, blocking the sight of the mangled non-witch behind him. His Lords's eyes looked lost and angry as they met his own and Severus was unsure as to why but he knew it could not linger, whatever had caused this show of savagery needed to be addressed, or they would lose the young man before him to his own demons. Dropping to his knees he cupped his Lord's cheek holding his gaze in silent question.

Harry did not look away; he met the gaze lifting his own hand to hold Severus’ before the words came spilling out. “I almost lost Marvolo today, we had a confrontation and he went off only to get caught by a pack of werewolves who were beating the life out of him. And Severus he wasn’t even going to try fighting back, he even incited them into action, angered them in order to make it quicker, if I hadn’t gone after him, if I wasn’t already in that forest…” the man before him closed his eyes in unspent grief.

“What did you do to the wolves?” The young man just chuckled humourlessly as he met his gaze once more, “I was merciful believe it or not, I could understand their anger and was able to act relatively objectively, that’s not to say they got away scot-free, I merely inflicted every injury from Tom’s person on to the alpha, it seemed a fair recompense.”

Severus met his gaze knowingly, “But you were still angry.”

The man before him swallowed his eyes flickering to the form in the corner, “and I was given a target…” closing his eyes Severus understood, it wasn’t that the witch hadn’t deserved the torture, the suffering their Lord had put the witch through, on the contrary, she probably deserved worse. She had led extermination squads in her youth that hunted down dark creatures, then in her maturity, she had funnelled that hatred into her political acumen having been at the forefront of execution hearings and anti-creature legislation. And then what she had done to the children of Hogwarts. No Severus didn’t think her suffering undeserved, and neither would their young Lord once he could step away and see her for what she was. No, it was the fact he had funnelled that rage and anger he held within towards a target that was innocent of the original sin against one of his own. That would leave a bitter taste in even his own mouth. Tightening his grip on the young man’s hands he guided them towards his own face, focusing his Lord’s attention squarely on himself.

“This does not change who you are Harry, you didn’t harm those that were yours, you didn't harm those who were innocent. Yes, you may have been more vicious than you may have been without your anger, and you may have used her as a substitute but she was not innocent, she was not undeserving of it. She had tortured over a hundred children and sent hundreds of creatures to their deaths. Do not feel guilt over her suffering Harry, she is not deserving of it.”

“that’s the problem Sev, I don’t, I know how vile she is, and I know she has to go but… but if I’m capable of this, of causing this much pain and to feel glee while I do so, how can I claim to be any better than Voldemort?”

Sev seeing the tears form in the young man’s eyes could only hold his hands that much tighter, wrapping his magic around his lords, calming and reassuring him to the best of his ability.

“Because of this, because you question your decisions, you listen when others voice their thoughts. You wouldn’t be capable of doing this to a first-year Hogwarts student, or a half-blood for the circumstances of their birth, you couldn’t raze villages and homes to the ground for the crime of having a single person you may disapprove of in their vicinity. You wouldn’t cull the magical world of its creatures based merely on some ideal that you are superior. Because Harry James Potter, you are better than that and this is war.” The young man flung himself into the Potions Master’s arms, frustration and fear seeping out of him in the form of tears and the man just held him close, allowing his presence to comfort the boy in his arms if only for a moment. It was not long before the boy fell into a restless sleep and Snape realised, he would not be leaving as quickly as he had first thought. It was of no consequence. He would make the needed excuses come morning. He was a spy; he may as well use his skills. Standing, his Lord still cradled in his embrace he whispered out his request.

“Dobby.” The elf appeared silently, watching the young man in his arms with large sad eyes.

“If you could detain the toad somewhere she can not escape and out of sight?”

The elf nodded his agreement, popping away. Likely making whatever holding area the elf decided on ready for its captives stay. Taking a breath Severus strode further into the manor and up to his own quarters, he may as well try for his own rest while watching over his Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, dear gods and muses and deities alike, as you can probably tell this chapter fought me tooth and nail but here it is! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	49. One Step Forward, (Two Step's Back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers!!!!! Enjoy your update!
> 
> all of our boys and a pov from Draco this time

With the dawn came a sense of clarity. Wrapped up in Severus’ arms Harry still felt exhausted, emotionally, physically. He just felt tired. But a new day had dawned and with it new challenges. At least today he only had planning, his next meeting of importance was still a couple of days away, with the weekend looming closer by the moment. No today he had to deal with Tom and his idiocy and… tensing slightly Harry truly contemplated his situation for the first time. Here he was in the arms of his… what was Severus to him? His follower, his lover, his occasional fuck? No, Sev was more and Harry wouldn’t allow this facet of their relationship to colour his entire perception of their interactions. But still, here he was in Severus’ arms thinking of another…

His thoughts were ground to a halt with the press of light kisses across his shoulder blade and a gravelly voice that held next to none of its usual silken tone.

“Will I ever wake up in your bed without being bombarded by your thoughts?” It was not a reprimand, if anything the man's voice was filled with amusement and fondness and it only left Harry feeling that little bit more guilty. The man just kissed his way up Harry's neck before coming to his ear. “What lingers in your thoughts?”

“Tom.”

The man merely hummed as he continued his exploration, kissing at his neck.

Harry had to struggle to keep his thoughts clear and not be consumed by the delightful heat his Potions Master was fanning inside of him. This was not something that could be left unsaid.

“Severus he…” But the man did not let him finish, he took hold of his shoulder pinning Harry to the bed, straddling his waist, his dark eyes fond and knowing.

“I know.” The man did not stop his ministrations, taking advantage of the new angle to invade what was left of his neck. Panting under the man, Harry had to ground his nails into his hands to keep his focus.

“But Severus, I…” Once again, the Potions Master interrupted his voice as collected as always.

“I know.” Shocked Harry looked up towards the ebony eyes of the man above him who had finally and disappointingly enough ceased his ministrations.

“How...?” Harry couldn’t finish the question but the man above him just smiled, soft and fond, a brow arched in amusement.

“You were always inevitable Harry. From the moment magic saved him, saved him for you. From the moment you forgave him and gave him a chance, a purpose. I think the only ones oblivious to it all were you and Tom.”

Harry took in the mans form, so much bigger and so much more beautiful in all that they shared.

“I don’t want to lose this”

Severus’ smile widened in response as he bent down to bestow a painfully tender kiss on Harry’s lips before hovering just above him.

“Who says you have to?” Absolutely confused by the words the young lord remained still, the Potions Master just stole another kiss, just as chaste as the last before continuing. “I knew from the first kiss I would never have you, not to myself at least. But who says that you have to give up one to have another?” The young man just stared at him as he processed the words before a critical glint took root in his gaze.

“And what you’d share me, as I flit from one bed to another. You would just bear it?”

***

Before Severus could even begin to contemplate a response the young man, his lord, his lover flipped their positions so he himself loomed over his form. The flip in the young man’s demeanour was unexpected to say the least and the Potions Master couldn’t help the involuntary shiver that ran through his body at the predatory look the Harry now sported.

“No, I don’t think so, Severus. You could never be content with that not truly.” The heat of the young man was pressed more tightly against him, the length of his body mere millimetres from his own. “No, you never enter a battle, be they words or wands without some semblance of a plan, hell I doubt you ever enter one without a purpose. So Sev, am I right, that this is something you want… not just me but our dear dark snake here to writhe between us?” The young man's words rang through his mind, the summary of his desires dripping off his lord's tongue like a god’s ambrosia. He couldn’t hide his reaction, not with his lord so close… the grin that overtook the Potter heir’s expression was feral in nature, like a wild cat who held his prey in his claws.

“Would you like that Severus dear? To have yourself so deep in our little darkling only to be taken yourself by your lord and his master, to take and be taken and have him just as you have had me?”

Severus struggled to hold his composure as the young man whispered. His body may have betrayed him in his interest, but he still had his words. And he always bit back.

“I quite think it would be the other way around, my lord, or perhaps you just want to watch your most loyal before enjoying our service, our worship.” The man’s eyes were almost black with lust and Severus could barely control his whimper as his young Lord ground against him, the delicious friction ricocheting through him.

“Hmm, Severus… I think you want him here just as much as I do, just as much as I want you here.” The boy bit down on his neck, punctuating the possessive air into his very skin.

“H..Harry…” Severus could feel the blush rise to his cheeks as he whined out the man's name, losing his eloquence unable to continue their game of cat and mouse, the young man just chuckled against his skin, before pulling back to watch him, his eyes alight with joy and desire.

“Soon enough Sev, we will have him here and I won’t be letting either of you go.”

As the young man descended, the Potions Master had only one more coherent thought, that he wouldn’t survive the wait, before being dragged gleefully into the bliss his lord’s, his Harry’s touch provoked.

***

Draco sat in the conservatory, the windows already having been repaired and enchanted once more, allowing him to enjoy the sunrise without fear. He had never enjoyed the sunrise, not really. Before he had much preferred to remain in bed for as long as possible, the sun rose each day and that was that, he had never thought to comprehend it, to enjoy it. But now, now since his return, since that bloody scarhead had dragged him back from his after into this new life of little sleep and blood, he couldn’t help but appreciate the sunrise. There was a moment he would have never seen one once more after all.

But what kind of life had the boy dragged him back to? Sometimes he could hardly believe this was the same reality he had left. He had truly believed that the Dark Lord had gone, that he was no more, especially through the coming summer with his fathers political U-turn and his mothers’ reinvestment in the family name, both of her family names. the Dark Lord after all would not have approved of such things. And he was right he supposed the Dark Lord was gone, as far as he could tell yet instead in his wake there was Potter, a Potter he knew yet barely recognised. He had not thought about it all too closely. He had had enough to contend with seeing as that he was now a vampire. And not even a normal vampire at least according to his sire. It seemed that Potter couldn’t even bring him back to life properly, meddling in his new creature status making him a unique creation, at least in the modern age.

But now he couldn’t ignore it, couldn’t steer himself toward blissful ignorance, not after what he did, what he had seen. Not after last night.

When Sanguini had interrupted him before he could respond to Potter, he had been irritated. He hadn’t quite understood that the vampire had likely saved him, not then. But he had remained silent because of all the people in his life Sanguini had become pivotal to him, he respected him and even admired him a little. He still hadn’t understood why the man deferred to Harry in such a way. Despite that, he followed the vampires lead and watched only to see…

He had always feared his mother, more than his father. He had had massive rows with his father while growing up, but he had never spoken a word against his mother. He wouldn’t dare and he never truly considered why that was. Primarily because she was his mother and rather than fearing her, he feared disappointing her. Only now he could see that fearing her may have been instinctual because for the first time he had seen the Black in her and it was utterly terrifying. It had not surprised him in the least to see his father cast an unforgivable. He knew his father had it in him, that he had before, but he had never imagined seeing it. They had made a pair there, in the prince ballroom, they always had made for a sight in any ballroom if he were completely honest but at that moment he had contemplated just how powerful and capable his parents were and how destructive their anger and wrath could be when they let go…

And then they had bowed.

And Draco wouldn’t lie to himself, he had been dumbstruck at that moment. After seeing them reduce the toad to a weeping form on the floor they had not taken control of the room, of the people. No, they had bowed, they had deferred any power that moment may have given them to Potter. His peer, his rival. Dear deities the boy was younger than he and the Malfoy Patriarch, his father had bowed to him.

He had known, logically and intellectually that his father now served the once boy who lived. But knowing was different from seeing, it made it seem more… real. Draco watched and listened and wondered at it all.

That was until he had felt the magic.

He had felt Potter’s magic since his return only once and at that point he had only just gained the sense of magic that came with being a vampire, everything had felt more than what he had felt before so he had assumed he had been wrong at the strength of Potter’s latent magic.

He had not been wrong. Well at least not in the way he had wished.

Thinking about it now, Scarhead must have been exhausted, he had after all just done the impossible, he had entered the realm of the dead to drag Draco back. And he had felt that powerful under those circumstances. Last night however he felt it and the sheer intensity would have taken his breath away. It roiled around Potter with the intensity of fire as his anger took to the fore. And then…

Draco had thought there was nothing worse than the Cruciatus curse. He had been naïve.

Stood on the outskirts of the circle he had watched as the once Gryffindor golden boy ripped the toad apart only to fix her and start all over again. He watched as Potter had drawn out the harpies screams while prolonging her agony as her skin flayed before repairing only to split open once again. He watched as the boy he used to know funnelled his magic through the witch’s veins, setting them alight so each artery, vein and capillary glowed through her skin. Only to heal her and keep her conscious, he had continued for what felt like days yet, in the end, had only been just over an hour. His last punishment being the worst, especially for anyone of magic. He watched as his parents Lord ripped the very magic from Umbridge’s being, leaving her twitching and whimpering in agony, her voice too damaged to scream by that point.

And the boy he once knew just stood there, barely panting with blood-flecked over his robes and skin, his eyes never leaving Umbridge’s form as he dismissed his followers with thanks.

None of them paused on their exit, Sanguini grabbing him and all but hauling him out of their and back to the villa. He had been here since. Sat in the silence, watching the stars and waiting for sunrise, for the new dawn hoping that the light would give him some sense of clarity. And as beautiful as the dawning light was, it offered him no inkling, no clue as to how to comprehend what he had witnessed.

He almost jumped when he felt the presence beside him. He had not felt them enter, had not heard them near. Turning he came face to face with Regulus Black. His cousin who had betrayed the dark lord and had long since been thought dead. Only to be here, alive and in service to… what even was Potter now? Draco didn’t know.

The man didn’t look at him, his own gaze fixed on the horizon as he let the silence settle before speaking.

“You have question’s?”

Draco couldn’t help the snort, his uncertainty and confusion finally showing itself in his mounting hysteria. His father would be disappointed. Nevertheless the man continued.

“My Lord was relatively… vindictive last night, more so than usual, still that is what he has become, what he will need to be.” The statement hung in the air between them as Draco took in his cousins form before relegating his gaze back once more to the sunrise.

“And what does he need to be?”

“The salvation of all magic.” Draco turned back to the man so fast that if he were still mortal, he would have given himself whiplash. His cousin met his gaze, his own steel grey eyes holding no humour, his entire demeanour serious in a way Draco had never before witnessed. Behind his cousin he could see his father and mother, not quite hovering in the doorway but close enough their own demeanours as serious as his cousins. But Draco brought his gaze back to his cousins, the one who served Harry more closely than the others he had access to, who knew more than the others and seemed more willing to explain. But he didn’t push. The man watched him and waited, it only took the Malfoy heir a few moments to understand why. The man, his cousin, his family were giving him a choice. To ask and to know, to be brought into whatever was happening here. Or to say nothing, to walk away and live in ignorance of it all, safe and secure in this villa.

They were giving him a chance to say no, and Draco had never felt more grateful for such an opportunity. But he had known. From the moment he had taken Potters hand, from the moment he chose to take the challenge, to come back that he had bound himself to Potters fate, he was bound to the boy who defied death and sought revenge on his behalf. It wasn’t really a choice, because it had already been decided.

“And what exactly is that?”

***

Marvolo woke in Prince Manor to sunlight streaming through the windows and silence in his bedroom. He had left here with all his things mere days ago. He had sought an escape from his own actions, only to be saved by the one he had run from. It was as humiliating as it was comforting.

The moment he had seen him… the relief and despair had been almost overwhelming, but his master had been nothing but kind in that moment, releasing him from his bonds, releasing his magic back to him. Only to take a little away, a reminder, support that Tom didn’t think he could function without. So he had stayed there at his master feet, where he belonged while he dealt with the monster's Marvolo had angered.

The man had been eerily collected and calm, the screams of Fenrir’s punishment barely even registered, not until his master had moved away, at that moment Marvolo had had to contain the impulse to follow, but only because he could not yet get to his feet and despite everything, despite his own despair, what little remained of his pride would not allow him to follow his master, to crawl before their enemies. Not when it wasn’t commanded off him. But it brought his concentration to the fore if nothing else and he listened, he listened to his master’s words and his threats and couldn’t help the swell of satisfaction that bloomed within him.

That satisfaction did not last long.

“As you are right now you are of no use to me. I can’t trust you”

Those words, those calmly spoken but callously cruel words cut through him with such ferocity, causing such pain that Fenrir and his ilk would never be able to replicate. So Marvolo followed his master's orders, what more could he do if he had caused such damage to their alliance, to his own servitude. If he was an unreliable servant, what purpose did he have? The very thought made him cringe in dismay. He who was once a dark lord, who had regained his sanity to serve magic and their chosen. He had failed. He had been reduced to this, a cowering mess who could not even fulfil their purpose.

And after what he had done… after he had impeded on his master's rights and virtue? He couldn’t blame the man for his lack of faith, of trust in him, hell Tom was disgusted by himself at this point, how could his master not be?

The door creaked open without warning and Marvolo stilled in his sheets, unsure as to who the intruder may be and what reception he may receive. It wouldn’t be his master; the man wouldn’t bother with him now surely. But it was. He was there stood at the foot of his bed staring down at Marvolo’s form, a neutral expression on his face and his magic reigned in neither giving nor taking. And it hurt, hurt more than words could say.

“Tom.”

One word, that’s all it took and his entire being was focused on the man before him. But he remained silent, what was there to say? He had no reasons, no excuses. His lord's eyes flashed at the silence but he held his ground at the foot of the bed.

“Well, I believe we need to speak however I have things I now need to attend to thanks to your recklessness in the woods, that and Narcissa wishes for you to have a longer rest. So you will shower, you will eat the food Dobby will bring to you and then take the sleeping draught he will also supply. And tomorrow morning you will meet me in the private study. Think carefully about what you want to come of our conversation Tom, and about what the hell you were thinking in those woods.” With that his lord turned but before he could disappear Marvolo caught a glimpse of the bruises that now coloured the skin at his lord’s nape. He barely thought as he flew up, seated and tense at the sight of it, at the indignity someone thought to bestow on his master. His master must have caught the movement as he stilled turning back slightly, a brow raised as he asked.

“Do you have something to say, Tom?”

Did he? What could he say? What right did he have to say anything? He had no claim on his master as much as he desired it, and after all this what chance would he have, what chance would he deserve, and his lord was so young, so vibrant. No, he could not say a thing. So he didn’t. The man who was once the Dark Lord merely hung his head in submission and remained silent.

His lord sighed quietly before resuming his journey for the door, before leaving once again without a word. 

And Marvolo, Marvolo had to hold back the sobs that were fighting to escape, he had to hold back the screams of mourning he could barely contain. Slowly and stiffly he rose from the bed to fulfil his master’s orders, studiously avoiding his reflection.

He felt weak enough as it was, he had no wish to witness his own tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter but the next bit will be relatively long and from what I can see there will be no good cutting off point so... yeah.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	50. Alliances made, (are usually peppered with gifts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Treaty... and Igor- Enjoy!

Harry had done all he could. Looking down at his desk, the space strewn with handwritten notes, ideas and plans. He had memorised everything he needed, had his ‘gift safely tucked away in the bowels of the manor. All that was left was to face his Tom.

The man entered his study, tentatively and with hesitance that Harry had not seen since the beginning of all this. It broke his heart just a little.

But it was dangerous for the man to go on like this. Not only for them, for the circle, but for himself. and Harry just couldn’t abide by that, couldn’t risk losing the man who had been saved for him. He wouldn’t.

Watching his hesitant advance Harry had to withhold a sigh and leant back in his seat watching his wayward follower, with a critical eye. Watching as the nerves visibly racked his form. The man stilled before him. Not sitting. Not speaking, his head dropped as he awaited his sentencing.

“Do you even know why I am angry with you?” He asked, needing to know whether the man had even an inkling of what he had done, of what he meant.

Harry watched him tense in response as he swallowed in order to speak, the words came out stilted and hesitant but still, they came, and he waited patiently for the man to finish.

“I…I disappointed y…you and acted rashly, first on your pers..son and then within the bounds of my task. I fai…failed you and broke your tr…trust in me and did not serve my purpose.” The man stopped there hesitant and tense and Harry couldn’t help the snort that seemed to make the man curl further in on himself. Harry ignored it, he had to for the bastard to get the bloody point.

“Well yes, I am disappointed in you, that much you got right. And yes, you have made yours and my task a hell of a lot harder than it had to be with the wolves. But that isn’t and wasn’t why I am angry with you Tom. Do you remember what I said when we made our way to Malfoy manor?”

The man grimaced at the question but answered nonetheless.

“As you are right now you are of no use to me. I can’t trust you”

Not withholding HIS sigh Harry let his head drop to the back of his chair, closing his eyes and trying to hold back his frustration muttering his response mainly to himself, “Of course that was all you took from it.” Opening his eyes his Tom was now looking at him, those blue eyes meeting his own for the first time since entering the office. Pulling himself together he sat back up in his seat and leant over the desk keeping the other man's gaze.

“I can’t trust you to protect yourself right now.” The man flinched back at his words, yet he didn’t drop his gaze. Harry didn’t let him as he flared his magic, holding the other man in place. “You put yourself at risk Tom, and you didn’t fight it, you actively made your situation worse as if you didn’t matter as if I would ever abide you being hurt in such a way. I am angry and disappointed Tom because you put yourself at risk.” The man seemed to have stopped breathing and Harry had to let out a long breath, while relaxing his hold on the other but not retracting his presence. He settled back in his chair once more and closed his eyes as he continued.

“Tom for one moment I thought you were gone, I thought I had lost you; I couldn’t feel you, couldn’t find you. For one moment I thought you dead.” He allowed those words to reign over the silence as echoes of the fear and despair and the utter rage he felt in that moment reverberated through his magic. Opening his eyes, he stared once again into his servant’s eyes, allowing each word to sink beneath the man's skin. “And then I found you bloody and beaten. I could barely control myself. But Tom. If I had found you dead, if I had found you beyond my reach, I would have burned that forest and every single inhabitant to the ground. I would have hunted every goddamned wolf on this planet and driven their race in to extinction and if my rage wasn’t spent I would have raised the very earth to the ground, I would have been all of what Voldemort was and what he could never become because I wouldn’t do it out of madness, I do it out of a broken heart and relish in every single death.”

He was broken out of his rant by the softest touch, the softest caress against his skin. And Harry hadn’t even realised the man had moved, so caught up in the fear and hypothetical grief. He found Tom, his Tom knelt by the side of his chair, his hand on his wrist, a look of awe and fear and affection. But he was there his Tom reaching out…

He must have realised he had pulled him out of his panic as he pressed his forehead upon his thigh as he muttered his response in his own despairing tone. “I am sorry, master, I am sorry, I will do better. I will be better. I…” Harry ran his fingers through the man’s hair, calming him, all the while anchoring himself to the moment.

“I need you to live Tom, I need you to protect yourself, your life, or I believe the world will fall.” The man just pushed in closer, both men savouring the silence. “For the time being, you are not to leave Prince manor or my side alone. When completing your task you will be accompanied by Sanguini, Regulus or if necessary the Lestrange twins, is that understood Tom?” The man nodded against his thigh, not even attempting to argue with his decision. A fact of which Harry couldn’t help but be thankful for.

Raking his hand through Tom's hair once more he pushed him back enabling himself to stand, meeting that blue gaze once more. “Come, we need to meet Igor, so we can go clean up the mess you made. Having you by my side in this will be necessary in proving my strength and your position.” Not waiting for a response, he turned to the door, knowing the man would follow in his wake.

***

Watching the two enter the room Igor couldn’t help but sigh in relief. Lucius had told him of their latest interactions and though they hadn’t known the full situation, a divide between the two would have been far too detrimental to the cause and to their Lords mindset. It had already caused enough damage. Igor had to hold back a shudder as the memories of Umbridge's state, at the end of his Lord’s ‘session’, flooded his mind. It was not something he directly disapproved of, but it was not something he wanted to witness on a regular occurrence. At least Umbridge would no longer be an issue.

“My Lord.” Igor greeted perhaps a touch more formally than he might have before, and his Lord noticed. He didn’t say anything just raised a brow in slight amusement before rolling his eyes.

“Igor, my dear, have you tortured any children lately with anything other than Magical theory?”

Igor didn’t even think about his reply, his retorts to the young Lord now so ingrained in habit, “My lectures are not torture!”

The minx just smirked at him and Igor could not help but relax, though he did reign in the urge to roll his eyes. The young Lord was the same as ever, despite the sharper edges he now knew the boy possessed. Shaking his head, he lifted the ribbon he had enchanted as a portkey to get them to the Trillemarka ward boundary. They had considered taking the circle in force; however, his Lord vetoed that idea rather quickly. Igor at least had been friends with Fenrir and the entire pack had been cowed by his own magic once. Going in force would merely be an intimidation tactic that he thought better not to employ. No, they were trying to make allies and Fenrir had already shown that fear only bred cunning within his kind. 

“Well, we must be on, it never does one well to be late.”

His Lord just looked at him, an incredulous expression plastered on his face. “… And since when have you lived by that Maxim?” Igor didn’t hold back, rolling his eyes in the most theatrical way he could manage, all the while pulling his hand toward his heart as he replied. “Oh my Lord, only when doing your bidding.” The young man just scoffed at him taking the end of the ribbon, Marvolo easily following his lead.

“Shall we get on with it then?”

Smirking he activated the portkey, pulling them towards their destination.

Landing Igor became mildly concerned when the boy stumbled but he quickly regained his feet, the only lingering evidence of his discomfort being his swallow as he centred himself once again. Marvolo however, stood a little closer to their Lord, unsuccessfully trying to hide his nerves in the only place he had ever truly fucked up. It was odd to see. Marvolo being nervous. Even in his public submission to their Lord, the man barely ever appeared so. It seemed as if this… incident between their retired Dark Lord and Fenrir had had more of an impact on the man than they had thought. It was curious but not curious enough to linger on. He had a job to do after all. He could only hope Fenrir would listen to reason.

Turning he crossed the ward boundary and entered the protected ancient forest of the last ice age. There were many tales of this forest, each more fantastical than the last, even by wizarding standards. But Igor could see what had inspired them. The wood felt old, old and powerful. Having never had an opportunity to visit he was almost reluctant to go straight towards their objective. But needs must. And when they got this treaty in place, he would have to lean on Fenrir for rights to visit. For who knew what secrets lay in the valleys of Trillemarka…

***

Harry followed Igor through the wood reigning his magic into his direct surroundings. It actually took effort this sort of control. Here surrounded by the glades of creatures of myths and trees with stories to tell his magic wanted nothing but to fly free, to take it all in. But not today. Today was a day for sorting out the mess and unfortunately, he needed to remain focused. He couldn’t be the curious child, not now, not like the first time.

It didn’t take long for the wolves to find them.

Harry had expected it.

They knew the wards and their woods better than most. A beta, one Harry vaguely recognised from the clearing advanced on them snarling. Harry didn’t hesitate in lashing out. Dropping the wolf instantly. Looking around the rest cowered away, resentful and fearful and Harry couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him.

“I do hope this wasn’t the welcoming your dear Alpha has instructed you to make. I thought he was wiser than that.”

Igor who was stood tall, unfearing of the pack that surrounded them, “I should hope not or I may have to check whether the old dog has gone senile.”

The wolves surrounding them were quiet in their rage, but none responded. Clicking his tongue, he looked to Igor who nodded as he conjured his Patronus, a bear, a small black bear, much to Harry’s internal delight, dear magic he was going to have fun teasing the man over that.

“Fenrir, I suggest you come and reign in your Beta’s before they do you a further disservice. You already pissed off magics chosen once, I don’t suggest you do so again.” With that said, the Headmaster sent off his bear which lumbered towards the west, heading towards its quarry. And Harry couldn’t resist the temptation to tease.

“I always knew you were really an oversized Teddy bear.” The man actually glared at him and Harry’s smirk only widened in response. “I mean I’ve never truly looked into it but Tom dear, what are the meanings associated with the black bear?”

Harry could see the man visibly twitch at the question, and of course Marvolo answered. And even the wolves would have been able to pick up on the amusement in his tone. “I was never truly interested in that aspect of magical theory however I do remember there being something about sweetness.” Harry couldn’t help but chuckle as Igor stood frozen on the verge of growling.

“They also stand for strength of character and mind, a good strong animal to be associated with.” Fenrir’s voice joined their conversation from their left as the three wizards turned to face him. Igor responded without a hitch as he advanced on the greying wolf. “My thanks to a true friend, who sees what is truly before him!” Igor held out his hand for the Alpha to take, which he did but parted with a snarky remark, “though yours has always seemed rather small, I can't help but wonder if that is a reflection on your ever-present juvenile attitude.” Harry couldn’t help the snort at his followers utterly insulted, and speechless expression.

“Well played Alpha Greyback, I believe this is a more, optimistic meeting than I was expecting, despite the… welcoming committee.”

The Alpha growled at that though not at him, rather the betas that had them surrounded. “If you had not already subdued them sufficiently, they may have been meeting far harsher punishments. But you understand their hesitance yes, at the outcome of our last meeting and the company you choose to keep?”

Harry felt his magic go cold though he kept the smile plastered on his face. “Quite, however, I believe in needing all sides of a story before I make a judgement, I gave you such justice after all.” The man conceded that with a nod and Harry released his hold on the wolves around them, switching back to the jovial demeanour he had yet to fully displace. “And speaking of such things, I have a gift for you and your pack, no matter what occurs today, I want you to enjoy it with a single caveat.”

The Alpha stared at him intrigued before giving in to his curiosity. “Which would be?”

Harry’s grin turned malicious.

“That you dispose of it before the dawn after the next full Moon. Dobby.”

***

Tom watched the play by play with fascination. And then Horror.

As the husk of what was once a witch appeared before them, conscious and gagged, the figure was clad in blood-encrusted rag’s, having visibly been tortured, her eyes were wide and terrified, and his Lord barely gave her a look, rather he nudged her to the side with his foot, toppling her to the floor, prostrate and vulnerable before the Alpha.

Greybacks eyes widened in… Marvolo was not sure at first, he assumed horror or fear, but his first instincts were wrong as the feral grin that spread across his features gave way the reality.

Recognition.

“And how did you come across this?”

“You could say she fell into my lap by a misidentification, needless to say, she rather irritated me, and I made it so she couldn’t any further. You should have no trouble at all holding her, she is no more powerful than a muggle now.” The Alpha advanced before crouching down before the witch who seemed to be frozen in terror. It wasn’t until Fenrir spoke that he truly understood why.

“Madame Umbridge,” The wolves that surrounded them tensed, their entire focus now plastered on the bound newcomer. “It is an honour to make your acquaintance, I’m sure we shall get to know each other quite well.” The woman sounded as if she was screaming beneath the gag but the wolf just tutted at her almost gently in response. “Oh no need to worry my dear, I’m sure my pack and I will treat you just as well as you have treated our kind in the past.” Those words did not reassure the woman a bit as she turned red and ugly in her distress.

“Barok, Hunter, take her somewhere more comfortable while I take care of our most generous guests.” The two betas who had been so intent on attacking them on their arrival grinned at the order, the one who had snarled going so far as to bow before his Lord in silent thanks as they dragged the woman away. Standing the wolf met his master’s eye with a new form of respect. Tilting his head in thanks which Harry graciously accepted with an eloquent, “Shall we?”

The meeting didn’t take long after that, after giving their barebones of his reincarnation and healing his Lord informed the Alpha of the danger of the death of magic and the danger they were all facing. When the man tried to question it, tried to word it away as a wizard’s problem his Lord merely gave him a cold look before responding in a clipped and direct tone.

“As much as you may hate to admit it Alpha Greyback, you and your people are magical by nature, you would lose your connection to your wolves. Your very way of life, and as I have come to understand your gift, lycanthropy is not a curse to those that embrace it, the wolf is as much a part of you as your human side. So, Fenrir, this is very much not just a wizards problem, for if magic dies then so will your gift, you will lose your wolves and unfortunately, I do not know what that will mean for your kind. Vampires and house elves will die, wizards will become muggles, but for your kind that sits in between? I fear you would all go mad after losing the half of your mind and soul that the wolf occupies.”

The Alpha stared at him, considering the man’s words before he responded. “And what would you have from us?”

The young man sat back in his seat and responded in an equally serious tone. “A treaty of neutrality, that you will not harm those that are mine unless in defence, and a pact to practice the old ways once more. Though the wizards are the root cause and solution to this issue, magical creatures are capable of giving back in almost identical ways, it may not be as visibly powerful, but it will strengthen magics connection to this world and to your people all the same.” The Alpha stared at him in bewilderment, the question falling from his mouth without apparent permission.

“And?”

His Lord just smiled at the wolf in amusement before speaking. “And nothing, Alpha Greyback that is all I require of my allies if you wish to assist us or give more than we will be happy for it however it is not required.” The wolf still looked confused, but his master just rolled his eyes in response. “I am not some all-powerful Lord who seeks the subjugation of the magical world, I have no ambitions of kingship and a fiefdom over the world. I am merely trying to save magic and all our lives, is that so very hard to understand?”

“… You kinda are all-powerful.” Igor unhelpfully commented though the small shriek of shocked pain informed Tom that he got a stinging hex for his troubles.

The wolf, however, seemed to have regained himself and was looking at his Lord with a mix of awe and confusion, “I am unsure if you are the least ambitious leader I have ever met or the most… but either way I see no reason to deny you this treaty, perhaps this could also be a beginning for a greater alliance in the future.”

His Lord just grinned in response, “Perhaps, Alpha Greyback, perhaps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so this was meant to be longer but the next bit I want to get right so I have held off for now, look forward to it next week! 
> 
> Thoughts?


	51. A Mad Man's Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning from the woods, The murder meets, and a realisation.

Severus was sat at the dining table when they returned and Harry couldn’t help but smile at the man.

The Potions Master rose a brow in question, but Harry just shook his head, indicating that it was nothing of importance. The man just eyed him critically but allowed the moment to pass unquestioned.

“AH SEV, the crow has let you off your leash for the weekend?” Igor questioned as he collapsed with as little grace as he could manage into his chair, a mug of tea appearing before him. The Potions Master just shot him a glare in response, before bringing his attention back toward Harry.

“Well the… untimely disappearance of the Defence professor has put the man on high alert, especially considering I could not find many of my once cohorts on the night it occurred. He has asked me to spend my free time in search for the witch… I made my displeasure with such a task very loudly known before acquiescing to his demands.”

Harry had to hide a smile behind his cup at the man’s deadpan tone and Igor’s indignant huff.

The Bulgarian Headmaster took up his cup, swallowing the majority of it down in one go half slamming the crockery back on to the table as he stood, looking put upon and miserable as he whinged on his way towards the door.

“Well enjoy your holiday, as some of us have actual work to do! First mediating treaty’s, then timetabling and then paperwork!” If the man’s magic was not as content as it felt, Harry may have worried over the litany of complaints, but as it was, Igor was just looking to irritate Severus for his own amusement.

“Yes, you are so put-upon Igor, having to flirt your way into sealing our alliance. I didn’t know you had a thing for alphas, after all that talk of blondes…”

The man froze in place and Harry allowed a Cheshire grin to overtake his expression as the man turned, “Don’t worry Igor, the man seems to enjoy the company of bears, no matter how cuddly they are.” 

And there was definitely a hint of red on the man's cheeks as he went to respond, however, Regulus apparated in taking in the situation with ease before turning his own grin towards the speechless Headmaster.

“Oh Igor, what’s got you in such a state, I think the last time you looked like this Rabastan….” The man didn’t get to finish his sentence as Igor… one of the most respected wizards in his community… physically tackled the young Black, his hand planted over the man's mouth as he all but hissed at the man beneath him. “We do not talk of that day. That day never happened, is that understood?”

Regulus just stared up at his attacker amused beyond measure and Harry although curious just rolled his eyes. God the man could be pricklier than Tom at times. Speaking of his Tom, he was watching the two in utter confusion as he held his tea, allowing the heat of the cup to warm him after their trip to Norway. Harry flexed his magic out toward him, the remaining tension seeping out his dark wizard as the two tussled on the floor. Their antics going mostly ignored by the three still seated at the table.

“So you’re here for the weekend Sev, any plans for your stay?” The man eyed him in question, before allowing his gaze to flick over to their Dark Lord. Harry just cocked his head in thought before shrugging his response. The man had to know eventually.

“I think I shall take the weekend to relax and catch up on a bit of brewing, I will have to corner a couple of the Death Eaters at some point and Lucius of course, but that shouldn’t take more than a couple of hours at most.”

Harry just hummed in response, his gaze sweeping over the still wrestling pair on his kitchen floor before speaking. “Well, I think we may just join you, if my instructor’s examples are anything to go by, we have time to spare.”

Severus just looked amused by his comment giving a dry, “Indeed,” in response as he too settled in to watch their antics. 

***

The evening found the trio in the private study, Tom reclined on the sofa's arm with Severus perusing through the bookshelf and Harry already settled, a book of elemental magic already open. Their day had been quiet after the two miscreants had left, both of their dignity’s in tatters after receiving a tongue lashing from Severus about their maturity and decorum. It was highly entertaining from Tom's perspective. He had just enjoyed the show and the feel of his lord’s magic, shocked by his easy acceptance back into the fold. He wouldn’t do it again. He couldn’t. The utter agony and despair and rage that had streamed off of his lord that morning. His master almost lost his control, so lost in his emotions in, what Tom had done that he hadn’t even registered Toms’ presence, hadn’t acknowledged when he had tried to reach out to him. He wouldn’t do it again, couldn’t.

“Shit.” His master cussed, jumping to his feet and heading towards the door, only for Severus to intercede, a look of concern on his features.

“It’s nothing Sev,” his Lord sounded amused and relaxed, his magic wrapping around the Potions Master and Tom relaxed back in his seat watching the pair. “I just forgot my notebook it's in the other study.” The tension released from the man’s form as he looked down at their Lord in soft bemusement only for the young man to place a hand on the man’s cheek, before guiding him down for a …

Oh.

OH…

***

Sat in a conjured armchair, Albus watched the flames as they danced in the hearth. He had not done this for many years, decades even. Sat here, in this house and thought. He had done so on many occasions, especially after the first war, his first war. He had sat here and mourned all he had lost while he made his plans for the future. Taking in a deep breath the old man allowed his gaze to wander away from the flames to take in the decrepit corpse of a house he had once called home. His mother would mourn at the sight of it, walls crumbling, pipes exposed. The house, his old family home had sat here abandoned for decades after he kicked this habit. Yet as with any addict when the going got tough, old habits roared back to life with a vengeance.

The old cottage in the little village in Mould-on-the-Wold, Gloucestershire. The place where this all truly began. The place where the wizards belittled his family, where the muggles tortured his sister. Where their family had split at the seams, only to slowly unravel as the next decade sped by.

Just as before, Albus was once again losing control, only now that loss was on a grander scale. Then it had been his brother, his sister, his allies and his lover. Those were his, and he had begun spiralling as each one broke free, until he ended it all, binding the remnants to himself, making them incapable of future betrayal. Even Grindelwald, incarcerated as he was, couldn’t even betray him now, bound to the wards of his castle, in a prison of his own making. A prison only Albus controlled.

The ICW could where the façade that they ruled the wizarding world all they wished, but the upper echelons, the elders knew the truth. Knew of true power. And they as his followers were just as incapable of betraying him, betraying all he had worked towards. And while they still stood the new generations, the discontent and the naïve alike would only be met with barriers.

And yet…

It was all beginning to fall apart, and of all places for it to start he had not expected the epicentre to be Britain. To come with the face of Lucius Bloody Malfoy. Who despite attacks on his own person, who despite the loss of his heir continued on his course.

Now Albus knew the man and thought he had known him well. Like all Slytherins, the wizard had a sense for self-preservation a mile wide. He had fallen into the growing Dark Lord's ranks at his young age to maintain his position of heir and then had built himself up after the war in a way that Albus almost found admirable. And Albus had been content to let the peacock have its way, to play the political games that allowed the Wizengamot to ground to a halt, to corrupt politicians and ministers alike into acting immorally or without true forethought. It had been helpful to him, being able to maintain the image of powerful and wise, especially in the face of such incompetence.

But that was the case no more.

The patriarch was becoming more and more a thorn in his side, his alliance with the Longbottom Dowager making the Lord's manoeuvres ever so much more efficient, ever so much more credible with his new image. The murder of his son had not been planned, not directly at least. And had come as much of a surprise to himself as it had to the rest of the wizarding world. He had not mourned the boy, not really. Just as his father had been, the boy may have been useful in the future but of no real consequence. He had hoped the death would have been enough to put an end to the Malfoy Lord’s machinations, or at least stall them. But that was not to be, it had been a fool’s hope. The man had to act completely out of character. Working not for his own gains but that of people. Of actively working against corruption on a scale he had never seen, using his own knowledge of the political loopholes that all that had come before him had actively hidden from sight and protected for times of need. Actively working against the Minister and making as many allies as he did enemies in the process. Even those of his old party were watching him with apprehension. It was disconcerting and ridiculously frustrating.

The turnabout in the man's attitude confused him because he hadn’t understood why. He still didn’t. Though its timing was curious. With Toms lack of presence, and Harry's disappearance he had expected the Death Eaters to go to ground. And certainly, some had while others, others stood in the light of day, or were dead in the night. The evisceration of the death eater attackers from the Hogsmeade Massacre was a vicious use of magic and aggressive retribution. One that he knew Lucius had been questioned over. He had been found innocent of any wrongdoing, having an ironclad alibi in the form of a high ranking unspeakable.

Nevertheless, the man's rise and movements coincided too neatly with the Dark Lord's supposed death and the emergence of another figure. A figure who had become far too active in the preceding months. His actions would go unnoticed by most of the world’s major powers, his contacts too isolated, too various and small to be seen as a real threat. And yet… It left Albus feeling decidedly nervous. Amon Darcus. A figure he knew next to nothing of, what he was working towards, who he was working for. The man had only come to his attention due to the number of times his name had come up from his various ears and eyes. And he was barely ever mentioned twice by the same person. But his movements were too pointed, too geographically diverse. The only point the man repeatedly returning to being that of Durmstrang and even that had been sporadic. His spy, the injured Bulgarian champion who had been all but scorned by his once supporters, who had fallen into his hands so easily was almost utterly useless in gaining information on that front. For a while, he had thought that whoever the man was visiting was his leader. Or more frighteningly his captive. But those fears were quickly dispelled. His spy having found the student who though powerful, was ultimately a child, easily manipulated.

But protected nonetheless if his spy’s quick disappearance was anything to go by.

Dumbledore didn’t know whether or not it was a coincidence that his spy’s disappearance coincided so clearly with his other spy’s visit to the school. The Potions Master had thought as much, that his presence and his known allegiance to Dumbledore would have put Igor on alert. Durmstrang’s protection of their isolated students was renowned after all.

But still, Dumbledore very much doubted that the boy was the true mastermind here, no he was just a possible recruit, or perhaps family member of this Darcus character.

The fire of the hearth roared to life with a whisper of magic as its flames turned green. Only moments later a dark figure emerged from the flames, only to be followed but another lighter-skinned and ill-looking wizard. He had called these two among others, though Fenwick was already in the cellar the man lived there after all. The wizard was unhealthily pale and leaned into the dark figure much to Albus’ disgust. If Caradoc was not so useful, was not so accepting of his true purpose, Albus would have put the man out of his misery decades ago.

“Albus” Caradoc greeted in his husky voice as he stepped into the room proper, his ivory skin that was once an attractive sight now almost grey and translucent, Vampirism had never suited him.

Albus just nodded to the man before allowing his gaze to linger over the ailing wizard.

“Wilkes, my boy, you seem well…”

The man just scoffed in response before a kind smile took to his features as he looked towards Caradoc. “I look like shit, Headmaster, but we must all make sacrifices.” Dearborn didn’t look down at the wizard, his disgust at their situation plain to Albus's gaze but was wiped thoroughly away as he turned back to the wizard. Sacrifices indeed.

Before they could continue a crack sounded to their left as an auburn-haired attractive witch appeared in their midst. The witch quickly took in her surroundings, scrunching her nose in disgust at the sight of Dearborn, necromancers always hated those that escaped death. It was one of the few things he and Dorcas Meadowes could agree on. But she had made a mistake back in the old days, she had angered Grindelwald and fell directly into his lap, her own soul unanchored until he deigned to assist her. He had been less of a purist back then and a necromancer as powerful as she was a useful tool to have. A bound slave now, much to her own disgust, though he gave her free reign as long as she stayed out of his way. Well, most of the time.

“Albus,” she all but purred her greeting as she sauntered into the space as if she owned it. The Headmaster merely raised a brow at her, only to receive an eye roll in response as she turned towards the backdoor.

“I take it Benjy is already down there, he’s always so much more fun.” Sighing in resignation he lifted himself from the chair, following the woman out. She may be bound but the woman would always be a firecracker in her show of independence. But when the time came, she had no choice but to follow directives.

The group proceeded into the yard and out towards the old cellar doors. It was the only portion of the place he had thought to renovate. A forgotten home in a nowhere town even by muggle standards, meant that the abandoned home had very, very few visitor’s and those who tried came to near-impenetrable wards, of which only he could allow them through. Hogwarts may said to be the safest place in the wizarding world, that title may have been true once, but that title had long since passed on to those who knew, which thankfully were very few.

His cellar was one such place that outdid Hogwarts wards, with almost a century of continuous work and development, the place was all but impregnable.

The doors were already open, Benjy apparently being ahead of the game, awaiting their arrival, more than likely impatient for them to get this over with so he could return to his experiments.

The man had been brilliant… once. He had been his student in the ’50s, he was his only apprentice in alchemy. The man had earned his masters and was far above Albus now in their chosen field. But there had been an incident not yet five years previous with a failed attempt at duplicating the philosophers stone. The man hadn’t been the same since. It had altered his brain chemistry to a degree that exaggerated his eccentricities to the tenth degree. The man was still academically brilliant, but he would never be able to function in society again. Not that he had for decades but still…

Albus could hear the man muttering as they descended only for him to silence at the sight of them, though his hand continued to twitch in an exaggerated show of impatience. Albus just smiled genially at him which the man returned threefold, making his insanity quite plain to see.

Before any more greetings could be given, Dorcas sighed theatrically and headed toward the hearth before reclining on the chair artfully, her tone bored and lazy. “Now we are all here my dear Headmaster, will you tell us why we have been summoned?”

Yet before he could respond Caradoc chuckled at the witches question, “I thought that would have been obvious, dear Miss Meadows, or have your senses become so stunted that you haven’t felt the shift?” Albus paused watching the man, unsure as to where exactly this was going. Thankfully, the group ignored him as Dorcas hissed at the vampire in apparent distaste.

“My powers lie in deaths domain, you foul little parasite, I have felt only a small disturbance in that balance. Likely another one of your kind has disrupted deaths balance, if you were not so valuable to our dear leader, I would right it with your sacrifice.” The vampire stepped forward as magic crackled over the necromancer’s fingers in warning.

“Oh dead thing and the puppeteer are always at odds, none willing to see past their own noses, they are not. This bores me I have a bubbling conundrum to decode dear friend, do convey your thoughts and truths for conundrums always have the capacity to go boom.” Fenwick rambled through his hands moving and flitting from place to place as he all but paced around the room in impatience.

Albus chuckled at the insulted expressions dear Fenwick’s nicknames always conjured as he strode over, taking the opposite seat to the necromancer.

“Fenwick is right we must get on with things, plans have changed much to our disappointment and something is stirring in the magical world. The isolated colonies are whispering to one another and the Ministries are filled with whispers I hear nothing of. The creatures are even stirring in greater numbers and I hear tell of the conclave meeting once again.” At that, he fixed his eyes on the vampire who nodded his agreement. “What I cannot discern is why.”

The vampire chuckled once more his eyes fixed, as he stared down at him. “You of all people should recognise this feeling Albus, it began once before however, the receiver rejected it quite vehemently. If I remember correctly, the backlash caused your mother’s death.” Dumbledore stilled, his blood turning to ice in his veins as he held the vampire’s gaze. “You don’t mean?”

The vampire's smile was dark and bitter as he nodded his head and Albus could not withhold the growl that emanated from his chest. He thought he was done with parasitic spirits and demons.

“So another has taken the mantel of magics chosen…” Dorcas stage whispered amusement colouring her tone. Albus scoffed at the title, clenching his fist as the denial he knew to be true spouted from his lips.

“A false title, under a false curse. The dark is looming to rise, to destroy all that we have accomplished. Though it does explain a few things I suppose.” Sighing heavily the old man sat back in his seat eyeing the hearth in displeasure. This news quite changed the board. Not only did he have to work out where the brat had gotten to, but he also needed to figure out what was going on with Tom and where the hell his distraction had gotten to. Now he also had this Darcus fellow to worry about and without his Durmstrang spy…

A small chuckle escaped him as it clicked into place. Taking a breath, he allowed his gaze to lift to take in his followers once more, a victorious glint sparkling in his gaze.

“Yes, it does explain a great many things, but the one to take the mantle is but a naïve child, I’m sure they will be easily swayed or taken care of. We have more pressing things to take care of. Dorcus I seemed to have misplaced this generations Dark Lord, I need you to find him for me. I'm sure it won't be too difficult; he did have a special connection with Horcruxes after all.” The woman’s eyes lit up at the prospect.

“It would be a pleasure; I have wanted to get the bastard back for that AK.”

Dumbledore just nodded before turning his attention to Caradoc. “There is a man, he goes by the name of Amon Darcus, I need to know what he is up to at the very least. Though I would prefer to have him out of the picture altogether.” The vampire just nodded in response before turning towards the cellar door, the sickly wizard following in his wake. “I will contact you through the usual means once it has been seen to.”

“I must go tinker with my bubbling conundrum, beware of bats and spiders old friend, bats and spiders.” With that Fenwick made his way into the labs that were scattered in the interior of the cellar leaving Albus alone with the necromancer who was studying her nails apparently.

“I suppose you have something to add, my dear?”

The woman just scowled in his direction before standing. “Take care where you step my friend, you may not believe in the tales of magics chosen but there is still considerable power to the title.” With that the woman flounced out of his domain, not awaiting a response. Scowling after her Albus stood. There was no rest for those with a duty after all.

***

“How could you?!” Marvolo jumped to his feet at their Lord's exit, anger and jealousy overtaking his features. Severus wasn’t surprised. On the contry, he was impressed that the other man had been able to hold off in the young man’s presence. But he also recognised that the other man needed to vent this anger, otherwise, he would only end up disappointing their Lord once again. And Severus wasn’t sure Harry could take Marvolo disappointing him further. So he met the once Dark Lords eyes, with not a shred of remorse or shame on his expression. He didn’t feel it so why should he show it? 

The man growled at him as he advanced but Severus didn’t flinch didn’t back away, he let the man come.

“He’s not even sixteen yet, how could you do that, take advantage of him in that way?” Severus couldn’t help the snort that escaped him as he voiced his response.

“You speak of him as if he is some virginal maiden in need of protecting, there is no need to worry Tom I did not rob him of his maidenhead, he took care of that quite independently.” The man snarled.

“That is not what I mean, and you know it, Severus…” But Snape wasn’t going to hear it. Nothing the man in front of him could say would induce any sort of remorse and quite frankly if his Lord offered him another opportunity, he wouldn’t say no. And considering the week they had, Severus was sure there would be plenty more opportunities.

“Do not try to push your misguided sense of shame on to me Marvolo, just because you are at odds with your desires that does not mean the rest of us are.” The man flinched as if slapped, his cheeks going red and Severus took advantage of the man’s vulnerability. Taking hold of his shoulder he pushed him back on to the sofa pinning him quite successfully to his seat as he purposefully loomed over him. Marvolo tried to hide his expression of shock but Snape knew him. He knew this man inside and out and Tom would not hide from him. Not in this.

Bending down Snape whispered in his ear, purposefully softening his voice, allowing his words to drip like honey into the other man’s mind.

“Does it irk you to not know what I have seen, what I have heard, how it felt to be with him? All that raw power above you as he takes what he wants? The feel of those lips as they brush the softest caress of a kiss in the afterglow, the scrape of his teeth as he loses himself in passion?” The once Dark Lord’s pupils dilated in lust as his body tensed and Severus knew he had him. Looking up he could see his young Lord leaning silently by the door, his entrance going unnoticed by the man beneath him. The boy just quirked a brow before nodding his assent. Severus smirked as he continued at Marvolo’s ear, his gaze not leaving his Lords for a moment. “Don’t you want to know what he would look like as he takes you apart piece by piece, as he enters you and has you writhing for more, for him and his pleasure? Because you know, don’t you, Tom. You know you’d do anything for him, you’d cry, you’d whimper, you’d allow yourself to be taken before the old crow himself if it brought your master pleasure.” The man beneath him whimpered at his words while his Lords gaze remained focused on the view, his eyes darkening with each passing second.

“Admit it, Tom, admit that you’d do anything for him, that you want him, that you need him, that you long for him to fill you until you don’t know where you end and he begins.”

“Yes”

Tom’s response escaped him as a moan that sat on the cusp of being a whine, the man beneath him sounding so free and so broken all at once. Pulling back Snape savoured his handiwork, the man beneath him was panting and red and so utterly and completely aroused and Severus couldn’t fight the temptation, he didn’t want to. He had given into one, so why not the other? So, Severus did, he took what he wanted, he took Marvolo’s mouth lavishing it with the type of attention he had only ever paid to one other and oh how intoxicating it was, so like yet unlike kissing his Lord. With him, it was a fight for dominance, a challenge and an honour. But with Tom? His mouth was pliant and needy and he took everything Severus had to give, his arms tensing beneath his hands but not breaking free, not even trying to break free. He became so consumed in the kiss he hadn’t even realised his Lord had advanced on them. Not until he felt himself being pulled back and away from Marvolo’s mouth only to be met with his Lord’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 bloody chapters (not including the prologue), 50 bloody chapters for the three to get together... I feel like I should probably add a slow burn tag but hey we got there! (I have had that last scene written for like 10 chapters but it never felt like the right moment till now!)
> 
> Thank you everyone for commenting and for the Kudos, it was you guys who got this fic to this point! 
> 
> Let m know what you think!


	52. Trio (at last)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh dear god, it has been a while, I am so sorry. 
> 
> so there will be a proper chapter by the end of the weekend but until then enjoy this little addition. 
> 
> WARNING- this chapter is just Smut- literally, that's it, so if you don't like, SKIP. 
> 
> That said, Enjoy!

Harry took his Potions Masters mouth with such fervour, he couldn’t help it. Watching Snape seduce the man, their Dark Lord was overwhelming.

Even now he could feel the lust rolling off the man beneath them, could hear his panting breaths as he attempted to recover from his Potions Master’s assault. He broke away from the kiss regaining his breath quickly as he held Severus' head firmly in place, seeing those dark eyes dilated and greedy, and waiting for him, his kiss his commands. The feeling was heady and filled him in a way that he could not even begin to comprehend.

The pause had been brief mere seconds, mere moments but the anticipation seemed to be too much for the man below them, as a needy little mewl escaped Marvolo’s lips and Harry had to hold himself back as he dropped his gaze to Tom’s form. The man’s cheeks were flushed his pupils dilated and his breathing harsh. His tom looking up at them with such longing such… reverence.

Harry could barely think as he released his dark raven's hair, stroking his hand down the man's cheek.

“Is that so Tom?” Harry spoke in a deep tone he could barely recognise but it sent shivers through his two followers. Their reactions sent a thrill through him, as he began to circle the chaise the two were situated on. Neither moved, waiting and watching.

Tom whined shifting slightly under the Potions Master, a move that elicited a groan from both men due to their position. Harry couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him in response as he came up behind his Potions Master, the man tensing at his touch, but not pulling away. Harry couldn’t help but to lean against the man shifting him downwards once more to grind against their snake, the two seemingly incapable of holding back their moans at the contact. The sight of the two, the sounds they made together, it was almost more than he could handle. But he wanted it, he wanted this and more.

“Would you do all that for me, Tom?” Harry asked keeping his gaze fixed on the man below, “Would you cry for me, would you whimper? Would you do all that and more for me?”

Harry wasn’t sure when he had slipped into parseltongue but the reaction to it was instantaneous as the Potions Master visibly trembled causing their Dark Lord to arch beneath them. His sibilant and accepting hiss obvious in its meaning independent of the language. Putting his knee to the side of the potions master and leaning his weight on him as he curved around to take toms face in hand, stroking his cheek as he brought his lips to meet his own. Harry had meant for it to be gentle, a meeting, an introduction but it seemed that tom was already too far gone, too lost in his arousal for it to be anything but filthy.

Not quite a clash of teeth and tongue but still the kiss held a passion that was almost aggressive, his magic flaring, lustful and needy. If Severus hadn’t still been pinning the man’s hands… the thought pulled a groan from him as he took what the man offered, and meeting it with equal passion. Peripherally he could feel Severus groan and shift between them, the movement causing a hitch in Tom's breath, a pause that harry took advantage of, invading the man’s suddenly pliant mouth, claiming, and dominating the kiss. Grasping on to both men harry apparated, not willing to let this encounter end.

***

Tom jolted away from the kiss at the apparition. Only to find himself falling backwards, now horizontal on a bed still beneath Severus, his hands still pinned as his lord gazed down at him, his eyes predatory and lustful.

“Will you be good for us Tom?” his Lord asked as if he didn’t already know the answer.

He couldn’t hold back the whimper that escaped him, couldn’t even begin to formulate an answer under his Lord's, his master's, gaze. The man just smiled down at him before switching his gaze back to Severus who was watching him in tense anticipation. Their eyes met and they appeared to converse silently and Tom couldn’t help the small tinge of jealousy that invaded his magic causing the two to look back at him. Severus with an arched brow and small smirk, and his master in slight concern.

“It seems my lord,” Severus began in that silken tone that had already brought him low once, “that our dear Marvolo is a needy little thing.” Tom could feel rising indignation only for it to be cut short by his master’s response.

“Hmm, it seems he may be requiring all of our attentions tonight, don’t you think so Sev?” The dark man’s eyes were alight with amusement and desire but he didn’t respond in words, no he leaned down pressing his weight back on to his hands, reminding him of his current captivity as he ground himself once again against Marvolo’s desire. Tom couldn’t help but arch into the contact, his mind going blank for a few short moments as his arousal swept through him, a whine escaping him once more. He had never in his life felt so vulnerable, not like this, not in this sort of situation.

And it was intoxicating.

He didn’t know how but suddenly his lord his master was behind him, taking his hands and shifting him until he was almost sat in his master's lap reclined against him, feeling his hardness against his back, each of his wrist's held in his lord's hands at his sides. Tom barely had a chance to consider his new situation before he was once again robbed of thought as his Lord’s lips met his skin, as he began kissing down his neck, nibbling at his ear. All the while Severus attacked the other side, undoing his dress shirt as he kissed down his body leaving glistening red marks as he went.

He had been hard before they had even left the study, before Severus had even begun kissing him, now, straining against his trousers his arousal was almost painful in its intensity as Sev began to unbutton him. The relief once he had been freed ricocheted through him leaving him panting and shaking.

“Do you want us Tom?” His master asked as the Potions Master paused in his ministrations. Leaning over his need, waiting and watching. Those dark eyes almost an abyss flickering in the firelight. Neither men moved waiting for him to respond but Tom could do nothing but whimper in response. The caress against his cheek was almost shocking as he hadn’t even realised that his Lord had let go of his wrists as the other hand caressed his chest.

“I need an answer, Tom, I need you to use your words.” Trying to centre himself to calm himself enough to speak, Tom took in deep heaving breathes as he tried to find the control, the ability to speak as his lord stroked calming circles into his skin.

“Yes.” His response held none of the grandeur, none of the power of his standing, of the power he had once held, no it was a small, rasping thing that was barely coherent, barely audible. But it seemed enough for his lord as he felt those lips smile against his skin.

“Good boy.” Before anything else could be said Tom felt his Lords magic caress against his skin, the caress of it covering his entire being until it was gone, and he was bare between them. Severus didn’t wait for instruction, didn’t wait for him to process. No, he dove down without warning without hesitation to devour his length. And Tom screamed, unable to fight the urge to arch into the Potions Masters throat, the man's forethought in pinning his hips to the bed the only thing preventing him from chocking the other man. He felt his master groan and shift beneath him his hardness pushing against him as he bit down possessively. Tom moaned as he instinctively widened his legs and reclined his neck to give both men unfettered access, as he gave in truly and completely to the pleasure.

***

Severus hummed in delight as he watched Tom’s last defences fall, as he watched harry devour their snake above him. He wanted to watch the man fall, to break apart in their hands, he needed it like nothing before.

Marvolo was not particularly long but he was thick, enough to give Severus a challenge and a mouthful with one arm pinning the man's hips while the other held the base of the man’s cock, he sucked on it, enjoying the weight in his mouth almost as much as the view. He would never have guessed how far the man’s flush could reach, as the blush coloured the man’s pale chest, stark against Harry’s black-robed figure. The man had barely taken his eyes off of him, watching with obvious desire as he continued torturing Tom into incoherency.

It wasn't long until Tom was on the precipice, he could feel his muscles tense as he came close to the edge and Severus was tempted to stop, to keep him there. But he could see the hunger in Harry’s eyes, the hunger and the impatience. There would be no edging their snake, not tonight, humming in acceptance he swallowed knowing it wouldn’t take much to make the man fall. And fall he did.

His entire body strained with it, tensed and held tight like a bowstring as he came, his scream of pleasure near silent as Severus swallowed down all he could of the man's release that left a bitter taste on his tongue. Pulling off of the man he felt him begin to relax once more beneath them, his panting breath was all that broke the silence. He met his lord’s eyes once more who beckoned him forward with a finger. Severus would not deny him. Leaning over the man below him he met his Lord in a deep kiss, one the man dominated without out effort, with such hunger as his tongue invaded, searching and soaking in the remaining taste of their Marvolo’s release. He groaned in response leaving his mouth pliant and relaxed as he allowed the man to take what he wanted. Reluctantly he pulled back in need of air only to find toms hand on his chest. Looking down he met the man’s eyes, glazed but searching, Severus couldn’t help the temptation as he took the man’s mouth in a softer rendition of his Lord's kiss. The man moaned in response, his arms lifting to embrace him, his nude form pressing up and against him and for the first time Severus regretted the layers between them.

He felt Harry’s hand on his shoulder, pushing him back and he went with the motion pulling Marvolo with him. Until he himself was laid on his back, Tom sprawled above him and Harry seemingly towering above them both. But before he could even think to question the switch he felt the rush of Harry’s magic over his skin, a rush that always set his skin alight, as the magic banished his clothing until he was pressed against Marvolo as the man's hands glided across his skin, seeking, searching and returning the ministrations. Groaning out his pleasure, he opened his eyes to see Harry equally as bare, his own hands stroking down Marvolo’s skin. He felt what the man did as surely as it was done to himself. He could pinpoint the exact moment as Marvolo’s breath hitched and a moan loud and lecherous sounded through the quiet room.

“He’s so tight Sev, so hot, you can’t imagine it.” Harry's voice was deep and dark as it reverberated through him. Marvolo’s moan just as lewd in response as he ground back against his Lord’s fingers, his length brushing Severus’ own in the process. Groaning he couldn’t help but arch into the man above him grasping up towards him, his fingers tangling in his hair as he pulled him back down for a kiss. He became lost in the moments, of the sensations as Marvolo ground down on him before pulling away chasing his lord's fingers, he tasted his screams on his tongue as Harry found his prostate as he took advantage of the gasping pant Harry pulled from him when he finally, finally entered him. Severus reached downwards taking both of their cocks in hand as he arched in tandem with his Lord, taking his pleasure as it was given through Marvolo as his Lord spoke in expletives and fantasies. Each word sending him closer to the edge until he felt Marvolo coming apart above him once again. He felt as the hot cum cover his stomach as the man shook above him as his lord pressed down, rutting into their snake sending him over the edge with the force of it. Severus came to the sight of his lord owning them both and knowing it. And there was never a more beautiful sight.

***

Tom collapsed as he slipped out, his entire being wrung out from the pleasure as he clung to Severus beneath him. Harry coming down from his own orgasm collapsed beside them, cleaning away the mess with a flick of his hand before pulling Marvolo off the man until he was laid between them. The man sleepy and relaxed snuggled into the Potions Master’s shoulder yet gripped on to his wrist, unwilling to let go even on the precipice of sleep. Smiling softly Harry rolled against him allowing their legs to tangle as he enjoyed the post-coital haze, his own hand coming to rest on Severus’ stomach who entwined their fingers in response. Sleepily the three drifted off into a deep sleep, the most peaceful the three had had in a long while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........... I have never written something this explicit like ever..... 
> 
> this will probably the most explicit thing that will be in this fic, so don't expect much more than this. 
> 
> anywho thoughts and suggestions, I'm torn between having domestic fluff or time skipping for plot, not entirely sure which will win out. but if there is anything anyone would like to see please let me know and if musey takes an interest I'll get it to ya! 
> 
> Also over 1500 kudos, i kinda adore you all!


	53. Reaffirmation (or they are all idiots)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely's, 
> 
> I just want to say that I am utterly useless at responding to comments, but just to let you know I do read them all and they are what brings my work to life and gives me the motivation to keep writing so thank you all for taking the time to write them! 
> 
> That said enjoy you're Update- it's just our boys in this chapter!

The bed was soft and warm, sleep mussed and comfortable Tom curled further into the sheets, dreading waking and leaving this semblance of peace his mind had created around him. He hadn’t slept this well, in well, he couldn’t remember how long.

It was only then he realised he wasn’t cuddling into a pillow or duvet, no it was much too warm for that, and hard and…

In a mild panic, he went to rear back, his eyes opening as he did so. Only for his escape to be thwarted by an arm around his waist that pulled him back into an embrace, as a silken yet recognisable chuckle reverberated through the room. It took a moment for Tom to connect what he was seeing to his mind, the blind panic being soothed instantly by the recognisable caress of his lords magic, only it was joined by a light touch over his bare stomach.

There laid beside him, looking down at him in slight bemusement, was Severus Snape. His hair loose and wild, curling slightly at the ends, his eyes warm and fixed on him.

Tom had to remember to breathe.

“Hush you,” Came the sleep laden voice of his Lord, his Master from behind as he was pulled in closer against the young man's body. “It’s far too early for anyone to be having a crisis, save it for later and sleep.” The Potions Masters gaze softened as his eyes filled with affection as they travelled up toward where their Lord was laid.

“Hmmm, it is well past time at least one of us got up, someone is already here and if one of us does not attend them, they may send out a search party. And I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not be caught with my trousers down.”

A scoff echoed from behind him as he felt the body shift against his own, “I hope they send Lucy, he’s always fun to tease.” The Potions Master just chuckled as he lifted himself up and out of the sheets.

“You say that but knowing your luck they’d send Narcissa, and it is far too early to be dealing with that woman’s disapproving gaze.” He heard the groan emanate from behind him as Snape turned from the bed, revealing a toned back littered with scars. Tom had to work to contain his own groan as the man bent over to retrieve his clothing.

“You are an utter tease, Severus.” The man just looked over his shoulder with a smirk as he headed towards the bathroom.

Silence reigned and Tom waited for his Lord to speak, unsure as to how to even begin to comprehend the position he was in. Sated yet aching pleasantly in his Lords embrace, held against a growing hardness and completely naked. He must have made some sound, made some indication of his reaction to his position because it was met with a warm chuckle and the slide of fingers down his side as the man moved closer, his breath caressing his neck.

“Good morning, Tom.” The voice whispered from behind as the hand brushed over his skin, feather-light and maddening in the dawn. Only to be followed by the caress of lips on his skin.

Marvolo whined at the contact, all too much and not enough. Before he knew it, Tom was once again spread out on his back his eyes gazing up at his young Master who smiled down at him with a warmth that filled him like no other.

He wasn’t going to fight this, couldn’t if it put such a smile on the man’s lips.

Something of the thought must have shown on his face as the young man sat up straight, staring down at him calculating. His head cocked and his eyes focussed, Marvolo couldn’t help but compare him to a puppy, seeing something new for the first time. It was a bad metaphor considering all he knew of the man, and yet. Lips met him in a soft brief kiss, chaste and sweet, and not at all what Tom had been expecting… the young man pulled back a sadness in his eyes that he tried to hide, but hadn’t quite succeeded in concealing. Before Marvolo could say anything, the boy had lifted himself up and off of his form, going to collect his own clothing before turning back to him, any hint of that sadness extinguished from his expression.

“Come on Tom, we had better use Sev’s free time productively, who knows when he will be free from the old crow again?” The tone was downright chipper and it left him feeling uneasy and confused, hadn’t he wanted?... but he didn’t complain, didn’t question, merely stood and followed his Lords’ lead.

***

Severus sighed.

He had come out of the shower into an empty bedroom. A view he had not been hoping to see. The two had departed to use other facilities on the floor, which wouldn’t have been a problem if they had not done so separately…

He had headed downstairs only to be met by Sanguini and a knowing look. He had the most childish urge to flip him off but he held tight to his maturity. He was not Igor after all.

The vampire had heard he was around, only wished to update him on Draco’s progress and to ask for advice on a legitimate vendor for armistice root in the locality, as his had apparently been trying to con his customers with a muggle variant. All was said and done in a matter of minutes, with a few suggestions on book titles and the like, the vampire vanished from the residence, likely in search of sleep as noon approached.

Now sat at the kitchen table in Prince Manor he had to withhold a sigh. His young Lord had taken a seat as if it were any other day, yet the confusion coming off of Marvolo was almost palpable. The man looked forlorn and despairing as if his mind was constructing every kind of negative scenario. The man was still broken, even if magic had fixed him. She had brought together his soul, his sanity, hell is physical being leaving them with the mess that was Tom Riddle, the unloved orphan who believed that to be the truth. The crusader turned tyrant and all of the regrets left behind. Next to his naïve Lord, one who believed his own life to be of no consequence, a weapon hewn from experience and manipulation. The young man had reigned in his magic considerably, it was not caressing against his skin, not interactive and searching. No, it was present but remarkably restrained within the kitchen. A clear sign of his Lord closing off. It was a sad day when he was the emotionally stable party in a relationship. Magic help them all.

Sighing audibly this time he stood giving each of them a pointed look.

“I have delicate potions to brew and it will take me a considerable amount of time, I’m sure the two of you can succeed in not burning down the manor, while I am otherwise occupied?”

The young man inhaled theatrically placing his hand above his heart while his eyes sparkled with amusement. “Such insubordination in questioning your Lord, Sev? I am deeply hurt.” He just rolled his eyes in response, before walking towards the door and past his Lords chair, allowing a hand to caress against the young man’s shoulder.

“Someone has to see the wood for the tree’s.” he snarked back as he headed out the door. He hoped by his return the two would have sorted their awkwardness.

***

It had been too much to hope for.

He had returned to the fold to find Marvolo still confused and forlorn, yet attempting to conceal it and his Lord attempting to remain ignorant and nonchalant, though his magic held an edge to it that would have put any other follower on edge. As it was, he was just irritated. Taking in the scene in the private study, he closed the door firmly, gaining the inhabitant's attention almost instantly. His Lord greeted him with that gentle smile he had become so accustomed too, while tom watched him with a wariness and longing that made his heart hurt.

“I see you are both still being obstinate.” He commented which just had his Lord looking confused and Marvolo hurt. Looking to the ceiling for patience he sighed once more before taking in the two once more.

“Well if I’m being forced to make you confront this, I may as well take a down payment.” Ignoring their confused looks he swept over to Marvolo, grasping the man by the neck as he kissed him deeply, just as he had the night before. The man, so lost and without an anchor held on to him with such strength, as if he feared being swept away, retreating he looked down at Tom once more, trailing a thumb against his cheek he stepped back to take his Lord in the same manner. Not that he got very far in that, the man allowed the first touch before pushing him back with a gentleness, a hesitancy that the young man had been lacking for a long while. He could see the pain in the man’s eyes, pain and hurt, yet he wasn’t sure what had caused it, rubbing a thumb against the man’s cheek he took a seat next to him on the chaise, keeping the contact.

“This isn’t like you, Harry. Perhaps before but not now, you have been holding your magic back all day and you are so wrapped up in your own mind, you are not seeing those around you.” The boy closed his eyes inhaling a deep breath before meeting his gaze once more.

“You shouldn’t need to deal with the chaos Sev.” He couldn’t help but laugh at that stroking back the man’s fringe as he did so.

“I do believe, My Lord, that that is the entire point of my marking. To deal with your chaos.” He went to say more but before he could he felt the shift beside their legs, where Marvolo had kneeled before them his hand held out hesitantly towards them. He looked back towards Harry before pointedly returning it to Marvolo and the young man followed it, truly looking towards their snake for the first time that day.

“Oh, Tom,” The boy's words were hushed and full of sadness that made the man flinch, yet before he could back away, their young Lord reached out and grasped his hands in a firm grip, releasing his magic once more to envelop the room totally. Severus had noted not its absence per se, but its limited presence. Usually when in the manor he could feel his Lord shift through the house, his amusement, his focus. The lack of it, when knowing he was there was frankly distracting.

“What did I do wrong?” The man before them questioned in a tone so brittle, so fragile, that Severus couldn’t help but regret not sorting this out in the morning, the man must have been torturing himself all day. But now that the ice was broken, his Lord needed no needling into pursuing the issue.

The boy slid forward in his seat taking the man’s face in hand before speaking. “It’s nothing you did Tom, you have done everything right, I just…” The man paused to take a breath and Tom began to panic.

“Please, I…I can do better, I can be better I…” The bookcases trembled in response to the man’s fear, his magic becoming chaotic in the face of his spiralling emotions. His Lord didn’t hesitate. It was a visceral thing to feel, to know that he could do that, to feel the Lord rob another of an integral part of their being, and it was an incredible thing to see a magical revel in it the way Tom did. The man tightened his grip as he pulled Tom closer the man stretching to meet him as the tension melted away from his form.

“Tom I don’t need you to be better, I don’t need or want you to be anything but you, your thoughts, your motivation, everything you are is motivated towards wanting to please me with no self-regard. But Tom, you are too important for that. We can’t follow this path if it is only for me, I can’t do that to you, I can’t,” The boy's breath hitched as he withheld the sob which had Severus reaching for him before he could even think about it, caressing his back to calm to comfort. The boy sniffed taking a long breath before he continued. “You are too important to me for me to use you like that, you are mine, in a way no other is. Mine to use, to direct, mine to protect, even from myself if necessary. And when I hear you think that you can’t fight, as if it's beyond you, how could I even consider taking advantage of that?”

***

Tom felt the magic leave, he moved with his Lord, who was touching him, touching him and allowing him to feel his magic, properly truly for the first time since the morning and he was consumed by it, he had to work to concentrate on his Lords words, and not fall into the bliss this state offered him. It was too important, to pivotal a moment for him to lose his senses. His words drifted over and through his mind, each one a reaffirmation of his purpose of his choice. Of his loyalty. How can someone not fall in love with this man? For all his strength and power and magic he was still so kind, so gentle. With what little magic that remained in his possession, within his control, he reached out, filling it with the affection, the love and the desire. And he spoke, a confession, a truth that only the two before him would ever know, would ever feel.

“I have never allowed myself to stand beneath, not since I had the power to rise up, I wouldn’t let myself, couldn’t. Even now the need to be superior to be without control without being vulnerable still sits within me, I will never truly lose that. But Harry, you are all I want, all I need, you are where my day begins and my night ends, I can not be without you, I wouldn’t even want to try. No one has ever held something so powerful over me and its not the mark, it's not the bond, it's not even the power. Harry, you are my Lord, my Master, and if you would have me, if you want me I would be your lover, there is nothing in this world, in all of magic, I would want more. I love you.” The man he loved looked down at him, those emerald orbs filled with tears, yet they were searching still looking for some falsehood some sense of manipulation when there was none to find. Because Tom knew he was his, in this life and the next, and for as long as fate and magic would allow. Tom Marvolo Riddle would belong to Harry James Potter, by Magic, by Soul, By Blood and by Choice.

Tom felt the magic wrap around him, pulling him up like a marionette towards his Lord, assisting the movement until he was all but in his Lords lap as a petal-soft kiss was laid on his lips, with such gentleness such reverence it almost took his breath away, he brought his arms up to wrap around his Lords neck to hold himself close. The man broke away softly and began to return his magic only for Tom to whine, he hated when he did that moaned and whined like a child, but he couldn’t help it. His lord stopped and looked at him his gaze once again searching.

“Please, just for a little while.” His Lord just gave him that gentle smile before rearranging himself, so he was sat against the Potions Master, arranging Tom so his head was in his lap, before clamping down on his magic and allowing him to breathe. Before he knew it, they had been there for hours, Severus reading aloud, his master combing his fingers through his hair, while he basked in his lack of control, in his lack of feeling. He was almost as content as waking up in his masters’ bed.

***

Harry continued to comb his hand through Tom’s hair, though the man had long fallen into a peaceful sleep. He had his head rested against Severus’ shoulder, the man himself had not long ago silenced the crackle of the fire and the calm breathing of the trio being the only thing that broke the noiselessness of the study.

“I know I’m an idiot,” Harry said with little preamble, and the Potions Master, the git he was, merely hummed sleepily in response. Harry snorted, “This is where you reassure me that I am not, in fact, a dunderhead.” He snarked, only to feel the man chuckle beneath him. Looking up at the man’s face he merely looked amused.

“I thought you didn’t want me lying to you?”

“Git” was his only response. The man just smirked before it gentled into a smile, taking his face in hand, “You are not unintelligent, merely emotionally constipated.”

Harry snorted once more amusement filling his magic, “I can’t believe you’re the mature one in this relationship.”

“Magic help us all.” Was all he responded with and Harry smiled at the unspoken acceptance of that statement.

Snuggling into the man’s form slightly he felt the dread begin to pool in his stomach as he whispered out his question. “When do you have to leave?” The man sighed at the question his own disappointment almost visible in the magic around them.

“Early in the morning, I can say I was out late searching in the darker parts of the wizarding community until the early hours and needed to get some rest before returning.”

Harry lapsed into silence once more. Watching the fire as he thought.

“I don’t want for us to be separated like this, playing to the old man’s tune, and sneaking around. That’s not meant for us Snape, for any of us.”

“We can't risk me leaving that castle Harry, not just yet. He would search for me, and if he found me he would find you and Tom, and we’re not ready for that, you’re not ready for that. As much as I hate to say it, it’s not about us, you are walking magics path, as we both knew you would when this began.”

“I need to be ready Sev, we need to move forward, even with smaller steps, I am almost ready to take my newts and my control is almost perfect.”

“Oh Harry I didn’t mean in strength or magic, you are already more than a match for Albus, of that I am certain. No, politically you are not ready, you would merely be labelled as another Dark Lord, which we could work with no doubt, but the cycle would continue. To do what is necessary there needs to be no doubt in what you are and consensus within the wizarding world. Dumbledore has too many allies, too many spy’s and far too much power.”

“You’ve been talking to Regulus?” he asked, thankful that another had some idea of the scope of influence they would have to wield, that Harry would have to wield.

Severus merely hummed in response; his own gaze now fixed on the fire.

“it’s a… tremendous thing to try to accomplish, I can grant you that, but Harry you are already succeeding in the most integral of ways, the outliers, the creatures are already well on their way to following you, Tom has been very successful in that endeavour. I’d never seen the politician in him until now, it is quite a thing.”

“I think its time to send him after the bigger fish, with the alliance secured in Egypt, we have a pathway into the ICW, we at least need to begin learning the lay of the land. Well, that and we need to find a way for an invitation into the Veela community and into goblin territory, those two are the only being governing bodies that have any influence at all over the wizarding world, as limited as that influence is.” Before he could say more his potions master took hold of his face once more, bringing Harry’s gaze to meet his own.

“It will be done Harry, you know as well as I that our plans are falling in to place, and it will be summer in just a matter of weeks. I can disappear from the old man’s eye for a while, I always do, there is no point in rushing something and risking it all when there is a path to doing it right.”

***

The boy just looked at him, and Severus’ heart hurt at the longing and the fear he found there.

“I’m scared that if we wait, if we hesitate… we already almost lost Draco and he is not even formally one of mine. Severus if that crow tries something and succeeds there will be no need to label me as a Dark Lord, I will become one.” The finality in the tone struck something within the Potions Master and he couldn’t deny the young man’s certainty, couldn't deny the statement.

“I will not let you fall, Harry.” It was not the reassurance the boy wanted, but it was all he could bring himself to give. He would not give him false promises and sweet words. Not in this.

The boy just hummed, a wry smile on his lips, as his hand remained combing through their snake’s hair.

“We will be okay, Harry. Marvolo and I, we won’t leave you.” We can’t, how could we even think to? The thought struck him with so much warmth and affection that Severus could barely even comprehend. So, he held the young man close as they watched the fire, slowly succumbing to sleep.

Summer couldn’t come quickly enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem incapable of writing fluff.....
> 
> Thoughts?


	54. Incredulity (and questions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right quick house cleaning, I made a mistake last chapter and wrote Wizenagamot when I meant ICW (that's why they had a shoe in the door with their alliance with Egypt) it was corrected quite quickly a but I thought I should clarify. Many apologies! 
> 
> But on a lighter note, you get another update!
> 
> Oh and that thing I said about smut... Musy got antsy.
> 
> Enjoy

Marvolo woke to his master shifting beneath him. The haze that so often accompanied his loss of control had ebbed, though the contentedness that always accompanied it remained. He could hear the murmuring of voices above him as a shift in the chaise prompted him to open his eyes, standing above him was the potions master, his person dishevelled from sleeping on the chair but his gaze filled with a sort of affection Marvolo could barely recognise.

“Ah, so you are awake Tom.” With the Potions Master’s acknowledgement soft hands returned to his hair, his lord, his master soothing away any tension before it could build.

He just gave the man a mildly confused look. It was still night, barely morning as the predawn light began filtering in through the windows.

“I need to return Tom, old Crows rise early after all, and some sort of report must be made.” A feeling of sadness of loss washed over him, that the man was leaving them when they had only just found each other. He must have noticed the shift in his emotions, for the dark-eyed man bent down placing a chaste kiss against his lips.

He backed away with that small sly smile on his lips, as his gaze flicked back towards their Lord, in that silent sort of conversation the two had developed that he could not quite understand but was too comfortable to be feeling envious of at that moment.

“I won’t be an Idiot, Snape.” Was all the boy responded with though the Potions Master just looked amused by the comment as he turned towards the door.

“You will always be a dunderheaded Gryffindor Mister Potter, but you are also more than that.” With that barely comprehensible statement, the man left the room, leaving the two of them in a contented silence in the Prince’s private study.

“How are you feeling this morning Tom?” the young man asked, his tone soft and gentle as he continued his ministrations.

Tom couldn’t help but hum in approval, eliciting a laugh from his young Lord.

Silence reigned once more but before he could drop once more back to slumbers embrace, his Lord spoke.

“I’m sorry Tom.” The words were quiet and sad, and Tom had to fight to reopen his eyes. He was met with the sight of the young man staring off towards the window, lost in thought. Reluctantly he lifted himself up, his master's hand retreating as he turned to face him.

“What for?” Tom questioned, legitimately confused, but clear-headed enough to realise his Lord needed to speak.

His Lord's gaze was sad when he met his own, his magic not concealing the feeling of self-loathing that must be haunting the man he loved.

“For closing off, for leaving you to hurt, I’m sorry that I caused you to suffer Tom, it is the last thing I had wanted.” Looking up into the verdant orbs, Tom couldn’t fight the temptation to lean forward. He didn’t kiss him, not quite, he could bring himself to take the full step, but the offer was there, plain and clear to see, he just hoped his Lord would take it.

Those eyes searched his own but his master soon gave in, the kiss was as gentle, as chaste as the night before, a greeting, a promise held within the act. Marvolo shivered under the press of it. The young man pulled back though not completely, his magic buzzing around the in contentment and affection. As he leant his forehead against Marvolo’s own.

“You are mine Tom, and I will never let you go, never let you hurt for as long as I breathe, you know that. Don’t you Tom?” Tom doesn’t hesitate this time as he pushed back in for a kiss, the tacit permission of the first allowing him to be brave. And this kiss, this kiss lingered and deepened as Harry pulled him close, one hand reaching around his neck, the grip firm yet gentle all the same while the other snakes around his back to pull him ever closer into the embrace. And Tom lost himself to it, lost himself to his lord in the best way possible, allowing his gentle invasion, his willing capture. He allowed for the entire moment to hold him hostage and hoped he would never be freed from it, this moment of love, this joyous clarity in his master’s hold. He barely notices as he is pushed back, so consumed by the kiss, only when the magic races over his skin does he realise the position they are in, and the lust burst through him, so entwined with the affection he feels, he is unsure where one ends and the other begins.

Each touch is soft and gentle and loving, and Tom can’t contain the moans it pulls from him. Before it had been all lust and desire but this, this was something more, something better. Because this wasn’t driven by passion, by physical desire. No this was something more, something so intense he can’t even put a name to it. He reveled in it.

It is only after his Lord has touched every part of skin, had set every nerve in Marvolo’s body alight that he descended upon his desire and Marvolo has a moment of panic. It is not his place, he is his master, his lord, it is not his place not Tom's right. His master stilled above him, his eyes loving yet stubborn as Tom realised he must have spoken aloud. Before he can even begin to explain the words, Marvolo felt his magic clamped down even tighter, the very act sending a shockwave of pleasure he had never associated with the experience before through his being. Tom could barely recognise the moan it elicited from him, his master however only held a look of stubborn satisfaction at its sound.

“We have been over this before Tom if I am you Lord, your master, then its for me to decide where my place is, and if I decide that it's between your legs, wringing every ounce of pleasure from your body that I can, then you will take it. Is that understood Tom?” Incapable of offering a verbal response, Tom nodded lazily at his master’s commands. He had barely begun the movement before heat surrounded his member and he was lost to the sensation. The heat, the soft touch of tongue and the friction had all but writhing, pinned beneath his master’s grip, taking all he had to give. But his Lord pulled off before he could fall over the edge, his hands stroking over his flesh once more soothing the heat and want and despair of losing the stimulation.

“You are utterly gorgeous like this Tom, so good for me.” His voice had dropped taking on that tone of want Marvolo merely whined in want as he felt the heat suffuse his cheeks with such intensity that he knew he would all but be glowing red with it. “Will you take me Tom; do you want to?” The hands began to lower as his Lord spoke soft fingers trailing down his thighs as he pulled their groins flush, his Lord still clothed allowing the friction of his trousers to brush against his skin, Tom could do nothing but widen his legs in obvious permission arching his neck back in his last show of submission. He felt the magic fill him then, his lords magic swiping through his most intimate of places, he could help but move with it as it cleaned him out, leaving him wet and open.

His Lord littered his body with soft kisses as he worked his way back up before taking his mouth in a hot passionate kiss, before taking him. Marvolo lost all sense of time as his lord kept a tight hold on his magic, all the while taking him in a slow languid pace, it was not rushed, not forceful. His Lord took him with such care, such reverence that Tom could barely breathe through the affection, the care.

His arousal swept over him, slowly in waves as the man above him whispered a litany of sweet words in his ear, each and every one punctuated with small kisses and loving hands that never once paused. As he was hitting his edge his Lord finally, finally became more forceful in the endeavour, his thrusts coming that much harder and a little more erratic, and that, that loss of control was what brought Marvolo over the edge, he came with his Lord's name whispered from his lips as he watched his Lord come apart above him, filling him like no other ever had. His Lord didn’t collapse over him, no he wouldn’t but Marvolo could feel the strain that now trembled through his muscles as he kissed him. He pulled back taking his Lords face in hand, as his blue eyes met green.

“Take us to bed, Master.” Without another word the boy did, the apparition so smooth that the bed barely jolted as they landed on the surface, his Lord rolling to the side, his hands still trailing against Marvolo’s skin, unwilling it seemed to lose the physical connection. Taking the initiative in the post-coital haze, Tom rolled into the embrace his head resting against his master’s chest as he closed his eyes in search of sleep. He wasn’t sure whether the words he heard were that of reality or the beginnings of a dream, but just as he passed out he heard the mans whispered confession.

“I Love you too, just so you know Tom.”

***

Harry left that afternoon, they had spent the day, dozing in bed trading lazy kisses and soft touches, his lord taking him once more before returning his magic. Tom could still feel the caress harry stoked across his cheek before he left for Durmstrang. It was odd to be alone after the emotional rollercoaster that was his weekend, laying in his master's bed smelling of sex and sweat and harry, he was tempted to cast a stasis charm so the scent would never leave.

He needed to get up, to get back to work, with the werewolves dealt with and his master's new restrictions on his movements the next steps would take planning.

“So my Hatchling has finally taken a mate” his familiar hissed from the floor making tom jump, not having known she was present only for him to groan in response. He loved his familiar, truly he did, but she could be a nosy thing.

“Please Nagini…” but his pleading went unnoticed.

“I am very proud of you, you have chosen strong mates, one of power and one of cunning, it is well matched.” The snake hissed as she began to wind her way up the bedpost, in order to curl around him as she was wont to do when giving comfort or encouragement. He could help but smile in response to his familiar's statement.

“That’s not why I chose them, Nagini” The snake just hissed her amusement as she slithered around his form before coming to rest against his chest, watching him as she rested against him.

“You chose them because they care because they can protect you, that is good hatchling.”

Marvolo couldn’t help the scoff that escaped him as he eyed his familiar warily.

“Am I so in need of protection, my dear?” The snake once more hissed out her amusement before responding.

“My speaker, always alone, always getting into trouble, you need a bonding, you need a clan to keep you here, you are like a snake in so many ways but you are also not. You need connection with others like you, I was never enough and I would not lose you again.”

Tom looked sadly down at the snake that had surrounded him, trailing his fingers down her scales. “You will not lose me again my dear, I swear it, I could never have asked for a better friend than you.” The snake gave that hissing sound of amusement once more before lifting her head.

“If that is so dear hatchling then you had better use the temporary waterfall. You smell of sea rocks and mating, it is not a scent I enjoy.” Marvolo just snorted in amusement as he sat up, giving the snake one last caress before he did so.

“Of course, we wouldn’t want to disturb your sensibilities now would we Nagini.” The familiar just gave a nonsensical hiss as he departed, in a tone of amusement and derision.

Marvolo just smiled, he had to get up anyway, he had things to do.

*** 

Harry was sat before Igor who was eyeing him critically upon his return. Harry just cocked a brow in question.

But the man just continued to stare.

Sighing and rolling his eyes at the man he spoke. “Yes Igor?” he asked the tone of sarcasm heavy in his voice.

The man just cocked his head in response. “You are far too satisfied, what happened at the manor?”

Harry just gave him an amused glance before allowing a sly smirk to grace his lips. The man backtracked very quickly.

“Actually I do not need to know, now what were we discussing in our last lecture?”

Amused but actually wanting to get something done today, well other than the obvious of course he relaxed back in his seat, “Soul magic and consequential bonds and their practical uses, of which there are very few I would even consider useful.”

“Well Horcruxes” but the man didn’t get to finish his sentence, “Turned Marvolo mad, splitting the soul in all cases causes issues even with bonded pairs, leads to unfortunate ends, hell even oaths and vows bonded by soul magic is dangerous, look at Lancelot and King Arthur. He was the most loyal, and swore to serve the royal family in all things, and when it got down to it and Arthur couldn’t conceive and confided as such the oaths compelled him into adultery, and then the entire order of knights fell in to chaos with Arthur’s forgiveness and Lancelot’s apparent betrayal. No Igor,” Harry met his gaze, his gaze fixed and determined, “splitting the soul and enacting bonds with soul magic is a dangerous path to walk, and we are already treading the line.” The man sat back in his seat pondering the statement.

“I do agree, the loyalty oath was bound with soul magic on the master's side, it does make me wonder how it was so easily transferred over to you, it was anchored in Marvolo’s soul after all. That and Severus mark being different, I don’t believe that was entirely magics doing.” Harry paused staring at the man for a moment before speaking.

“Before all of this there was already an oath, a bond that bound him to me sworn on his magic and life, I suppose a twofold bond would make him more closely linked to me.” The man hummed in consideration. “But that doesn’t explain Marvolo.” Harry just shrugged, “My blood was a component of his resurrection, that may have forged a bond between us…” Harry couldn’t help but grimace at the thought. It didn’t seem right.

“Nevertheless, it doesn’t negate my point, soul magic should be used sparingly and delicately, the consequence can be rather dire otherwise.” Igor nodded his acceptance and agreement a sly smile spreading across his lips, oh how the man loved playing devils’ advocate.

Harry could help but throw a silent stinging hex at him, which had the man yelping and sending a half-hearted glare.

“If you were any other student,” the man half threatened and Harry couldn’t help the bark of laughter in response.

“You’d what, put me in detention? I’ve already said I won’t be playing into your fantasies, Headmaster. Though I’m sure Greyback would be more than willing to show you a good time.” Igor pinkened slightly at the mention of the Alpha and harry could barely contain his amusement. The man cleared his throat as he looked away from him, indecision all but rolling off him, leaving Harry intrigued.

“Speaking of Trillimarka,” he began on for Harry’s smile to widen further, “I have permission to return to do a bit of exploring, there are some very rare creatures and magical flora rumoured to be in the area.” Harry hummed but let the topic go, his mind once again caught by the tangent as he though back to the creatures he had met in his first foray into that forest.

“Hmm you are right about that when I was the first time I was met by a herd of, I don’t actually know what they were called, but they are related to the unicorns. I think the called them the descendants of Dagur or something…” Igor was looking at him with open-mouthed shock as he spoke, the man sat in stunned silence which had Harry leaning forward to wave a hand before him. Jumping the man just looked at him in shock, “You met a herd of magical beings who said they were the cousins to unicorns, and you didn’t tell me?” The tone was utterly disbelieving and Harry couldn’t help but snort in response but before he could respond, the Headmaster interrupted once more. “No. Wait. No. You said that they said the unicorns were the descendants of Dagur as in the Norse god’s steed of light?”

Harry just looked at him in mild confusion feeling slightly uncomfortable with the man's hungry look.

“Um yes,” but before the man could continue, Harry ploughed on unwilling to be interrupted by the man’s enthusiasm. “Look they were like horses but larger, not quite as large as the Abraxan's but close, and they were pitch black in coat and mane, though some of the larger ones also had silver streaks, and they had silver eyes. According to them a witch named Nott was one of magics chosen around an ice age and she created magical being in order to halt the worlds fall into ice and darkness and to bring life and magic back to her home, that’s all I know, that’s all they told me.” Oh and dear magic that was the wrong thing to say.

“What. They. Told. You.” Harry growled at the man biting his lip and unsure whether to be amused by the man or irritated. “Are you telling me you came across a herd of magical sentient beings, who were created by a chosen one of magic and didn’t say anything?”

Harry couldn’t help the growl that escaped him as his magic sparked, “Well Igor, unfortunately, we have been a bit preoccupied what with Marvolo’s capture, Dolores fucking Umbridge and our treaty with the werewolves. I have had a bit more pressing matters to attend to. The beings have pledged allegiance but for the most part, are neutral, and we are not yet even close to outright war so it didn’t seem to be a topic of much use.” Igor looked absolutely stunned by the outburst before a look of concern flashed across his face.

“Igor I’m fine, it's all fine, don’t push, just don’t jump down my throat about stuff like this.” Looking apologetic and mildly uncomfortable the man picked up his tea, taking a long sip, likely buying time in trying to find something to say.

“I apologise, my Lord, it's just, it’s a discovery any other wizard would have raved about but you, it doesn’t even truly faze you. Well, that and if they have a living memory of a chosen and have already pledged your allegiance. Your kind are so little known to us, it just seems a path worth exploring.” Slowly Harry nodded his acknowledgement before giving the man a small smile.

“It did faze me, Igor, I’ve just had time to come to grips with it all. They were beautiful and old and powerful and they seem to know so much…”

The man smiled genuinely back at him, “Next time we go back you’ll have to introduce me.” Harry didn’t fight the laughter that bubbled up through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom is just far too adorable for words...
> 
> Thoughts?


	55. Plots and Plotting (building something new)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hah so I wrote this while on serious pain medication, but the chapter is annoying me and I want to move on so.... enjoy!

Severus had never been so thankful for a school year to end.

The last of the students were packed up and heading off towards the station in the last of the school carriages, the express set to leave in the next twenty minutes. For once he had thought to pre-empt the end of year, he only had fourth and sixth-year essays left to mark and the laboratories were already gleaming after he had set his array of fifth and sixth-year detentionees to the task. All he had left to do was to clear out the store cupboards of ingredients that wouldn’t keep over the summer and set his rooms to rights as he did every year. If all went well he could be out of the castle by nightfall, the remaining end of year exams in hand, along with the self-updating marking book and he wouldn’t need to return to the castle unless directly summoned. He strode quickly down through the now empty corridors, each step echoing through the dark dungeons now devoid of its inhabitants. He had to fight a small smile that tried to creep its way on to his lips, he was still in enemy territory after all.

“Severus” speak of the devil…

Snape slowed his pace, turning on the spot to meet the twinkling gaze of the Hogwarts Headmaster. The man seemed in a jovial mood which of course meant he had a task for him. Internalising the groan snape replied, “Yes Headmaster?”

The old man’s eyes twinkled and Severus reflexively checked his occulmency shield, looking for any point of weakness, any attempts at a breach. He found none. 

“I always find the end of the year such a sad time, when we lose so many of our own to the wider world…” the man began and Severus had to once again internalise a groan of dismay. The damn old fool was in a philosophical mood.

“No Headmaster, I just dread the coming of another batch of dunderheads, larger than the last.” The man just chuckled in response stepping forward into the torchlight. The man was wearing dark red robes today, rather understated compared to his usual wardrobe, perhaps the fool truly was in mourning.

“Very true my boy, as these fly the coop, another batch of chicks are brought into the fold. But of course, there are those we have lost on the way.”

“What is it you want from me, Headmaster?” Severus asked, already with an inkling of where this was going.

“Harry, my boy, he is still alive and needs to be found”

Severus allowed the groan to escape him this time as he scowled at the old man and pulled his occlumency shields tight.

“Headmaster the boy is gone, and even if he were alive, he is nowhere to be found. Not by any magical means and the muggles have had no greater luck.”

The man just sighed, eyeing him with that grandfatherly disappointment he so liked to flaunt. “Severus he is Lily’s boy, he is still a child, scared and alone in the world, can you truly leave him to his fate? Even if as you believe the Dark Lord is gone, he still has many followers who would give all just to see him dead, he is not safe out there.”

Severus actually growled in frustration at the old man’s attempts at manipulation, had he always been that easy to sway, that easy to manipulate? Still, it worked well for the scenario and he braced himself for the strain to come.

“You expect me to spend my time off hunting the Potter spawn? To chase after his arrogant behind that I may not even be successful in finding?” his mark ached with each word against him, each insult he spat, it took all his concentration not to show it.

“My boy it is for the greater good, the wizarding world needs him, whether they know it or not, after all the prophecy calls for him.” Severus did scoff at that, eyeing the man speculatively before he spoke.

“A prophecy about him bringing about the end of the Dark Lord, a feat, might I add, he has already succeeded in, no Dumbledore there is more to it, there is something you are not saying.“ The old man sighed as he turned away from him. But he did not leave.

“There is a reason Harry survived that night Severus and a reason the Dark Lord could cheat death in the way he did, and I fear those two things are connected. If we leave the boy as he is, alone and running, I fear it will only be a matter of time before we have another Dark Lord on our hands.” Severus held his breath. Surely the man couldn’t be suggesting….

He laughed, a cold humourless thing, as he kept his eyes fixed on the old man, looking for any sign, any hidden truth before asking the question the fool had led him so gleefully towards.

“You are not suggesting, Headmaster, that the boy would become a Dark Lord, the Gryffindor golden boy?...”

The old man turned back to him, his gaze showing a false grief that he could so clearly see through.

“I told you once Severus, terrible things can happen to a child aggrieved. Watching a fellow student die and his encounter with Pettigrew, it must have been a tremendously traumatic experience for him. I fear for his soul Severus, if he is left alone, I fear what he may become.” And it all made sense, why he had not curbed the children’s whispers, why he had held back in finding the boy sooner, he wanted this to happen. For the boy to be out of his reach, his influence and out of the public eye. If only to paint him as dark upon his return, as if he had been led astray by grief and turned mad in its wake. It would be such an easy story to spin. And Severus, Severus could do nothing but capitulate, it seemed as if his presence here was at last baring fruit. 

***

Regulus stood at Marvolo’s side, well Amon Darkus’ side.

He had not expected to be this involved in the political manoeuvrings of their side, however ever since the Trillimarka debacle, his Lord had been almost obsessive in the once Dark Lords protection. though he covered it well with having others of his followers working ever more constantly in pairs or groups. Narcissa now barely left her husband’s side when they were out in public, and when she was not with him, Rookwood or Lady Zanbini were often found accompanying him. It was dangerous in a way to have their bonds and their allies so in the public view, but it had also begun to seal those bonds closer. Never before in his experience had he seen a political side grow so close, Rookwood choosing to spend his time in the company of the circle, Lady Zanbini dragging the poor man out of his books by the ear if necessary. The reports in Witch Weekly were all speculating on what fate would befall the poor ensnared Rookwood Lord, and what dress Katrina would wear to the wedding. The woman merely scoffed at the articles, while Narcissa would find amusement in faux planning a wedding to freak the once Ravenclaw out. No one had thought to save the man from the teasing, his reactions were far too amusing.

Though he had found pleasure in the outings, Marvolo introducing him once more to the hidden scholars of the Egyptian Governance where he was given even higher clearance than he once enjoyed before when visiting their archives. The histories were fascinating, discovering that the Pharaoh Osiris had been one of magics chosen had just fed his enthusiasm in discovering these forgotten histories.

Unfortunately, not all of his time could be spent in the archives, though Marvolo did indulge both their curiosity.

Now they were being introduced in back rooms to various leading politicians and ICW members charming their way into the world’s most powerful good graces, extracting intel from backhand compliments and hidden meanings. It wasn’t painting a pretty picture.

The ICW was a bureaucratic nightmare at the best of times but the masses all but ignored its inner workings. Of course, each government sent delegates as voting parties, as lawmakers and from them a Supreme Mugwump would be elected. But above them stood the six elders, all former long-standing members of the ICW invited into the fold when one of their numbers fell, it was with them that true power over the ICW was found. With a power of veto and the ability to bind the delegates to their oaths of silence, a right granted by the laws of the statute. The delegates knew this and for the most part, the elders remained out of the day to day running of the confederation. But when they came in to play, the members were all but held hostage by their own magic. Unable to negate their word, and unable to speak of their presence.

The issue they were finding was that all of them appeared loyal to the Supreme Mugwump, any and all motions to have the man disbarred were met with that veto. And there had been many attempts if the looks of loathing and frustration were anything to go by. And in addition to that getting a meeting with any of them seemed nigh impossible.

Yet the delegates, the political animals they were did not seem to be opposed to ‘Amon’s’ message and influence, all being of old families and prestigious standing. Most having at least a limited knowledge of the dogma of the chosen and were willing to take an oath of silence on the matter, they had only needed to silence one of the delegates forcefully, obliviating the entire experience from his mind. The French delegate was in need of replacing, a job to be taken care of at a later date.

Now they were stood in Thoth’s hall, an archive conference room, with an incredible number of enchantments and wards all focused on the speaking of truth. Before they had only given the delegates bread crumbs and veiled explanations but these eight, these eight had been the most receptive, in both their loathing of Dumbledore and their understanding of the dogma. Well, the little that was available.

Together they represented Japan, Sweden, Mongolia, New Zealand, Chile, Botswana, Tibet and Ireland. None of which were particularly significant, though Japans advancement with technopathy was of major contention within the ICW. The important part being that none of them held any truly firm allegiances, each individual acting as such. It would be wonderful to see what they could do together.

Amon looked upon the delegates with civil eyes and an open posture and Regulus watched as he fed them the facts and the problems their world was facing, he spoke of the decreasing number of magical creatures, of the house-elves decreasing longevity already losing their lives, he spoke of how rare wandless magic had become in the last few centuries and of how the fringe clans had become increasingly isolationist since the defeat of Grindelwald.

It was the Japanese delegate an older woman by the name of Kuniyuki Hasegawa that interceded, her eyes shrewd and as she met Amon's gaze, “You speak of this as if we do not already know this sir?” Amon just returned her look.

“I am aware of the report made to the Wizengamot, just under a decade ago, and its… implications.” The entire body of delegates straightened at the mention, all eyeing Amon with a new light in their eyes. Madam Hasegawa however just arched a brow.

“We receive many reports in the Wizengamot sir, I would ask you to be more specific.”

Amon just smiled that charismatic little smile, that always through Regulus off balance. “I believe it was compiled by a group of magizoologists and Archeologists in China, documenting the fate of dragons."

It was the Swedish Delegate who responded in kind, “if such a thing were given to us, we would be unable to confirm or deny the existence of such a report, you understand.”

The once dark lord just hummed in agreement tilting his head to take in the group, “which is why we are discussing anything that would not be in such a report.”

The Japanese delegate chuckled lightly her eyes filled with appreciation, “from all you have said, sir, I believe you want us to come to a certain conclusion, one that many of us has long since accepted but are unable to voice. But my question is why, why all this effort for a problem we are unable to face, let alone negate. And why us. Individually we are not significant, even together we do not wield enough power to change the course of the magical world. The governance is too entrenched in its corruption and the people to blind to follow reason over celebrity.” She said the word with such disgust but her words didn’t falter, “We sir, must speak in riddles but you are not so hindered. Tell us Mr Darkus what it is you want; what it is you have to share.”

Amon sat back in his seat watching the group his eyes flicking up to meet Regulus’ own, certainty in his gaze.

“Magic is dying, if something is not done, all of magic will be lost from this world within the century and the muggle world will not survive much longer.”

Silence reigned as the delegates watched and Madame Hasegawa smiled that triumphant little smile as she indicated with a hand for Amon to continue.

“I and my allies have been working to negate the effects of this, we have gained allies in the isolated colonies and many of the sentient species. If any of you have creature blood or know of someone with such blood-ties you may have heard or seen a shift in magic over the past year.” A couple of the delegates nodded in confirmation, their gaze questioning now. “My allies have been successful in their endeavours and their rituals, however, one circle is not enough.” It was then that a delegate interrupted once more.

Nyack Kagiso, the Botswanan representative spoke his voice tight, “Are you suggesting the shift we felt on the celebrations of planting was the work of one circle?” Regulus smiled, remembering the night with fond amusement.

Amon just smirked.

“Yes, that was particularly powerful, I myself felt the effect from the Sahara. I believe it was a circle of seven that night.” He turned to Regulus in a façade of question and Regulus just nodded in agreement.

It was the Mongolian who interrupted then a scornful expression set into his features as he eyed them distrustfully. “You speak nonsense, no seven wizards are that powerful to have such an effect. I will not sit here and listen to such lies.” But before the man could leave Amon stood dropping his wand to his hand as he lifted it before him. The Mongolian froze, the begginings of a rage evident in his features.

But Amon didn’t cast.

“I, a representative of magics chosen, swear that all I speak here is true.” His wand glowed with a golden light that not only lit his wand but dropped down to wrap against Marvolo’s wrist, causing him to give a sharp intake of breath before a small, genuine smile crossed his features. It was wiped away as quickly as it appeared, but the entire group had seen it. The Mongolian dropping back into his seat his gaze filled with awe.

“So, another has been chosen?” the Madame whispered out, not truly spoken as a question, but Amon answered it anyway.

“Just over a year ago.”

“Then why have they not come forward?” Nyack Kagiso interrupted; his voice still tight. “The world is at risk. Why do they hide?” Amon didn’t have the chance to respond as the Chilian Delegate eyed him with mild distaste. “A chosen is always young, you can not expect a child to fight a war.”

Kagiso just sneered at her, “There is no war to be fought, a chosen is to be followed, always.” She just rolled her eyes at him as Madame Hasegawa interceded into their argument before it could advance.

“Dumbledore would not allow his position to come into question, and he is allowing the situation to deteriorate. I do not think all would hold such value in a title of myth as your people would Kagiso, much to their detriment. But they have not remained stationary either if we believe Mr Darkus the isolated clans and beings are already falling into line. Unfortunately, those of us who are… Progressive may take issue with such a title.” The Madame focussed her attentions back towards Amon, her eyes focussed. “I would be willing to give a personal oath of Allegiance, but until I meet them I can not say what my people will do, however for the good of my people I am willing to work with you.” 

The entire room stilled at the announcement, Amon merely bowed his head in thanks, while Regulus attempted to hide his shock. Kagiso wasn't far behind. 

“I pledge my family and tribes loyalty, and when my people hear of this and when my elders meet them, my people will follow.” 

The remnants of the group all pledge personal loyalty after that, the rest of the session going calmly though Regulus could feel the anticipation rolling off of the attendants. 

Progress was a beautiful thing to see. 

*** 

The delegates left almost three hours after their arrival, their personal loyalty assured with an oath and pledges to proceed with internal debates and recruitment in place. Marvolo had not expected such results from their first meeting but the power of his young lord's title was more far-reaching than even he may have guessed. 

Yet it seemed this meeting was not yet over for him. 

Madame Hasegawa had remained seated, drinking delicately from her cup, watching him intently as the others departed. 

As the last delegate left, the Egyptian host gave him a questioning look, which Marvolo dismissed with a short nod. it seemed their most ardent supporter and wizened member had something more to add, something to add in private if her silence was anything to go by. 

The Egyptian host left, leaving the room empty of all but himself, Regulus and Madame Hasegawa. 

The woman eyed Regulus questioningly before returning her gaze back to Marvolo, her gaze all but demanding an answer. 

"He has my full trust, he has been serving magics will far longer than the rest of my allies." She just arched a brow seeing through him in an instant, which was not something he was at all used to. 

"We have had a few security issues of late, my people work in pairs, always."

She seemed to accept that with grace as she brought the cup to her lips once more, taking the time it seemed to plan her words just so. 

"I have been alive for almost a century, my family has held sway over the Japanese ministry for much longer, are you aware of that ?" Marvolo nodded hesitantly, unsure as to where this was going. 

"According to our family history we had a chosen once and she was marvellous, taming the lands and creatures of our corner of the world before making her way through China and the like, only to return home on her death, bringing with her two familiars. our tales name them as the Okuri Inu but you, you have a different name for them."

"A Grimm" Regulus voiced his eyes fixed on the older woman. 

She smiled at him giving a vague nod. 

My family knew a chosen was to appear, as over thirty years ago on of the pair disappeared, as they always do when a chosen appears. Regulus took in a sharp breath and the woman eyes zeroed in on him. 

"Ah so he did find the child, they are good at that. He will be loyal to the chosen above all else."

Regulus bowed his head to the woman but she wasn't finished, as she returned her gaze to his own. 

"My colleges may have been fooled for a moment but they will not be so forever, I believe you are loyal to the chosen and will maintain my allegiance. But do not lie to me. I know you are not Amon Darkus, or perhaps more accurately Amon Darkus does not truly exist. before our next meeting, I suggest you think on suring up your facade. I do not know why you are hiding your true face nor do I care but do not get caught up in a lie that will lead to betrayal." Marvolo leaned back in his seat taking in the woman before him in appreciation before allowing a small smile to grace his expression and bowing his head in respect. 

"Noted Madame Hasegawa, and thank you for your advice and allegiance, I look forward to our next meeting." The woman just gave him that triumphant little smile that made her look decades younger as she stood, a cane slipping between her fingers. With a curt nod, she swept from the room, regal as a queen and silent in her step. he had never met a more formidable woman... except for Narcissa perhaps. 

As the door closed Marvolo couldn't help the sigh that escaped him as he slouched back in his seat. 

They were done here for now. it was time to return to Durmstrang, his lord was waiting after all. 


	56. An Arrival (but at what?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg, its been ages apologies!!!!!
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!

Wide-open. That’s how the twins would choose to describe Malfoy Manor. Unlike the Burrow, tall and thin and surrounded by the orchards, Malfoy manor was wide open gardens and fields, a small wood located further away from the property but for the most part, the grounds were clear as far as the eye could see.

Quietly the two walked towards the house, unsure of their welcome, yet thankful for the opportunity, the safe haven Narcissa had offered. Lord Malfoy and his wife had been in close contact with the both of them since their ‘disownment’, an issue that had remained remarkably quiet outside of Hogwarts walls. Not that it mattered now. Their mother had made her bed and now she’d have to lay in it.

Their younger siblings had tried to make the remainder of their days at Hogwarts a living hell, an effort that was thwarted more often than not by Neville and more surprisingly so by Blaise Zanbini, the Slytherin having become a close friend in their last days. A friendship they intended to keep.

Approaching the manor, the two couldn’t help but feel the trepidation of what they would find there. The Malfoys had been the Weasleys' enemy for generations after all. For all they knew, and all their family would think, they were walking into a trap… and yet…

It was as clear to them as it was to the rest of the wizarding population who were not mesmerised by the old Headmaster’s grandfatherly image, that Lord Malfoy had changed. He promoted unity, between all those blessed by magic and justice for all. He and his wife had risen to become all but political icons for justice since the murder of their son… only… only. The two redheads paused at the bottom of the stairs, gaze fixed on the doors that would lead them to an uncertain future, a future they never would have planned for themselves… But those doors, those doors may also lead them to hope. But only if they were right. 

Sharing a brief glance the two seventeen-year-olds made their way up the stone stairway, not quite ready for whatever they may face. But hey, as the muggles say, fake it till you make it. 

*** 

“He fears for my soul?” Harry couldn't help the incredulity that coloured his tone, because, really?

Severus, sat in his usual armchair, while Tom laid out on the sofa, his head already planted firmly upon the young Lords lap, like a cat waiting to be petted. 

“It's an odd choice of wording.” Tom agreed as he looked through the paper he had hovered above him, scanning through the news he had missed while away in Egypt. 

Severus just scowled at it all, the meaning of the man's words eluding him even now.

“Hang on, go back, what was he saying about Tom?” Harry asked an inkling of an idea he had not considered before. 

The Potions Master sighed leaning back in his chair, taking a sip of his scotch before responding. “It was about how Tom survived and you survived that night and how he thought they were connected.” Harry didn't miss the way Tom froze in his lap, all of a sudden filled with the same tension that had struck Harry. Calmly the young Lord pulled at the man's magic, calming him while claiming his gaze. 

That gaze which said it all, that they had both come to the same conclusion. 

“It would explain a lot,” Harry stated, not breaking his Tom’s gaze for a second. The man looked as fearful as awed and utterly speechless at their conclusion. The Potions Master remained silent as he awaited an explanation, that came, slowly but surely nonetheless. 

“Igor and I were discussing soul magic not too long ago, and we spoke quite thoroughly on Horcruxes, of which our dear tom made quite a few. Nonetheless, I discounted the use entirely so we went on to talk about oaths and vows bound by soul magic which brought us on to a complex line of thought. The marks, the dark marks were bound by soul magic, it was too easy to transfer ‘ownership’ for lack of a better word. And then there was you and Tom, Severus. You were not bound to me in the same way. I assumed your binding is closer because you had already given your life to me, had already sworn a vow of protection. But Tom … we thought that it may have been the resurrection that had caused it, my blood and magic had brought him back to life after all, but that's just physical, that doesn't affect the soul… unless.”

“But Horcruxes don't work like that,” Tom interrupted, his voice slightly hysterical but nowhere near the levels of anxiety this topic would usually create. “To make a Horcrux is not as easy as murder someone and order your soul into an object. It takes preparation and time…”

“Your soul was already unstable Tom, that and you had just cast a killing curse at Magics chosen, there would have been a fair bit of wild magic at play even then. If it was your soul's bid for survival, its best chance would’ve been to attach itself to something powerful to something living.” Severus’ sharp intake of breath let Harry know the man had clued into exactly what they had discovered, to the conclusion they had all finally reached. 

“You are Tom’s Horcrux.”

“So it would seem,” Harry responded only for his gaze to be drawn back to the man in his lap.

“Master…. Harry I…..”

“Hush,” Harry couldn’t help but give the man a soft smile as he pulled his hand across the man's scalp once more, “What is done is done, and you have nothing to apologise for if anything it has just made it all that much easier for us all.” It was then that Severus’ magic went cold, rage and fear and betrayal all wrapped up together which made the man in his arms flinch as he stared towards the Potions Master wide-eyed and a little afraid. Yet before Harry could reprimand the man for it, before he could defend Tom, Severus spoke. 

“That's why he’s so certain.” The statement left Harry a drift for a moment, not at all certain what the Potions Master was talking about. But before he could question the man jumped to his feet as he began furiously pacing the length of the sofa, visibly trying to control his rage. 

“Sev…”

“That's why he’s so certain that the Dark Lord isn't dead, I should have seen this, dear merlin. He knew from the moment you went missing that you were alive and the moment he knew that he was certain the dark lord, that Tom wasn't dead.” 

“That makes sense, but why is it that makes you so angry.” The look the man gave him just read I can't believe you're that much of a dunderhead to not follow my train of thought but still Harry did not give in, using all of his will power not to flush at his supposed ignorance. 

“How do you cleanse a Horcrux?” Severus asked. 

“You can't, not usually or without my or the Lady’s intervention, the vessel must be… oh.” Slumping back in his seat he couldn't drop his Potions Master’s gaze, as the rage within the dark man roiled beneath his skin. 

“All this time he knew, he raised you, just to destroy you at the right moment, like a pig for slaughter. Its why he allowed those rumours of you turning dark to spread, why he is so insistent on finding you. Harry....” 

Harry couldn't help the sigh that escaped him. 

As disheartening as the betrayal was, Harry wasn't surprised, not truly. Not by the lows Albus Dumbledore was willing to descend to. Pushing himself up he wiggled himself down the sofa slightly until there was enough space for the Potions Master beside him as Tom reclaimed his position in his lap. With a little reluctance, the Potions Master took the invitation, allowing harry to recline against him, his back to Snape’s chest as he claimed one of the man's hands while the other resumed its activities in calming his docile dark lord, who had calmed significantly in the revelation of the true cause of Severus’ anger. 

“I'm sorry Severus.” the man tensed beneath him at the words before letting out a long sigh as his anger faded from his magic, though Harry could still feel it, burning away deeply at the man's core. 

“When I think I could think no less of the man…” Severus trailed off, squeezing Harry's hand tightly, a gesture Harry returned with equal fervour. 

***

Regulus stood on the front porch, the lady’s words scrolling through his mind, what she implied with her words… he just couldn’t reconcile it. His reckless brother being an almost immortal creature in wizarding form, having such power to be born into a wizarding family? The entire notion was ridiculous and yet…

“MASTER REGULUS,” the exclamation followed a quiet pop as the aged elf appeared beside him, his eyes wide and full of a joy that he couldn’t quite comprehend. 

“Kreacher,” Regulus couldn't help the soft tone of his voice as he knelt down to the house elf's level. 

Without further warning, the house-elf fell into a fit of pitiful sobs as he lost his footing and his ageing body collapsed into Regulus'. Unsure of how exactly to deal with a sobbing house-elf, Regulus sought to channel his inner Harry in calming the elf to no avail. And of course, that was how his brother found him, a soft amused expression playing on his features, with a wildly wicked glint that indicated he was going to be of no help whatsoever. Typical. 

Embarrassed now, Regulus fought through the elf’s tears with a sharp “Kreacher.” The elf stiffened, suddenly realising exactly what it had done, the elf popped out of his arms and back between the black siblings as he looked on the verge of tears and apologies once more. Regulus cut it at its root. “Kreacher, go fetch us some tea for the front parlour.” 

House elf magic, it was such a strange thing. With just that order the bond snapped back into place. The whimper of pure and utter joy reverberated out of the gnarled elf as he snapped away before the inevitable tears fell. 

Regulus just stared at the spot the elf had left behind, utterly bemused and mildly concerned…. Thank magic Igor hadn't seen that. The bark of gravelley laughter broke Regulus from his bemused stupor, as his brother began to lose any sense of composure. Pulling himself together, Regulus stood tall once more meeting his brother's eyes, the grey flicked with amusement.

“What brings you here, Reg?” The question was so casual and calm. Regulus was thankful for it. Their first meeting after his ‘resurrection’ had not gone well. Sirius had screamed and shouted and growled at him, yet it had ended in tears and Regulus barely being allowed to leave without promises of contact. He had gone a week once in that time without contacting his brother, and in return both he and his lord had had nothing but howlers for almost 6 hours straight until his young Lord had Dobby pop him directly to his brother's location. With orders not to return for at least three hours. That had been an interesting afternoon he had no wish to relive. 

“Can’t a brother just pop by to see another without reason?” He responded in lieu of the truth, there was too much to ask, to say and Regulus wasn't even sure he wanted to touch the entire subject. 

Sirius just scoffed in response, rolling his eyes as he reentered the villa, a snarky remark undoubtedly on the tip of his tongue. Yet it was Remus who responded, cutting his partner off with civility and amusement. 

“Not when that brother was last seen running for the hills in pink and purple polka-dots.” 

Remus just smiled serenely in the man's direction, fighting to hide his embarrassment at the memory, he still needed to get Sirius back for that. Rabastan had teased him for days when neither of them could remove the bloody prank. 

“Careful Remus, I'm sure Kreacher knows where you keep your chocolate stash.” The werewolf just scowled back in his direction, all the while leading them all into the parlour, to the sight of a table laid heavy with tea, coffee, and all of Regulus’ favourite childhood treats. Sirius scoffed, eyeing him with false menace, “You always were the favourite.” 

“You never made it a challenge to be.” that caused a genuine chuckle, Sirius shaking his head as he sat. 

“In all seriousness, pun most definitely intended, what’s wrong?” 

Regulus reclined back in the armchair he had decided to take residence in, allowing his hand and focus to be busied in the familiar preparations in doctoring his tea to his liking. “What makes you think there is something wrong?” 

The silence sat heavily after that question forcing Regulus to meet his brother's eyes, ones now filled with more than a little concern. sighing, Regulus gave up on his amicable and friendly facade meeting his brother's attention head-on and answering the unasked question. 

“Harry is well, and this actually has little to do with him, well actually it does but not in a bad way. It's not even that there is something necessarily wrong but some information has come to light that is both miraculous and worrisome if true.” 

“Reg” Sirius interrupted him, a little of that amusement once again colouring his expression, “Whatever it is we’ll manage it, there's no need to ramble on.”

Regulus scowled at him for the implied insult but settled nonetheless. Taking a breath he asked the question that could open Pandora's box. “Have you ever wondered why your animagus is a magical creature?”


	57. Sirius Problems (require Serious Solutions Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... you'll never guess who this chapter is about...

Sirius was breathing but little else. What he had said, what he had implied… 

Sirius couldn't, wouldn't believe it … and yet, and yet…

When he had met James he had felt a pull. One he had never felt the like of. He hadn't just wanted to be close to James, no he needed to. He needed this bullheaded pureblood to be his friend. In those early days, he had that pull to follow James wherever he would go. And from that blossomed a brotherhood that rivalled his own relationship with his own brother, with his blood.

He had thought in his teenage years that perhaps it was an attraction. But that thought had rung wrong before he could even fully contemplate the idea. He craved the companionship but never that way, as if he knew James had been meant for someone else. That he was never his to have.

And that hadn't mattered, he followed his wolf and found in him something he had thought lost, a companionship, a partner, a mate. His wolf. And he was happy, even when he lost those of his blood, those he thought should love him, he could only find peace as a marauder, as part of his found family, his pack. The first time he had laid eyes on Remus Lupin he had felt a pull, not as strong as it was towards James but no less cutting. Being in his presence was like coming home, it struck a nostalgia in him that he had no cause for… unless… 

And then there was Harry, little baby Harry, who was his to guard, to protect, to love. He and Moony were never destined to have children. They had known that, even in their youth. Sirius had no interest. Had no drive for them and Remus would never risk it, risk passing on his curse. He had thought he had merely, selfishly, used his brother in all but blood’s son to fill that void inside of him. But truly he had never felt anything at all fatherly to the child. No. But the child had been his to cherish, to protect. The need was almost obsessive… He had ignored that though and had been the uncle he was expected to be. And he was happy.

But if his brother's words were correct, if what he had discovered had any truth to it then he had had no choice. That this had all been preordained. Was his love for his best friend, for Harry, for Remus real? Who was he, what was he… was he even real…. 

“Siri” Remus’ voice broke through the din of the night, a voice of warmth, of concern, of home. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in the man's presence and forget all his brother had said. He didn't want to question what was before him, what was within him. He just wanted to be Remy’s Siri, Harry's godfather. Why couldn't it be that simple, why? 

“Remy.'' Sirius could barely recognise his own voice, it sounded so brittle so broken, just as it was in those first months after Azkaban, he had thought he had recovered, moved forward, but perhaps all he could be was this broken thing. Remus had not hesitated on hearing his reply, he had enveloped him in an all-encompassing embrace, had held him close and tight in a way that had become so familiar in the last few years. Because his wolf knew, felt what he needed, to be here in the moment, to be grounded. And Sirius couldn’t fight it, not in his mate's arms. He let the dams break, he let the tears fall through ugly sobs. Wishing with all his soul he had never known. Because he knew, as well as he knew his animagus form, that all his brother had hypothesised was true. 

*** 

“In our recent work, I have come in contact with a witch from a long line of traditionalists. They have records dating back centuries pertaining to the chosen, as one of their own was at one time a chosen.” Remus sat back in his seat watching the younger black who was all but toying with the cup in his hands. It was a testament as to how comfortable the man was here in their presence, that he felt no need to hide his own trepidation over what he was about to impart to them. The man paused in his explanation, visibly gathering himself for whatever was to follow.

“I've done my own research but without direct access to her resources what I have found has been patchy at best. Records from that time period are almost obsessively hidden and collected, especially pertaining to her. She was around during the late 12th century and was said to be one who spread knowledge, sharing not only easturn magics but also began the movement of formal magic education open to all magicals in that area of the world, where knowledge was jealously guarded by families before that point. If it were not for her involvement in defeating the Mongol invasions, I doubt I would have even considered her a contender for being Magics chosen.” Remus merely raised a brow in question, one the other man answered in kind, taking to the historical inquiry like a lifeline. 

“In 1274 then in 1282 the Mongols tried to invade the island of Kyushu, the muggles believe that it was good fortune on the Japanese behalf, that bad weather had rained off the invasion, saving them from a siege. But according to magical records, it was the magicals who held off the forces, or more specific, it was the grand sorcerer Michiko who commanded the very oceans and skies to keep the beasts at bay. She had travelled the continents and Asia in her youth and had seen the destruction and horror the Mongols brought, and she would not stand for them in her home. Especially considering she was born as we would term now as a muggle-born, and one of the peasantry. Modern scholars argue that she was merely the last wielder of a lost magical art, or that it was the work of thousands of magicals but considering what I've seen of my Lord's powers.” Regulus shook his head in a way that said nothing yet everything. Remus wasn’t going to comment. 

“Well as enlightening as this history lesson is, and I'm sure you and Remy can nerd out about it all later, what exactly does this have to do with my having a magical animagus form?” 

Remus couldn't help but smile at his love's impatience but looked inquiringly in the younger man's direction. 

“Near the end of Michiko’s life, she returned home to live out the rest of her days in her childhood village which by then was a bustling magical town. She died there leaving her familiars in her family's care. After that, there appear to have been only three magicals who have been successfully chosen and each time they were found and protected by one of those familiars. I had just thought that perhaps magics chosen just had a connection with magical beasts, that the information was not of any true consequence, but since speaking to Madame Hasegawa…” Remus stared at the young man who seemed to be struggling with his words, with whatever he was about to impart. He watched as the man inhaled deeply before fixing his gaze on his brothers as he spoke. 

“The familiars, they were Okuri Inu.” Remus inhaled sharply but Sirius still looked confused, the younger Black held his brother's gaze all but ignoring his presence. “We know them by another name, Sirius, Okuri Inu are what we in the west call Grimm’s.” Silence reigned in the parlour for a time, only to be broken by the Grimm’s barking laughter, that was brimming with incredulity. 

“I'm sorry, brother, but you are not implying that I am some sort of reincarnation of this magical creature…” 

Remus would share his partner's incredulity if it were not for Regulus’ serious expression. 

“No, Siri, I am implying that you are an incarnation of this magical creature, that magic guided you to the Black’s to encapsulate yourself in a life that would bring you to magics chosen, so you would be able to protect him.” Remus had to internalise his wince at that. It was a sore spot for his love, that he was reckless, that he had not protected their pup in his infancy, that he had failed to protect not only James and Lily from the Dark Lord, but that he was captured before he could protect their pup from the vermin Lily called relatives.

The dark laughter that echoed Regulus’ response was not kind nor was it humorous in its timbre, no it was dark and full of self-loathing. “Well, I did a bang-up job there.”

Regulus' face fell at his brother's response, the “Siri” that followed was sad and plaintive but would be of no help against the upcoming rage Remus could see boiling under his mate's skin.

“No Reg, I am not a semi-immortal being, I may have the casing of a Grimm when I turn but it's no more than that. I am no more than that. A feral mutt with a pompous facade.”

Regulus was speechless in the face of Sirius’ self-loathing, but Remus knew better than to interrupt, the man was too riled up to listen to reason, but Regulus didn't know any better. 

“You know that isn't true.” The man's tone was both pleading and incredulous in its sound but Sirius just shook his head, dismissing his brother's words. But still, Regulus persevered. 

“Siri, you became an animagus at what…? Fifteen?” “Thirteen.” Remus corrected, his mind mulling over the information Regulus was feeding him. 

Regulus looked back at him wide-eyed. “How long had he been training for it?” Remus just raised a brow, a small smirk on his face. “He got it in a matter of days, James was absolutely furious and jealous, it took him just under a year, but still, it was almost natural for Sirius…” which would make sense if it weren't his animagus but his natural form. 

Sirius gave him a dark look in response, “That means nothing, yes, I got it quick, but I was always better at transfiguration.” 

Regulus just stared at him with wide eyes. “Sirius transfiguration masters struggle with it, they can go their whole lives without getting it right.” 

“But that doesn't mean…” but Regulus didn't let Sirius finish, interrupting his line of thought. 

“And Azkaban, just being an animagus shouldn't have protected you, because an animagus reads as human, always even if transformed. And dementors may be soul orientated but their not stupid, and they would never outright attack a Grimm, they wouldn't survive the encounter.” 

“Hah, but they did attack me!!!!” His brother rolled his eyes at that. 

“Yes, my Lord did tell me about that when you had a veritable hoard, over a hundred dementors on you, it was the only time they had a chance when they had the numbers. And even then you didn't die, your soul was not taken. The kiss doesn’t take time, Siri, not usually if anything I should have seen this sooner. Dementors rip the soul away from their victim. Even with a hundred of them working in concert they only managed to get it out of your body, but still, they were unable to sever the link.” Sirius scoffed at that but even Remus could see the revelation had thrown his mate off balance as he began to pace the length of the parlour, unsteady in his agitation. Just as soon as the man seemed to settle into a pace he froze. 

“Hypothetically why, why would the Grimm do this, implant itself in a family, take human form? What would be the point?” Regulus slumped back in his chair at that, a lost look in his eyes as he stared towards the hearth.

“I don’t know, camouflage? Easy access to the chosen? Personal preference?” Sirius snorted in response as he collapsed into the sofa, his eyes fixed sightlessly to the window. 

“I knew my family thought little of me, but I at least hoped you thought more of me than a slathering beast.” The words came out tonelessly, defeated and Remus wanted nothing more than to stop this conversation, but they were already in too deep, the scabs of unhealable wounds ripped open. And though he wasn't sure what he thought of all this there was one thing he wouldn't let the man he loved do. 

“Sirius, you know as well as I that a Grimm is no mere snarling mongrel, they are old and sentient, they are the harbingers of death, holders of wisdom and protectors of innocence. A fitting definition of your character, well except for the wisdom part perhaps.” Sirius scowled at him in response, but Remus could still see the faint glimmer of humour in his eyes which relieved him a great deal. “Nevertheless, I think that is enough for tonight, whether he is or is not a Grimm is of no immediate importance and I think we are all in need of a rest before considering this further.” Regulus looked as if he were going to contest that but Remus glared him down, allowing the protective streak of the wolf to overcome him for a moment, knowing his eyes would glow amber in response. Regulus swallowed at the sight before nodding and standing. 

“Yes, well, there is little else to say, not until I can gain access to Madame Hasegawa’s archives at least, but I thought it better to tell you my theory, than for you to live in ignorance, only to have it bite us in the ass later.” 

“Quite,” Remus all but growled in response, lifting his arm towards the door, “I'll show you out.” The younger man just nodded before looking towards his brother, but it was clear to Remus that they had lost his love to his own mind, his own doubts and insecurities. There would be no response from him forthcoming. Not until Remus had a chance to pull him out. 

With a silent sigh, the young Black turned and headed towards the entrance hall, Remus on his heels. They were silent on their short walk, Regulus fidgeting with his hands, only finding his voice once they were at the threshold of the property. 

“How long has he thought like that?” The question was so far afield and yet so topical, that Remus could do nothing but answer honestly. 

“Since your father cast the cruciatus on him the first time, when he was fourteen and voiced his disgust at his cousin's actions in joining the Dark lord. It has only gotten worse after Azkaban until he had contact with Harry again.” 

“When the Grimm could reconnect with magic’s chosen.” 

Remus sighed at the younger Black’s words stepping out of the door to speak with the other man plainly. 

“Whether he is a Grimm or not, the protector of magics chosen or not, you need to remember one thing and one thing only Regulus.” Remus paused making sure the man's focus was centred directly and only on him. “That man is Sirius Black, the outcast of the Black family and godfather to his best friend's child. Everything else comes second to him, even our mateship. He is a man of flaws and such glowing character and no one, and I mean no one will take that away from him. Before being a Grimm he is a man and one that I love dearly and will protect fiercely. Is that clear Regulus?” Wide-eyed the man nodded, turning stiffly on one foot and apparating away from the villa. 

*** 

Curled up before the dying fire as the pre-dawn light began filtering through the windows, Remus sat vigil over his broken mate, who slept restlessly in his embrace. Rest had escaped him that night, he and his wolf too worried for the man in their arms to even contemplate sleep. 

The lack of sleep pulled his mind in circles over the information Regulus had brought to light, what it may mean for Sirius, for them. A voice echoed in the back of his mind, high and weasley and far too like Pettigrew for Remus to be comfortable with. It whispered that the Grimm didn't truly love him, how could he, a lowly dark creature of little importance be loved by something like a Grimm, an immortal. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be. The wolf had been quite successfully chasing the rat-like voice off. There was a certain comfort in relaxing to his instincts, in allowing the wolf to voice such certainty in their connection in their love. Because there was one thing that he and the wolf had never argued on, and that was Sirius, and the fact that Sirius was theirs. Even in their darkest days, they both knew that Sirius was theirs. 

He felt Sirius wake before he saw it, the man tensed slightly in his arms before melting back into his embrace and whining in his ear. 

“Why’d ya let me sleep on the sofa, Remy! My backs never g’nna f’give me!” Sleep mussed and slurred, Remus couldn't help but smile down at the man he loved as he opened a single silver eye to meet his own gaze, both groggy and accusing. 

Remus chuckled, stroking a hand through the man's black curls. “Well my love you quite fell asleep on top of me and I am not the wolf I once was.” The man looked up at him, his gaze soft and troubled as he spoke his confession soft and low in the dawning day.

“I think Reg is right.” Closing his eyes, Remus took in the confession only to open them to meet his Padfoot's fearful gaze. Without much thought he brushed his hand against the man's cheek, tucking a loose strand of his dark hair back as he held the man still and close. 

“I still argue the wisdom part in this.” Surprised the man chuckled in response pulling himself up until he was all but sitting in Remus’s lap. Giving Sirius a smile he held him close. “It changes nothing Padfoot, not for me, you still are and always will be the man I love, it just means you're a bit furrier than myself after all.” The genuine laughter was accompanied by a genuine smile as Sirius leant down to meet Remus in a sweet and deep kiss. Breaking apart Sirius just leant his forehead against his own, so close they were sharing the same air. It was there he asked the question. 

“What do we do now Moony?” 

And how could Remus answer with anything but, “We don't give up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just want to take a sec to thank all those who commented on the last chapter, I know it has been ages since I last updated and to apologise for going awol once again, it was not intentional but I won't bore you with excuses. I am just really sorry and really thankful to all of you who have come back! 
> 
> That said I think the last bit of this chapter gave me actual cavities but I couldn't resist! I do adore these two!


	58. New things, (Ageless things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter, but I promise it's worth it!

She had always loved this room, it sat in the southernmost corner of the manor, with the two outer walls adorned by large windows that filled the room with light that reflected off the pale walls and light furniture. It was undeniably her favourite room in the manor during the summer months, so of course, it was where she had stationed herself to meet with her two house guests. 

Narcissa watched her mentees across the table that sat centrally in the sunroom. They had been residents of the manor for almost a week and a half and had managed to surprise her on more than one occasion. 

They had been unfailingly polite, and punctual to their meetings, both displaying a level of intelligence she would never have associated with the characters her son had told tales of, the devilish duo had yet to be seen in her presence. And yet in hindsight, their intelligence was far too obvious. 

To be able to concoct potions of a master's level for ridiculous purposes. To hide and plan and execute such plans in plain sight. To weave spells and enchantments in new and ingenious ways, magic used with such originality that none had seen the pure genius within the mechanics. If they had not already set themselves on their path she would have pushed them towards masteries without a second thought, they were both more than intelligent enough. When the dust had cleared she still might. 

But those were thoughts for later. 

For now, the young men needed to learn what it was to be a pureblood politician, how to react and address their peers in a whole new facet of public life. These boys would not be like the Malfoys in their political stance. And Narcissa would not even begin to train them as such. No, she trained them as Blacks. She gave them the bare bones of etiquette and social norms but encouraged their individuality, their charisma. Once she was done with them, they would be a force to be reckoned with. 

*** 

The early days of summer were peaceful. 

The school was quiet, and the days were long. More than once Harry and a member of his circle or two had ventured out, fully glamoured, on to the cliffs wherein Durmstrang resided. 

Today was such a day. 

Regulus had left early that morning in search of more private documents kept by a new prospective ally, one they had decided needed a more personal touch. 

He still had not got the full story out of the younger black however from what Tom could work out it most certainly had something to do with his godfather. He had scheduled in a visit for the following week. The man would need to see him if the reports of his odd behaviour was anything to go by. Well, that and he genuinely missed the old dog and the professor in his shadow. The two had been writing to him religiously and Harry had learnt more about them in the past year than he had in the rest of their time spent together. Turned out being away from order business allowed the two older men to open up. To speak their minds truly and freely, even if only through letters. 

Snape and Tom were going to take that time to resume their respective duties, both knowing their presence in the Black villa would only cause chaos in the long run, much to Tom's dismay. 

Since their conclusion, one confirmed by Igor and a short revelation ritual, Tom had been more clingy than ever, while Severus had barely left their side, as if he had needed the assurance that Harry was still there, still safe. Not that he was complaining at their behaviour, in truth Harry had revelled in their attention, in their freedom to be together. They had not had an opportunity to be together like this before. To just be in each other's company. Harry had watched and enjoyed tom when he monologued on about some arcane ritual or spell since his resurrection. But never before had he watched Severus’ composure soften in response to it, to indulge their snake in his love for sharing knowledge. He had opportunities to sit and enjoy Severus as he drank and talked and snarked in that relaxed state that overtook him when they were safe and in each other's company. But he had never had the chance to watch as Tom verbally parried the man with equal snark and wit which only shot them off to newer heights of ridiculousness. He had had the opportunity to watch them kiss, to see them beneath him, but never had the opportunity to witness the casual expressions of adoration and physical comfort. The small touches, the kind words. The joy the two found together. 

All these new things, those small things all dimmed in comparison to their mornings. 

Since the summer had begun Harry had pushed all his classes to the afternoon leaving those mornings open and free and utterly lazy. That first morning Severus had attempted to escape, to start his day, but that had cut too close to the last time he had left them alone together in bed, of how badly Harry dealt with it. With that panic in mind, Harry had put a stop to it. He had grabbed the man and all but dragged the barely awake yet blurrily amused man back into bed only to overwhelm him with none too innocent touches, and a kiss so deep it sat on the cusp of being rough. It was the moan that had pulled him from the thorough invasion of his potions master. He had looked up only to be met with the lust blown blue eyes of his other lover, and well that had been the beginning of a terribly indulgent habit that had led to them rarely leaving their bed before ten at the earliest. 

The brush of a hand across his nape brought Harry gently back to his amused companion, both wearing sly grins telling Harry all he needed to know. He really needed to control the amount of lust he allowed to invade his magic. It would not be appropriate when with the circle. Igor had already suffered it more than once, though his disgusted grimace was too amusing to be deemed a deterrent. 

Sighing, Harry allowed a sheepish grin to overtake his features. Severus let out a low chuckle in response as he pulled him in for a kiss, light and teasing and far too chaste to reasonably be described as seductive, nevertheless Harry felt the fire that simmered in the back of his mind blaze to life as the desire he barely held at bay pushed itself forward. And his arousal was answered as his Tom stepped up behind him, plastering himself against his back, his hardness pressing against his back as he stole his lips as Severus released him in a less innocent kiss, giving Harry exactly what he desired, just as Tom always did. 

As the kiss broke the two were met by a theatrical sigh and mock exasperation, “Teenagers, I swear, your hormones are ridiculous.” Tom looked at their dark wizard, insulted would be too kind a word for his expression, yet before he could get a word out Harry responded in kind, seeing the desire blazing in those ebony orbs. 

“Are you saying you can't keep up, Sev?” The tall man did narrow his eyes in response to that, the challenge readily met and his response hid his eagerness not at all. 

“Careful what you wish for, my Lord” With little else to say the man pushed back into his space, one arm going around to grasp at Tom, while he took Harry's mouth with that fervent desire he so badly hid. Harry didn't pause in their departure, apparating them directly to his quarters.

It would seem he would be later to his afternoon lessons than usual.

*** 

The Hasegawa residence was immense and elegant. Hidden in the northern regions of the country, not even Regulus had been given its actual coordinates, having been side apparated in by one of his host’s aids. He recognised the style of the house of course, though he could see the more religious elements that had been introduced to the overall composition. The flared roof and open appearance screamed its Chinese origins, which he supposed made sense, given the grand sorceress Michiko's supposed penchant for travel. None the less the building was beautiful and thriving. 

Regulus was led to Madame Hasagawa who stood serenely beside a calm pond, a familiar form sat sentry at her feet. 

“Ah the trusted one has finally arrived.” Regulus had to hide the smile her jab elicited. They had spoken twice since that meeting in Egypt. He hadn't attempted to introduce himself on the first occasion and she had merely given him an unimpressed glare. She didn't take well to his alias or his reluctance in divulging who he thought their Grimm was. Sirius would never forgive him for that. 

“Well getting into Japan has been trickier as of late, Madame Hasegawa.” The woman harrumphed in disgust, though he knew that the disgust was focused directly on the ICW not him. 

“Foolish things are scared of their own shadows, show them something they don't immediately understand and they go running hiding behind the old goat's robes.” The debate over technomagic had begun to escalate recently, and Japan was slowly but surely losing their argument. If there wasn't a change in the tide soon, the entire practice would be forbidden, if not deemed a dark art. Regulus just considered the woman for a moment before voicing his response. 

“There's more evil in the fear than in the object of fear.” The woman released a genuine laugh at that as she turned to meet Regulus’ gaze. 

“Cicero? Truly you surprise me, trusted one. It is not often that a pureblood would quote a squib”. 

Regulus returned the smile, “That is quite the assumption on my blood status, if I may say so.” The older woman just waved him off with a roll of her eyes that seemed to only soften her features further. 

“Oh, darling it is quite obvious, it's in the way you walk, dear boy.”

Reluctantly charmed, Regulus merely gave a slight nod in acceptance. 

“Nevertheless my point stands true, nothing scares a wizard more than the unknown.” 

The old woman's grin was sly, “Ah but that is why you are here is it not?” 

“Perhaps,” the Black heir acceded as he continued on, “Though in this case, it is not my own fear I am here to assuage, rather someone dear to us both.” 

The older woman watched him for a moment before giving a small sad smile as her hand drifted down to the Grimm at her side. “He has not remembered as of yet.” It wasn't a question but Regulus answered anyway. 

“No, he has had a hard life and loves the chosen as he would his own child but the idea he could be more than he already is… well I think that would scare anyone.” 

The woman shook her head, sighing in regret. “He has only chosen this path on three occasions and on the last two, he lost the chosen before they had a chance to bloom and each time he has lost himself to grief. Not even his mate has been able to pull him out of it. The knowledge of failure always ends his mortal life.” Mildly concerned Regulus flicked his gaze down to the other Grimm who watched him looking as unimpressed as their canine features could manage. 

“His mate?” Regulus questioned only for the madame to chuckle at his badly concealed unease. 

“Not Akari dear, such a relationship would be a little inappropriate given their relation.” the Grimm actually snorted in response to that before apparently making a decision, lifting themselves to their feet only for the seamless transformation to overtake the Grimm's form, and instead of a large canine a striking young woman stood in its place, her eyes shone like silver, her hair dark against almost porcelain skin. The woman gave a short bow before standing and meeting Regulus’ gaze. 

“My name is Hoshi Akira traveller, sister to your in no doubt stubborn problem.” Mirth coloured the woman's tone but Regulus could see the challenge in her eyes. This was a test, it was a test he could not fail. 

Taking a breath, Regulus bowed in response, standing and meeting the ancient beings gaze “Regulus Black, a follower of magics chosen, and current keeper of that stubborn problem.” 

The woman gave an almost inaudible snort in response but her approval was almost palpable in the air between them. 

“Well,” the Madame interrupted, giving Akira an amused look as she did so, “I shall leave you in Hoshi’s capable hands, as you search for the answers you seek.” 

Redirecting his focus on the host he had almost forgotten was present, Regulus bowed once more, fighting back the flush that threatened to stain his cheeks. “Thank you for your hospitality, Madame Hasegawa.” The woman just waved off the thanks as she headed towards the main house. Leaving the two in the silence of the garden. 

Hoshi just eyed him both speculative and amused before coming to a decision. “Well, we shouldn't delay your search for answers, no?” With that said the woman turned on her heel heading towards a smaller, yet no less ornate building to the east of the main household. Clearly expecting Regulus to follow in her wake. And if Regulus was honest with himself. There was no place he would rather be. Perhaps there was more to find here than mere research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had no interest in giving Regulus a romantic interest, I was quite happy with the geeky little brother thing I had going on there but Akira took one look at him and all but demanded I changed my mind.... bloody Minor Characters!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and thankyou for all the comments you're all brilliant!!!


	59. Accepting Evil (or The Price of Unconditional Love) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muse, thy name is insomnia...
> 
> Enjoy!

Dorcas Meadows stared at the object in her hands. She could feel the edges of it, of what was once there, and it wasn't the first she had found. 

Hogwarts had been the starting point, where two of the echoes called out to her. The diary a shredded object she had expected to be empty yet the diadem… that had been odd, of how there seemed to be no trace of the soul at all, just a mere echo of its presence. She had considered it to be a failed attempt. That Albus hadn’t even been able to cultivate a Dark Lord well and yet standing in the crumbling shack that was once the remaining empire of what had been one of the most illustrious pureblood lines, the family home of the Gaunts. It was a vile representation of the wizard's truth. 

Sniffing the Necromancer eyed the ring before her, it stank of death in a way she could only covet, tainted as it was by the echo of the incompetence soul and the ridiculous curse he had gifted it. Still, the magic was old and familiar… if the old man had known this was what she would find, he would never have sent her after it. After all, he had coveted the damn thing for almost all his life. Well, what he did not know wouldn't kill him, not right away at least. Banishing the curse Dorcas slipped the ring on to her thumb. It was a little large for her really and did not accept her the way she would have wanted, the thing was likely bound to a bloodline, or well the bloodline… that was fine. She was patient. Bloodlines died out every day, and if she could move this one's demise on a little faster then who was she to be blamed? It was inevitable after all, in the world the Crow was seeking to create. 

She only had one other echo of the presence left in the UK, and it was tucked safely away in the bowels of Gringotts. She would leave it there. She had no wish to draw the ire of the Goblin nation and this second find told her something was afoot, something that not even the old man had planned for. But she had no answers, not as of yet, only a suspicion and well… she had never been ordered to convey her suspicions, only her completion of a task. The man had never really comprehended the loopholes he had left in her orders and Dorcas? Well, she had no intentions of revealing the extent of her freedoms and had no wish to illuminate him to the capacity he could control her, if he knew how to wield it. No, there were two others; one was to the east, a long way east and she could not pinpoint its location with any sense of accuracy no matter how much she scryed for it. That one would be like searching for a needle in a haystack. The one to the South however that was much closer, likely France though she couldn't accurately pinpoint that one either. But with that at least she had a narrower scope, not half a bloody continent. So South it was.

Charming the ring with a slight sticking charm, to ensure she would not lose such a powerful artefact she turned from the ramshackled cabin casting and releasing fiend fire as she departed… it would burn out… eventually. But there was no need to risk knowledge of her presence… she was meant to be dead after all. 

*** 

The weather was warm and the skies were clear during Harry's visit to the Black villa. They had locked down the wards on his arrival meaning only those with Black blood could enter the property. The first day had been mildly awkward on his arrival. His godfathers, magic bless them, had no idea how to contend with their sixteen-year-old godson who could quite literally rip away their magic, (Regulus had been telling tales it seemed.)

They hadn't wanted to discuss those tales through letters, hadn't wanted to risk their only means of communication with him, but Sirius was all but chomping at the bit for an explanation, while Remus attempted to be a bit more tactful in his approach. So Harry had told them without shame, without mercy precisely what he had done to Madame Umbridge and why. Sirius had had to leave the room, the fear and anger a palpable presence in his magic but Harry wasn't going to lie to them, hide who he was. Not now, not ever again. 

Remus had tried the but werewolves are evil and can’t be trusted angle to which he got a cold stare and a complete breakdown of exactly why were’s weren't evil, why Lycanthropy turned so many men into criminals (most of which came down to the outright laws and prejudice against Remus’ own kind, something the man had experience with and couldn't argue against.)

And then of course it came to the main issue, for Remus at least, “How could you ally with that… that monster?” Because of course, it was all going to come back to Greyback. 

“I will not argue with you or against the fact that what Greyback did to you was reprehensible Moony. Because it was. It was cruel and inhumane and I wouldn't blame you if you found a way to murder him tomorrow. I don't know why he did it, but I can make a guess just as well as you can, that and I can see all the good he’s done.”

Remus scoffed at that giving him a more than incredulous look as anger began to well and truly simmer beneath his skin. 

“That monster couldn't do any good if he tried.” 

Harry stared him down, trying to see what Remus saw only to realise the werewolf truly believed that, truly didn't know what Greyback had done. 

“Those last years of the war were horrendous Remus. You know this better than I, and I know that a part of that was due to the werewolf raids, they had become bloody and more violent but if you remember they all of a sudden stopped.” The man nodded and looked as if he were about to respond only for Harry to interrupt. 

“And I know you are going to say that it was because the main fighting force was stopped, that the Auror's created a trap for them, one of the largest raids against a werewolf camp in decades. But that's only half the story. In that year Voldemort had made an ultimatum, to put it mildly, he threatened to murder every werewolf capable of breeding and all of their children. And Greyback knew the man could, or perhaps more specifically he knew he would if he didn't follow orders. It was after that the attacks got bloodier and far more pointed and throughout that year Greyback got them out. Not just his pack but every single werewolf that was not affiliated with the light or truly loyal to the Dark Lord. He got every single werewolf, man, woman and child out of the country. They leaked that information, his squad purposefully leaked it to give the Ministry a fulfilling end to their hunt so they wouldn't follow them overseas. So that their packs were safe. Greyback stood before the dark lord and lied and schemed and got innocents to safety. He protected his people and suffered for it, and I can't do anything but respect him for that.” 

Remus looked at him, the anger still palpable, still not tempered. “They murdered families, children… how could you ever justify that?” 

“I can't, an act of war is just that, an act of war, it was horrendous and cruel and a crime. But on the other side, I can't justify what the Ministry or the ICW does in times of peace. The 83 massacre of four rogue wolves who had no human kill counts, who were killed for causing a minor disturbance in the muggle world after hunting a couple of deer on privately owned land. The Crispin raid of 81 where the Ministry raided a werewolves house as there was more than one mature wolf on the property. They not only killed the 5 adults in residence but also the children, three of them. The youngest was only seven for carrying the lycanthropic gene. The kicker was one of the children was a muggle who was merely visiting a friend. The Aurors and hunters just stormed the house and murdered every living being in the residence. And then there is the Nuema case of 91, where a visiting family who had two adopted children, both with lycanthropy came here on holiday in the week of the new moon mind you. The Ministry had both children euthanized as a danger to society and their parents are still in Azkaban for trafficking dangerous creatures and the ICW won't even see the appeal against it.” 

Still seething, his eyes glowing amber Remus all but spat out his response. “And if Greyback hadn't committed such atrocities during the war, then the Ministry wouldn't act so violently.” Harry couldn't contain the scoff in response to that. Allowing the venom he usually reserved for dealing with enemies to colour his tone. 

“1950 The Cheshvan clan was massacred in Scotland 32 fatalities 7 of which were children, 53 the Merdant case 3 children were euthanized when a child trafficking case was uncovered, 57 the Raymond case, a werewolf and his children were killed when he divorced his wife who was abusing their children, she claimed they were a danger to the public and the Ministry took that as all the evidence they needed. 62 the Chesnovic Massacre 72 dead 42 of which were children aged from 2 to 12, it was a refugee camp and orphanage for Lycanthropic children. Lyall Lupin led that hunt.” Remus all but jumped to his feet in his anger but Harry met his anger with his own, not giving the werewolf an inch. 

“Lies, all these vermin, the dark you surround yourself with they are feeding you lies.”

“Oh Remmy,” Harry's tone wasn't kind, it reeked of a sweetness that was pointedly sickening, as if he were talking to a very small child. “I have discussed none of this, none of the cases with any of my followers, there's been no need not yet. These cases are all of public record and the reason I know Lyal Lupin led that raid? The ICW gave him a fucking commendation for it, for the betterment of the wizarding world. Now you can judge a man for what he does in war but at least it has a purpose, at least it's in a time when cruelty and violence is everyone's aim. But I chose to judge a man by what he does with peace and let's just say the wizarding world and Albus fucking Dumbledore has a lot to answer for. And before you argue that they should have been better, should have done better I ask you this. The wizards deemed it right to euthanize their children, their babies for the betterment of wizarding society, why the hell would they ever work for the betterment of a society that condoned that?!“ Harry didn't give the man time to argue, time to respond. He was angry, so angry that Remus couldn't see. That he was still so blind. Pushing at him with his magic he pushed the wolf back until he tumbled over the back of his chair and laid stunned on the floor. 

Yet before he could leave he couldn't contain a final comment. “It seems Professor Lupin you still have some particularly shaped blinders concerning the realities of this world, I suggest you have them looked at, or at least have those prejudices of yours informed so we can have a decent argument about it.” With that said Harry stormed from the room only to be met by the pale yet resigned features of his godfather. Harry couldn't control the short pause in his step as he took the man's form in. 

His godfather however just looked at him with sad, accepting eyes as he widened his arms in invitation. And Harry couldn't say no to that, couldn't reject that. It had been hard enough to research. To realise the darkness that lived in the roots of wizarding society. If it hadn't been for the likes of Dobby, of his circle. Of all the allies he had found he wouldn't have given a damn for the wizarding world, he would have let it burn.” So Harry fell into his godfather's arms as silent sobs shook through his form, the rage dissipating with the utter grief and despair that knowledge brought him. 

He didn't know how long they stood there in that hallway, he didn't particularly care. But it was a rough hand tracking tentatively against his neck that brought him out of it. Mildly surprised at someone getting the jump on him, Harry pulled back from his godfather's grasp but he didn't get far, his godfather kept a tight hold of him, unwilling to let him get far in his state. He looked up to meet Remus’s eyes, his magic sung of sorrow and anger and of something that was far too close to despair. But Remus didn't take his hand away as he spoke, his eyes as red as Harry suspected his own were. 

“I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry that I made you look at that, that you have to know that. And I'm sorry that I was too cowardly to even look, to see it. I will never like your alliance with Greyback, and I will never not hate the wolf. But I can and I will accept it. Its a terrible and brave choice to make Harry, to see past the evils a man can commit, to see reason beneath. And for that I am so proud of you, we are so proud of you.'' 

Harry could barely remember what happened after that. He was so tired from the anger, from the grief. He remembered reaching out and grasping onto Remus’ shirt. Could recall two sets of arms around him as he wept until darkness overcame him. 

He woke the next morning. Safe in his bedroom in the Black villa, still exhausted but also a little lighter for the previous night's argument then breakdown. He could feel his flush as he thought about how he had broken before the two men who were the closest thing to parental figures he had in his life. Well them and Narcissa perhaps. 

But he also felt contentment within him, a calmness as if a weight had been lifted that he hadn’t even truly been aware he had been carrying. He knew what it was if he let himself consider it. 

It was relief. 

He hadn't written to the two about these things for a reason, because he didn't think they could accept it, accept him as he was now. But if they could accept his cruelty in dealing with the toad, and accept his alliance with a man they loathed more than Dumbledore, then there was very little that would push them away, that would make them abandon him. And that… that was a certainty he hadn't known he needed.

***

Something had changed.

Dorcas felt it in her gut the moment it happened. She had been scouring the French mountainside finding nothing but ski resorts and muggle communities. Whatever was warding this damn echo was old, though oddly familiar though she couldn’t figure out the exact flavour of the magic. She had felt wards such as these before, but couldn't quite place where, or who had cast them. It wouldn't have mattered, it would have taken time but she would have found it, eventually, and she was in no rush, unlike her deranged puppeteer. But those wards suddenly became almost imperceptible. If she hadn't already had such a focus on the echo, its trace would have been all but impossible to sense. 

Just as she was cursing her luck, she felt something shift. It was on the edge of her perception, something she had acknowledged but had compartmentalised to be dealt with later. It took a moment to realise exactly what it was. 

The eastern echo. 

Though now it was no longer to the East. it had moved. It had been moved. 

It was here. 

Standing on the mountain edge Dorcas considered her options. She had been right, something was afoot, something was happening. And it most likely concerned those who the crow called enemies doing. Because Dorcas knew. The objects. The echoes. They weren't Horcruxes. At least not any more. Not all of them. With the eastern piece so much closer, however, she now knew not all of them had been destroyed.

Part of Albus’s distraction had survived. And her orders were clear. 

So who were the crow's enemies, which of them would have access to old wards out here? Of course, the obvious conclusion would be one of the old blood families, though to her knowledge only the Blacks had a residence in this area of the world. Well and the carrows but she had already checked that location. The manor was empty and dilapidated through neglect. So Blacks it was, though it made little sense according to her intel. Unless...

A cruel smile crept and took residence across the necromancers expression as she considered the ramifications of her suspicions, considered the familiarity of the magic. Oh, the old goat would be enraged… 

Well if she was dealing with the Blacks, she knew exactly how to proceed. 

The family's warding may have been formidable, but it was also inherently predictable. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [He should have known](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134850) by [BTS_215](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_215/pseuds/BTS_215)




End file.
